Gundam SEED: Different Reality
by DreamersLTD
Summary: This is a massive 'what if' using Miriallia to take Kira's place, along with many other changes. Slight Romance. Rated T to be safe... Please read and review. Pairings: MiriXDearka, KxL, AxC, MxM, CanardXOC. Possible Camos! GSGundam00 Tech Crossover.
1. Mech Technical Readout

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters and my mecha designs...

**Note:** There will be some spoilers for the story and maybe the potentially upcoming sequel in the MS Description... Also, if you're confused with any of the technologies used in any unit, feel free to notify me and I may upload a technical readout overview of the technologies used, either as a story footnote or a complete chapter...

* * *

**Mobile Suit Name:** Heavyarms Leopard Gundam

**Model Number:** ZGMF-H96-003 (Miriallia's unit)

**Codename:** Heavyarms L

**Unit Type:** Test-Type Assault MS (based on the Heavyarms and Leopard Destroy Gundams)

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Operator:** Miriallia Haww

**First Deployment:** C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Particle Generator (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 17.2 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 85.6 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, 1 Phantom Zero System (the slaved program linking the Heavyarms Leo w/ the real Zero System of the Zero Arms; self-installed by the real Zero System), Phase-Shift Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, and additional thrusters.

**Fixed Armament:** 4x Beam "Igelstellung" 60mm multi-barrel CIWS (in head), 2x Cyclops Eye Lasers, 2x Railguns (fire-linked, mounted on shoulders; either side of head), 2x Beam Gatling Cannons (4-barreled, fire-linked, mounted in chest), 2x 5-Shot Homing Missile Launchers (mounted on legs), 2x 12-Shot Standard Missile Launcher Systems (mounted in shoulder armor), 2x 4-Shot Micromissile Launchers (mounted on hip armor), 2x Beam Scimitars (stored above Hip Missile Launchers), and 2x Twin-Strike Claws (above wrists).

**Optional Hand Armament:** A Gatling Railcannon (8-Barreled, stored on Backpack, default), or a Heavy Pulse Cannon, or an Energized Gauss Cannon, or a Dual Beam Gatling Shield (Like the Upgraded TV Heavyarms, the other default). The unit's backpack can hold two of the weapons while the hands hold the other two. The default weapons are the Gatling Railcannon and the Dual Beam Gatling Shield. Other combinations are possible though.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS was originally designed for ZAFT, since ZAFT had approached Morgenroete with payment and ideas for a new MS. They wanted a powerful MS capable of holding down a position w/o any support. That meant that it had to have enough energy weapons to pull it through, enough armor to last three weeks under continuous siege, and advanced life support for the pilot to last just as long. This prototype was the answer to ZAFT's request. Using designs based off of stolen EA data and combining some of their own, the new unit had advanced armor composites along with modified PS technology, courtesy of the EA, to give maximum protection; enough E-weapons to hold down one position all by itself; and rations to last three weeks. The power requirements prevented the use of regular MS batteries, and generators that were resistant to the N-Jammers were installed instead. Though it was made by ORB techs, it was given the ZAFT designation for ID purposes.

Three of these units were made; two were shipped to the PLANTS for initial testing while a third was kept in case adjustments to the unit were needed. Both test units had the Gundam head and face but different eye systems. The first unit, ZGMF-H96-001, had a red visor covering multiple banks of unmovable sensors, which, when activated, gave it an evil look. The second, ZGMF-H96-003, had a removable blue visor covering two independent and moveable sensors, which, when activated without the visor looked like two, blue independent mono-eyes; one above the other. The idea behind both units was to keep with the "single eye philosophy" of ZAFT. The last was kept with the trademark "Gundam eyes". Turns out that ZAFT loved the design, and wanted to pay for several production runs, half with the A type head and the other half with the B type, as both had their advantages and disadvantages. In C.E. 71, Miriallia Haww would take the third unit and fight off the EA forces during the "Gundam Heist". She would continue to see action until mid-C.E. 71, where she is presumed dead after her unit's cockpit is found completely totaled

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** Zeo Astray Gundam

**Model Number:** ORB-X12

**Codename:** (None)

**Unit Type:** Multirole MS based off the stolen Strike data.

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Operator:** Cagalli Yula Attha

**First Deployment:** 25 January C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 GN Drive (Primary), 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso), and 2 Ultra Efficient Solar Panel Blocks (in shoulders).

**Head Height:** 18.82 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 66.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Phase Shift (PS) System, hardpoints for mounting EA and ORB Striker packs (and later, Silhouette and Wizard packs), Neo-Titanium Armor, Neural Enhancement System, and Synchro Contact System (Watch FAFNIR, from Geneon. It's the 6 devices that attach to the shoulders, waist, and upper legs)

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Beam "Igelstellung" 80mm multi-barrel CIWS, 1x Beam Assault Shotgun (can be used by just one hand), 1x RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" Beam Sub-Machine Gun (like the Hyperion's), 2x Assault Magnums (stored in lower legs), and 4x "Armor Schneider" Combat Knives (stored above Magnums).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Varies by equipped packs. Most common non-pack weapons include Bazooka, Heavy Solid/Beam Gatling Cannon, and Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation).

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit was Orb's answer to the EA's Strike. Built to allow for more flexibility, this unit's back can accept a wide variety of mountable packs, and later in C.E. 73, that list gets even longer with the introduction of the Wizard and Silhouette packs. This unit was also designed for the Orb Lioness, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. The cockpit was specifically designed to enhance the link between the unit and the Princess, allowing her to become "one" with her unit. The only side effect is that she feels what the unit feels, but built-in pain blockers help compensate to an extent. They only work by cutting off the "pain" sensation when it detects the loss of an appendage. Not when the unit is hit by weapons fire. But when it does kick in, they will still feel the loss of appendage though. But the system's advantages far outweigh the disadvantages. The ability to become the unit and perform feats that even the best Coordinators can't do with a normal cockpit, such as acrobatic moves, show very clearly what an MS can do if fitted with the right systems. Ironically, this unit will end up looking very similar to the Testament and Astray Outframe units. The only differences are the color, and the shoulders. The Zeo Astray has shoulders that are smoothly rounded on the top with two solar panels that can convert any form of light into energy. Not like the other two units. The reason it was decided that Cagalli would have it because she and a select few knew that she was, in a way, a Natural with some capabilities of the Ultimate Coordinator, due to slight experimentation on her before it was applied to her brother.

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** Strike II Gundam

**Model Number:** CAT-X105-II

**Codename:** (None)

**Unit Type:** Multi-Purpose MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Operator:** Murrue Ramias; Mu La Flaga

**First Deployment:** 25 January C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Ultra Efficient Battery (Primary), 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso), and Multiple Light Conversion Panels (On many parts of the unit)

**Head Height:** 17.72 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 65.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Phase Shift (PS) System, Natural OS, hardpoints for mounting Striker packs, Neo-Titanium Armor, and a "Powerflow" Power Management System.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS (fire-linked, mounted in head), 2x RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" Beam Knifes (stored in hip armor), and 2x Buster Gunblades (one on each hip).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Varies by equipped packs. Most common non-pack related weapons are a bazooka and a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation) and sometimes even a Hyper-Velocity Machine Gun.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit was built for revenge against the Atlantic Federation forces that made them build the original Strike. It was designated for the Eurasian Federation, since the technology used to create the Gundams were stolen from Eurasia and ZAFT. Since it was mostly Eurasia's tech that was used in the design, the engineers that built the units decided to give one to Eurasia to show what the Atlantic did to the stolen data and what was added, thus also giving Eurasia "access" to Atlantic Federation technology. Unfortunately, this unit ends up going to Mu La Flaga when his Mobius Zero was crippled. Murrue Ramius piloted it for a short time, utilizing the pre-equipped Lightning pack to ward off the Gundam thieves. Later, using a spare and modified Gunbarrel pack salvaged from one of the experimental facility hangars, (6 gunbarrels instead of 4), Mu La Flaga would officially become its pilot. The reason both Naturals were able to utilize this unit was because it was the only Gundam equipped with Orb's fully functional version of the Natural OS, which didn't make it to the Atlantic Federation. Orb made sure of that. This unit would continue to see action until the end of the war, where it met its tragic end in a beam of positronic fury, taking the life of its pilot...

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** GuAIZ DEEP ARMS

**Model Number:** YFX-606

**Codename:** Azure Housenka

**Unit Type:** Experimental Beam-Equipped GuAIZ

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Constructor:** ZAFT

**Operator:** Shiho Hahnenfuss

**First Deployment:** C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Plasma Generator (Primary), 10 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (1 in each arm and leg, and 2 in the torso and each shoulder), and 2 Particle Accelerators (built into the lower beam cannons)

**Head Height:** 22.85 meters (Head antenna included)

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 83.80 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Reinforced/Redesigned GuAIZ chassis, 2 Advanced Targeting Computers, 1 Battle Computer, 1 "Power Flow" Energy Management System, 1 Chilled Mercury "Circulatory" Heat-Transfer System, Many Ultra Efficient Heat Sinks, and Upgraded Thrusters.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Shoulder Beam Cannons, 2x Hip Beam Cannons (slightly larger and longer than the shoulder versions but identical), 2x Beam Sabers (stored in forearms), and 1x Cyclops Eye Laser (it's obvious).

**Optional Hand Armament:** A Beam Sub-Machine Gun (exactly like the Hyperion Gundam's and the default hand weapon), or a Beam Shotgun, or a Beam Rifle (with or w/o a barrel extension for long distance sniping). All Hand Weapons can be dual wielded except for an extended rifle.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS was developed based on data from Shiho's original CGUE DEEP ARMS and on chassis data from the GuAIZ and Providence (The reason Providence's chassis data was taken was because Provi's chassis could support heavier-than-normal and oversized weapon systems). The unit itself was built at a ZAFT facility but Shiho personally supervised the construction of the experimental weapons' systems. Utilizing data from the stolen gundams, from wrecked EA and ORB units, and from their own beam weapons research, Shiho managed to increase damage potential and decrease heat waste, though her new unit still needed advanced cooling systems. She didn't get to take her new unit out until her CGUE was damaged in a fight against a Calamity and a Forbidden. The new unit was delivered to her via remote control, where it piloted itself to her location and retrieved her just before her CGUE's cockpit exploded. The Calamity and Forbidden were her new unit's first kills. Later on, with Yzak, she managed to shoot down several nukes. This unit would see her though C.E. 73, where it was out matched by two Zamza-Zahs and later crippled beyond repair.

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** Serpent Buster Gundam

**Model Number:** ZGMF-01S

**Codename:** Basilisk

**Unit Type:** Special Forces; Main Battle MS

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Constructor:** ZAFT

**Operator:** Dearka Elthman

**First Deployment:** C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Nuclear (Fission) Reactor w/ N-Jammer Canceller (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 19.86 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 84.2 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, 1 N-Jammer Canceller, Phase-Shift Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, and additional thrusters. The head of this unit just has the Buster's face and the gold, V-shaped antenna instead of a square eye, but still has the "helmet" of the Serpent.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x 28-Shot Missile Launchers (in the center of each lower leg; "shin" armor swings out and down), 2x 8-Shot Missile Launchers (in each upper shoulder armor), 2x Beam Sabers (in hip armor), and 2 Cyclops Eye Lasers.

**Optional Hand Armament:** A Dual Beam Gatling Shield (Like the Upgraded TV Heavyarms' and the default weapon), or a "Vayeate" Buster Cannon w/ Attached Particle Accelerator, or a High Power Beam Rifle, or a Mega Bazooka (the largest weapon the Serpent MS carried in G Wing: Endless Waltz). All hand weapons can be dual wielded (if you're wondering why a massive weapon the bazooka can be dual wielded, it's because the weapon is supported by the shoulder and only requires one hand to use).

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit was designed and created alongside the Freedom and Justice Gundams. It was assigned to Dearka after his Buster self-destructed. While the other two suits were built for high speed and close combat respectively, this unit was built to stand back and wither down the opposition from afar. This unit, unlike the other two, incorporated additional power generators just to provide additional power to the weapons, further increasing the already impressive damage potential to new and devastating heights. Also, it incorporated Neo-Titanium to complement the Phase-Shift system. It provided higher beam resistance than the normal armor could. This unit was given to Dearka upon his return to ZAFT in order to hunt down the "hijacked" Zero-Arms Gundam. It would see action at Mendel and in the final stages of the war, where it was later crippled by the Providence Gundam's DRAGOONs. This unit would continue to see action up until mid-C.E. 73, when Dearka is given an upgraded version.

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** Zero Arms Gundam

**Model Number:** ZGMF-W0H2

**Codename:** Zero

**Unit Type:** Zero System-equipped, Transformable Assault MS; based on the Heavyarms (Endless Version), Wing Zero (TV Version), and Wing Zero Ver. Ka. (Katoki Version).

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Constructor:** ZAFT

**Operator:** Miriallia Haww

**First Deployment:** C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 HyperFusion Core (Primary), 2 Quantum Plasma Particle Accelerators (Located in the left and right torso sides; the Secondary Systems), and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 19.2 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 90.6 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 "Zero System" combat computer/pilot interface in cockpit, 1 Positronic Brain w/ AI system, 1 Power Control/Management System, 1 RED Field System, 1 EWS System, 1 Full NBC Protection System, Laminated Gundanium Armor w/ Diamond interleaves and Neo-Titanium interweaves, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neural Enhancement System, and Synchro Contact System (Watch FAFNIR, from Geneon. It's the 6 devices that attach to the shoulders, waist, and upper legs.) The unit would later be outfitted with PS tech just to further increase defense.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Beam CIWS (fire-linked, mounted in head), 2x Railguns (fire-linked, mounted on shoulders; either side of head), 4x Beam Gatling Cannons (4-barreled, fire-linked, mounted in chest), 4x 9-Shot Homing, Plasma-tipped, Missile Launchers (mounted on legs), 2x 22-Shot Micromissile Launcher Systems (mounted in shoulder armor), 2x 4-Shot Micromissile Launchers (mounted on hip armor), 2x Beam Sabers (stored above Hip Missile Launchers), 2x Twin-Strike Talons (one on each arm), 1x Smash Shield with "piledriver" nose (similar to TV Wing Zero's, mounts on back of main body in Neo-Bomber mode), and 1x Shield (similar to Katoki's Wing Gundam's shield, attaches under Smash Shield in Neo-Bomber mode).

**Optional Hand Armament:** A Twin-Buster Rifle (Each rifle looks like the Tallgeese III's Mega Cannon; from Endless Waltz; and in combined form, has the handles on the outside; mounts on either side of Smash Shield), or a Single Buster Rifle (Katoki's Version, mounted on back in Neo-Bomber mode, rear facing), or 2 "Juno" Beam Gatling Railcannon Shields (3-Barreled, mounts under wings in Neo-Bomber mode)

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS is the earliest Gundam created in the history of the Cosmic Era. Created around the same time as Kira Yamato, this unit was built for Miriallia Haww. She and the unit were the side products of the Ultimate Coordinator Project. Unlike Ulen Hibiki's idea, the scientists involved in the creation of Miriallia and the Zero Arms thought that the ultimate coordinator should be one that shows up as, and had all the pluses of, a complete natural, but had all the pluses of a coordinator. Basically a coordinator within a natural body. But she was also created to be the ultimate agent. Her missions included assassinations, hunting traitors, and any mission that even coordinators deemed "suicidal." With the introduction of MS, the scientists that created her decided that she needed her own MS, in case she was needed to take down dangerous traitors. Thus, the Zero Arms came into being. The unit has the legs, torso, head, and shoulders of the Heavyarms Kai (from Endless Waltz), and the rest was like Katoki's Wing Gundam Ver. Ka., but with 4 wings instead of 2. Designed to take out targets with a fair mix of speed and firepower, this MS would have been, or rather, would still be, considered one of the most powerful units in existence. This unit has several notable features.

First, with all weapons active and equipped, this unit looks as if it could take on an entire armada. And it could. With just its main weapon active, it could easily disintegrate an entire colony; and leave almost no trace of the colony's existence. All the other weapons just added on to the fire. Fortunately, all the weapons' power levels are adjustable, allowing for more precise shots and/or less damage. And for any enemy that thought close range was the best way to take down the Zero Arms, the beam sabers and the two twin-strike talons would fatally prove them wrong. Second, this unit incorporated transformation technology based on earlier transformation attempts. In the Neo-Bomber mode, as it was called, most of its weaponry faced forward or downwards. This allowed for devastating strafing runs over targets. Since this unit was slightly slower than standardized aircraft, the single buster cannon was set to face the rear in bomber mode so that it could fire at any opponent trying to get behind it. Finally, the deadliest weapon of this unit wasn't the unit's weapons themselves, but the Zero System. This system was based on attempts to create a computer system so advanced that it could synchronize with its pilot. A breakthrough was achieved when they utilized modified synaptic-link tech and a brain implant that united the system with the mind of its designated pilot. This system was created by the scientists to match Ulen Hibiki's SEED theory. It gave Miri the power to act just like a SEED-enabled person would, but with some dangerous side-effects. Since Miri and the Z Arms were synchronized with each other, Miri eventually mastered the Zero System, and was now immune to most of the side-effects. The link between the two also served as a security measure. Only Miriallia Haww could pilot the unit. Others may enter the cockpit, but the unit will not start up unless Miri was inside.

Side Note: The reason the GUNDAM design was dropped was due to the fact that the materials just required for the main frame alone costed too much. A completely redesigned and toned down version was used instead, resulting in the creation of the GINN mass produced Mobile Suit.

**Additional Variant and/or Upgraded Units**

**Duel Gundam:** After Yzak gets promoted, his unit is upgraded with another Railgun and Missile pod. Also, his unit's thrusters have been upgraded to make up for additional weight, thus allowing him slightly more maneuverability than previously.

**Special Forces GuAIZ:** The SF GuAIZ just has another claw shield on the other arm plus two Extensional Arrestors on each arm; one below the wrist and one above the wrist. They are strategically placed so as to not interfere with the shields. Also, the shields have a single beam gun mounted between the beam claw emitters. Speed and armor have been increased and two MagCoils have been added to the unit. The first few will see action as part of the Jule Squad.

**Strike Astray:** Three of these units were produced by Morgenroete after the Archangel "lent" technical help in refining the Natural OS. They are exactly like the original Strike, with two exceptions: it's equipped with a Particle Accelerator generator and the head was similar to Lowe's Red Astray. They are also red. These three would be assigned to Morgenroete's top pilots: Juri, Asagi, and Mayura.

* * *

Feel free to review, just as long as constuctive. Flames are pointless and I will not respond to them. And if you are interested by what you've read so far, please continue to the next page...


	2. Prologue

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Before you read: **This story is basically a massive 'what if' variation of the original Gundam SEED storyline. The main character would be Miriallia instead of Kira. Also, Kira is a 'lower class' White Commander working under Rau Le Crueset. He takes Rusty's place as a red. Basically, Rusty existed as a green. Also, the Eurasian Federation created the first EA owned G-weapons and didn't share it with their Atlantic counterparts, forcing them to use the outdated Mobile Armors. So, by the time of the Heliopolis Incident, the Atlantic Feds finally managed to steal some of the base plans on the G-weapons. More changes will be revealed as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written here except for the storyline and my custom characters and mecha.

* * *

Around the time Ulen Hibiki's experiment was a success…

"Congratulations. This project was a complete success. We have successfully created the Perfect Natural!"

"Yes indeed. After many failures, we have created a person who shows up as a Natural on any test, but yet has all the positives of a Coordinator. A Coordinator in a Natural body!"

"The unit designed for this project is ready. All that needs to be done is syncing the Zero System to the child's mind. Afterwards, we can call this project complete and focus on the raising and training of the child."

"Notify the parents about their child. And be sure to thank them for allowing us to use their genes in the creation of the Perfect Natural. Or rather, the Perfect Coordinator."

(A/N: Perfect, but not Ultimate.)

* * *

A year before the Junius Seven Tragedy...

Ding! "Attention all passengers. We will be arriving at Aprilius National Spaceport in four hours. The weather there will be cool and breezy with fair cloud cover and a 10 chance of rain (the weather systems are set to random). Thank you," said the head flight attendant.

A brown haired teen was quietly reading a book when he heard the announcement. 'Well, I have enough time to get some rest before I arrive. I hope that my arrival will surprise Athrun,' he thought. A moment later, he donned some eye covers, reclined his chair back, and before he fell asleep, remembered a promise he made to a friend.

_**Flashback**_

_A blue haired boy could be seen handing over a mechanical bird. "The Earth and the PLANTS **will** see eye to eye. You will join me up in the PLANTS later, right Kira?"_

**_End Flashback_**

"Right…" murmured the teen as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After the Junius Seven Tragedy...

On Aprilius One, a brown haired teen could be seen talking to three elderly people and a young man. On first glance, it would look like a friendly conversation between friends, but it was anything but.

"Sorry, but due to the destruction of Junius Seven by Naturals, we have to send you to Orb. Some contacts there are standing by once you arrive," said one of the elderly.

"But why? Why can't I stay? I know you four as if you were my family. Couldn't I just stay with you?" replied the brunette.

"Sorry, no can do. Because, you show up as a Natural, you would be watched too closely or worse, attacked by a mob of angry Coordinators. Though you are a Coordinator by heart, we feel that it's safer for you to live with your parents in Orb," said another elder.

"But... but who can I turn to for comfort? And why isn't Dearka coming?" asked the brunette.

"Because Miri, I've decided to join ZAFT and fight against the Natural bastards that caused this uproar. I had some friends that lived there," said the tanned blond.

"But Dearka, I thought that we made a promise to stay by each others' side."

"Sorry Miri. But this is the one time that I will have to break that promise. I know that I'm also your Controller, but I do NOT want to get you involved. I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will wait for me after this war ends."

"But–!" "No buts Miri. Promise me. Please. I don't want to involve you. Please."

"A... Alright. I promise," whispered Miri. "… But Dearka, how am I going to know that you're safe? And don't give me that junk about it being through instinct. I want a something that will show me real proof!"

"Here Miriallia, take this," interrupted the third elder. "This is linked directly to Dearka's brainwave and heart rate monitoring systems. Since he's your Controller, we had to make sure that he's still alive and well, thus the monitors. We have another, so you can have this one because he's the one you bonded, and fell in love, with. Also, he will have one that is linked to you for similar reasons."

"Thank you," said Miri. As a spur of the moment, she ran up to Dearka and tightly hugged him, cried, and said, "Dearka, whatever happens, please don't die. I... I wouldn't know what to do if that happened. Please... Promise me this."

"Mmm... I promise."

* * *

The year is Cosmic Era 71. The Naturals, humans without any genetic enhancements, are fighting against the Coordinators, genetically enhanced humans. Originally, at the beginning of the war between the two, many thought that it was a forgone conclusion that the Naturals' 'unified' military force, the Earth Alliance, with their numerous forces would win the fight. ZAFT, the Coordinators' military force, proved that theory wrong with their advanced technology, primarily the Mobile Suit, and clever tactics. For many months now, (or was it a couple of years?) both sides have been fighting to gain new territory and regain what was lost. Around this time, ZAFT unleashed their most devastating weapons at the time: the N-Jammers. Using many of them, ZAFT effectively cut power to most of the world.

The N-Jammers were devices which suppressed nuclear fission reactions by blocking the movement of free neutrons. Their effective range was so great that even a handful of these devices sufficiently covered the entire Earth, thus nullifying all nuclear weapons and powerplants on the planet's surface. And since the N-Jammer also has the side effect of disrupting radio waves, they effectively cut communication across the world until the Naturals managed to come up with some direct communication systems that ignored the debilitating effects of the N-Jammers.

Now, fast-forward several months. The EA, or rather their Atlantic Federation division, had attempted to build Mobile Suits that could compete with ZAFT, but miserably failed. Their Eurasian counterparts on the other hand, already developed Mobile Suits based on data given to them by some of the Coordinators that worked within their ranks. And they did not want to share it with their Atlantic counterparts due to the simple fact that there was some 'problems' between the two. So that forced the Atlantic Feds to pressure the Morgenroete techs situated in Orb's Heliopolis colony to develop the tech for them.

The Heliopolis techs eventually caved in, and created five Mobile suits that were destined for the Atlantic Federation's Alaska base (Assuming). But unbeknownst to the Atlantic Feds, Orb had made a contract with ZAFT two weeks earlier to create an advanced MS capable of single-handedly holding down a critical area for two to three weeks. ZAFT provided generous sums of money and MS tech to convince Orb to design a new unit. Using some EA tech with some of ZAFT's, they created a new unit that answered all the needs for a new ZAFT MS, all while hiding that fact from the EA.

But unbeknownst to both sides, the data obtained was also used to develop several of Orb's own advanced designs, which would eventually be known as the Astray series. But Orb didn't stop there. They 'leaked' information to the Eurasian Feds that some of their base MS tech had been stolen by the Atlantic Feds, and that the Atlantic Feds added their own tech to the prototypes. Orb planned to leak the Atlantic tech to the Eurasians via the Strike II Gundam, which was destined for Eurasia, but that never happened… as a new and powerful enemy force converged upon the facility.

* * *

Feel free to review, just as long as constuctive. Flames are pointless and I will not respond to them. I need reader input to improve this story. So please give me honest reviews...


	3. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

* * *

In a stable orbit nearly above the country of Orb, a peaceful colony rotated... its citizens unaware of the chaos that would soon befall them.

Four soldiers wearing red and one soldier wearing white were preparing for a spec ops mission. As they strapped themselves into one of two assault pods, one of them asked, "Should we really be doing this? I mean, after all, Heliopolis _**is**_ a neutral colony."

One of the other reds, sarcastically responded, "What kind of stupid question is that? If those stupid Naturals didn't develop the G-weapons for the Earth Alliance, then we wouldn't have had to attack them. You of all people should know that, Athrun."

The first one replied, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry that I asked."

"There's no reason to be sorry. Orb was pressured by the Earth Alliance to develop the G-weapons. Think of this as 'removing the burden' from Orb," said the white suited man.

"I'll try, Kira. But I think that it still is a bit wrong. But your suggestion helps a bit."

"No need to worry, everything will be fine," responded Kira.

"Hey! Don't keep us waiting out here!" yelled a blond man in a GINN.

"Sorry Miguel. Infiltration group, take off!"

Moments later, the order to begin was given. Two black infiltrator pods headed towards the unsuspecting colony, while several GINNs waited for their time.

* * *

Within the Heliopolis Colony, a man wearing black was sitting alone in the park, eavesdropping on all the conversations he heard. As his mind quickly sifted through the noise, one particular conversation caught his ear.

"Hurry up Toelle! Or else, we'll be late! I don't want the professor to get on to our case just because you tripped over your shoelaces. Plus, he said that he needed us to help finish something for Morgenroete."

"I'm sorry! Man, today is just not my day. First, I get chased by three furry dogs, next, I get my money jammed in the vending machines, and finally, my shoelaces somehow come undone and cause me to trip! Why does everything happen to me? Why Miriallia? Why?"

"If I knew, then I would have answered you. But I'm not God. Just a regular teenage girl in school."

As the two headed for the auto express lane, the man silently watched them go, then stood.

"Miriallia Haww, you are not 'just a regular teenage girl.' And what does Morgenroete need finished so badly that they enlisted the help of teens?" murmured the man. Just as he was about to head for the auto express, his communicator device warned him of an incoming message.

"Not them again. This is the umpteenth time they've called. They're getting annoying," muttered the man as he activated the link.

"Well Mr. Canard Pars, that's no way to talk about us."

"Just leave me alone, Irene. What's the reason for this call?"

"We called bearing gifts. Another agent is waiting at the auto express with your false ID. Take it, and find out if the rumors are true. HQ, out."

"Yeah… whatever." A momentary pause, then, "Well, I guess it's time to find out the truth."

The man known as Canard Pars, met with the agent, got his ID, and then rode the auto express into Morgenroete. "Man, I didn't expect Morgenroete's system to be fooled easily. Either someone was very good with my ID, or someone was slacking off in Morgenroete," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Miri and Toelle headed into the lab room, where their friends Sai Argyle, his girlfriend Flay Allster, and Kuzzey Buskirk were already working on the project. Miri noticed another person quietly standing off to the side, with a large beret on their head.

"Who's he?" asked Toelle.

"Oh, that's someone that needed to see the professor. I told him to wait there," responded Sai.

As the group got to work, Kuzzey powered up the small TV and everyone listened in on the breaking news.

"That footage is from Kaoshung, right? Then by now, ZAFT has already conquered it," murmured Sai.

"That's near the motherland right? I hope that their safe," commented Toelle.

"Don't worry, Orb is neutral, so they can't attack us."

As an industrial colony for the neutral Orb, Heliopolis mainly served as a supplier of valuable interstellar raw materials, processing asteroids and recycling space debris into usable elements. Even as war dragged on, Orb had outwardly maintained its neutrality; though, through the right channels, would be willing to manufacture anything that was _**nicely**_ asked of them such as ZAFT's lineholding MS. But because Heliopolis had been unjustly pressured into creating the Atlantic Federation's MS, they purposely leaked information of the project out. It was for that very reason why the Earth Alliance officers' recent arrival had to be in the utmost secrecy.

* * *

Outside the colony, a brown freighter the size of a small building slowly eased into Heliopolis's port, in secret.

On the bridge, the ship's Captain heaved a relieved sigh. His task was nearly done. "You have done an excellent job, Lt. La Flaga." He said, turning to the blond pilot standing at attention.

"I appreciate the compliment, sir." Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga replied, "I'm just glad we had no difficulties while on route to here." He was a slim man with blond hair in his late twenties. His handsome features hid his commanding demeanor. He was the ace pilot in the Earth Alliance Space Force and his exports were well renown. "Are there any ZAFT vessels around?"

The captain softly laughed at the question. "There's no cause for alarm." He assured, "They have no knowledge of our presence here. Even if they did, they know that they cannot start any hostile actions here." Little did he know of what was to come.

"Captain." A new voice called. The captain shifted his attention to a group of young pilots. They all saluted, which the captain returned. They then left the bridge as quickly as they had entered.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Mwu asked.

"They may be young, but they all are top guns selected to be pilots for the prototypes." The captain said, "They'll be just fine."

Mwu was a seasoned veteran, and even though the trip had gone off without a hitch, he wouldn't relax until the entire operation was completed.

* * *

As soon as the pods landed on the colony, the infiltration team disabled the laser security and proceeded into the colony. A short time later, the team peered through a grating they came across. What they saw was none other than the Earth Alliance's new mobile assault carrier. Its length spanned almost three football fields. Several cannons lined its body and its wings were gracefully spread out. This new ship could fly in Earth's atmosphere as well as space. Its laminated armor made it like a fortress. This... was the Archangel, a new battleship that's part of the secret project being completed within Heliopolis.

Kira made hand signals, splitting the group, sending one down a passageway and the rest followed him down the other.

--

Once Kira's group reached the new warship's berth, they immediately began to plant powerful explosives. Once they finished, they got ready for the next part of their mission.

While on their way, the timers slowly counted down...

* * *

Back outside the Colony, two ships waited for their orders. "It time. Start the engines!!!" commanded a masked man.

The Vesalius, followed by the Laurasia-class MS Carrier, the Gamow, sped towards the colony at top speed. They were instantly detected.

Warning alarms came on within Orb Control. "Silence those alarms! They may just be passing through!"

"Attention ZAFT vessels! Your present actions are in violation of your treaty with the Orb Union! Cease and leave the area immediately!" a communication officer ordered, but his words were completely ignored.

Other officers hurried about the control room overlooking the Archangel's docking bay. They rushed frantically in the anticipation of battle. Abruptly, all communication channels spat out nothing but earsplitting static.

"There are electronic interference waves! Emanating from the ZAFT vessels!" the communication officer called out.

Everyone froze at the news. The Captain of the Archangel made the call. "This is a hostile act, without a doubt."

--

Back on the bridge of the freighter, a chill swept through. Multiple targets had been detected as Mwu rushed into the bridge.

"Enemies?!" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

The Captain nodded. "Confirmed, we detected one Nazca-class and one Laurasia-class. Multiple mobile suits are launching as well."

"What about the recruits?" Mwu asked.

"They've arrived and should be boarding the ship about now."

"There's a bit of good news." He replied. With the recruits on the new ship, they'd at least be safe for now. "Have Luke and Gale board their Moebius units, but wait before deploying them." He quickly told the Captain as he made his way to the freighter's hanger bay.

Back in the hanger that housed the Archangel, the crew and factory workers scrambled to finish preparing the ship at the news of the ZAFT incursion. The ship's captain, other senior officers, and the recruits all stood inside the control room, waiting for any developments.

"Captain."

"Don't worry, we'll let Heliopolis defense worry about this." He said, but quickly added, "We'll launch if we need to." He turned to Natarle. "Go find Lieutenant Ramius, have her commence complete transfer of the G weapons and assist in any way you can."

Natarle acknowledged and she and one another officer left. She immediately contacted Murrue and informed her of the present situation.

* * *

As for Canard, he was completely lost, and quickly getting frustrated. "Where the hell am I? I can't believe I have gotten lost! The stupid map that intel gave me is completely useless! When I get back, I'm going to–"

He never got to finish what he said as a powerful shockwave ripped through the place.

--

In another part of the Colony, Miriallia and her friends were hard at work when the shockwave hit.

"Wha!?" "Aah!" "What's going on!?" "Eeep!!" As the shockwave subsided, the group quickly recovered.

"What was that!?!" asked Sai.

"Could it have been a meteor?" added Kuzzey.

"No! It couldn't have been. The Colony Watch would have given us an advance warning!"

"Well, we'd better head to the shelters. It's dangerous to stay here."

As the group started to head for the shelter, Miri caught the blond running down a different hallway.

"Hey! Where are you going!? The shelter is this way!" she cried out to the blond. But because the blond didn't listen, Miri took off after her.

"Miri! Where are you going!?" they cried.

"Don't wait for me! I have to make sure that blond doesn't get careless!"

* * *

Back in the main Morgenroete Facility, personnel were rapidly scurrying about trying to get things finished before it was too late. "Hurry and move units X102, X103, and X207 to the Archangel! Prep units X105 and X303 for combat! Hurry!" shouted the young adult woman. "Don't let ZAFT get near the prototypes!"

--

Just outside, a small ZAFT group watched as events unfolded. "Well, well. Intelligence was right." muttered the white haired man.

"What. With some poking and prodding the Naturals would come out of their shells?" responded his comrade.

"Stupid Naturals. Alright, everyone! You know the drill! For ZAFT!!!" And with that, he pressed a transmitter button, calling their mobile suits to their position.

Moments after the GINN strafing run, the group headed down to steal some valuable prizes.

--

Kira's group was the ones that were fighting the techs. During the fight, Kira took a shot in the arm. Ignoring the pain, he quickly eliminated the shooter. But as he was about to finish off another, he caught a woman running for the X105.

"Oh no you don't!!!" roared Kira as he dashed towards her and sideswiped her legs. Moments later after the woman hit her head, she blacked out. Immediately after, Kira shouted to Athrun, "Athrun! Hurry up and take that unit! I'll take this one!"

As Kira hopped into the unit, he took interest in the acronym that appeared. "G.U.N.D.A. M. Heh, I like the sound of that. Time to take these Gundams and get out of here!"

--

Back outside, the three red-suited individuals were examining their new rides. "Hey, these units are pretty sweet!" commented a tanned red suit.

"Dearka! Don't forget to disable the safety interlocks and the self destruct system!"

"Don't worry Yzak." As Dearka looked at the monitor displaying the X207, he said, "Hey Nicol! Are you done yet?"

"Almost there... Got it!" Nicole said in triumph. Soon, his unit was also standing.

"Well, our mission's complete. Let's get out of here," said Yzak.

"What about Athrun and Kira?" asked Nicol.

"They can handle it. Right now we need to get these back to the Vesalius."

All said and done, the three took off for the Vesalius.

--

Back in yet another portion of the facility, Canard was running as fast as he could towards an exit. As he busted through, he was just in time to see the three stolen units take off.

"So. Intel was right. The Atlantic Feds have stolen our designs and modified it. Well, there's no real point for me to remain here but, I think it's time for me to get rid of all these GINNs. They will provide me some live target practice."

That said, Canard hit the ground running. His destination: the nearby recreational airport.

As he arrived, he activated his unit via remote and hopped into the unit's waiting hand and into the cockpit. "Time to fight! Canard Pars, Hyperion!"

An unsuspecting GINN was passing the field when a burst of beams emanated from one of the hangars. "AAAAHHHH!!!" was all the pilot could do before he went up in a ball of flame.

A moment later, two large beams emerged from another wall of the hangar, taking out another GINN and its rifle. As the hangar collapsed, two green eyes peered out of the wreckage, and a moment later, the CAT-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam emerged, ready to eliminate any opposition.

--

Moments before she was knocked out, the female technician cried out as her companion fell from a direct hit "No! Hamana!" Then, realizing that she was badly outgunned, she made a mad dash for the X105. But just as she was halfway there, she found herself falling. All the wind was knocked out of her as she hit the concrete floor. Before passing out, the last thing she saw was the X105 and the X303 G-weapons activate and bust out of the damaged and burning hangar.

--

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't you know where the shelters are? They're this way!" yelled Miri as she caught up to the unknown person.

"Stop following me!" countered the person.

A gust of air swept through the halls as part of the hallway they came from collapsed. As Miri recovered, she was surprised to see the person was a woman.

"You... You're–" she studdered.

"A what!? Come on lets hear it!"

"Ah... Never mind. Let's go this way. There should be a –" "There's no time! There's something that I have to check on!" interrupted the girl. "Wha– Wait!"

As the blond girl ran down the corridor, Miri noticed that the girl seemed to know where to go. But boy was she in for a big surprise. As the two stopped short of a railing, she was stunned to see what was right in front of them.

"That can't be... Why? Those... Those are... Those are Mobile Suits!!!"

--

"Ughhh..." the female tech muttered as she awoke from her momentary blackout. "HAA! The G-weapons! The've been stolen! That meant... Damn! I have to stop them somehow!"

As she got up, she made sure that there were no surviving ZAFT soldiers around before she accessed a hidden keypad and disappeared through the resulting door.

"I hope that those ZAFT infiltrators didn't take the other G-weapons! If they did, then we're done for." The woman ran into the hidden hanger... and caught sight of two girls standing in the middle of the area.

Immediately, she trained her gun at them. "What are you two girls doing in a place like this!?" The blond that stood before her simply shrugged and smiled.

"So. You're Murrue Ramius, the woman partly in charge of the EA's G-Project."

"Wha!? How did you know!? That's top secret information!"

"Simple," the blond replied as she turned serious. "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb, and the G-weapon behind me is my unit."

"Impossible. I knew that Orb may have been developing MS, but not one based on the G-weapons. And certainly not for their Princess!"

"Well, you'd better believe it!"

"Sorry to cut the chatter short, but what's going on in the colony?" interrupted Miri.

"ZAFT has stolen our prototypes," responded Murrue. "And I must stop them. I'm going to have to take the prototype that was destined for Eurasia. There's an escape route that should take you to the shelters. And since you're both civilians, I suggest that you do so quickly."

"Forget it. I'm going to fight of those ZAFT intruders with my unit," said Cagalli. And before anyone could react, she ripped off her clothing... revealing a thin, yellow, form-fitting synchro suit (the synchro suit is almost exactly like the ones worn by pilots in GENEON's anime, FAFNIR. The only difference is that the block boots are replaced with more normal looking pilot boots). Not caring at the moment about her revealing attire, she boarded the ORB-X12 unit and activated it.

"Well, I can't change her mind but I know it's time for me to fight, also. I can't let ZAFT walk away with the G-Weapons. You can leave via the escape route over there," Murrue said to Miri, as she didn't have time to deal with a civilian. As Murrue boarded the CAT-X105-II, she warmed up her unit and along with Cagalli, and blasted their way out.

Mirialla was left alone, her thoughts in chaos. 'I... I can't believe it... Orb had been producing mobile weapons for the EA even though their neutral... why? Why did the EA have to include us? Will we be dragged into the war also? If so, I... I wouldn't want to fight.' She looked up at the last MS that was waiting for a pilot. 'But... My friends. If I don't fight, ZAFT may end up destroying the colony! Damn! What should I do? Dearka...'

--

When Kira and Athrun busted out of the hangars, they were surprised to find another MS finishing off another GINN.

"What in the world?! I thought that there was only 5!" stated Kira.

"You're not the only one. I'm just as lost as you. The only thing I can tell is that it's an enemy."

As soon as the white MS finished off the GINN, it turned to them and asked, "Are you with ZAFT?"

All the pilot got in answer was two battle ready G-weapons coming after him. The pilot smiled and said, "I guess so."

Kira and Athrun opened fire on the white unit... but were stunned when they realized that the unit's defense came in the form of a green, impenetrable sphere... and that it closely resembled the stolen G-Weapons.

"Damn! It's a G-weapon!" muttered Athrun. "And its shield is somewhat similar to Eurasia's Umbrella of Aremis!" added Kira. "Is it Eurasia's Spec Ops!?!"

But the pilot of the white unit, Canard Pars, merely smiled as he began his attack. Several volleys of beam fire streaked towards the two.

"That unit also has fully functioning beam weapons!?!" As they barely dodged the attack, Kira gritted his teeth in realization that it would be too dangerous if they continued to fight this bruiser.

But just as they began to retreat, two more Mobile Suits busted from the facility ruins. "What!?! There's two more!?" exclaimed Athrun.

Before Kira could respond, the red colored one fired three shots directly at him. Athrun, who was more mobile, tossed Kira his shield and charged the red unit, sabers activated. Kira on the other hand, grabbed the shield, blocked the shots, picked up a dropped Heavy Beam Cannon, and fired it towards the other MS.

As Kira zoomed in on the other unit, he was stunned to find out that it was strikingly similar to his stolen G-weapon. 'What in the world is going on!?' he wondered. As he squared off against the look-alike, he noticed that Athrun was already swordfighting the other unit.

--

Back inside the second MS Hangar, Miriallia was still debating her choice. 'What am I going to do? I've never had to actually fight! Much less my own race! I wanted to keep to the promise I made Dearka, but if I don't fight, then the colony will be destroyed! And my friends...! Then… that means that I have no choice. Right now, saving the colony is the top priority!'

Her mind made up, Miri looked up at the ZGMF-H96-00. "I'll need to borrow your strength for awhile," she stated as she ran towards it.

Upon entering the cockpit, her instincts kicked in. She automatically activated the unit and toggled several switches, as if she always was the pilot. As the screens came alive before her, she read out the startup screen before her. "Heavyarms Leopard..."

"G, U, N, D, A, M… Wait a minute! This... this is... a Gundam!"

'I thought that the Gundam framework was locked away for good! Then if this exists, then one of the techs that built my unit must have leaked the info! … But apparently, they didn't get a good look at what Gundam stood for in my unit.'

As Miri's Gundam awakened, the roof of the facility collapsed on top of it, burying Miri completely.

"This isn't good!!!"

--

Back outside, Kira was aggressively firing his weapon in an attempt to destroy the X105-II. "Why don't you fall already!?"

"Need some help?" Kira looked up in surprise as two GINNs appeared.

"Rusty!? Is that you!?"

"Ha ha! Yes it's me! I brought Miguel along also!" replied the man.

"Thank god! You two hold off that white G-weapon! And be careful! Its beam weaponry is fully active!"

"Understood!" came the responses.

While the two GINNs squared off with the Hyperion, Kira resumed his attack on the other X105. Murrue Ramius, the pilot of the X105-II, activated the EM Cannon on the equipped Lightning pack and returned fire while managing to dodge Kira's well-aimed blasts. As the two aggressively fought Kira wondered how a Natural could manage to operate a G-weapon if the OSs were incomplete.

"How can a Natural manage to hold off this long!?" he muttered.

Meanwhile, Athrun was on the defensive as Cagalli aggressively attempted to slice Athrun's X303 apart. "Damn! Whoever is piloting is really aggressive!" he muttered.

"I'll make you pay for damaging this colony!" roared Cagalli as she brought her blade down on the X303.

"Sorry, but I can't be defeated here," stated Athrun, more to himself than to anyone else as the enemy's blade came down on him.

The raging battles were all in a stalemate until Kira managed to ram the X105-II into the facility, thus causing it to collapse completely. Murrue, who was trapped by some of the debris, realized that this was the end as Kira aimed the beam cannon directly at the cockpit. "Sorry, but I will make this quick. Goodnight." And as Kira pulled the trigger...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Same as last time... Please read and review...


	4. Chapter 2

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything written here except for the storyline and my custom characters and mecha.

* * *

And as Kira pulled the trigger...

Multiple beams emerged from the wreckage, throwing off the cannon's aim and forcing Kira back. "What's this!?" he exclaimed. "Wha!?" exclaimed Murrue.

As both pilots peered into the wreckage, they saw two green eyes staring back. Then, without warning, the ruins exploded as one more MS rose from the ashes, weapons blazing.

"RRRAAAHHH!!! Take!!! This!!!" wailed Miri as she fired her chest and right arm gatling cannons, giving her the frightening appearance of a demon god coming from the ashes.

"Another one!?!" exclaimed Kira.

* * *

Moments before the facility collapsed on top of the Heavyarms L, Miri had activated the Phase Shift armor system by accident. As the unit started to violently shake due to being pounded by the debris, Miri thought that she would be crushed in the cockpit, alone. After a moment, the shaking stopped, and Miri, who had been expecting the Gundam to suffer heavy damage from the debris, was surprised to find out that the unit had suffered zero damage, despite being crushed under some heavy pieces of facility.

'Whatever happened just now, the armor managed to shrug off! What kind of armor is this?' she wondered. As she quickly read the unit's statistics, she was surprised to find out that the Phase Shift armor was able to withstand solid damage at the expense of the battery. She quickly checked her energy gauge, and was glad to find that the falling debris depleted only 2 units of the battery (out of 200 units, since the power control system maximizes efficiency, 100 units effectively equals 200 units, as energy use is halved).

As Miri was planning what to do next, she heard a voice over the radio.

"Sorry, but I will make this quick. Goodbye."

Without thinking, she just opened fire with her right arm weapon, hoping to distract the owner of the voice long enough to save whoever was about to die. And in the process, she made an opening in the debris that allowed the two MS outside to meet eye to eye with her unit.

Miri, not wasting her chance, activated her thrusters and chest gatlings, and busted through the rubble, like a demon coming out of the ground.

--

As soon as the unknown unit busted from the wreckage, Kira had no choice but to retreat a short distance as gunfire stitched holes in the ground where he was moments before.

"Wait a second! That unit looks almost exactly like our Heavyarms Leo MS! Only with a different head! Is this where ORB designed it!?"

As he was about to give a new set of commands, two quick transmission bursts made him change his mind.

"EJECTING!!!"

"I'm bailing out!"

"Rusty! Miguel! DAMN! Athrun! We must retreat! Rusty and Miguel are out of action! We need to leave now before they overwhelm us!" commanded Kira as he quickly searched for and located his teammates.

"Understood! Retreating!" came the reply.

--

"You bastard! Where do you think your going!?" Cagalli yelled as she attempted to dissect the red X303 G-weapon. "I won't let you escape! You'll pay for attacking this colony!"

Continuing to pile on the pressure, she gave almost zero room for the opposing unit to run. But as she was about to dice the offending unit into four, a beam blast sent her careening into a building.

"What tha–?!" she exclaimed. As she looked for the source, she noticed the X105 covering the X303's and its own retreat, firing blasts in random directions from the Heavy Beam Cannon until its cannon finally ran out of power.

"D... Damn it! You got lucky this time, but you won't be so lucky the next!"

--

"Whew! Thanks Kira. If you hadn't hit her with that cannon, then I would've been done for!" commented Athrun as he quickly retreated alongside the Strike.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah."

As Kira and Athrun pulled out, Kira had to ask, "…By the way, did your computer register that assault unit as the Heavyarms Leopard?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because, I think that that unit is the third one that ORB produced as a testbed unit for our mass produced versions."

--

Meanwhile, outside of Heliopolis, the ZAFT mobile suits battled the EA mobile armors. Mu La Flaga piloted his own Moebius Zero, bringing a GINN into his crosshairs. He then deployed his Zero's gun barrels, tracked his target, and opened fire, taking down the mobile suit. It was during the fighting at the Grimaldi Front of the Endymion Crater on the moon where he gained his nickname, the Hawk of Endymion, when he was able to destroy five GINNs and disable another all by himself.

Soon, Mu found himself to be the only surviving MA unit fighting against the GINNs when a strangled cry resonated over his speakers.

"NO! GALE! DAMN IT!!!"

Moments later, another GINN blasted the escort ship, knocking out its navigational system.

"We've lost the engines!!! AAAAAAHHH!!!"

It collided with the side of the colony and exploded. As the mobile suit spun around, La Flaga squeezed the trigger and scored a hit, taking the GINN's arm off. He then caught sight of a pair of unusual looking mobile suits exiting from the space docks. He couldn't believe seeing the five G-Weapons approaching the ZAFT warships. They had been built in absolute secrecy, yet somehow, they had now been stolen just as quickly. He couldn't worry about them at that moment as he felt a offending presence. He swore and raced toward the colony.

--

On the bridge of the Vesalius, Ades was stunned. "We lost a GINN in such a minor sortie as this?" Even ZAFT's basic pilots were superior compared to the Earth Forces', and this was an elite unit. How could they be defeated by a single mobile armor?

Le Creuset looked out into space and chuckled at the sight of the Zero. "It appears there is an irritant that must be dealt with."

"Sir?"

Le Creuset stood. "Prepare my CGUE. I'm going out there."

Moment later, a white commander's CGUE catapulted out of the hangar.

He immediately located the Moebius Zero as it was heading back towards Heliopolis. He slowly approached, his senses tingling. "Just as I can sense you, can you sense my presence, Mu La Flaga? It is like we are bound to cross paths again and again." His tone was filled with hate, yet there was a hint of sadistic joy in it as well.

Mu's intuition told him of the impending danger. He turned his Zero around in time to see the CGUE barreling straight for him. He knew that it had to be him.

La Flaga kept pace with the ZAFT mobile suit as it swooped into the spaceport. In one instant, Le Creuset was within the colony, flying within the Central Shaft. His CGUE dashed in between the interior bulkheads, uses them as makeshift shields. He used blitz tactics at irregular intervals to take cheap shots at the Zero. Though it was a cowards tactic, Mu couldn't do anything about it. If he fired back, he'd risk dealing damage to the Shaft. Taking the unfair advantage he had, Le Creuset slowly took out each of the Zero's gun barrels one by one. Mu gritted his teeth in rage as his last one was destroyed. He was horrified when the CGUE opened fire on the Shaft itself, blasting a hole in it, and the slipping into the colony's interior. He dove in after it, flying out to the surface.

* * *

Deep within Heliopolis' mining shaft, Natarle was regaining consciousness, along with a throbbing headache. An explosion had thrown her against a wall, knocking her out cold. Darkness surrounded her. Debris and corpses floated by in the null gravity hall. She tried to remember all that happened. She could clearly recall hearing about the invading ZAFT forces, receiving the orders from the captain, and then running from the command booth. Alarms had been blaring and there was some confusion. Now there was only darkness and surreal silence.

"The Archangel!" She gasped. She had to find out what had happened to it. She kicked off a wall, propelling her towards the command booth. Upon arriving, she found it was completely destroyed. The glass panel was entirely shattered, and sparks occasionally flew in the dark. The dock outside was in ruin as well. Catwalks were in pieces, cranes had been twisted and toppled, and even the ship had shifted to an awkward angle. Natarle glanced over the captain's lifeless body. She called out, "Is there anyone here!?" For a moment she listened for a response. Moments later, she heard banging.

"Ensign Badgerule."

Natarle turned around and found Chief Petty Officer Neumann, alive and well, standing behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful there was at least one other survivor.

"I'm afraid the few of us who were on board the ship where the ones to make it out alive." Neumann stated, answering her question before she could ask it. "It looks like all the factory workers, except for the ones aboard the ship, were killed." He led her down to the ship's bridge, where the other survivors were gathered. There were no other officers besides Natarle, and she was merely an ensign. The rest were mostly non-commissioned officers.

She went to the pilot seat and flipped on various switches. Her tension slightly eased as consoles, lights, and screens activated without trouble. Every operational system worked perfectly in spite of the damage. "This is an amazing ship. It'll take a lot more to sink it." She muttered.

"It looks like we're completely sealed in here, what with all the debris around the harbor's entrance." Neumann said, his tone filled with worry.

Natarle nodded and tried to open a communication channel, but ear-splitting white noise was spat from the speakers. The electronic inference from the ZAFT vessels was still strong. That made her think, had the ship been the target, then ZAFT soldiers would've been all over it by now. Yet, nothing had happened after the initial explosions. With the electronic inference still being broadcasted, that meant that they were under attack somewhere. Was it Morgenroete that was the target, or was it…

"The ZAFT aren't here for the Archangel," She gasped, "They're after the G-Weapons!"

"But Ma'am! We simply cannot launch the ship! It's impossible with such a small crew!"

"Morgenroete may still be under attack!" Natarle shot back, her eyes not leaving her monitor. "Do you want to simply sit back and do nothing?"

Petty Officer Jackie Tonomura returned with additional personnel. Natarle gave a quick glance. "Take your seats; just follow the computer's instructions."

"But if there still a ZAFT ship out there, we're in no condition to fight at all!" Neumann said.

"I'm fully aware of that." She replied through gritted teeth. "But we must do something."

Neumann admitting defeat, took his seat. "Prepare launch sequence, omit C30 and L21. Main motive power coming online."

Tonomura sat at his own console and reported. "Output is rising, all systems are normal. Four hundred fifty until nominal."

"No, that's far too long." Natarle growled. Thinking quickly she said, "What's the current status of the colony's power conduits?"

Tonomura was surprised when the checked the readings. "They're still active!"

"Connect to it and siphon power from there."

"Conduit is online." He said, "Connecting to the accumulator now." The launch sequence was now rapidly progressing faster than he would've imagined. "Engines normal! All systems are online, we have contact!"

Neumann turned to Natarle. "All launch preparations are complete."

"Seal off all bulkheads!" she ordered, "Ease out of port; I want full combat speed once we're out! Launch the ship!"

* * *

While Cagalli had been surprised and Murrue had been trapped, Miri had been retaliating against the X105. But she had to stop short when she realized that one of the shots was heading towards her friends. Without thinking about her safety, she dashed right into the path of the beam and took it on the twin-gatling shield. Thanks to the anit-beam coating, the beam just slightly dented her shield. As she was about to retaliate, she found no trace of the two stolen units.

She opened the general communications link. "…Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yeah… I guess…" replied Cagalli.

"Not much damage here, though... it could have been worse..." added Murrue, before she fainted. Her friends however, said nothing… as they were stunned to hear Miri's voice.

As all three units regrouped in a small, open area, with Cagalli and Miri dragging an unconscious Murrue inside her inactive unit, Miri's friends came running along to greet Miri.

"Hey guys, can you please help me get Ms. Murrue Ramius out of the Strike II?" she asked. "Sure!" came the replies.

Moments after the group got Murrue out of the unit, Toelle, Sai, and Kuzzey swarmed over the Strike II, wondering why it reverted back to a black and grey coloring. They were interrupted by gunshots impacting the unit. "Get away from that!"

As everyone, turned to look at the firer, they were surprised to see Murrue pointing a gun at them.

"What are you doing Ms. Ramius?" asked a surprised Miri. "They were the ones that helped pull you out of the cockpit."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I cannot allow any of you to further inspect that unit or leave, since what you have seen is a secret military weapon. Now I need names."

"Tolle Koenig." "Sai Argyle." "Miriallia Haww." "Kuzzey Buzkirk." "Flay Allster."

"I'm Lt. Murrue Ramius, assigned to the EA's secret project."

Before anyone else could make a comment, another G-unit appeared and landed next to the other three units. Cagalli, who was the only one that didn't leave the cockpit, aimed a weapon at the newcomer.

"Hey, identify yourself! If you don't, then I won't hesitate to blast your cockpit."

Another voice came on the line. "Alright! Easy! Easy! I just came here to figure out what was going on! I'm Canard Pars, of the Eurasian Special Forces division. I came here initially to meet up with an agent that would hand over a new prototype G-Weapon."

"… And do you know who this agent would be?"

"That agent would be me," interrupted Murrue.

"Huh? Why would an Atlantic Fed be handing out their own Gundam to their Eurasian rivals?" asked Miri as she joined the conversation.

"Though I am an Atlantic Federation soldier, I felt dirty about being one of the few that had stolen the early blueprints of Eurasia's MS. I made myself believe that by giving a unit to the Eurasian Federation, I would feel better. But now that the other MS have been discovered, I can't hand over the Strike II to Eurasia since that is the only unit along with the Archangel... Oh my god! The Archangel!" Murrue ran back to the Strike to attempt communication with the ship.

"… What's the Archangel?" asked Miri, more to her self than anyone else.

"That would be the EA's newest and most advanced Mobile Carrier," said a new voice.

Miri turned in time to see Cagalli jump off her unit's tether line and land rather gracefully onto the ground. As walked towards her, Miri's friends' eyes dropped wide as they took notice of what she was wearing.

"Wow! What an outfit!" said Toelle as he lecherously eyed the attire, thus earning him a slap from Miri. "Ow! You could be mistaken for a Coordinator if I hadn't known that you were a Natural, since that really hurt!"

That comment caused Miri's eyes to glaze over for a moment as she relived a past memory. 'Hide your true strength from the Naturals. If not for anything else, then at least to prevent Blue Cosmos from getting suspicious. Only use it if you are in extreme danger.'

Cagalli on the other hand, finally took notice of the fact that she was showing quite a bit of her figure, since the thin pilot suit clung to every curve and bared skin in six places (remember, FAFNIR Synchro Suit; shoulders and upper arms, mid-torso sides, and upper thighs). While her cheeks began to tint pink, she yelled at them. "Stop oogling me!!!"

That caused Miri to awake from her trance at the same time that Canard fell off his tether line in surprise. "Geez woman! You could down an entire colony with that voice!" The blond glared daggers at Canard.

As she was about to verbally assault Canard, a pink Mobile Armor followed by a Silver CGUE emerged from an explosion in the colony's central support structure following an explosion.

* * *

While those on the ground had their respite, it wasn't the same for the two mortal enemies. "You always seem to get in my way, Mu La Flaga!!!" roard Rau.

"Damn you –!!!"

As La Flaga's Moebius Zero was about to get diced, he performed a desperation maneuver that cost him is last remaining weapon.

Just then, a massive explosion occurred nearby, stopping everyone in their tracks. "What!?!" exclaimed Rau.

A white ship appeared through the smoke, along with two green rays of death. Rau managed to dodge them and began to charge the ship, though he couldn't get any closer thanks to the CIWS and the missile barrages.

Miri, Cagalli, and Canard took advantage of the temporary confusion to enter their units and start it up.

"Grrr… they failed to destroy the ship! Let's see if I can at least take down those MS!!!" The CGUE turned and charged the group of four MS. "Let's see if they can survive HVAPS bullets!!!" As soon as he was within firing range, he let loose a volley of lethal armor penetrating bullets.

Murrue and Cagalli covered the group of students while Canard activated his Armore Lumiere System. Miri on the other hand warmed the Gatling Railcannon and the Dual Beam Gatling Shield and took aim, heedless of the potential danger.

"What is that unit doing!?!?" Rau got his answer as Miri unleashed a concentrated bit of hell onto him. "AAARRRGGG!!!" Rau wasn't able to evade all the shots as they tore up his shield, an arm, and a leg. Forgetting the moment, Miri then dropped the Gatling Shield and primed the Gauss Cannon, aimed, and fired.

"Wait!!! That weapon is –!!!"

It was too late. Miri blasted off the other arm of the CGUE and inadvertently blew a gaping hole in the colony. Miri was brought back to her senses. "Oh… My… God… What have I done!?"

'Such power…!' thought Rau. "Thanks for giving me a quick escape route!!!" he roared as he overthrusted out the hole. He contacted the Vesalius. "Ades, prepare our forces for another attack." He said, "Ready the type D equipment."

"Type D?" Ades stammered. It was the heaviest weaponry in their arsenal, specifically designed for attacking large fortresses.

--

"… Land us near those units," commanded Lt. Badgerule as the white CGUE disappeared.

"Understood. Matching gravitational rotation… Prepare for sudden gravity… Landed."

A moment later, the Hyperion, Leo, Strike II, and Cagalli's unit landed within the ship. At the same time, the damaged Moebius Zero landed on top.

"So this is the Archangel. It seems different from the plans that I knew of," commented Cagalli.

Before Murrue could ask exactly how much did the Princess know, a blond, male pilot in a purple and black jumpsuit followed by several crewmembers and security guards entered the hanger. "Lt. Murrue Ramius, is that you?" question a black-haired woman.

"Yes, that's me. And you must be Lt. Natarle Badgerule," returned Murrue, saluting at the same time. After the salute was returned, Natarle gestured towards the students and the units. "Who are they?"

"They're some civilians that I found during the raid."

"… and those units?"

Murrue pointed at each unit as she described them. "That unit is the Strike II. It was meant to be a test unit for new and experimental packs. The one that's equipped on it is currently the Lightning Pack, developed by Orb. The next unit belongs to the Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha."

"_The, Princess!?_ Are you serious!?" exclaimed Natarle.

Cagalli left her unit and, ignoring the gawking faces of the crewmembers (remember her pilot suit), she formally bowed to Natarle. "Pleasure to meet you, Lt. Natarle Badgerule."

"Umm… the pleasure's mine." She turned back to Murrue. "And what about that white unit?"

Before Murrue could respond, a new voice interrupted. "That would be my unit, Hyperion Gundam 01."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Canard Pars. Eurasian Special Forces. My reasons for being here are strictly on a need-to-know basis."

"Eurasian Spec. Ops? What is Eurasia doing here!?"

"As I said, on a need-to-know basis," replied Canard, a smile on his face.

Natarle, realizing that she wouldn't get any more out of him, shook her head and turned to Murrue again. "Then what about that last unit? Why does it look like ZAFT's new lineholding unit?"

"… That's because it is."

"WHAT!?!?"

"Let me finish. It's the third prototype of ZAFT's original unit, as far as I know."

"And how did you know this?"

"Look at the unit number on the shoulder. It's 003. It also has the experimental markings along the frame, ZAFT style."

"So, who's piloting it?"

Miriallia took this as her cue to exit the unit. The moment she touched the ground, she said, "That would be me, for the moment."

"A young girl?" Why is she piloting that unit!? Wait, scratch that! _How_, is she able to pilot that unit! It must have had a ZAFT OS installed!"

'Ulp!' thought Miri.

Just then, the blond pilot that accompanied Natarle stepped forward and asked Miri, "Are you by chance a Coordinator?"

"... Partly." It wasn't exactly a truth nor was it exactly a lie.

The security guards raised their weapons. Toelle stepped in their way. "Are you crazy!? Though she may be half-coordinator, that doesn't give you the right to suspect her of anything!"

"Lower your weapons men, the kid's right," commanded Murrue.

"Lt. Ramius, I demand an explanation!"

"If you think about it, this is a neutral colony and it would make sense that some coordinators would move here to escape the war. Isn't that right?"

"Yes... You're right."

"Well, sorry to cause such a commotion, I was just curious, that's all," apologized the blond. He then turned to Murrue. "I'm Lt. Mu La Flaga of the 7th Mobile Fleet. My ship was destroyed by ZAFT. I'm requesting permission to board this ship. Who's in charge?"

Natarle looked down. "The captain and the senior officers were all killed. Therefore, I believe that Lieutenant Ramius is the one whom should assume command."

"Wha–!" Murrue couldn't believe what she heard and just froze. Just few hours ago, she was eager to be finished with her task of guarding and transporting the prototypes, and now she had to take on the burden of having the responsibilities of captain.

"I was also escorting the recruits who were assigned to pilot the prototypes." La Flaga went on, "Any chance that they…?" Natarle shook her head, and that answered his question. "I see."

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Vesalius, Athrun busily typed away, gathering all the data on his new machine. Kira, who had just finished minutes earlier, was just quietly waiting on his friend to finish. Athrun was almost done when he heard that all GINNs were ordered to be loaded with Type D equipment, and to get ready the two Heavyarms Leo (Mass Produced versions) MS that they brought along.

Elsewhere, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol sat back in the changing room overlooking the mobile suit hanger, watching as the GINNs were aimed with heavy missile launchers and long barreled particle guns.

"Definite overkill." Dearka said, "Using type D equipment to attack a lone battleship and its single mobile suit. That's just a waste of material and too much trouble."

"According to you, slacker." Yzak retorted. "And by the way, I heard that there's four units guarding the battleship, not one."

"He has a point." Nicol spoke up, "What'll happen to Heliopolis?"

"It cannot be helped at this point." Dearka muttered.

"Right, they're going to get what's coming to them." Yzak smirked, "Serves them right for claiming false neutrality. Well, let's rest a bit, we're moving out in a couple of hours."

The other two agreed, and headed off to their rooms. As Dearka entered his room, his cocky smile faded when he glanced upon a photo next to his bed. It showed a young brunette softly smiling at the camera, wearing a large T-shirt. He remembered that moment.

_**Flashback**_

_It was evening and it had just finished raining hard on the PLANTs, though it was still lightly drizzling. Miriallia was playing with Dearka in his backyard when she slipped and fell into a small and empty garden bed, covering herself in dirt. Running quickly to her, he picked her up, carried her to his bathroom, practically stripped her of her garments despite her protests, started up the shower, and threatened to bathe her also if she didn't enter._

_As soon as she closed the shower door to him, he gathered up her dirty clothes, and along with his, tossed them into the washer. He then returned to his room and simply waited on Miri, dozing off a minute later._

_When he came to, he was surprised to find that he seemingly gained a little weight, and that when he tried to get up, something was preventing him from doing just that. He looked down to see a sleeping Miri, with her head resting on his chest... clothed only in a towel._

Dearka remembered his reaction. _First, he calmed his rising beast and banished any dirty thoughts. Then, he calmly and gently awoke Miri, who looked rather dazed in a cute way. When he asked why she wasn't wearing anything, her response was that she didn't have anything to wear. Dearka, not wanting to leave her naked, took out one of his smaller T-shirts that no longer fit him. Despite that, it was still a bit large on Miri. Dearka, not knowing why he did it, grabbed his camera and took that picture of a cute, sleepy Miri smiling at him._

_**End Flashback**_

Dearka smiled softly when he got to thinking about that incident. He had realized three things that night while sharing his bed (no sex) with Miriallia, who ended up cuddling close to him, resulting in him falling asleep embracing her: One, he had overreacted to the situation; Two, Miri DID have a spare change of clothes at his house, since she spent half her time there; and Three, he never got around to drying their clothes, thus leaving Miri no underwear, even though she had some spares in a separate room for her. She apparently wanted to have an excuse to wear an oversized T-shirt that belonged to him and to share his bed (no sex).

Taking one last look at that picture, Dearka's last thoughts as he fell asleep was that he was glad he took that picture.

* * *

Back on the Archangel, Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga were on the bridge discussing the current dilemma. With all the shelters sealed off, there was nowhere for the civilians youths to go. There was also the question of what to do with the Strike II, the Hyperion, and the Zeo Astray, along with the ZAFT forces' next move.

"Are you kidding me?" Mu asked in response to Murrue's suggestion that he take charge of the Strike II. "There's really a Natural OS on that thing? Our techs are still trying come up with an effective Natural OS and yet, the Orb techs are already refining it!"

Murrue had to agree if that statement. It was almost unnerving that Orb already had a Natural OS when the EA was still devising their version of an MS OS. "It's true. I used that machine to fend off the attacking ZAFT forces. Try it out and see for yourself."

"Well then, we should send a copy of that OS to our tech division in Alaska." Natarle said, "We cannot let such an advantage escape us. Especially when the _Coordinator_ MS are more powerful than any MA we have in production!"

There was no mistaking the scorn in her voice. She no doubt had a hatred of Coordinators, as did many Naturals. Murrue really didn't have an opinion on it, as she viewed Coordinators as people with amazing capabilities. Still, she did understand the views of her fellow Naturals. "We can't. The OS itself is locked away. We have the activation code to start up the unit, but we don't have the code itself to unlock the OS code for modification and viewing."

"So then, who does have the code?" La Flaga spoke again.

Murrue responded. "Quite possibly the Princess, but she won't hand that code over without a valid reason."

"In any case," he sighed, "We have three MS that can fight off ZAFT, the Strike II for sure, but as for Mr. Pars' Hyperion Gundam and the Zeo Astray Gundam of the Princess's, only their pilots will can decide. We can't force them. Also, don't forget that Half-Coordinator girl, Ms. Haww. She can pilot the Heavyarms Leo Gundam."

"Well, let's head down and attempt to convince those pilots..." murmured Murrue.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Same as Prologue and Chapter 1...


	5. Chapter 3

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

* * *

"In any case," he sighed, "We have three MS that can fight off ZAFT, the Strike II for sure, but as for Mr. Pars' Hyperion Gundam and the Zeo Astray Gundam of the Princess's, only their pilots will can decide. We can't force them. Also, don't forget that Half-Coordinator girl, Ms. Haww. She can pilot the Heavyarms Leopard Gundam."

"Well, let's head down and attempt to convince those pilots..." murmured Murrue.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Miri and the others sat awaiting their fate, since there wasn't much else that they could do. Moments later, Murrue and La Flaga entered.

"Excuse me Miri, Mr. Pars, Ms. Attha," Murrue said, "We need to discuss something. Could you three please step out here for a moment?"

Miri, Canard, and Cagalli quietly exited the mess hall and stood before the Captain. The others waited, wondering what the Captain had to say.

"If at all possible, may I please avoid battling?" Miri's voice drifted into the mess hall, resulting in the others scooting closer to the entrance to hear.

Miri was quietly looking away. "Are you sure that you really need me? Sure, you're right when you say that we're now part of the war, but we didn't choose to enter it. That's the reason we decided to live here." She turned to Murrue. "If possible, I don't want to involve myself anymore than necessary."

Murrue looked into the girl's eyes for a short moment. She then took a deep breath. "Miri, you're the only one capable of operating the Heavyarms Leopard. Mr. Pars, though he's a Coordinator, already has the Hyperion. We need every possible pilot to help get us to our destination safely."

"But I am not a soldier." Miri, deep down, knew this was not true as she was well versed in the art of war, a result of what she was.

La Flaga then got close to her face. "So when the next battle begins, you and your friends will likely die because you were too neutral. Is that what you want?" When Miri didn't answer right away he added, "As it stands, you, Mr. Pars, the Princess, and I are the only ones who protect this ship and those on board. Three people and a ship versus a small ZAFT fleet and their remaining MS is near suicide."

"I know, but…" Miri wavered. She remembered once again what she was told by Dearka, her Master (head teacher), and her Monitors. _"Avoid fighting if at all possible. We don't want you to get needlessly harmed because of your abilities."_ Miri shook her head as she thought about the current situation.

Murrue could see the conflict within her. "Listen, you have an amazing ability." She told her, "Just trust yourself and you'll make it through. I know this is asking a lot of you, but will please help?"

Miri thought about it, weighing the risks, but she knew that in the end, Murrue was right. She looked to Canard and Cagalli who both nodded at her, then to the mess hall where her friends were peeking out from. With Mu, Canard, and Cagalli to support her and vice versa, she felt that she could protect them. She had no choice but to. "Understood." She nodded, "I'll do what I can, hopefully until my friends are safely back in their homes in Orb."

Murrue smiled and La Flaga breathed a short sigh. "That's all we ask." The mood was broken by a nearby intercom transmission. Murrue rushed to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Captain," Natarle reported, "enemy mobile suits are closing in fast! You're needed on the bridge, to assume command immediately!"

"I'm on my way."

She ran to the bridge without hesitation. Miri, Canard, Mu, and Cagalli quickly made their way to the hanger to board their units once again. Murrue dropped into her seat while Natarle took control of the ship's CIC. On the monitors, everyone saw a several groups of GINNs entering the colony via the holes in the walls. Murrue gasped when she saw the weaponry the mobile suits carried, each was equipped with either heavy missile launchers or long barreled particle cannons.

"They're using the kind of gear against us?" Murrue said with dark awe, "Haven't they heard of moderation?"

Just as the Archangel prepared for Anti-MS combat, two Heavyarms Leo assault MS charged in from behind, followed by another MS.

Another MS appeared behind the formation of GINNs. Tonomura looked at the readings and blinked, not believing his eyes. "It's the X303 Aegis! Approaching behind the left GINN group! The MS following the Heavyarms Leo units is confirmed to be the X103 Buster! Wait one...! A _third_ unit has just appeared! It's the X105 Strike! With an Aile Pack equipped!"

Dread spread among the bridge crew at the thought of three of their weapons being used against them. Murrue was concerned for the crew. They were all untested; the only people who had experience was Mu and two of the pilots.

"They're already sending them out into combat?" Natarle gasped.

"Well, it's theirs now, so they can use any way they wish." Mu commented from the Strike II's cockpit. He turned to the others, "All right, it may be an enemy machine now, but most of us know it well. So use that knowledge to take it down!" His confident words incited the crew into action.

"Ready the Corinthos Missiles to fire; align laser sights!" Natarle commanded.

"Belay that! Projectile weapons won't be effective against Phase Shift armor!" Murrue reminded her, "Link the main guns to targeting and tracking and utilize the scattered focal points! Our objective is to escape, but if at all possible, do not damage the colony!"

"That's almost impossible..." murmured a bridge officer.

Miri anxiously waited inside her Heavyarms Leopard, ready to launch at a moment's notice. Her attention was fixated on the oncoming GINNs and their weapons along with the MP Heavyarms Leos that were sent also. If they hit the already weakened Central Shaft, it could spell disaster for the entire colony. But as the X103 Buster and the MP Heavyarms Leos came closer, her Control Wristband started beeping, warning her that her Control, Dearka was near. 'It can't be... he just can't... what am I to do!?'she thought as her eyes widened. She wasn't able to plan out her actions further when she was launched immediately.

Mu on the other hand, was surprised to see a strange pack being equipped onto his unit. The experimental Gunbarrel pack, which looked like a smaller version of Mu's former Mobius Zero with six gunbarrels instead of four, folded back the "cockpit" and docked with his unit. Mu whistled as he read the specs of his new pack. "This is quite amazing!"

"Don't start thanking us, Lt. Flaga, it was 'donated' to us by Cagalli. She'll be taking performance analysis for Orb's development program," stated Murrue.

As soon as the OS completed synchronizing with the pack, the equipment arms attached two "Buster" gunblades (a linear gun with a bladed edge; outline from the side takes the rough shape of a triangle) to the hips and two dual Linear Guns onto both shoulders. After those were recognized by the OS, his unit was moved up, ready for launch. With the gunblades, he hoped that at least there would be fewer chances of dealing serious damage to Heliopolis. He launched quickly, ready to defend the ship, himself, and the colony.

As for Canard, he was launched right after Miri, followed closely by Cagalli, her unit equipped with a Lighting Pack.

--

An alarm immediately warned each pilot of the approaching GINNs. For Mu, it was a GINN aiming its heavy particle cannon at him. It fired shot after shot, though luckily, he was able to evade them. He immediately sent two of his mini-gunbarrels after the GINN, catching it off-guard and forcing it to dodge a three-pronged assault. The GINNs pilot proved rather skilled despite the fact that his GINN held a heavy weapon. Mu, working up a battle rage, sent two more gunbarrels after the GINN, then finished it off with a surprise slash from his Buster gunblades. "That's one down, and several more to go!" he yelled.

"Miguel!!!" wailed Athrun. He turned to the Strike II, and was ready to engage, but was cut off by a red Gundam. "Shit!!!"

"I won't let you get away with the damage to the colony!!!" roared Cagalli as she aimed the Electromagnetic Cannon straight at his unit.

"Damn it! Not this unit again!"

"Athrun! Just concentrate on the red MS! I'll avenge Miguel!" commanded Kira as he rushed the Strike II.

"Understood!"

Mu was caught unaware when he was body slammed by the Strike. "Well, you want to play rough, I'll give you rough!" Mu sent 4 of his gunbarrels to surround the Strike while he planned to get close, but he was stopped when the Strike simply took several hits and charged him head-on. "What!?!"

"Try this!" Kira was about to slice off an arm when the Strike fired both shoulder Linear Guns straight at the upper torso. "Wha!?" The Strike II managed to stun Kira momentarily, long enough to retreat a short distance and reassess the situation.

"This guy is tough!"

Kira, immediately took the offensive. "I'll make you pay for killing Miguel!" He aggressively attempted to slice the Strike II into tiny pieces.

"You may have the skills, but I have numerical superiority!" Mu said as he unleashed all six mini-gunbarrels on Kira. Their hard, sharp turning and firing, coupled with Mu's own firing, forced Kira to go on the defensive as Mu prevented the Strike from disabling or destroying any gunbarrels. "Not so cocky now, are ya!"

Kira then performed a desperation maneuver that forced Mu to pull back a bit. He then hid among the ruined shaft, attempting to backstab the Strike II while it was forced to engage several GINNs.

Mu turned just in time to see the Strike charge him with its thrusters in overdrive. In the heat of the moment, Mu focused all his firepower at the Strike, which dodged most of it, and brought down its saber on Mu. Mu was just lucky enough to bring up both of his gunblades to parry the blow. But he realized something too late... The shots that the Strike dodged all impacted the central shaft, further weakening it.

"Shit!!! The colony won't last much longer!!!"

--

Meanwhile, Athrun was in a rather tough situation. The red MS he was facing was not letting up on him. Four GINNs that attempted to help him were vaporized by the EM Cannon already, and he himself was hard pressed for time. He gritted his teeth and charged his opponent.

"Why won't you fall already!? Quit evading and let me deal out justice!!!" roared the young Orb Lioness as she continued to snipe the Aegis. She was surprised when the Aegis turned into its MA form and charged her head-on. "What's he trying to do?" She got her answer as the Aegis brought its claws together, activated the beam saber tips, and spiraled straight for her unit. She then brought the EM Cannon to bear, and fired.

To her surprise and dismay, her shots were shrugged off with the rapid spin of the unit. She was able to dodge most of the Aegis's daring spiral attack, but suffered the loss of part of her Lighting Pack. "Damn!" She managed to jet away as the Aegis transformed back into MS mode and fire on her.

Getting angrier, Cagalli put away the EM Cannon and pulled out her beam shotgun and her beam machine gun. She put her unit into overdrive and fired her weapons at the Aegis again, and again.

"Damn it!" Despite the fact that his shield was beam resistant, the numerous bursts from the Zeo Astray's shotgun and machine gun quickly sandblasted the shield's coating to kingdom come. In a desperate attempt, Athrun tossed his shield like a frisbee... and was rewarded with an explosion resulting from hitting the shotgun.

"Curse you!" Cagalli was thrown back a ways as a result.

--

Canard however, stayed near the ship, providing cover against some of the missiles and GINNs that strayed to close. "EAT THIS!!!" He was laughing somewhat manically as multiple beams pierced through the cockpit of one GINN, and sheared off the leg of another. He managed to shrug off damage thanks to his Armore Lumiere System, but he was constantly watching his power levels, ready to retreat if needed.

--

Miri was having the toughest time of all. The two MP Heavyarms Leos were not letting up on their heavy barrage of missiles, beams, and bullets. Calling up all her combat training, Miri primed her gatling shield and gatling railcannon, and unleashed havoc on as many missiles as she could, all while managing to evade the heavy beam and solid rounds streaking towards her. Then, she returned the favor, with interest. She succeeded in disabling one of the units, and eliminating the arm of the other. As she was about to finish them off, she detected a new flight of missiles heading her way.

The missiles pursued her shortly, before abruptly looping about and colliding with the central shaft. The resulting explosions tore into the shaft, sending pieces of it crashing down and crushing several buildings. Miri couldn't stand watching the destruction. If they didn't find a way to end the battle soon, the colony wouldn't be able to hold much longer. She turned to the source of that last missile flight, and was confronted with the Buster, its weapons combined into Anti-Armor Shotcannon mode. As she took aim and readied herself for his move, an incessant beeping drew her attention to the source... dead ahead.

'No... it can't be... Dearka...' she thought.

--

After watching the pilot of the Experimental Heavyarms L shoot down a good portion of that missile storm, Dearka circled around and released his own missile storm on the unit. Unfortunately, they all lost their target and crashed into the central shaft.

"Let's see if that pilot can survive this!" Dearka combined his weapons into the Shotcannon mode and was about to fire when his Wristband began to beep loudly. As he risked a glance at it, he was stunned to see that the signal was coming from the unit that was just ahead of him. "It can't be... Miriallia..."

He immediately connected his Wristband to the Buster's comm system and hoped that it would match the frequency of the source signal. "Miriallia, is that you!?"

--

Miriallia was stunned. She clearly heard his voice via her Control Wristband.

"Miriallia, if that's you, please respond!"

Miri shook herself out of her reverie and patched her Wristband though the Heavyarms Leopard Gundam's comm system. "This is PC #XX01, Test subject Miriallia Haww! Who's this!?" Though she sounded calm and official, she really was worried. Worried that the voice on the other end is not who she thought it was.

"This is Controller #XY01, Dearka Elsman. The Controller of test subject Miriallia Haww." A pause. "Miri! Thank god it's you! There's so many things that I would like to ask you, but for now, why are you in that Experimental Heavyarms Leo!? And why are you defending the legged ship!?"

"Dearka! I'm so glad it's you! And to answer your question, didn't the Master and Watchers tell you? I was living on this colony before you, well... not exactly you, but ZAFT attacked! I was within Morgenroete when the bombing started! What about you? Why did you attack? This colony was neutral!"

"This colony violated their own Treaty and started to illegally produce mobile suits for the EA! We had no choice but to stop it at once! Anyhow, where did you get that MS? You do know it's a ZAFT prototype."

"While the facility was under siege, I ran to the nearest exit, which turned out to be a MS hanger! The place was collapsing so I entered the closest MS, which was this unit! And back to your assault, did it really require the near-destruction of the colony? Look around us! Many homes belonging to innocent civilians have been damaged or totaled!"

"Miri, if I had known that stealing the EA Atlantic Fed's MS prototypes would have involved critically damaging a colony, and if I had the power to change it, I would. I'm sorry Miri, I truly am. But ZAFT can't turn a blind eye on this illegal development. You know as well as I that it was the Natural extremists that have violated our peaceful requests time and again! They annihilated Junius Seven! They assassinated many innocent Coordinators! And they continue to develop new weapons and tactics just to defeat us! All we wanted was peaceful coexistence with them. We even turned a blind eye to the families of the victims, hoping that the Naturals would realize the error of their ways. But they never did. You know this. You and I both. So, this brings me to my last question. Why are you still defending the legged ship?"

"To be honest, Dearka, I didn't want to. The only reason I'm defending that ship is because my friends and some innocent civilians are onboard! Once they safely reach Orb, I plan on leaving. Please Dearka, try to understand! I don't want to fight you. I still love you...!"

"Miri..."

--

The Archangel was having no better luck with the battle. The remaining GINNs surrounded it and swarmed around like hornets, despite Canard's best effort. The ship shook violently as weapon blasts mercilessly impacted its hull.

"Fire Gottfrieds and Igelstellungs!" Natarle shouted, "Automatic track and fire!"

The air defense weapons' barrage was pathetic; most of the mobile suits avoided the onslaught. One of them cruised along the shaft, using it as a 'hostage'. The Archangel's guns blasted the shaft on accident as their target continued to jet away. Bits and pieces of the shaft crumbled from the damage inflicted to it.

"You're hitting the shaft!" Murrue cried to the crew.

"If we don't fire, we'll be the ones shot down!" Natarle countered, "The ZAFT forces aren't holding anything back for the sake of this colony!"

Another volley was launched, this time catching one GINN in midflight, but its propulsion fuel sparked, and the mobile suit was engulfed in a fireball. It crashed into a nearby support shaft, dismembering the structure. The remaining GINN was caught in the crosshairs and a beam cannon shot blasted through it, tearing it apart. The GINN's pilot was able to set off the four missiles he had left. Each flew erratically, but all hit the central shaft with tremendous force. The damage was now too much.

"Oh, shit!" La Flaga yelled, seeing the cental shaft begin to warp and the entire structure shudder violently.

The central shaft finally gave, the few remaining support cables snapping one after another. The shaft frame rapidly disintegrated as the colony walls started to break under the stress of the spinning centrifugal force.

Only the Buster and the Heavyarms Leopard stayed in midair amidst the collapsing colony. Miriallia was stunned, helplessly watching the tragic event unfold in front of her.

The atmosphere inside the cylinder blew out of openings in the walls, picking up large pieces of debris and entire buildings. Everything from houses, shops, and vehicles to dead bodies and animals were swept away. Roofs blew off and glass windows shattered. The size of the holes drastically increased as the colony continued to explosively decompress, drawing more and more debris out. Explosions were happening everywhere, but just as quickly as they came, the quickly they were extinguished as the oxygen needed blew out into space.

Various chucks of debris pelted the Gundams. Below them, all MS and the Archangel watched as many of the shelters ejected small lifeboats. The increasing forces pulled the Gundams in different directions, and all lost control. Everyone was swept out into the cold vacuum of space.

"KIRA!!!" yelled a concerned Athrun.

"GGGRRRRRR!!!" gritted Kira.

"MIRIALLIA! NO!!!" cried out Dearka as he flew in one direction.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" wailed Miri as she was pulled in another.

"HELIOPOLIS!!! NOOOOO!!!" exclaimed Cagalli as she was sucked out of the colony.

"MY DAY JUST COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE!!!" yelled Canard as he flew in another direction.

"CAN'T... MAINTAIN... CONTROL...!!!" gritted Mu as he spiraled out of control.

As the colony finally shattered, both the crews of the Archangel and the Crueset team gasped in silent horror as they witnessed the death of a colony.

"It was so fragile..." whispered the Vesalius Captain.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Same as Prologue and Chapter 1...


	6. 1st Interlude

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

* * *

**WARNING**

**HIGH LEVEL ENCRYPTION**

**PASSWORD:** XXXXXXXXX

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**Sigma Level Project Report**

**Case #:** XXXXXXXX

**Subject:** Planned Test Subject PC #XX01

**Status:** Currently In-Progress

**Project Overview:** In an attempt to better understand how and why Coordinators have unacceptable birthrates, we, the scientists, plan to study the genetic code of the Naturals and compare and contrast it with the genetic code of the Coordinators. Then, using the knowledge gained, to attempt to produce a human that corrects all the flaws.

**Hypothesis:** If we can fuse the best traits of both human sub-species, the result will most likely have no weaknesses, whether it be physical or intellectual.

**Detailed Report:**

Ulen Hibiki had the right idea of coming up with a near-perfect being that was capable to survive in harsher-than-normal conditions, and his later genetic enhancement research was proof of that. But we had to break away from the planned joint research as he began to pursue his idea of the Perfect Coordinator with single-minded intent. He wanted a being so powerful, so complete, and quite possibly, the ultimate weapon, that he actually began experimenting with his wife's eggs and his sperm. He believed that the Iron Womb was the answer to making it possible.

We the rival scientist group think that the Perfect Coordinator is one that is in harmony with either opposing genetic forces. The Perfect Coordinator need not be the smartest, the fastest, or the sexiest, but simply a stronger breed of humans that can fulfill George Glenn's original philosophy of a Coordinator. A standard Coordinator still has a fatal flaw that prevents them from achieving that ultimate goal: the ability to procreate normally without further genetic manipulation. This flaw prevents any of the current Coordinators from being able to take humanity to the next step of colonizing space and guiding their actions as a whole, towards a better and more peaceful future.

We believe that the Perfect Coordinator would be one that can be seen as the true mediator between the two warring factions of humanity and can fulfill George Glenn's definition of a Coordinator. They will be strong enough to weather the great strain that would most likely be set on their shoulders, they will be able to usher humanity into a new era of colonization, where they can establish a foothold in new territories by procreating without the need for gene manipulation and/or compatibility, and they will be able to hopefully bring some peace to both factions by offering an objective third view of both sides.

**Final Words:**

The following pages detail our project outlines, plans, and required material. At the end of the document you will find the names of all the scientists and researchers involved in this project. This project is of the utmost secrecy.

[REMAINING DATA FRAGMENTED]

* * *

The first page recovered from abandoned, fragmented, and encrypted files on Mendel Colony and the PLANTs.

* * *

This footnote is temporary. I just needed to get the opinions of those who read this. If there's anything that I can do to make this better than it sounds, by all means please say so. Thank you to those who have reviewed and commented. On a side note related to Black's Phoenix's review, I just had a sudden inspiration of what to use from a 15 second clip of Bandai's upcoming Gundam 00, which is a new Gundam series set in the AD timeline. The planned head of the series is the supposedly the same man that did Full Metal Panic (or was it Alchemist?). I know for sure that it isn't Fudaka. The Gundams shown so far are somewhat SEED-esque, but they seem to have been the creations of Katoki, as they reminded me of his Virtual On Temjins. Anyway you can find the promo clip and discussion link on the new series at MAHQ's June 2, 2007 News thread. Thank you and please continue to review.


	7. Chapter 4

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

As the colony finally shattered, both the crews of the Archangel and the Crueset team gasped in silent horror as they witnessed the death of a colony.

* * *

"It was so fragile..." whispered the Vesalius Captain.

**

* * *

**

"Heavyarms Leopard unit 003, respond! Heavyarms Leopard unit 003 please respond!" Natarle's voice reverberated within the cockpit of the Heavyarms L, slowly bringing Miri back from her stunned state. "Heliopolis is, gone... Dearka... indirectly participated in it's destruction..." she whispered.

In another part of space, the X12's pilot was on the verge of hyperventilating. "My god... Heliopolis... destroyed? This... This can't be... DAMN IT!!!" she wailed.

"... This situation really sucks. Now that Heliopolis is gone, ZAFT will be in deep shit, the EA fucked up, and Orb pissed at both sides," sarcastically muttered Canard as he floated some distance above the Archangel. "Well, I guess I should head back to the ship."

"I can't believe how fragile it was..." commented Mu, never realizing that he echoed the Vesalius Captain. "Archangel. This is X105-II, Lt. Mu Mu, checking in. Have you spotted any ZAFT vessels nearby?"

"... No. Please return to the ship. Mr. Pars and Princess Cagalli have just landed," voiced Natarle.

"And the girl?"

"She just checked in an is heading our way."

"Alright then, I'm heading back."

A couple minutes later, Mu got back to the ship, only to find that Miri was refusing to enter the ship unless they allowed a damaged lifepod on board.

"No! We can't accept it onboard."

"You can't accept it onboard? What do you mean that you 'can't accept it onboard?' It's propulsion system is broken and it's drifting out of control. Do you really want me to just send it back into space? There are refugees onboard, you know."

"A relief fleet is headed this way. And besides, the Archangel will be going back into battle. So, we can't –"

"Very well. I'll let them onboard," interrupted Murrue.

"Captain?" questioned Natarle.

"We don't need to waste any more time. We need every available unit if we are to survive the ZAFT fleet that wants us eliminated. Besides, ZAFT could attack at any moment."

"... Fine. But I'm filing this in my report."

"Very well. Miri, please return."

"Thank you, Captain." Both the Strike and the Heavyarms Leopard units entered the ship. Mu left for the bridge to discuss the Archangel's next plan.

--

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Mu as he entered the bridge, saluting.

"We're still in battle. Any sign of the enemy vessels?"

"No ma'am," responded the radar officer. "It's impossible with all the debris and heat sources from the collapsed colony."

"I bet those ZAFT vessels also have the same problem." Mu paused. "Do you expect that they will come after us?"

"We'll move based on that assumption, though if they attack us now, we may not survive."

"You're right. All we have is the Strike II, the Hyperion, the Princess's unit, and the Heavyarms Leopard. The ship itself is badly underhanded and underloaded. We're in no shape to fight. Should we try to make a silent run? I've heard that this ship is fairly fast."

"You forget that the enemy's Nazca class is also a high-speed vessel. There's no guarantee that we can outrun them."

"Well, we can always surrender, you know. That too is an option."

"I know that we're in a critical situation, but I have no intention whatsoever of surrendering. I refuse to give ZAFT this ship nor any of the MS on board, especially the remaining Strike. We have to get this ship and the Strike II back to Atlantic Federation HQ, regardless of the risks."

"Hey Captain, I recommend that we head to Artemis. Their defenses can hold off the ZAFT fleet for a while," interrupted a new voice.

The captain turned. "Artemis, isn't that one of the Eurasian fortresses?"

"Yeah, it is. It's also where I was stationed before being sent to pick up the Strike II," replied a nonchalant Canard. "Personally, I hate that bald bastard who runs the place. But the umbrella defense system is second to none. It should hold ZAFT back for the moment."

"I must agree," added Natarle. "Presently in our location, that would be the best option, since we are low on supplies."

"But the G-Weapons, or rather, the Heavyarms L, and this ship, are not registered in any allied database. The Hyperion and possibly the Strike II are already registered with Eurasia. Finally, the Princess's Zeo Astray is most likely already registered with Orb, though not publicly," voiced Murrue. "Would they actually acknowledge us? Or would they fire at us?"

"They will likely welcome us, since I'm on board," answered Canard. "I'll just have to feed them some bull crap story."

"Anyway, if we tried to head for the moon, you seriously don't expect us to make it there without trouble, do you? I understand that this ship is a highly classified Atlantic Federation secret, but if this ship goes down, then it would all be pointless," added Natarle.

"Artemis it is then? I wonder if everything will turn out fine," wondered Mu.

"We could only hope so. Let's also hope that the pursuing ZAFT fleet loses us here. Launch a decoy! Destination: Lunar Base! As for this ship, we'll attempt a silent run to Artemis!"

--

(On another side of the collapsed colony)

"So... Miri was living here... Miriallia, I'm sorry," Dearka softly said as his Buster floated near the Aegis and the Strike.

"... This won't go too well with the Supreme Council, don't you think so, Athrun?"

"I have to agree, Kira. This will setback some of ZAFT's intended plans," muttered Athrun as he scanned the area the best he could.

"Vesalius to Pilots Yamato, Zala, and Elsman; if you can hear this, return to the ship. I repeat, return to the ship."

Kira oriented the Strike with Earth below him. Athrun and Dearka did the same. "This is Kira Yamato, verifying message. Zala and Elsman are with me and are heading back to the fleet ASAP."

"Understood, glad to see you all are alive and kicking. Vesalius out."

--

On the Vesalius, Captain Ades gazed at the remains of Heliopolis from the Vesalius' bridge. Unease gripped him as he stared at the wreck. "What will we do now, Commander? We destroyed a neutral nation's colony. Once the Supreme Council learns this, we'll never hear the end of it."

Rau didn't even a trace of remorse. "How can they call themselves neutral when they helped build the Earth Alliance's new weapons? The only real setback with this colony's destruction would be the temporary freeze on our shipment of Heavyarms Leo MS." His demeanor was disturbingly calm. "Also, most the civilians were able to escape unharmed, and this is nothing like what happened to Junius Seven."

His words were indeed true. February 14, CE 70, the day of the Bloody Valentine, was when the Earth Alliance mercilessly attacked an agricultural colony with nuclear weapons. Civilian men, women, and children had no warning and were massacred. In the case of Heliopolis, at least the civilians had the chance to get to ejectable shelters.

Rau stepped forward. "Ades, can you locate the enemy ship?"

Ades was surprised, but hid it. "You want to continue pursuing them, sir? We've already lost most of our mobile suits, and your own unit is nowhere near battle ready at the moment."

"But we have five new acquisitions, don't we?" Rau smiled.

"The stolen GAT-X G-Weapon models, you want to send them out?"

"Of course, the data extraction is now complete and the operating systems have been rewritten. He gazed at Ades. "We mustn't allow the enemy ship to escape."

A communication officer spoke up. "We've detected a large heat source, it could be a battleship." She informed Ades and Rau. "Judging from the coordinates, it looks like its taking a course to the EA Lunar Base."

"Hmm... Ignore it, it's just a decoy." Rau said after a moment. He quickly brought up a map of space on the monitor and studied it. "Ades, we'll cast a net." He said, "The Vesalius will move ahead and wait here." He traced a course towards Artemis. "The Gamow and the Galileo meanwhile will follow them at a distance and take this course." He indicated another arc across the map. "Finally, we'll have the Pasteur take up a point right here. The Naturals' new ship will be caught and have no way to go."

This confused Ades. "But sir, what if they've indeed gone to the moon?"

"The distance is too great for them to make the trip. I sense they're going to Artemis. After all, we did manage to hit them before they were able to properly stock the ship. Ready the Vesalius and contact the Gamow, Galileo, and the Pasteur. It's about time we capture a fleeing Angel."

Ades couldn't understand the workings of his superior's mind, but nevertheless, he was only a Captain and he followed his orders; no matter how strange they were.

--

Miri, upon entering the ship, gently set down the damaged lifeboat and docked her unit back into a scaffold.

She had just left her unit in time to see the pod being opened up by some of the techs. Not seeing anyone she knew, she began to leave before encountering Mu.

"Hey, Miriallia Haw!" he called, "We need to chat."

Miri stood and walked over to Mu. "Yes, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"You, me, Mr. Pars, and the Princess need to be on standby." The Lieutenant explained, "Our spur of the moment escape plan is already underway and there maybe trouble along the route."

Miri was worried. "Are you saying you want me to pilot the Heavyarms Leopard again?"

Mu nodded. "Look, I understand your feelings, but as it stands, the four of us are the only ones capable was defending this ship."

"I know that, but –"

A junior officer stuck her head in the doorway. "Excuse me; are there any doctors or nurses in here?" An older gentleman and two young women stood. The first was full fledged doctor and the two females were interns. "We require your assistance as we have a lot of injured people on board."

The trio immediately nodded and followed the officer. Miri was surprised at the sight of civilians so eager to assist.

"As you can see," Mu commented, "we all can do our part, no matter what it may be, and no matter whether soldier and civilian. To be honest, I'd rather run away from this mess myself if I could, but I can't and there's nothing I can do to change it." He paused momentarily. "So what do you plan to do? The choice is yours, but make sure you don't regret whatever you decide." With that said, he walked off, leaving Miri with an enormous decision to make. She looked to her friends, who seemed to contemplate the Lieutenant's words. She then left to think over what she wanted to do.

After he had gone, Flay looked confused. "Miriallia was piloting one of those MS, right? But then, what's all this about making a decision? I thought she had decided to join as a temporary pilot."

Sai nodded. "Yes, but the EA is finding her skills very valuable. Unfortunately for Miri, she prefers a peaceful resolution to a violent situation."

"Really?"

"You have to remember, Flay, that Miri's a Coordinator, or rather Half-Coordinator, that's why she was operating it. But because the Atlantic Feds are behind on MS technology, unlike their Eurasian friends, they need every available MS pilot, even if they are originally neutral." Kuzzey spoke up.

Flay was about to respond when a person nearby turned and blurted at what they just heard. "She's one of those inhuman freaks?"

"Miri may be a Coordinator, but she's not a freak!" Tolle shouted, coming to his friend's defense. "And she isn't with ZAFT, she's one of us!"

Everyone was silent, not saying a word after the outburst. Little did they know that Miri was just outside of the mess hall.

Miri hung her head. 'They don't know the truth of the matter... Dearka, what would you do in this situation?' she thought. After a moment, she quietly headed back to her current room.

_**Flashback:** Young Miriallia_

_Miri was walking home from the research institute when a small gang of boys approached her. "Hey girl! Is it true that you're really a Coordinator? Cuz' we heard that you are really a Natural!" The leader cruelly teased her. "Or are you just passin' around that rumor so that you can try and fit in? You Naturals are nuthin' but trouble!" the other boys started laughing._

_Miri just kept her head down and walked faster. "Hey! We're talkin' to you! Hey!!! Listen... To... ME, you stupid Coordinator-WANNABE!!!" the leader tossed a small rock directly at Miri. When it seemed likely to hit, Miri's combat instincts kicked in, and she just dodged it. "Oh ho ho! So the little Natural girl does have skills! Well, try dodging this!" that was the gang's signal to pelt her with any makeshift projectile. Miri took a quick glance back, then ran for it._

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, tears threatening to fall._

"_We got her on the run! After her! We'll show her who the superior race is!" The gang did manage to land some hits, but Miri ignored the pain and attempted to throw them off. Just as she thought she was taking the right way, she found herself trapped in a dead end. "It ends here, Natural girl!" The leader picked up a small metal pole, and, with his gang armed with sticks and other hard objects, charged her._

_Miri, tears in her narrowed eyes, got serious. As the leader's pole came down on her, she grabbed it; much to the surprise of the gang, wrenched it out of his grip, and proceeded to knock down the closest members. She managed to grab one more pole, and used what she was taught of Arnis to incapacitate the gang members, one by one. "I'll show you what I –! Hurgh!" Miri had dropped one pole, grabbed the leader by the neck and slammed him into a nearby wall._

"_I... am... a... COORDINATOR!" she said through tears and anger. She then performed a very feminine move: she rammed her right knee as hard as she could up his (visual of eggs cracking) and walked away. A short distance later, she simply sat down and cried. The words affected her more that she thought it would. A moment later, she felt a warm presence, an embrace._

"_Shh... Miri. It's okay now. I'm here. What happened?" a warm, young, masculine voice whispered to her. She looked up to see a tanned blonde, that she knew. She immediately buried her face against his chest, and soaking his shirt. "Hey, come on now. You can tell me. I promise I won't offend you."_

_After gathering enough of her wits, she proceeded to tell him of the recent event that gave her such distress. "Miri, I'm sorry. I should've been there. It's my fault. Had I escorted you home instead of playing a quick round of soccer, then this would've never happened. I'm sorry," Dearka said. She shook her head no, and slowly exhausted her tears. "It doesn't matter who you are. You will always be the Miriallia I know. My Miriallia. You fought for what you believed in, and that's what counts."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Onboard the Vesalius and the Gamow, the pilots had just been briefed on the upcoming sortie. They were now walking down the hall towards the shuttle bay.

"So, what did the commander say about you three taking off without permission?" asked Yzak, his voice filled with his usual sarcasm.

"He didn't really get to reprimand us, as I told him that our actions were within his original command: Use whatever means to sink the ship. And besides, you forget that I'm a lesser White Coat," Kira answered.

"Well, we did manage to analyze their attack patterns, so it wasn't entirely in vain," added Athrun.

"Shut up Zala. I didn't ask you."

"Hey you two, cut it out. We have more important things to worry about, such as our machines. So knock it off," interrupted Nicol.

Dearka, however, remained silent.

--

On the bridge of the Archangel, the crew began to panic when they tracked all four ZAFT ships closing on them. They realized that their decoy hadn't worked, and the situation was tense. It was then that Mu requested that a map of the surrounding space and data on the four enemy ships and their positions be brought up. He looked and smiled.

"Do you have a plan?" Murrue asked.

"I sure do." Mu answered. "I can to make the impossible possible. Here's what I'm thinking." He began to layout his plan in detail.

The intercom blared: "Enemy ships incoming! All personnel to your posts immediately!"

Miri heard announcement, but was uneasy as she headed for the bridge. If she didn't fight, the Archangel would most likely be destroyed, and everyone on board would die. But if she did go out and fight, she would have to battle Dearka. Rounding a corner, she was surprised at what she saw. All of her classmates were now dressed in EA uniforms and were escorted to the bridge by Officer Chandra. "What's all this?"

"It's the only way they'd let us on the bridge." Kuzzey said.

"We talked about it and we want to help out too, seeing as how the crew's short-handed." Tolle added, "At least we can handle the computers and controls."

Miri didn't know what to think. "You guys…"

Tolle smiled. "Look, if you're going out to risk your neck, the least we can do is have your back."

"All of us," Sai said.

As she watched her friends continue on, Miri knew what she had to do. She quickly rushed to the pilot changing quarters. She changed into her new flightsuit (sunset orange and red) and went to the hanger, where Mu, Canard, and Cagalli waited.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've decided to fight." Mu said.

"As you said, sir, only the four of us can protect this ship." Miri said, "I don't want to fight, but I want to protect my friends."

"That's understandable, no one here really wants to fight, but we must in order to survive." Mu nodded, "Okay, I'll give the details of the plan."

Miri had boarded the Heavyarms Leopard and watched Mu's Strike II launch. She had to remember that all she, Canard, and Cagalli had to focus on was protecting the ship and themselves, but that would be easier said than done. This was going to be a difficult battle…

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

I understand that Canard and Cagalli are not getting much screen time as of yet, but don't worry. They won't be on the sidelines for long.

Same as the prologue and chapter 1...


	8. Chapter 5

**SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible.** –** DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

* * *

Miri had boarded the and watched Mu's Strike II launch. She had to remember that all she, Canard, and Cagalli had to focus on was protecting the ship and themselves, but that would be easier said than done. This was going to be a difficult battle…

* * *

Murrue felt a twist in her stomach as she watched the events unfold around her. A septet of heat signatures were detected approaching rapidly from behind them. She knew they had to be mobile suits.

"Load Corinthos into missile tubes!" Natarle commanded, "Ready Valiants and Gottfrieds! Officer Pal, hurry and input target data! The enemy is sending GINNs our way!"

Tolle and the other students along with the bridge officers followed their orders as the weapons warmed up.

"Ensign Badgiruel!" Chandra called, "Heat patterns have been identified, but they are definitely not GINNs." Murrue and Natarle paled. "It's the X Numbers: X102 Duel, X103 Buster, X207 Blitz, and X105 Strike, accompanied by two MP Heavyarms Leos!"

Murrue felt a chill travel up her spine. "All of the stolen G weapons and two lineholding MS?" The situation was warping into a dangerous predicament, as the X Numbers were now piloted by Coordinators, and Elite ones at that.

The Buster, Blitz, and Duel streaked for the Archangel, performing a barrel roll to reduce damage. As the Archangel was about to fire again, the Gundams split, and two beams originating from the Gamow grazed part of the ship.

"Bastards! They used themselves as a distraction!" roared Natarle.

"Use random evasion procedures! Prevent them from getting an effective lock!" commanded Murrue.

The Gamow and the Galileo began to move in a bit closer, bringing as many weapons as possible to bear without becoming a target themselves.

Meanwhile, Miri felt disturbed at the news of the incoming Gundams, but she knew that she had to fight. She fired her vernier thrusters and took aim in the direction of the approaching Duel, taking potshots at it while streaking by. As she was about to fire again, a burst of solid shells impacted her. She turned just in time to see the Buster, with its weapons in Anti-Armor Shotcannon mode.

Dearka synced his Wristband to his comm and contacted Miri. "Miri, hold your fire! I'm not your enemy! We aren't your enemies!"

Miri relaxed a bit; Dearka wouldn't try to kill her. She also synced her Control Wristband with her comm system.

"You're a Coordinator, so why are you siding with that EA ship?" Dearka went on, "Why are you fighting alongside with the Atlantic Feds?"

Miri's mind went back to the memory of the Heliopolis collapse. "I'm not with the Earth Forces!" she countered. "But I have some friends on board that ship! I have to make sure that they safely reach neutral territory! That's why –" she broke off when she spotted two of the Gundams moving in to attack the Archangel. This was no time to argue, she had to defend the ship. She maneuvered the Heavyarms Leo towards it, only to be blocked by the the Buster. "Get out of my way, Dearka!"

"No, not until you fully explain yourself!"

Miri was losing patience. "I already told you! I'm only defending my friends aboard! If they weren't there, I would've helped you capture it! I love you, Dearka, but still, I can't let my friends die! You yourself told me to value the friends I make! Did you only mean it to include ZAFT aligned people?"

Dearka didn't have the chance to reply, as a beam shot in between them, just missing the Heavyarms Leo."

"Why aren't you fighting, Dearka?" Yzak's voice emitted over the radio. "It's not much faster than our MP Heavy-Leos! So why are you hesitating?"

Miri quickly brought up the data on her screens. Of all the five Gundams, the blue and white colored X102 Duel was the simplest unit. It had a similar appearance to the Strike, armed with a pair of beam sabers, one mounted on each shoulder, and a beam rifle with a grenade launcher. It also possessed incredible speed almost equal to the Strike. Miri did all she could to evade the Duel as it pursued her.

"If this is too dangerous for you, then I'll take care of it!" Yzak yelled as he continued to target the Heavyarms Leopard.

As for the Aegis, Athrun was getting tired of facing same red unit again. "It seems that you are nothing but bad karma haunting me!!!" roared Athrun as he brought down his left beam saber.

"I will destroy you and that accursed unit! Haa!" Cagalli parried the Aegis's saber with her own, and brought up her Magnum, aiming for the cockpit. "Eat this!"

"Rrrr! Damn! That unit excels in close combat also!" Athrun and Cagalli sparred hard and fast, constantly vying for any opening that would signal the downfall of the other. It was much tougher for Athrun now that Cagalli's Zeo Astray was equipped with the Aile Strike pack.

For a moment, it seemed that Cagalli was winning... until Athrun resorted to adding his leg sabers to the fight. "Wha!? Damn! I forgot about those!" muttered Cagalli through clenched teeth as she parried a kick and shielded herself from another blade swipe.

"Athrun! Are you in need of backup?" radioed Kira.

"N-No, just fine and peachy! Don't... worry about me! Go after... the legged ship!" muttered Athrun through clenched teeth.

"Understood. Watch yourself!" Kira then opened communications with the Blitz and the two MP Heavy-Leos. "Nicol! Attack the legged ship from below, where it's the least defended! Rusty! (Yes, he hasn't died yet; only Miguel) you and James do as much damage to the primary weapon systems as you can! If possible, destroy the bridge and/or the engines! If you can't, then I'll attempt to destroy those either of those vital areas!"

"Roger!" chorused the replies.

As Kira banked hard left to avoid a beam blast, he suddenly 'felt' (NOT newtype flash) something approaching from below. He immediately reverse thrusted in time to dodge a short burst of beams. He reoriented his position to the attacker, and was confronted with the Hyperion Gundam.

"Shit! The Eurasian Mobile Suit!" He quickly fired his rifle at the unit, targeting the head and cockpit, but was rewarded with the unit simply bringing up its left arm and momentarily activating the Armore Lumiere emitter there. "Damn, this will be a bit tougher," Kira muttered.

"Heh. You think that your beam weapon, or rather, any weapon of yours will get past this shielding system? Think again!" Canard maliciously spat out. He then pulled up his beam sub-machinegun and fired as he charged the Strike. "Ha ha ha! Try dodging this!"

The beam fusillade made it hard for Kira to quickly approach. "If you think that will stop me, think again!" Kira brought his shield right up in front of him and charged the Hyperion head-on.

"That guy must be a lunatic!" Canard continued to fire his weapon at the charging unit. When the Strike kept getting closer, Canard then attempted to move backwards. "Come on! Your pathetic shield can't possibly survive this!"

Kira then overboosted the last couple meters and rammed right into the Hyperion, or rather, it's left shield. Without wasting time, he pulled his beam saber and made a stab at the cockpit.

"Like hell you will!" Roared Canard as he kicked the Strike back and drew his own beam machete (like the PS2 GS Never Ending Tomorrow MSV intro version). As he began to swordfight with the Strike, he noticed that he felt like he's known this pilot from somewhere. "Just who the hell are you? You're not a normal ZAFT Elite!"

--

The Blitz and the two MP Heavy-Leos ruthlessly assaulted the Archangel. The ship may be powerful, but against two heavily armed lineholding MS and one speedy and agile Gundam, it was going to be a tough one.

Murrue sent out more orders. "Fire anti-beam depth charges; use the Igelstellungs to hold those MS at bay! Fire the Helldarts on my command!"

The depth charges were let loose and detonated, scattering anti-beam particles which then surrounded the ship. The Igelstellungs unleashed a hellacious barrage as they tracked the enemy MS' movements. Numerous Helldarts anti-air missiles shot out from behind the bridge tower.

One of the red and white colored MP Heavy-Leos answered back with a burst from its Heavy Pulse Cannon. The anti-beam particles did help in weakening the pulses of energy, but still, some of it struck the ship's port side. The other MP Heavy-Leo assisted with a burst from the beam gatlings mounted in its chest and left arm shield. The anti-beam particles did manage to stop some of them, but the sheer volume of shots quickly 'ate' a hole in the field, causing more and more shots to connect. Both MP Heavy-Leos then unleashed their missile racks. The anti-beam particles had little effect on the missiles as they were a solid. The missiles spun in random corkscrew patterns, striking the sides of the ship's hull. The Archangel violently rocked from the multiple impacts.

Meanwhile, the Blitz moved in below to attack the ship's underbelly. The lower Igelstellungs tracked it and fired, but the Blitz's agility made it easy for it to dodge, and it opened fire with its own beam rifle.

"Use the Gottfrieds! Roll thirty degrees to starboard, then twenty to port!" Murrue shouted.

The ship rotated so sharply that it caused the gravity in the living quarters to disappear. Many of the civilians were literally taken off their feet. Flay (the only friend that hadn't joined) had to cling to a bed frame so she wouldn't go flying off. It also had the advantage to force incoming shots from the two MP Heavy-Leos to strike undamaged parts of the ship's armor (remember that it is a giant near one-piece thing that transfers damage equally across, to prevent breaches).

The Gottried guns laid down a barrage, but the Blitz was able to just barely avoid the beams. It was obvious to Murrue that her crew and the Archangel could actually hold their own against the Coordinators, but surviving them was another thing.

"Where are the Hyperion, the Zeo Astray, and the Heavyarms Leopard!?" questioned Natarle.

"The Hyperion is holding off the Strike, the Zeo Astray is locked in combat with the Aegis, and the Heavyarms Leopard is holding its own against the Duel and Buster!"

Miri's friends gasped at that. "Miriallia!"

--

Miri desperately tried to shake off the Duel. The Archangel was in desperate need of assistance, but she had her hands full with the Duel. By now, she had taken several grazes from its beam rifle and she couldn't afford to lose anymore time. This whole time she had been on the defensive end and that strategy wasn't working at all. She aligned the targeting scope, took careful aim, then squeezed the trigger, but Duel effortlessly dodged her shoulder Railgun shots.

She was lost her remaining ounce of patience, and foolishly began to fire as many weapons as possible at random. Before she realized it, the Duel had closed in with its beam saber drawn. Miri screamed and almost didn't get her shield up in time, but she managed to hold back the saber. The pair began to tangle in close quarters combat, and surprisingly, Miriallia managed to hold her own better at that range. Though her unit was slow speedwise, it had enough thrusters to maneuver in place. By firing off small bursts from her thrusters, she was able to close in on the Archangel with each exchange of blows. By that time Rusty had spotted them and broke away, leaving the ship to Nicol and James. He aimed right at the Heavyarms Leo and fired a swarm of missiles.

Alarms blared and warning lights flashed within Miri's cockpit. She had some difficulty in getting clear of the missiles. Now with two Mobile Suits against one, with the Buster serving as a spectator, she was at a major handicap. She lost her sense of spacial orientation, and couldn't tell which direction she was facing, or whether or not she was upside down, relative to the ship and Earth. She started to panic and opened fire on anything that came in sight. She took needless hits to her armor, hits that, has she been calmer, would have easily dodged. Worse still, she hadn't looked at her energy gauges, so she didn't realize that her power supply was being drained faster than it was regenerating and was now dangerously close to redlining.

--

Aboard the Vesalius, the ZAFT officers monitored the ensuing battle.

"We have a message from the Gamow, sir!" one announced, "The enemy unit facing off against Pilot Jule and Pilot McKenzie has been confirmed as H96-003 Experimental Heavyarms Leopard. The Pastur just messaged that the unit facing off against Commander Yamato is a Eurasian Special Forces CAT X Hyperion. A third report from the Galileo states that the unit facing off against the Aegis is unknown and not in any current database."

Rau felt bewildered by the apparent absence of the Zero mobile armor. He knew it was still operational despite having received considerable damage. And yet the new Earth Alliance ship was handing its safety to three mobile suits; one whose pilot was flying about in a frenzy and firing their weapons blindly. It didn't make any sense. He wished he could go out and find out for himself, but his CGUE was still not fully repaired.

"Sir, we're soon be within firing range." Another officer said.

Rau nodded and turned to Ades. "Prepare to fire."

But Ades was concerned. "Sir, our mobile suits are out there still. They may get caught in our line of fire."

"Give our boys some credit, Ades." Rau said, his lips forming a sinister smirk. "They know better than to let themselves be killed by friendly fire."

Ades, being an obedient military man, nodded and faced the crew. "Target enemy battleship and ready the main guns. Target: the legged ship."

--

The bridge of the Archangel was buzzing with activity. Officer Chandra was fixed to his console. "Captain, I'm detecting laser designators from the Nazca-class. They're locking on to us!"

Murrue could feel the color drain from her face. The Hyperion, Zeo Astray, and the Heavyarms Leopard were having enough trouble attempting to hold off the five enemy Gundams along with the two MP Heavy-Leos. Now what were they going to do?

Natarle disregarded orders without a moment's hesitation. "Ready to fire the Lohengrins, target the Nazca-class!" The Lohengrins were powerful positron cannons and had the strength to easily destroy a battleship with a single shot.

"No, belay that order!" Murrue countered, "The Lieutenant is still approaching the enemy ship!" If they fired while he was still in the path, he wouldn't stand a chance at surviving two massive beams of instant death. She couldn't let that happen.

"If we don't fire, we'll be an easy target!" Natarle said, trying to sway the Captain.

Murrue remained firm. "My orders are not to fire. All hands, prepare to take evasive action!" She was getting nervous. Sweat dripped from her brow and she wiped it away. They were outnumbered and outgunned. If they didn't follow Mu's plan, they'd be dead. But if his surprise hit-and-run attacked failed, they wouldn't make it to Artemis. Still, she decided to put her faith in him.

--

Back aboard the Vesalius, Rau felt a sensation, as though someone was breathing down his neck. The hair on the back of his neck stood, and his sixth sense warned him of the oncoming danger. Mu was near, and he realized what was coming.

"Ades, bring engines to full throttle! Lower the bow and pinch sixty degrees! Now!"

Ades wondered if his superior had lost his mind, but before he could say anything, a controller stood.

"A heat source is coming in directly from below! Wait one, it's a mobile suit!"

"Captain, quickly!" Rau bellowed, but it was already too late.

Mu let out a battle cry as he charged in at high speed towards the enemy ship, dodging most of the automatic defenses. As soon as he reached his designated range, he deployed his pack's gun barrels and unleashed havoc. He blasted the ship's engines and outer hull until fire and smoke shot out from them.

He then streaked up and past the bridge of the Vesalius and fired all his weapons opposite the Archangel's relative location, performing an AMBAC maneuver to reorient himself while using the recoil to help propel him to safety. "Yee ha!" he shouted in triumph.

On the bridge, chaos reigned. Alarms blared and crewmembers caused verbal chaos as damage reports came in. Amidst the confusion, someone yelled, "The enemy mobile suit is escaping!"

"Shoot it down!" Ades shouted, but that was impossible. The guns sights couldn't be aligned and the ship was now tilted at an abstract angle, and floating away from its designated position as the maneuvering thrusters were down. The mobile suit had changed the dynamics in an instant.

"La Flaga, you bastard!" Rau roared as he sank his nails into the armrest on his chair. He knew of the second Strike unit; but he didn't anticipate that the Earth Forces would have a Gunbarrel pack to attach to the unit; let alone have La Flaga pilot it.

Ades and the other crewmembers had never seen the Commander lose his temper, and they were disturbed to see him lose his calm demeanor in such a manner. Ades, with caution, studied the Commander's face. Part of it was twisted in great anger, but it was also like he was in some sort of pain.

--

"Message from Lieutenant La Flaga!" Officer Tonomura said, "It reads, 'Operation successful, returning to ship!'"

Cheers were mixed among sighs of relief. Tolle and the other students smiled and began to exchange high fives. Murrue relaxed her fists, now glad that Mu was safe. She immediately issued her next orders. "We can't let that ship escape. Aim the Lohengrins and prepare to fire!"

The enormous gun muzzles opened and the Lohengrins extended out. Natarle took her cue and gave the order to fire. A stream of azure/crimson plasma shot forward, grazing the Vesalius and crippling the Nazca-class, leaving it no other option but to withdraw. More cheers erupted as the Vesalius moved further away from their path.

--

Dearka wasn't able to intervene in the fight between Miri and the Duel, nor had he been able to get past the Archangel's defenses. This battle was now a complete waste. A laser communiqué came from the Gamow, reporting on the damage the Vesalius had received in a surprise attack. A signal flare shot up and exploded. The ZAFT MS were now ordered to retreat as well.

Yzak, on the other hand, wasn't ready to leave in spite of the orders. He continued his assault on the Heavyarms Leopard.

"Yzak, we've been ordered to fall back!" Dearka shouted, but it was no use.

The Heavyarms Leopard was cornered by the Duel and the Buster, with no way to escape to the Archangel. On the bridge of the Archangel, Miri's friends could only watch on as she took hit after hit.

"Cover her!" Murrue commanded.

"We can't!" Natarle shouted back. "A misplaced shot at close range would be fatal! But we have an even more serious problem, the Leopard's main generator is overheating and on the verge of redlining! Once it goes, either it goes critical or the unit will become powerless! Not even the MagCoil generators would save it!"

As for Kira, he too was getting low on power, but only because he had to use unnecessary energy to attempt hitting the Hyperion while avoiding its Armore Lumiere Shield System. After parrying the umpteenth beam slash, he received both a visual and communique to retreat.

"Damn. Time's up. You win this round, Hyperion. Until next time." Kira turned and began heading to the damaged Vesalius. "Nicol! You, Rusty, and James retreat now! The Vesalius has been hit, and we've also been given the retreat signals!"

"Understood. We're retreating!" radioed Nicol.

Canard, however, wasn't done with Kira. "Come back here, you coward! I'm not finished with you yet!" He continued to fire his beam submachine gun uselessly. He attempted to follow, but several well-aimed beams forced him to bring up his shield, thus slowing him down. "Damn you, Strike! I'll destroy you next time!" He looked at his power gauges; he was down to the last battery pack for his submachine gun, and his own unit's remaining power was unacceptably low due to his overusage of the energy-draining shield system. "... Guess I have to return or else."

Cagalli and Athrun both fought to a standstill. When their beam sabers met for the umpteenth time, both units' power reserves finally drained out. Though Cagalli's MS had a particle generator and some backup generators, she overheated all but two of the backups. Her and Athrun's Phase Shift armor systems went down. Their beam sabers also powered down.

Cagalli tossed her beam saber away and attempted to punch the Aegis. "Eat this!"

"Too slow!" Athrun grabbed that fist and attempted to counter with his own punch. "Here!" But he too had his punch met with the Zeo Astray's other hand. Both pilots then resorted to kicking, as their hands were still locked with the other, and not in an intimate way either.

"Let go, you bastard!" Cagalli roared as she attempted to kick the Aegis.

Athrun wrapped his unit's leg around the incoming one, and when he returned the favor, he met with the same mirrored move. "I hate stalemates."

As both pilots attempted to wrestle in space, a retreat flare signaled the end of the battle. Athrun finally managed to wrestle his unit free and used the Zeo Astray as a kickboard, denting the lower torso and managing to push it away from him.

The only thing Cagalli was able to counter with was her head vulcans, though those quickly powered down also. Even then, that was a futile move; the Aegis was well out of effective range. (Both pilots are rather physical, aren't they?)

Mu had been watching the battles via laser communiqué and shook his head. While the other two pilots managed to disengage from their opponents, the girl had gotten herself boxed in. "Do I have to do everything here?" he muttered as he rocketed off to Miri's aid.

Miriallia was gasping for breath, her heart pounding. She pulled the trigger for the double beam gatling shield, but nothing happened. She attempted to fire her missiles, but again, nothing. She was out of missiles. She broke into a cold sweat as the alarms and gauges died. She then tried to fire her chest gatlings, but again, nothing. Her generators had redlined and shut down to prevent explosion. The Heavyarms Leopard's armor turned grey as the Phase Shift went down completely. The Duel was moving in fast, its beam saber held high. She screamed while at the same time, out of the corner of her eye, Miri saw a large hail of fire streak in. She closed her eyes, expecting shots to tear through the cockpit...

On the Archangel, everyone was mortified at the sight of the Heavyarms Leopard floating helplessly. Murrue's eyes widened, her worst fear was becoming reality. If ZAFT destroyed the Gundam, another life and protector would be lost. She shut her eyes, unable to look.

"Miri, answer me, Miri!" Sai yelled into his microphone. But there was no reply.

Nothing came tearing into the cockpit. Upon that revelation, Miri slowly opened her eyes and sat tight as she listened to a fierce exchange between Deaka and the pilot of the Duel.

"What the hell are you doing, Deaka?!"

"... We've been ordered to retreat, Yzak."

"Our orders were to destroy it, you idiot!"

"That was before the retreat signal!" Dearka countered, "Now let's retreat! The Vesalius is damaged and the legged ship is coming close along with the Strike II!"

"Like hell I will!" As Yzak was about to charge the silent Heavyarms Leopard, a grey blur intercepted him.

"Athrun! What the hell–!" he yelled as Athrun, in MA form, dragged him back to the Gamow.

"Simple. Our orders are to retreat. We have to regroup ASAP."

"Shut up and let me go!"

"Sorry, no can do." He switched to another frequency. "Dearka, you will have to answer an inquiry on your actions later. Retreat now." With that, the Aegis, with a struggling Duel in its grasp, left.

"What's going on, Dearka?" Miri demanded.

"... I'm giving you a chance to recover. Protect your friends, get them off at Artemis, and come back to us... to me," answered Dearka.

"Dearka... Why? Am I not the enemy?"

"Be silent!" Dearka bit out, "I took your words into consideration. If you want to live, just complete that order and come back. I don't want to have to shoot you down, my Miriallia."

"Dearka, why are you doing this?" Miri wanted to know, "Why aren't you commanding me? You know that because of our background, you could easily command me to come back. So why?" Miri was beginning to tear up.

"You were meant to be a weapon and a link between two worlds. You have had much taken from you. Including most of your freedom, through our unique relationship. Though I have the power to make you come back, I want it to be on your own choice. I love you very much Miri, but I don't want to have you forever hating me for making you forsake your new friends. Especially when you had the power to use it."

Miri couldn't believe it. Dearka was actually letting her off the hook until her friends were safely away from war. He truly cared for her enough to let her stay and protect the people she befriended .

"Promise me Miriallia –!"

A sudden blow blasted the Buster, and Miri saw Mu's Strike II on her monitor. Its six gunbarrels were deployed and were firing on the Buster. Dearka was forced to back away from Miri.

Mu's voice filled Miri's ears. "Retreat to the Archangel! Hurry and get over there!"

"What?"

"Just use your navigational computer kid!"

Miri glanced back to see that the Buster was now on the defensive. "Dearka..." She fled, leaving the Strike II and the Buster to battle one another.

As she was nearing the Archangel, she heard Dearka. "Miri! Promise me that you'll come back! Promise me!!!"

She immediately responded. "Dearka! I promise!" Then, communication with the Buster was terminated. The Buster had retreated.

* * *

In the pilots' locker room onboard the Gamow, a brawl seemed inevitable. Yzak had Athrun pinned against the lockers and held him by his collar.

"You idiot!" he growled, anger flashing in his eyes. "What were you thinking? Thanks to you, the mission was an utter failure!"

Dearka stood by, silent through Yzak's tirade. Nicol meanwhile stood aside, not saying anything, but seemingly ready to interject himself if things got out of line. Athrun kept silent and kept his eyes on Yzak's. Yzak had a grudge against Athrun and he had ambitions for glory on the battlefield. Athrun on the other hand merely wanted to avenge his mother's death. Nicol's reason for being in the military was to protect his family and friends, but it was obvious that he too didn't care for medals and promotions. Yzak was ready to lash out once more, when Kira entered.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "Let him go, Yzak!"

"We had seven machines, damn it!" Yzak shot back, "Thanks to him, we couldn't take out a single, stupid Natural! We couldn't take down the legged ship and we couldn't take down a single mobile suit!"

"Look, there's nothing we can do now." Kira countered. "What's done is done, that's it."

"Oh, is that some of your Zen philosophy?" Yzak sneered, "Do you 'go with the flow of life, whether good or bad'?"

Kira rolled his eyes at the remark. Yzak didn't know or understand the aspects of Zen, nor did it appear that he was interested to learn about it.

"Kira's right." Nicol retorted, coming to his comrade's defense. "The battle's over and there's no use in arguing.

Despite his demeanor, Athrun knew Nicol was a courageous young man. Now that Rusty was on a separate ship, it appeared that he'd fill in the role of moderator. Yzak huffed and pushed Athrun aside. "And why the hell did you stop me from destroying that Leopard, Dearka!?"

That caught everyone's interest.

"For personal reasons. No one, and I mean no one, except me will take out that MS." With that, he turned and left, Yzak following.

Nicol relaxed after the two pilots had left.

"Yzak just hates you right now for preventing him from taking his first real MS kill," he said.

Athrun just muttered. "I know, but I had to as we were supposed to retreat." With that, he exited and walked the halls.

Kira looked at Nicol and said, "Well, he just doesn't want to take advantage of a helpless opponent, unless under certain circumstances."

--

Meanwhile, Rau and Ades glimpsed at the message they had received. It commanded them to return to the PLANT homeland at once. The Supreme Council certainly had heard about the destruction of Heliopolis. They had no choice but to appear before the Council and report on all that had occurred. The decision was made to have Kira and Athrun accompany them while the others remained on the Gamow and, with the Galileo and the Pasteur, continue pursuit of the new enemy battleship.

"Inconvenient setbacks..." muttered Rau.

--

Mu had safely landed back in the Archangel's hanger to find the Heavyarms Leopard's hatched sealed tight, despite it being docked for some time. "Hey there," he called to Maintenance Officer Murdoch, "What's the trouble?"

Murdoch shrugged. "The girl just refuses to come out."

Mu climbed up and punched the exterior lock, forcing the hatch open. Inside he found Miriallia, sitting motionless and crying, her hands still grasping the controls tightly. The Lieutenant eased his head inside. "Hey kid, you all right?" Miri didn't answer. "Come on, snap out of it." The youth started to shiver like she had awoken from a terrible nightmare. He felt pity for the kid. True, she had amazing piloting skills, but she was still a mere teenager. He eased Miri's grip on the levers off slowly. "It's all now, kid. You did well out there. You, Mr. Pars, the Princess, and I made it back in one piece and the ship is safe."

Miri began to slowly calm down, but still shuddered. Mu gave her a pat on the back and helped her out. Even though she had abilities many would call superhuman, Miri didn't feel like one. Later, she slowly roamed the halls, only to bump into Mu again.

"I forgot to mention this earlier." The Lieutenant whispered, "Be sure to place a lock on the Heavyarms Leopard's and the Strike II's OS. See to it that no one but you and I can pilot those Gundams."

Miri wasn't quite sure of what to make of the request, but he obliged.

The Archangel and its crew welcomed the Eurasian officers that were sent to oversee the docking of the unregistered ship. Artemis itself was what many called a backwater base of little strategic importance. Its only claim to frame was its lightwave barrier defense system nicknamed the Umbrella of Artemis. It was a field of pure energy that object or weapons, including the most powerful lasers could penetrate. It was the pinnacle of defensive technology. And several of their MS were equipped with it.

Murrue had feared that the Eurasian wouldn't allow them to dock, what with the lack of recognition codes, however, their allies were very eager to welcome them. The umbrella was lowered and the ship coasted into the docking bay. No sooner had they landed, when numerous armed soldiers, mobile armors, and mobile suits surrounded the ship. It looked like they were ready to open fire at any time.

"What's all this?" Tolle asked, standing to get a better look.

"Captain…" Natarle whispered.

Murrue spun to the nearest Eurasian officer. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

The officer narrowed his eyes at her. "I have to advise you to keep silent, Captain Ramius."

Murrue was speechless. They had barely escaped a dangerous situation, now it looked like they were in another.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Same as before...


	9. Chapter 6

**SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – **DreamersLTD Motto**_

Disclaimer: Same as before...

----------------------------------

(Previously)

Murrue spun to the nearest Eurasian officer. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

The officer narrowed his eyes at her. "I have to advise you to keep silent, Captain Ramius."

Murrue was speechless. They had barely escaped a dangerous situation, now it looked like they were in another.

----------------------------------

(In Eurasia)

Hundreds of armed Eurasian soldiers came on board the Archangel, rounded up the crew and civilians, then lead them over to the mess hall. Everyone was forced to sit quietly as armed soldiers guarded the entrances and exits. Murrue demanded to know why this was occuring and the Eurasian Officer's answer: without proper recognition codes, the ship and its crew could not be verified. It was simply a matter of security measures, according to them. Murrue couldn't believe what she had been told. If the commanders at Artemis truly thought the Archangel was an enemy ship, they wouldn't have even granted them the authorization to dock. She, along with Natarle and Mu, were then escorted to Commander Gerard Garcia, Commander of Artemis base.

Garcia was a short, thickly built, bald man, but he spoke politely. "Greetings and welcome to Artemis." He said, "To whom do I have the honor of hosting?" Murrue, Natarle, and Mu each introduced themselves. Garcia nodded and took a glance at the computer on his desk. "Well, your IDs verify that you are indeed officers of the Atlantic Federation."

"We apologize for putting you through any inconvenience, sir." Mu said, a note of sarcasm in his voice.

Garcia didn't seem to catch the sarcasm, but if he did, he didn't show it. "Not at all. We're honored that the Hawk of Endymion happened to come across our out of the way base. And that ship is quite impressive looking."

"We're on a special assignment." Mu quickly replied. "As such, we're not at liberty to discuss certain circumstances."

"But of course, however I feel that 'certain circumstances' may play a critical role in our alliance. Would I be wrong?"

Mu didn't have an answer for that.

Murrue stepped forward, doing all she could to keep things moving along without trouble. "We'll need supplies and personnel to get us to lunar HQ as soon as possible. As you may know already, Commander, ZAFT could still be pursuing us."

Garcia smiled. "Oh, is that so? You mean these ships?" He pressed a remote, bringing up a monitor mounted on the wall. On the screen was displayed the Laurasia-class Gamow, Galileo, and Pasteur. The ZAFT ships were floating outside Artemis's Umbrella. Murrue heard herself gasp.

The Eurasian Commander simply leaned back in his chair. "They have been there for some time, just circling the base. It's all they can do when the Umbrella is activated." He smirked at the nervous expressions on the face of his Atlantic Federation counterparts. "However, you do realize that you can't leave as well, even if you receive supplies."

"But they've been chasing us, and they're determined to catch us." Mu explained, "If we stay, we'll be putting Artemis at risk for attack. Your lives are in danger."

Garcia responded by laughing. "You're not serious, are you? The ZAFT know that they cannot get past our defenses and will eventually withdraw like they have before. They'll never strike at Artemis; I'd stake my life on it."

Murrue couldn't believe the way Garcia believed Artemis was invincible. It was like this was all a mere joke. He wasn't taking the danger seriously.

The Commander sat up straight. "After they have left, we'll give you whatever supplies you need, contact lunar HQ, and send you on your way. For the time being, please make yourselves comfortable. After all you've been through, you look you could use a rest. I'll make arrangements to have rooms prepared for you."

Mu stood. "Are you certain that Artemis is as safe as you say it is?"

Garcia locked glazes with the Lieutenant. "I assure you; nothing has never gotten past the Umbrella and never will. This base is as safe and secure as a sleeping infant in its mother's arms." He then thumbed his comm system. "Get Canard Pars in here to escort these fellow officers to their room."

A moment later, Canard, with a scowl etched on his face, came in. He hated the fat and bald Garcia, but couldn't do anything about it. "Sir, Ma'ams, this way."

----------------------------------

(ZAFT Vessel Gamow)

Aboard the bridge of the Gamow, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol were briefed by the ship's commander, Captain Zelman. Though he was called Captain, the military ranks between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT Army differed. In ZAFT, there was no military hierarchy, and posts such as Captain or Commander were broadly interpreted in some way. Every soldier was given unusually high intelligence clearance and they didn't blindly follow any outrageous orders. It was true that they worked within one single cohesive group; however, there was a need for brilliant, independent thinkers and strategists to be on the battlefield.

Nicol studied the graphic reading of Artemis on the strategy panel. "There isn't any method to break through the Umbrella." He murmured, "What a mess it has become."

Dearka crossed his arms. "What we should do now, is just sit back and wait until they feel like coming out." He snickered at his own sarcasm.

However, Yzak wasn't having any of it. "This is serious, Dearka." He scorned, "Do you want us to report to Commander Le Creuset and tell him we weren't able to accomplish a damn thing? It'd a shameful disgrace."

"What? I'm serious! We should just wait nearby long enough for the Vesalius to bring some reinforcements and set up an ambush between the Lunar Base and Artemis," Dearka said, "With us sticking around nearby, Artemis wouldn't dare take down their field, and at the same time, the legged ship would be trapped."

"That would be a shameful disgrace!"

"Not really, since it's tactically effective, though somewhat time-consuming." Dearka had an ulterior motive. 'If Miri can convince her friends that they are safe on Artemis, before we have to make a move on it, then there's a good chance that they will take a shuttle to Earth and Miri could come back,' he thought.

Nicol spoke up. "He does have a valid argument. With them trapped, they wouldn't dare think of making a quick getaway." A sudden thought struck Nicol. "Is the Umbrella always up?"

"No," Zelman answered, "Intelligence has reported that it's only activated when there's an immediate threat. Most of the time it's down in order to conserve energy. But even if we'd attempt an attack, they'd spot us and activate it before we could close into firing range."

Nicol rubbed his chin. "Well, my own Gundam, the Blitz, may be just the thing we need." For the most part, Yzak and Dearka hadn't fully paid attention to him, but now he had their attention. "It has the Phase Shift like the others, but there is another intriguing feature."

'Damn! Must stall this planned attack long enough for Miri to convince her friends!'

----------------------------------

(Artemis)

Meanwhile, back on Artemis, the crew of the Archangel and the civilian refugees still weren't informed of what was happening. People were becoming nervous, and unrest began to settle in. Miri and her friends huddled together at a table inside the commissary.

"I thought that Eurasia was an ally." Sai whispered, "You don't suppose there's been a falling out between them and the Atlantic Federation."

Miri didn't have an answer.

"That isn't it." Officer Tonomura said, "The problem is that we don't have clearance codes for this base."

Murdoch huffed. "I think that should be the least of their concerns right now."

Officer Neumann agreed. "I know, I think that these Eurasians are up to something."

The name Earth Alliance was, in truth, misleading. The Alliance was comprised of the Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, Republic of East Asia, and the South African Union. Their combined military forces was named OMNI (Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion) Enforcer, with a single goal, defeat the ZAFT Army. It was supposed to have been a unified alliance, but it hardly acted as a cooperative unit. Other nations, such as Orb, declared their neutrality and potions of Northern Africa, and all of the Oceania Union and parts of Asia were under ZAFT control. The political environment was utterly complicated.

The Archangel was the newest weapon in the Earth Alliance arsenal; but, the problem was that only the Atlantic Federation had the blueprints for it. Eurasia was an ally, but they had their own separate budgets, goals, and ultimate ambitions. The Eurasians were very anxious to acquire technology developed by the Atlantic Federation, such as the PS Armor and the Archangel blueprints, that much was obvious. As for MS tech, Eurasia was ahead with their Hyperion Gundam series, with the five stolen ones intended for the Atlantic Feds based off stolen and incomplete blueprints of the Hyperion. It was then additional armed guards entered the mess hall, with Garcia following them.

He looked around the room. "I am Commander Garcia, commanding officer of this base." He announced, "Where are the pilots of the MS in the hangar?"

Miri was about to stand, but Murdoch placed a hand on the youth's shoulder, pressing her back into her seat.

Neumann stood, bringing Garcia's attention to him. "Why ask us? Didn't our Captain want to tell you?" It was a malicious comment. "What do you want with the MS? You already have the Hyperion."

Garcia seemed offended, but simply chuckled. He stepped up to Neumann. "There's no particular reason, we only feel privileged to have to opportunity to see the Mobile Suits' new features before it's officially unveiled. We have some questions we'd like to ask. So…who are the pilots?"

Miri's heart began to pound. She now understood why Mu told her to lock down the Heavyarms Leopard's OS, and why the Princess purposely damaged her insignia along with locking the Zeo Astray's OS. The Eurasians had tried to analyze the Gundams, but found they couldn't start them."

Murdoch cleared his throat. "You should speak to Lieutenant La Flaga if you have any questions. He is our ace pilot."

Garcia wagged his stubby finger. "We were observing the last battle, and noticed that _our_ Strike II was engaged in combat against one of the ZAFT vessels and damaged it by using a strange gunbarrel pack. La Flaga is one of the few who can effectively operate those weapons."

Neumann and the others were dumbfounded. The Eurasians had witnessed the previous battle, yet didn't offer assistance?

Garcia glimpsed around at the faces in the crowd. It was clear that his patience was wearing thin. He stepped over to Flay and took her by the arm, hoisting her from her seat. "I doubt one of the pilots is a woman, but then again, the Captain of ship is also a woman." He scanned the faces of the other students. "This is indeed an unusual ship, being manned by children." He turned to Flay. "So tell me, girl, do you who the mobile suit pilots are?"

Miri sprang up. "Leave her alone! I'm the pilot!"

Garcia released Flay from his grip. "I admire your chivalry, but you need to prove it." He raised his hand to smack Miri across the face, but the young (Natural)Coordinator's reflexes enabled her to dodge, catch, then twist the Commander's arm back, nearly breaking it, and tossed him aside. "Don't underestimate me because I'm another girl," she warned.

Garcia muttered something, then flicked his wrists and summoned his soldiers to surround Miri. Sai tried to intervene, but only received a pistol whip from one of the guards. He crashed to the floor.

Flay ran to his side. "Sai!" She then turned to Garcia. "Miriallia is telling you the truth!" she flashed in anger, and she pointed to Miri. "And for your information, she's a Coordinator!"

There was a collective grimace from Neumann, Murdoch, and the other crewmembers. Garcia was speechless, but darkly smiled. He rose to his feet, motioning to his troops to escort Miri out. "Now, who is the other MS pilot?"

"We don't know!"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!!!" Garcia raised a handgun to Neumann's head. "I am sick and tired of your games! Now tell me who the pilot is!" He cocked the firing lever back.

"... Fine. The pilot only goes by the name Kasumi. She flat out refuses to reveal her last name," answered Neumann.

"There. Not the answer I was looking for, but it will do. See, that wasn't so hard." Garcia returned the pistol to safe mode and tucked back into his holster (or pants, or wherever you can store a gun). "Now, will Miss Kasumi step out before I decide to force you to." He glanced around.

"Fine, you sick bastard, that would be me." Cagalli stood from the area where she had been hiding. She quickly caught on to her false name given to hide her identity.

Garcia ignored the comment. "Well thank you for saving me any further trouble. Now come with us. We need you to unlock your unit." With that, Garcia and his second left, Cagalli 'Kasumi' in tow.

Tolle then glared at Flay. "Why the hell did you say that? The part about Miri's genes?"

"Well, why not, it's the truth." Flay countered, justifying her actions, "What's wrong with telling them that she's a Coordinator?"

"Well, who do you do think the Earth forces have been fighting all this time?"

Flay didn't reply, not even appearing to feel guilty for betraying Miri's genetics to the Eurasians. Tolle, and even Kuzzey, wanted to strangle her at that moment.

Miri and 'Kasumi' stood in front of Garcia and his little entourage as they were taken to the Heavyarms Leopard and the Zeo Astray that was still inside the hanger bay. "You want us to remove the lock on the OS's, right?" asked Miri.

Garcia smiled. "Of course, but there's more you can do. You could easily analyze the ZAFT prototype Heavyarms Leopard machine's data and help develop , or even create a weapon that could be effective against its armor and weapons. After all, ZAFT's mass-produced versions are too powerful and even one can severely tip the battle's favor for them."

"Look, I'm not a soldier, engineer, or military contractor, I'm just a civilian," she said, then thought, 'Not exactly.'

Garcia frowned. "But you're now traitor to your race, aren't you?"

Miri was stunned. "A-a traitor? That's not true! Take that back!"

Garcia looked down to Miri. "I don't know why, but you've decided to fight against your fellow Coordinators. A Coordinator who sides with the Earth Alliance could be a valuable ally. Tell me, would you be interested in enlisting in the Eurasian Federation?"

Miri didn't like the offer. "I will not consider joining _ANY_ Earth Alliance force!"

"Rest assured, Eurasia would take great care of you." Garcia smiled.

Miri never thought of herself as a traitor until now. The war had seemed far away, now she found herself having to choose a side. No matter what, she'd hurt someone close to her. Whatever her choice, she'd end up as someone's ally, and someone else's enemy. She then climbed into the cockpit, and began to slowly type away on the keyboard to remove the lock. The technicians glared at the speed in which she typed, and armed guards stood by, weapons at the ready, as if waiting to see if she'd try anything suspicious. She recalled the day when Mu revealed the truth to her friends. They had been surprised, but said that it didn't matter to them whether or not her genes had been altered. They had accepted her. Tolle and Sai were especially protective of her. She then glanced back to Garcia, who stood back and eagerly watched her as she worked. His demeanor reminded Miri of a predator closing in on its prey. Miri felt like a tool. Being a Coordinator had sometimes been a blessing, but now she felt like it was a curse.

Inside the control room of Artemis, the monitors showed that ZAFT Laurasia-class ships were actually closing. An officer skimmed the report. "Inform the Commander that the enemies are actually getting closer! We have to increase the watch and see if they're up to anything suspicious! Keep the Umbrella active and switch over to Level One (is that the highest) alert."

----------------------------------

(ZAFT Ships)

The Gamow, Galileo, and the Pasteur were slowly gaining on Artemis, but were still within the maximum safe range to avoid any potential potshots that could be fired at them. Dearka actually managed to convince temporary Commander Zelman of his plan. "Just remember Dearka, if your plan fails, we will need to try Nicol's."

"Understood." 'Miri, I've bought you time. Hurry.' Dearka was tense as he hoped that Miri would manage to convince her friends. Little did he know that things were definitely not going to plan.

----------------------------------

(Artemis)

Miri, still typing slowly, was disturbed by the scientists. "Hurry up! You're to slow!"

"Patient! If I miss a single line of code, then this unit's self-destruct will activate!"

That pissed off the scientists, but they shut up. Cagalli was also in the same predicament.

"Shut the hell up and let me concentrate!" she spat out.

Secretly, she sent Miri a coded message code that basically read, 'use a defective original if your unit still has it!'

With sudden understanding, Miri, right under the scientist's watchful noses, brought up a buried and defective copy of the OS that was installed in her unit. With clever code manipulation, she set is as the primary OS and buried the finalized version within code looking like the sensor systems.

"Finally, I'm done. Here you go. Now let me go."

Garcia smirked. "Thank you for your cooperation. Fine, we'll let you go for now, but not back to the ship. You and Ms. Kasumi will stay in separate quarters. We can't let you discuss sensitive secrets. Now, guards, escort them to their rooms."

The guards turned to shove the two females down the hall.

"Don't you dare touch me!" yelled 'Kasumi'

"I'll go willingly if you keep your hands off!" warned Miri.

The guards looked helplessly at Garcia. "Feisty, but very well, don't touch them. Now begone!"

Four weeks had come and gone. The defective OS's led to useless weapons tech research that was thought to be effective against the actual units (the Heavy-Leos; the Zeo Astray and the Astray series weren't discovered yet), though in reality, would prove fruitless. Garcia forced Miri to unlock the Strike II so that they could experiment with a test backpack they had developed for the prototype, and without Murrue, Natarle, and Mu knowing, he ordered alterations to the Archangel, which he planned to take control of and use as his personal flagship. (Hey, the base is massive, it's all possible.) Canard was sent out on fruitless missions to find a certain person that he still wanted to kill, and he was also forced to do meaningless missions on Garcia's order. The civilians onboard the Archangel were evicted and put onboard a shuttle destined for Earth. Only for a moment was one small hole in the Umbrella, but as soon as the shuttle reached its max burn and left, the Umbrella was once again complete.

During this same period, two ZAFT resupply ships came and replenished the three Laurasia-class vessels hovering near Artemis and two Nazca-class vessels were sent ahead of the Archangel's projected route. The heavily damaged Vesalius wasn't due back in service and battle until the next day. When the shuttle was sent out, the Gamow took potshots at it, but Dearka begged them to reconsider. After a heavy questioning session and enough ad lib answers, they agreed to Dearka's unusual plan (and not to mention his unusual attitude). Finally, Captain Zelman had enough. "All forces, time to fall back to plan B! Begin false retreat!"

'I hope that you completed your objective, Miri.'

Nicol waited to launch in the Blitz Gundam. He had to be cautious, as he would be entering combat while using an untested stealth system.

Dearka and Yzak stood by and watched, waiting inside pilots' locker room overlooking the hanger.

"Those guys in the Earth Forces sure built quite a defensive system." Yzak shook his head.

"Yeah, but it suits Nicol." Dearka said, "The perfect weapon for a little coward." Though Dearka was mostly back into his sarcastic self, he still had some doubts.

After several long and tense moments, Artemis finally went onto level two battlestations.

The word then came that the Umbrella had gone down and Nicol launched. As the Blitz moved out, gaseous particles sprayed from many emitters and clung around the fuselage. The particles surrounded the Blitz, and it began to disappear. Nicol checked the readings and found the Mirage Colloid was working perfectly. "Gas particles stable, operating time, roughly 60 minutes... everything looks good." The Mirage Colloid was a specialized stealth system that bent and warped all electromagnetic waves, radar waves, and visible light by using magnetic fields to lock special microscopic prisms within a couple inches from the Blitz's body to render the Blitz invisible to all sensors, even the naked eye. Nicol made his way to the rocky surface of Artemis and searched around. Amidst the antennas and airducts, he found the reflectors used to create the Umbrella's light wave barrier. He had to destroy as many as he could so that the others could join in the attack. He hefted the Trikeros (a fusion of beam rifle, beam saber, and lancer darts) attached to his shield and took aim.

----------------------------------

(Artemis)

Miri and Cagalli had just completed another round of forced testing involving their Gundams when there was a slight rumbling sound, followed by a dull tremor. Soon another and another followed.

Garcia's deputy called over an intercom. "Control room, what's causing these tremors?"

"We don't know!" a bewildered voice answered. "There's nothing on any of the sensors! Not even asteroids or debris!"

"Well, something has to causing them!" Garcia shouted.

Another tremor shook the ground. Miri knew that whatever it was, it had to be very close.

A new voice screamed over the intercom. "Sir, the reflectors are being destroyed! We've lost the Umbrella!"

Garcia couldn't believe it. How could the enemy have launched such an attack? His entire sense of security had now been shattered. "Begin preparations to launch the new Archangel!"

Miri saw her chance and kicked the armed guard away from the cockpit. She then closed the hatch and prepared the Heavyarms Leopard for battle.

Cagalli, too, took her chance and forcibly evicted the guard from her cockpit and restored the final OS version. "Hell yeah!"

"What are you doing?" Garcia demanded, his voice coming from the radio.

"It's obvious we're under attack!" Miri shouted back, "This is no time to argue!" She switched over to another channel. "Cagalli! Send word to the Archangel! The Heliopolis crew should still be in there somewhere!"

"Damn you!" cursed Garcia. "Send Canard out! And where's our Strike II pilot!?"

Elsewhere, Murrue, Natarle, and Mu, who had been forced to live in a guest room together, also felt the tremors. Mu knew that it could only mean that the enemy was attacking.

"Help, that last explosion opened a large crack!" he then yelled like a madman, "The air's in the room leaking out!" Needless to say, the others were confused by his performance and were unsure on what to do about it. "Well come on, get on with it." he told them waving his hands around to indicate they should scream as loud as possible. They really didn't know what he had in mind, but they knew that if they wanted to escape, they'd have to have some faith in his plan.

"Ahh, we're all going to die!" Murrue screamed.

"Someone please help us!" Natarle yelled at the top of her lungs.

They continued to scream and shout as Mu hid by the door. A guard entered, only to be knocked unconscious by Mu. A second entered and Mu also tagged him hard, sending him to sleep for awhile. With their path clear, the trio rushed out and hurried back to the ship.

Back in the cafeteria, Neumann had the same idea. Taking advantage of the confusion, he and the other officers jumped the guards, and after a short scuffle, they ran to the bridge.

"Start up the engines!" Neumann ordered.

"But what about the officers?" Tonomura asked.

"If we stay around, we may not make it out alive." Neumann told him. "You know that they'd make escape our top priority."

"You're correct." A voice said from the doorway. The crew looked and cheered at the sight of Murrue and Natarle. Everyone took their posts and powered up the ship.

"By the way, where's Lieutenant La Flaga?" one of them asked.

"Oh, he's just taking what he believes is his."

In one of the mech hangars, Mu reached the Strike II and as he opened the hatch, saw a surprised suited pilot. "Get the hell out of my Mobile Suit!" Mu dodged the immediate punch, grabbed the man, and tossed him out. "No, _YOU_ get out of my Mobile Suit!" He immediately started up the MS. "Hey, this new pack is not bad!" His readouts indicated, 'Artemis Pack', which consisted of the Hyperion's backpack, shield emitters in the arms and legs, and finally, an interesting beam bowgun (Crossbone Gundam's). "I still like my Orb made Gunbarrel Pack better, though."

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Miri approached the launch pads onboard the Archangel. The large gantry crane attached the Sword Striker pack as she activated the Phase Shift. "Cagalli here, ready to launch!"

Meanwhile, Miri remembered that she'd be fighting against Coordinators, her own people. Garcia's words echoed in her mind: "But you're now a traitor to your race, aren't you?" Miri never thought of that until now. She had been fighting to protect her friends. She knew that she couldn't really bring herself to kill another of her love's fellow Coordinators. She shook the thought away as she was launched out to engage the enemy with Cagalli.

"Come on ZAFT! Destroy this godforsaken base along with that bald bastard! Ha ha ha!!!" laughed a maniacal Canard as he simply began to fire at random, further damaging the base.

Artemis had deployed every mobile armor and mobile suit units available against the Blitz that just appeared within the main hangar bay. Despite the heavy fusillade of beam and solid rounds, the Blitz effortlessly evaded them and Nicol easily disposed of many MA's. The Hyperions were harder. Outside, the Duel, Buster, and several fresh Heavy-Leos joined the fighting and stormed the fortress as well. EA mobile armors, docked ships, and even some Hyperions fell victim to the onslaught. The Duel and Buster easily laid waste to the Moebius mobile armors that came their way. The Heavy-Leos had to dodge flaming Moebius (plural) careening towards it. Rusty, in his Heavy-Leo fired his gatling, destroying several more enemy units before he targeted a Nelson-class warship. After two missile bursts, the ship listed and numerous explosions emanated from its hull.

Rusty had to smile. "That ship's going nowhere!" He roared to himself.

Dearka blasted another target, a Drake-class escort ship. The battleship exploded into several large fragments. Yzak destroyed a row of mobile armors yet to be deployed, and then sliced another in two with his beam saber. Then he mercilessly finished off two Hyperions that attempted to gang up on him. However, they didn't want to fight these appetizers, they wanted the main dish.

"Where's that damned ship?" Yzak growled.

"I don't see it." Dearka answered, then switched radio frequencies, "Nicol, where are you?!"

"Grrr..." Nicol couldn't respond as he was now battling the Zeo Astray and dodging shots from the Heavyarms Leopard. He launched his Gleipnir weapons, only to have it knocked back by the Zeo's own rocket anchor. Cagalli pulled out the Schwert Gewehr, cutting down one of the Lancer Darts the Blitz shot. As for Miri, she continued to go with long-range sniping followed by an occasional beam gatling burst.

"Hraahh!!!" roared Cagalli as she attempted to bisect the black unit.

Meanwhile, Garcia tried to regain control of the situation. He stood in a control room with a number of his subordinates. "What are you doing, you imbeciles?" he roared. "A handful of enemies cannot possibly take out this entire base!"

"Commander!" one officer screamed, pointing out the window.

Garcia and the others looked to see a flaming Hyperion spinning out of control right for them. In a cowardly move of self-preservation, Garcia cowered as the unit smashed into the window, and exploded. He was knocked violently by the explosion, and met the same fate as the rest of the officers within.

Back at the port, the Archangel turned to force its escape via the other exit. Murrue gave Miri, Cagalli, and Mu the order to return, and they broke off their respective duels. Nicol attempted to give chase, but was cut off by an explosion. The three landed on the ship and the Archangel surged forward, escaping the all but ruined Artemis. The white Hyperion piloted by Canard emerged from the base as it began to implode, towing along two other abandoned Hyperions. The Blitz, Duel, Buster, and the Heavy-Leos escaped as well, but they had to let their prey go, much to the pilots' frustration.

'Miriallia!' roared Dearka in his head.

"Pilots Miriallia Haww, Cagalli Yula Attha, and Mu La Flaga have safely landed! Incoming contact: wait one... It's Pilot Canard Pars's Hyperion! Receiving message! It's a docking request!"

"Let them all onboard. We'll need every last pilot!"

Later, when Miri, the last to dock, safely brought the Heavyarms Leopard back into the hanger, she exited the mobile suit. Mu and Murdoch were there to greet her, but she ignored them and brushed past. She then headed straight for the first available bed and curled into it. One word echoed inside her head, traitor. It was but a word, but it stung her deeply.

"Dearka..." she whispered as she cried herself to sleep...

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…

----------------------------------

Same as before...

For some reason, I don't seem to like this chapter. It seems to be missing something. If you know what it is, please tell me!


	10. 2nd Interlude

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

**----------------------------------**

To: Commander Le Creuset

From: Captain Zelman

Encryption #: XXXX-XXXX-XX

Priority Level: High

Subject: Unacceptable mission failures regarding the 'Legged-Ship'

Report:

Commander Creuset, it comes to my immediate attention that the current MS we have, including the new G-Weapons, are woefully inadequate in dealing with the legged ship. Each battle met with failure thus far and troop morale is lower than normal. They couldn't believe that they were defeated by a single ship and four of its MS. We have lost sight of the target after the fall of Artemis, but the Nazca's ahead of us believe that they sighted the legged ship nearby. I had asked each of our pilots and our officers what they needed to improve their general performance in battle, and each submitted some new design and battle plans and ideas. Within the attachment is what I considered to be the best ones. With your permission, I request that we obtain the necessary equipment needed to put the attached plans into action. Please bring the materials with you when you come back to reassume command of the fleet.

– Captain Zelman

**----------------------------------**

A priority message to Commander Rau Le Crueset.

**----------------------------------**

I left a hint to what some of the plans were in a previous chapter...

Same as before...


	11. Chapter 7

**SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

Disclaimer: Same as before...

**----------------------------------**

(Previously)

Later, when Miri, the last to dock, safely brought the Heavyarms Leopard back into the hanger, she exited the mobile suit. Mu and Murdoch were there to greet her, but she ignored them and brushed past. She then headed straight for the first available bed and curled into it. One word echoed inside her head, traitor. It was but a word, but it stung her deeply.

"Dearka..." she whispered as she cried herself to sleep...

**----------------------------------**

(Archangel)

_Miri was trapped alone in space, surrounded by many MS. She was fighting all the G-Weapons, even the ones she was allied with. "Why are you all doing this!? I thought we're on the same side!!!_

_One of the pilots responded. "But which side are you on, traitor!"_

"_Wha–!? I'm not a traitor! I'm just protecting my friends!"_

_Another responded. "Blasphemy! You liar! You are a traitor! You are a special warrior belonging only to the PLANTS!!!"_

"_That may be true, b-but –!"_

"_Stop deceiving yourself! You are a traitor to your kind! Pure and simple!" Still another said._

"_I'm not!" I'm –!"_

"_A traitor!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes! A traitor, a traitor, burn a merry traitor, burn a merry burn!" Her opponents chorused as they shot off bits and pieces of her unit while she was frozen in her cockpit, near-hyperventilating and near-hysteria._

"_N-no... no... NOOOOO!!!!" She curled up into the fetal position. "A-a tr-traitor? I... I'm n-not... a tr-traitor! I... just wanted... to protect..."_

"_Nothing but a traitor, a traitor, burn you merry traitor, burn!" The voices continued to chant._

"_P-please... st-stop... I'm... I'm not... a traitor! Please... STOP!!!"_

_The insidious voices continued the dark chant, each word writhing its way deep into her mind, body, and soul. "This is goodbye, Miri!"_

_Miri's head jerked up. She knew that voice. There, staring straight at her cockpit, was the Buster, it's weapons combined in Shotcannon mode. The interior of the barrel began to glow a bright yellow. "Sorry Miriallia, I love you, but I can't let a traitor with your abilities go. This is... my goodbye."_

_Miriallia was crying as she tried to move her unit. "No, this can't be... No... don't... DEARKAAA!!!" At that moment, Miri's head fell back in shock as multiple shells tore through the cockpit... and through Miriallia's body..._

"DEARKAAA!!!" Miri jolted straight up, now finding herself alone in the dark. She was covered in cold sweat as she felt herself over. It had all been a (very) vivid and horrifying nightmare. She knew she was safe, but she couldn't shake off the fright. she then laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Finally giving up, she stood and got dressed. Maybe a nice shower would wash the nightmare and the aftermath away.

**----------------------------------**

(The PLANTS; four weeks earlier; about the same time as the Archangel's 4 week captivity)

Out in space, each PLANT colony looked like a giant hourglass floating in darkness. A vast array of self-repairing glass panels lined the exterior of the colony and reflected the sunlight, making the colony shine brightly against the dark surroundings. This colony was a home for the Coordinators.

Rau, Kira, and Athrun disembarked from the Vesalius, and made their way to the military station, where a shuttle was waiting for them. Inside the craft was a single passenger, a man in his middle-ages with sharp (and nearly cruel) features and an imposing gaze. Both Kira and Athrun immediately recognized him and stopped short in surprise.

Rau saluted the seated man. "It's an honor that you will be accompanying us, Defense Chairman Zala."

The man gave a brief glance to Athrun, then to Kira. "You may disregard the formalities, Commander. I was never officially here, understand?"

Rau nodded and took a seat across from the Chairman.

Athrun brushed his hair back. "It's been some time, Father, I mean, Chairman Zala." His father gave him a short glare before turning his attention back to the papers in his lap. He was still as cold and distant as Athrun had remembered him.

"It's a pleasure to have you grace us with your appearance, Defense Chairman Zala." Saluted Kira. Looking at Athrun's father, Patrick Zala, he was rather impressed with his current title, which was the National Defense Committee Chairman of the Supreme Council for ZAFT. His duties often took precedence, and as such, both he and Athrun had hardly seen him while he was growing up. Kira, coming to think on that a bit, especially noticed that, even during holidays, Mr. Zala rarely appeared.

Rau was secretly amused by the exchange between father and son. Even in a private setting, it appeared awkward for the two to acknowledge the fact they were father and son. As the shuttle began to take off, Zala held up the set of papers he had been reading over.

"I agree with your opinions in this report, Commander." He said, "However, I've deleted mention of the fact that the pilot of the lost third Heavyarms Leopard prototype machine is a Coordinator. Instead, we'll say that the Earth Forces have constructed a usable OS that allows a Natural to operate it which performs beyond our initial expectations." He then picked up another report. "I also agree with the message you forwarded from Captain Zelman. The parts needed will be sent along with you when you return."

Athrun, Kira, and even Rau were a bit surprised by this, and Defense Chairman Zala took notice.

"If the information that a Coordinator had sided with the Earth Forces and is now piloting a stolen ZAFT prototype mobile suit is revealed, the Moderate Faction will continue to argue endlessly." He turned to Rau, "We can't let them realize that the Orb prototype of the Heavyarms Leopard still has a Coordinator OS. Therefore, we will state that an exceptional Natural is piloting that machine and leave it at that. Do you understand?"

All three silently saluted. The shuttle decelerated as it was on final approach to Aprilius One, the city where the Supreme Council was housed.

**----------------------------------**

(Sometime later)

Athrun, Kira, and Rau rode a glass elevator from the docking bay down a long drop into the interior of the PLANT. The Commander skimmed over the data on his computer while Athrun looked out to the scenery. Kira quietly watched the news on the built-in TVs. When they passed the clouds, a sparking blue sea dotted with green islands came into view. The city of Aprilius One was a beautiful sight to behold, especially after being on a battleship for weeks on end. Both Kira and Athrun felt good to be home.

The monitor inside the elevator switched from a music video to a news broadcast. "Chairman Siegel Clyne has announced that memorial ceremonies for Junius Seven shall be held within the next week." The reporter announced.

Kira, Athrun, and Rau looked to the screen, seeing the footage of Chairman Clyne, a man in his late forties (guessing), a long jaw, gentle and relaxed features, and a calm demeanor. Next to him stood his young daughter Lacus, a beautiful young girl whose hair was a light pink, a suitable contrast to her fair skin. She was well known both for being a Chairman's daughter and the famous pop idol of the PLANTs. Kira's eyes were immediately drawn to her.

"She is your fiancée, correct?" Rau inquired.

Athrun shifted his gaze to look at Kira as (Kira) nodded. Kira's engagement to Lacus was well publicized, but it still felt odd for Athrun to hear about it very openly. Everyone just assumed that the pair would eventually marry.

Kira truly loved her, and to him, she looked so delicate that he definitely vowed to protect her. Athrun, however, couldn't envision himself marrying her. He was truly glad for his friend.

"How wonderful." The Commander commented, "The families of Yamato and Clyne united by the bond of marriage. The next generation of Coordinators will indeed have a bright future." 'Especially since you're the pinnacle of Coordinator science...' Rau thought. (Kira made a decent name for himself and his family name thanks to his amazing abilities)

"Thank you, sir." Kira felt a fuzzy warmth spread through him, he hoped that after the meeting, he would get some alone time with his beloved. After all, the ship was heavily damaged and wouldn't be in action anytime soon.

"That reminds me, Athrun, didn't your father plan to strengthen the PLANT/Orb ties by arranging your marriage to Lord Uzumi's only daughter?" questioned Rau.

Athrun stiffened for a moment before turning to Rau. "Yes, sir. I am to marry the young Lioness of Orb, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. The arranged date is not set." In his heart, he wasn't so sure that he would fall in love with the Princess. The marriage was for political reasons, and he wasn't sure if she would fall for him either. Little does he know...

**----------------------------------**

The PLANT colonies were composed of twelve capitol cities, each specializing in a specific research field. Each of the capitols elected one member to sit on the Supreme Council. These twelve individuals determined the fate of the PLANTs and their inhabitants. Kira, Athrun, and Rau were now before the council. Athrun looked to where Chairman Siegel Clyne sat, then to where his father was seated. Just as Patrick Zala was a member of the Council, so was Yzak's mother, Ezalia Joule, Dearka's father, Tad Elsman, and Nicol's father, Yuri Amalfi. Everyone one the Council closely listened to Rau as he gave his report.

"I believe that you understand," the Commander said, "that after hearing the facts on the course of events that transpired prior to the collapse of Heliopolis, it was never our intention for the destruction of the colony. Rather, the blame goes to the Earth Forces, for it was their weapons that damaged the Central Shaft to the breaking point."

Both Kira and Athrun did doubt that the Commander really believed what he was saying, but they wisely kept silent. He did, after all, order the use of Type D weapons. How could he have not expected such damage to occur? It may not have made sense, but several Council members jumped right on the bandwagon.

"I don't believe it! Orb was secretly in league with the Atlantic Federation! While they were building our new MS!" Orson White said, "They violated both their treaties first! I say we declare war on them next!"

Eileen Canaver raised her hand. "But Councilor, is this the image we Coordinators want to project?" she asked, "That we are vengeful warmongers?"

Another Councilor stood. "So you would rather take the word of a Natural over one of your comrades?" he accused.

"They didn't purposely work with the Naturals! They were coerced when the Lion of Orb was gone! They are still willing to help us mass produce our new lineholding MS for us once we reimburse them for the lost colony!"

"Then why didn't the Atlantic Federation just go to their Eurasian counterparts!? They have MS technology thanks to some Coordinator traitors!"

The debate spilled over, with every Council member bickering and arguing with one another. It was then when Clyne called for order, beseeching them to settle down. Then Patrick Zala stood.

"Tell us, Rau, was the capture of the Earth Forces' new mobile suits worth the losses our ZAFT forces endured?" he asked.

Rau obviously was waiting for that particular question. "In regards to the captured mobile suits, I'd like to call on our amazing and youngest White Coat, Kira Yamato to give his report."

Kira rose to his feet, feeling slightly nervous. He cleared his throat and stood up straight as an image of his Gundam appeared on the small screens before each Council member. There were murmurs of interest at the sight of the mobile suit. Though he started out nervous, he quickly gained more confidence as he continued with his report. He gave details on the Strike, Aegis, Buster, Duel, and Blitz. He explained their capabilities, weapons, and other features.

"After examining the data, we've determined that the Gundams' capabilities overshadow those of our mobile suits, including the new model GCUEs." He said, concluding his report. After he finished, he returned to his seat.

"Thank you (implied lesser or intern) Commander Yamato. Does Elite Pilot Athrun Zala have anything to add?"

With a reassuring look from Kira, Athrun then stepped forward. He began to discuss the opposing Strike II, Hyperion (white version), the unknown Red Unit (Zeo Astray), and finally, the 3rd Heavyarms Leopard prototype and each of their respective capabilities.

"In concluding, I must agree with Commander Yamato's verdict. These remaining units, not including the stolen and rewritten Heavyarms Leopard prototype, are far more powerful than our newest MS except the Heavy-Leos."

"To build and pilot such machines… and Naturals at that."

"But they're still in the experimental stage, correct? And there are only seven (Original 5 + the Strike II and Zeo Astray)."

"But if they've already gone this far, they must be preparing to move to the next phase, mass production." Ezalia Joule said. "Should we just sit back and wait before acting?"

Kira and Athrun watched and realized what was happening. The Council had fears, and those fears were fanning the flames of war. Whether it was because that Coordinators were persecuted for years, or if it simply due to Naturals and Coordinators not trust one another. Whatever the case, Both of them knew that the war wasn't going to end anytime in the near future.

"Silence! Silence, please!" Patrick's voice boomed over the others, quelling the bickering. "No one here wishes to fight, for peace is our absolute wish." The Council members nodded in agreement and continued listening. "But remember who it was that shattered that dream! The greedy and arrogant Naturals brought us to this war! They are to blame for the massacre at Junius Seven, the Bloody Valentine!"

Patrick Zala's went on with his grandiose speech. He spoke passionately of the 243,721+ men, women, and children who died as a result of the Bloody Valentine. Among the dead was his beloved wife, Lenore. As a response to the nuclear attack, the Coordinators deployed the Neutron Jammers to prevent further use of the weapons. But the fear of another direct assault on the PLANTs still remained.

"Instead of giving what we need to survive, which would've ended this conflict, they insisted to continue the bloodshed! But the evil Naturals have acted in vain! They may try to break our hearts, but the will never break the spirit and resolve of the Coordinators! We fight in order to protect ourselves! We fight for our freedom, and our survival!"

Ezalia Joule and other members stood and applauded Zala's words. One after another, the Council members joined the standing ovation. Clyne and Eileen Canaver seemed reluctant, but finally took part as well. Kira saw the grim expression on Clyne's face and it spoke louder than words.

**----------------------------------**

After the meeting was concluded, Kira and Athrun strode down the corridor, both taking a moment to look at the monument of Evidence 01. The massive fossil, nicknamed the Winged Whale, was mounted like a massive piece of art. It was the remains of an unusual creature that resembled a winged whale, hence the nickname. It had been uncovered near the planet Jupiter and was credited as the first piece of evidence that proved the existence of extraterrestrial life. However, it was also a source of great controversy and debate.

"Hello, Kira and Athrun." A gentle voice called out.

Seeing that it was Chairman Clyne, Both Kira and Athrun stood at attention out of habit. "Your Excellency," they saluted.

Clyne chuckled. "There's no need to greet me like a stranger, you two." He smiled. He looked at Evidence 01 for a brief time before turning to Kira. "This is wonderful, you've finally returned, just before Lacus has to leave for the annual memorial. Will you two find the time to spend it together?"

"I'll try sir. I'm sorry."

"Now, now, don't apologize to me; you're just doing your duty." Clyne took a deep breath and turned to Athrun. "This war will undoubtedly become worse before things become better. Now, I do understand your father's stance, but…" He trailed off. As a Moderate, Siegel was the polar opposite of Patrick Zala. For much of the war, he and his fellow Moderates had clashed with Zala and the other Radicals, hoping to negotiate with Earth. It was a major burden.

Rau then exited the chamber, accompanied by Patrick. Kira and Athrun could just hear their conversation.

"Follow the new Earth Forces' battleship and mobile suit squad." Athrun's father told the Commander, "I'll put you in command of the Laconi and Porto teams. You will leave port in about three to four weeks." He narrowed his eyes. "And don't fail to destroy them this time. As I said earlier, the requested parts will be sent with you when you return."

"Yes, sir, Chairman." Rau said, saluting. With that, he turned to leave. Athrun turned to Kira and Siegel and saluted. "Kira, I'll go on ahead. The Chairman probably still has some things to say to you. Athrun then gave a final salute to his father, and then followed the Commander (Rau) out.

"Kira."

"Yes?"

"If possible, go meet with Lacus. She's been anticipating your return, and made reservations at the Allegria, which I recall, is one of your favorite restaurants. She hopes that you can join her shortly."

"Thank you. I'll go ahead and call her." Kira saluted the Chairman then made his exit. As he walked towards a Limo, his phone rang. "Hello? Commander Yamato speaking."

"Hey Kira," it was Athrun.

"Oh, hey Athrun. Why did you call?"

"We're given temporary shore leave for about three weeks. So enjoy your time with Lacus..." Athrun trailed off and hung up, clearly implying something... and leaving Kira with reddened cheeks.

"Athrun..." He then dialed a new number.

After a moment, "Hello? May I know who's calling?" A sweet, melodious voice came over the line.

Kira smiled at that voice, which filled his soul with life. "I'll be joining you for dinner, my love."

"Kira!"

**----------------------------------**

(Later, at the Allegria)

Kira walked into the high class dining restaurant. The mood was set for a relaxing evening, with soothing jazz and classical music playing, and the lights dimmed down. Kira had gone in his White Commander's uniform, and had a bouquet of Lacus' favorite white roses.

"May I help you, sir?" Inquired a desk attendant (or whatever they're called).

"Yes, please. I'm with Ms. Clyne. She had a reservation here."

"Oh! You're the young Mr. Yamato! Right this way!" The attendant quickly got up and led him to a quieter part of the restaurant... and right to his beloved angel. Then, as quickly as she led him there, she just as quickly left.

"Kira!" Lacus practically jumped out of her chair (in ladylike fashion) and into his open arms. "Kira, I've missed you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. Here, will this make up for some?" He stepped back and held out the bouquet of roses.

Her eyes widened. "Yes! This will make up for some lost time. But I want to have dinner with you on your first night back, with interest..." She whispered the last part in his ear, seductively.

His only response was to firmly embrace her and delve into one long passionate kiss (involving tongue). After both had to come up for air, he led her back to their table. "I'll think about taking you on your offer... after dinner." He whispered back to her, his voice full of his own blatant seduction.

Lacus had to giggle. Here they were, at a high class restaurant, practically seducing each other. "Don't think, just take it." She responded. They settled down, ordered their choices, and ate in peace, trading stories to make up for lost time. Kira updated her with the situation in the Council while Lacus updated him on her newest release that she would sing within a few days before her departure.

Afterwards, they took a relaxing stroll towards Kira's recently built and purchased home, and after a mad make-out session in his bedroom, fell to the bed together, and reveled in the power of (highly passionate) love.

**----------------------------------**

(Archangel; present time)

A great distance away from the PLANTS and the remains of Artemis, the Archangel coasted through space, a silent run. After escaping from Artemis, everyone was edgy at the thought of another enemy attack... Or another betrayal from a supposed ally.

"It has been confirmed, Captain." Tonomura reported, "There are no enemy units within a five thousand kilometer radius. It looks like we've finally lost them."

"Well, it looks like the pandemonium at Artemis covered our escape." Mu said, "We can at least be thankful for that."

That didn't settle any of Murrue's concerns. The ship already had a fair share of problems and only some had been resolved. The issue of supplies was the still dire. It would only last for half the trip to the Moon, and it was still a long ways. They were sure to run out of water and provisions before then. However, she did what she could to hide her worries.

Mu noticed and quietly went to her side. "Is it as bad as it looks?" he whispered.

Murrue knew that the Lieutenant could see right through her. "We do have some emergency rations, but the main problem is ammo and water. If the remaining EA Officers, including the Eurasian ones onboard, cooperate, and conserve what we can, we maybe fine."

He nodded knowingly, but both knew better. They needed to reach the Moon as quickly as they could manage. Murrue called up the navigational course on the monitor, disappointed by what she saw. She asked if there was a more direct course available.

"No," Neumann shook his head, "if we orbit any closer to Earth, we'll drift into the debris belt."

Not really thinking before she said it, Murrue blurted out, "It seems like we could save time by just going straight through it."

Natarle and the other crewmembers were surprised by the comment.

"If we coasted in at our current speed," Neumann said, "we'd just end up as another piece of space junk."

The debris belt was the local space garbage dump for both sides. Ever since humans began interstellar travel, they have abandoned orbiting satellite stations, shuttlecraft, spare booster engines, and other manner of refuse that they had tossed away to drift in space. This collection of junk floated around and towards Earth's orbit because of it being the nearest gravity well and presented a danger to anyone who dared to enter it. Normally, only members of the Junk Guild and other scavengers braved the risk to salvage anything seemingly of value.

Mu looked to Murrue, when suddenly an idea came to him. "Debris." He muttered and a smile spread across his across. "Am I a man who make the impossible possible or what?" He winked to the Captain.

'I don't think I'll like this...' she thought.

**----------------------------------**

(Meanwhile)

Within the Archangel's hanger, Miri finished making some minor adjustments to the Heayvarms Leopard's OS. She heeded the advice Mu mentioned to her earlier, a pilot takes responsibility for his or her machine, just like Canard and Cagalli. After she had finished he went to the mess hall to eat before taking a rest. Rationing was troublesome, what with the minimal portions and bland food options, but there was at least enough for everyone. She found Tolle sitting at a table, chattering and laughing. Sai and Flay were seated next to them, eating silently. Miri walked in, when she caught a glimpse of Sai nudging Flay's shoulder. She then stood and turned to Miri.

She seemed reluctant, but she cleared her throat. "Uh, Miri, sorry about before."

"For what?"

"You know," she muttered, "Back at Artemis, we I told them that you were a Coordinator."

The memory came back in a flash. It did upset her when she blurted her secret out to the Eurasian soldiers. However, she forced herself to smile. "No, it's all right," she insisted, "I'm not one to hold a grudge. It's the truth after all. Even though I don't like people blurting it out."

An embarrassed Flay breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." She then smiled to Sai. The pair of them had certainly been intimate recently.

"Ah, there you all are!" Maintenance Officer Murdoch said, stepping inside. "The Captain wants to speak with you all."

Mu knew it wasn't going to go over smoothly. He felt sorry for Murrue, what with the position she was in. The student military volunteers weren't very excited at the idea that they had to gather supplies themselves.

"Where are we going to get them?" they wanted to know.

It was awkward. "Well, by 'get', we really mean 'find'." He said.

Murrue didn't mince words. "We're now heading for the debris belt." She explained, "Hopefully we'll find what we need from there."

The students were confused at first, not understanding the Captain. That was until Sai realized what they had in mind.

"Wait, you can't mean –" he said.

"You catch on fast, kid." Mu said, patting Sai on the shoulder, "It's time for some junk digging. I had to ask myself, 'Wha'cha goin' to do with all that junk, all that junk floatin' in your trunk...'" (Sorry, couldn't help it.)

"The way that you said that sounds wrong," muttered Cagalli. Canard, however, just laughed.

Murrue frowned at the Lieutenant. In Mu's mind, she looked very cute when she was annoyed. "It isn't simply trash, there are many things in there we can use. Remember, one man's junk is another man's treasure. For example, there are fully stocked ships that were sunk in battle, but some of their parts may still be operational. Who knows? We may get lucky and find an abandoned resupply vessel."

Miri looked a bit disturbed. "You really want us to out and search those ghost ships?"

"Well, what else is there that we can do?" Mu asked, becoming serious. "Unless you have a better plan, we won't be able to hold out for long."

The look on the students' faces clearly expressed their thoughts at the idea.

"We need for you to help in piloting the pods." Murrue said to them. She wasn't very keen on the idea as well, it was the only plan they had. "We won't disturb the dead, nor take any personal affects that belonged to others." She went on. "We'll only take what we need in order to survive." Underneath her tone of authority, there was a hint of self-doubt. Such actions were unorthodox from standard military procedures.

Of course, only Mu didn't have a problem with being a "trash collector" for the time being if it helped both the ship and the crew survive the present ordeal.

**----------------------------------**

(Outside)

"Well, I think that's a destroyer over there." Sai said, looking at the screen inside his pod. "It looks like the engine's totaled."

"It's a pity." Officer Pal muttered, "But maybe could salvage any leftover ammo and water." While the students were now treating this like a treasure hunt, he and the other officers felt differently. "I hope those people on board were able to escape."

A short distance away, Natarle and Neumann and Tolle and Kuzzey maneuvered their pods deeper into the field of debris. They all gasped at the sight of fragments of farmland scattered about, now frozen. It was the remains of a destroyed PLANT, with plantation houses and agricultural equipment still floating around the ruined Central Shaft, which was shattered into two. They gently sat down on the ground and exited the pods to investigate. They slowly entered what appeared to be a shelter. Natarle and Neumann began to search one hallway, when Kuzzey let out a scream of fright. They rushed over to find Tolle trying to get him back together. They then looked inside the partly opened door to uncover a terrible sight.

Seemingly dozens of corpses of men, women, and even children floated about the room. The most upsetting was that of tiny infant held close to its mother's chest. Neumann checked two bodies, finding one holding a gun. Both had fatal and self-inflicted gunshot wounds. These people must not have been able to reach the shelter in time and committed a mass suicide before the oxygen ran out. Natarle reported the findings, and Murrue knew exactly what they had stumbled upon. They were at... the ruins of Junius Seven.

**----------------------------------**

(Back onboard)

Mu stood by as Natarle and Miri spoke to Murrue about situation. Miri thought that Natarle was being irrational.

"The water out there?" she asked, "Are you crazy?"

"There is nearly one hundred tons of ice," Natarle told her, "And we haven't located any other sufficient sources of H2O."

Murrue had already decided to gather the frozen water. But she saw both sides of the issue. She had to let Mu convince Miri and the others on what needed to be done.

"Look Miri –" the Lieutenant began.

"You saw all of them, didn't you?" the youth shot back, "Hundreds of thousands of people died there!"

Mu knew this wasn't easy on the kid, seeing the corpses of her fellow Coordinators, but he wasn't going to let the crew disregard the (only) viable source of water. "Nobody wants to intrude on their memories, but there is no other way. We're the ones alive and need to keep it that way. To do that, we need your help." He hoped that the kid's protective nature would drive her once more.

Realizing that Mu and the others were right, she sighed, shook her head, and nodded in agreement. Everyone prepared to go back out to collect the ice.

**----------------------------------**

(Out again)

A warning flash inside the Heavyarms Leopard's cockpit caught Miri's attention. She looked at the monitors and was startled to find a new heat source nearby. The readings showed that a Reconnaissance-Type GINN was very close. Miri soon spotted it among the debris. The mobile suit wasn't moving, but it still posed a threat. The salvaging wasn't completed yet, and if the GINN pilot found them and reported back, there'd be more ZAFT forces waiting for them. She aimed her beam gatling railcannon and targeted the enemy mobile suit. Suddenly, she noticed some movement, seeing a figure emerge from the wreckage of a civilian ship. Miri magnified the image and could make out feminine features on the pilot's face. It was a woman piloting the GINN. She took her finger off the trigger. The enemy pilot only reminded her that there had been living people in the mobile suits she had and fought and the ones she had destroyed. She gripped the trigger again; silently begging the pilot to leave. She entered her GINN, and began to pull away. That was until one of the work pods came into view. The GINN turned around fired at the pod, grazing it. Miri hesitated. The GINN fired again, and since she was the only one nearby, she did the only thing that she could. She squeezed the trigger and a burst of beams pierced the GINN in the chest. Several beams damaged and disabled it, but one scored a direct hit to the cockpit. The GINN spun back and exploded.

"Hey, thanks for the save, Miri!" Kuzzey's voice sounded from the intercom. "I thought we were goners."

"Heavyarms Leopard, what happened?" Natarle's call cut into Kuzzey's.

Miri didn't answer; instead she switched off all communications off and slammed her fists into her console. She had just killed another Coordinator, and it wasn't just that. She had killed someone's daughter, someone's sister, maybe even someone's lover. Commander Garcia was right after all, she felt like a traitor, but if she didn't fight, how could she protect her friends?

"DAMN IT!!! WHY!!! Why... couldn't you just leave..." she trailed off.

Another alarm sounded, but it wasn't a mobile suit or a ship. Miri looked and found an escape pod drifting nearby, its distress beacon lights flashing. What could an escape pod be doing just drifting around? She cautiously moved in and took hold of the object, taking it back to the Archangel. "Cagalli, come in. I found another lifepod and I'm taking it back to the ship. Please cover my sector for me for the time being."

"Understood, the salvage team here is almost done. We'll be heading back to the ship shortly."

After she got back, Natarle glared at her as she stepped out of the Heavyarms Leopard and onto the floor of the hanger. "You certainly have a habit of picking up strays." She scorned, but Miri didn't care. One life saved was one less burden on her.

Murrue and Mu both exchanged nervous glances as Murdoch worked on opening the pod's hatch. If it was booby trapped or if there were any other surprises inside, they'd find out soon.

"Okay," Murdoch said, "I'm about to open it up." Armed soldiers raised their weapons as he typed the finals keys to unlock the hatch. It opened with a hydraulic whoosh.

A pink, round, and tiny robot fluttered out, flapping a pair of panels on its sides as though they were wings. "Haro, genki, haro!" it chirped happily. Everyone stared in bewilderment, when a new voice broke the silence.

"Thank you very much." The soft voice said.

Everyone looked and saw a young girl with pink hair drift out of the pod. Her beauty and kind smile were captivating. Miri and Cagalli instantly realized who the mysterious girl was. It was the Pink Princess of the PLANTS... Lacus Clyne.

**----------------------------------**

Yes, half the chapter is four weeks earlier. The latter half is now.

**----------------------------------**

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 8

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

----------------------------------

(Previously)

Everyone looked and saw a young girl with pink hair drift out of the pod. Her beauty and kind smile were captivating. Miri and Cagalli instantly realized who the mysterious girl was. It was the Pink Princess of the PLANTS... Lacus Clyne.

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

The Pink Princess hovered in the zero gravity. She wore a grand white and lavender dress, and she looked the same age as Miri and the other students. She was so ethereal that Miri had to vigorously shake her head to help her. She leapt up, taking the pinkhead's wrist, and then gently bringing her down to the floor.

"Oh, why, thank you." She smiled, her icy blue eyes shining. Her expression then abruptly turned to one of confusion. She had glanced at the Earth Alliance insignia on Miri's uniform, then to the other crewmembers and officers. "So this isn't a ZAFT ship, I take it?"

Natarle let out a grave sigh, and Murrue and Mu were simply puzzled.

----------------------------------

(About 4 weeks earlier)

Athrun knelt silently at his mother's grave and placed the bouquet of flowers next to her headstone while Kira quietly stood back, head reverently bowed. It read: Lenore Zala, CE 33-70. She had been an agricultural researcher working at Junius Seven at the time of the nuclear attack. Kira, and especially Athrun had seldom spent time with her, but she always gave them both motherly affection, Athrun (obviously) more so than Kira, when they were together. He missed those research trips. It was the same story with his father, as he was hardly around, but Athrun knew their duties were crucial. He recalled his father's words at the last meeting of the Supreme Council, "we fight to protect ourselves, we fight for our freedom". If they just sat around and waited for it, peace would never come, as the Naturals would not give it to them. Would the conflict end if he shouted that he hated war and wished for peace? No. He needed to fight, and ZAFT needed to fight this war.

Kira too, remembered the woman. She was a family friend of his mother. He quietly paid his respects before turning to give Lacus her sendoff for the Memorial.

----------------------------------

(Sometime after; near the end of the 4th week)

As Kira and Athrun approached the dock where the fully repaired Vesalius lay, they were surprised to find Athrun's father standing alongside Commander Rau. Athrun wondered why his father was there while Kira probably thought something was off. Athrun then concluded it was probably due to some last minute additions to their orders. Kira however, couldn't get rid of a bad feeling.

Patrick Zala saw his son and Kira. "Kira," he said, "Have you heard the news on Lacus Clyne?"

Kira was beginning to get worried. He knew that it didn't it have to do with the ceremony or maybe some new album of hers... Was she in need of help? He hadn't heard from her lately. "Uh, no I haven't heard from her recently. She would have normally sent me some message by now."

Athrun too, was wondering if there was something wrong with Lacus.

Athrun's father nodded, but said nothing. Instead, Rau stepped forward.

"The survey ship that was sent out to the ruins of Junius Seven… has been destroyed." The Commander explained.

Kira's eyes widened in shock at the news, as he knew that Lacus had been aboard. 'LACUS!' he thought. "Commander, will the Vesalius take part in any rescue mission?" he suddenly asked.

"But of course." Rau told him. "That much should be obvious."

Kira visibly relaxed but Athrun frowned. "But we don't even know if there any survivors. Isn't it a bit much to send out a Nazca-class for –"

"Come now Athrun, you're a cold-hearted man. She's your best friend's fiancee," interrupted Rau.

Before Athrun could say anyting, his father raised his hand. "Athrun, there's something else, something that the public doesn't know about." He said, "The Yun Wang Team sent out one of their Reconnaissance GINNs, but it never returned. We're assuming the worst."

"Let me take a ship out to search for her! Commander, you and Athrun can return to hunting the legged-ship."

"Sorry, but Junius Seven has been pulled into the debris belt thanks to gravitational forces." Rau added, "It is a very dangerous place where anything could happen."

Kira and Athrun had to agree with them. Junius Seven was very close to Earth, but it didn't necessarily mean that Earth Forces were around laying wait for civilian ships to ambush. It just didn't add up.

"It's also well known in the PLANTs that you Kira, and Miss Lacus are engaged." Athrun's father spoke firmly. "There is no reason to delay." He put a hand on his Kira's shoulder. "She is indeed one of a kind, Kira. Go take care of her." Then he turned to Athrun. "Help him. We can't lose any of the PLANTs' shining stars. They are the hope for the future."

Kira and Athrun watched as Patrick Zala left before turning to Rau. "So now Kira's supposed to rescue the damsel in distress and play the role of the returning hero?" he muttered.

"That, or else return crying over he frozen corpse and grieve her loss," he said. Athrun was stunned while Kira silently glared. "Either way, it's better than doing nothing at all. And if not for her sake, then do so for her father's." It was then he and his subordinates climbed aboard the ship.

----------------------------------

(Archangel, present time)

A small group gathered at the interrogation room's door. Canard and Tolle shoved at one another to get an ear against the door to listen to the conversation while Sai and Kuzzey pushed from the back, and Officers Tonomura and Pal hovered from behind. Each one was curious about the young girl. Only Cagalli and Miri hung back.

"Come on, don't shove me."

"Can you hear anything?"

"If you would shut up I could."

Quiet! They'll hear us!"

"What's going on in there?"

The door suddenly flew open, and they all tumbled to the floor. They looked up to meet Natarle's cold stare.

"You still have supplies to restock!" she harshly reprimanded them, "Get back to your posts!"

The group stood and hurried off, but not Miri nor Cagalli. They lingered momentarily, getting a glimpse of the pink-haired beauty. She noticed them, and gave them a smile and a wave. They were both surprised and turned quickly, taking off.

Mu closed the door, grinning at the little exchange. But the atmosphere became serious once more when Murrue brought the conversation back to where it had left off.

"Please pardon my crew, they're young and new at this." She said, "Now, as you were saying?"

"My name is Lacus Clyne." The girl said. The tiny pink robot in her lap twitched and chirped. "And this is my friend, Haro."

Natarle sighed at the robot's display, thinking it absurd. Mu palmed his face, when something came to him. He suddenly looked straight at the girl.

"Clyne, you say?" he asked her, "As in Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne?"

The girl's face brightened. "Why, yes!" she exclaimed, "Siegel Clyne is my father. You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?"

All three Earth Alliance officers slumped their shoulders in disbelief. First, they get one problem solved, but then a new one appears. Why was fate so cruel to them?

Mu stood up straight and crossed his arms. "So tell us, what happened out there? Why were you in that escape pod?"

Lacus' smiled turned to a frown. "I was with a small crew to survey Junius Seven prior to the official memorial services in their memory." She appeared hesitant, but Murrue ushered her on. "We came across an Earth Forces vessel, but not like this one. They claimed that we were ZAFT spies, and so they were there to make an inspection, so I assumed it'd be all right for them to come aboard."

Murrue had a feeling that the story was going to take a turn for the worst.

"A number of Earth Forces officers seemed to take offense to our peaceful mission when we explained the situation to them." Lacus continued, "An argument began, followed by a scuffle, and then a fight broke out."

Murrue and Mu exchanged glances while Natarle remained impassive.

"You must understand, no one onboard had done anything wrong." Lacus said, "However, the Earth Forces officers should've better understood, but they refused to listen. Before I fully realized it, I, along with several others, were shoved into personal escape pods. I only hope that everyone on the ship is still all right."

Mu bit his lower lip. Miri had mentioned the wrecked civilian ship and he wasn't about to upset her further with that news. With their main questions answered, they decided to give Lacus some privacy for the time being. Mu watched as she stepped to the window, gazing out to the ruins of Junius Seven.

"Let us pray, Haro." She whispered to her robot, hugging it. "Let us pray, for those lost souls so that they may now rest in peace."

Suddenly feeling ashamed, Mu slipped out quietly, closing the door as he left. A few hours later, the Archangel finally had gathered enough supplies to sustain the remainder of the trip and was ready to go. Before that, however, Miri, Cagalli, Mu, and even Canard had pressed that they should at least have a moment of silence for those killed in the Bloody Valentine. Miriallia released several dozen origami flowers that she and some of the refugees had made among the litter of the debris. The crew gave their respects for the dead, and then headed off on their voyage once again.

----------------------------------

(Later)

Miri was walking towards the cafeteria, when she heard the sounds of an argument. She stepped to find Flay and Cagalli bickering.

"No, I won't do it!" Flay shouted, "And that's final!"

"Why not?" Cagalli countered.

Miri nodded over to Kuzzey. "Hey, what happening here?" she whispered.

"Cagalli asked Flay to take some food to that girl you found. It set her off for some reason."

"I'm not doing it!" Flay stamped her foot down. "I'm not going anywhere near one of those Coordinators!"

"Flay!" Cagalli scowled, pointing to Miri.

Flay then noticed her and began to stutter. "W-well, you're, uh, you're different, Miri. But that girl's from ZAFT! And all Coordinators have fast reflexes. What if she attacked me?"

Strangely enough, Miri did agree with her to a small degree. Flay could have her neck snapped by her if Lacus really wanted to (if she were to ever find Flay flirting with her Kira). But she didn't say anything.

Kuzzey shrugged. "Look, I don't think she'll just come at you like some wild animal. She came here on a peaceful mission."

"But how would you know?" Flay demanded.

"Excuse me." A soft voice said, "But who might this person you're talking about be?"

Miri whirled about to find Lacus standing at the door. Everyone froze in surprise.

"I apologize if I startled you." Lacus bowed politely. "I'm just thirsty, and to be honest, though I know it's very unladylike, I have to confess that I am rather hungry. Would this happen to be the cafeteria?"

"Wait a minute." Kuzzey said, "I thought your door was locked."

"This is nuts. How does someone from ZAFT just get to wander about as they please?" Flay demanded.

Lacus remained her politeness. "I did ask properly if it'd be all right if I came out."

"And someone gave you permission?" Miri asked.

"Well, I did call out three times, but no one answered." Lacus said, "I waited a bit longer until I assumed that it'd be fine." She then stepped up to Flay and offered a handshake. "Anyway, I'm not a part of ZAFT, that's the Military. I'm just a civilian. ZAFT stand for Zodiac–"

"Shut up! It doesn't change that you're a Coordinator!" Flay shot back.

Lacus nodded and sighed. "Yes, I am a Coordinator," she admited, "but I'm not in the military. I mean, you're a Natural, but you're not in the military either, right? It's the same thing, so we aren't all that different." She offered her hand again.

But Flay smacked the hand away. "Why would I want to shake hands with one of you?" she growled, hatred streaming from her voice, "I don't want to be friends with any of you freaks!"

Miri felt like a blade her pierced her chest. The way Flay lashed out at Lacus simply because she was a Coordinator was cruel, and her words stung her as well. She and Lacus couldn't change who they were, but no act of kindness towards Flay would change her mind. Why couldn't she understand that Coordinators were human also? But just in a different and enhanced body? What would Dearka say about this?

----------------------------------

(Gamow)

The man in Miri's thoughts had been suffering from restless sleep syndrome lately. The object of his restless dreams was Miri herself. After tossing and turning for the umteenth time, he sat up in his bed. 'Damn it. Miri, you're probably suffering in their hands! Why won't you just let go and come back to me?' he thought.

He quietly turned on a reading light and dimmed it enough so as to not wake his roommate, and picked up a porno magazine that he had smuggled onboard. 'Hopefully something here would distract me...' But each time he tried to let his dirty thoughts loose, it all ended up back to that young brunette. He just couldn't let go. Soon, even the faces of the women in the magazine became Miri. '... Damn it, it must be the lighting.' He tossed the magazine back into its hiding place and let his eyes wander over the few pictures he had of Miri and himself. Soon, one of them held his attention. It was a picture of them together and boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time. He remembered that day well.

_Flashback._

_It was Saturday, and he was heading home from dance lessons (his secret hobby; Japanese interpretive fan dancing) when he ran into someone at the entrance. As he looked up to apologize, his purple eyes (is that right?) met feminine blue ones. He knew those eyes. "Miriallia! What are you doing here!? Scratch that. I'm sorry for running in to you. Are you alright?"_

_Miri giggled. "Yes, Dearka, I'm fine."_

"_What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"_

"_Well, yes... but..." Miri looked like she had something to say._

"_But?"_

"_But I wanted to talk to you. I needed to know... well... you know..." her eyes were darting everywhere but his._

"_Come on Miri, I've known you for awhile. Don't be shy. What is it?"_

"_Well, Iwanttoknowwhat'sthestatusofourrelationship!"_

"_... Could you please run that by me again, and slower?"_

"_I want to know what's the status of our relationship. I mean... since your... and I am..." Miri was now incoherently rambling._

"_Miri." That got her to stop and look at him. "I was wondering the same thing. We've been through a lot, and I was wondering if you're willing to be more than just a friend. At least, be my girlfriend. And that's not an order. That's a question. Please answer honestly."_

_Miri was silent for awhile while thinking it over thoroughly. "Yes, I would love to."_

"_Are you sure? I hope that you are not doing this just because I'm your controller and your are my... what's the least derogatory name for it... subordinate. If you really want to be my girlfriend, I truly need to know if we will be able to communicate openly."_

"_Yes, Dearka. I have thought it over long and hard. _**I** _want to be with you because _**I like **_you for you. Not for anything else."_

"_Miriallia..."_

"_I like you Dearka, a lot. And I would be happy to have you as my boyfriend." She paused for a moment. "But that means no more flirting with other girls, or else I'll dump you."_

_Dearka feigned hurt. "Not even with one?"_

"_No. Or you can find another girl."_

"_I could always command you to..."_

"_And I would forever hate you too..."_

"_I'm just messing around with you Miri." He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "And I'm not letting you go."_

"_Ever?"_

"_Never ever."_

_They shared a nice first boyfriend/girlfriend kiss, before they were interrupted by a flash. They immediately whirled around to find Dearka's elderly dance teacher with a camera in his hands. "Hey, this is your first official kiss. Why not preserve the moment?"_

_End Flashback._

And his words rang true, still. 'If only things were different... if only I truly never let you go... if only I forced you to stay with me... then we wouldn't have to fight each other...' Dearka's continued "what if's" finally managed to get him the sleep he required.

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

Murrue watched as Mu came onto the bridge. It looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Just when we thought we were in the clear," he said, rubbing his temples, "we go and find a little pink princess that belongs to the PLANTs. That's the last thing we need."

Murrue nibbled at her lower lip. At times, he looked to be irresponsible, but in reality he was the most dependable person she had met in her life. He had helped them out of tight situations one after another, and she was grateful for that, though his unorthodox ideas had high failure and remarkably low success rates. She did wonder on occasion if his attitude was just a facade so that she and the crew would remain calm and collected. If it really was, she really appreciated it, for it must've been exhausting to him.

"I guess we'll just take her to the lunar base with us." She shrugged.

"Isn't there some other port we could drop her off at?" he asked.

"Yes, but at the base, we can–"

"Captain." He politely interrupted, "Do you really believe that she'll be given a warm welcome?" He raised a brow. "The daughter of ZAFT's political leader would only be seen as bargaining chip. And a major one at that."

Murrue understood his point. "I don't want anything like that to happen to her, of course." She clarified. She hated to have Mu get the wrong impression of her. "After all, she is only a civilian and a child."

Behind them, Natarle loudly scoffed. "So what about them then?" She pointed to Tolle, who sat in the co-pilot seat. "They're only children and civilians, yet we plucked off from Heliopolis and now have them fighting aboard a battleship."

Murrue suddenly felt exhausted. "That's enough, Ensign Badgiruel." She didn't want to put up with her rambling of military protocol and regulations and other BS that she didn't need right now.

But Natarle didn't let up. "We have children serving as soldiers, but you want to exclude that girl? She is Chairman Clyne's daughter, after all. She's not the average Coordinator."

Murrue acknowledged that Lacus _could_ be instrumental in stopping the entire war, but her instincts told her it was still wrong. However, Natarle was the seasoned officer and was very persistent. Maybe she did know better...

----------------------------------

Cagalli, with a tray of food, and Miri with a glass of water, took Lacus back to the interrogation room she had originally been held. They hated seeing the sad expression on her face as they led her inside.

"Must I really stay in here?" Lacus frowned.

"I'm afraid so," she forced a smile and gave her a glass of water.

"But I feel so lonely," She pouted, "I wish I could eat with the others and get to know them. Here, the only things I get to know is the cold, impersonal walls and the window of stars."

"I know, but this is an Earth Alliance ship. That being the case, there are those who don't care for Coordinators. I'm afraid it cannot be helped." Added Cagalli, setting the tray down next to the glass of water.

"It is a shame." She sighed, "However, you've both been very kind to me. Thank you."

"No problem. To me, Coordinators and Naturals are all human," answered Cagalli.

"Well," Miri muttered, "the truth is that I'm a Coordinator as well, or rather, half-Coordinator, so I kinda know what it's like. It's because of that."

She smiled sweetly. "No, you're kind because that's the person you really are." The girl smiled for real this time. "What are your names?"

"Miriallia, my names Miriallia Haww."

"Thank you, Miss Haww."

"Oh, feel free to just call me Miri."

She giggled. "All right, thank you, Miri. And you?"

"Cagalli! Cagalli Yu–!" Cagalli broke off, realizing she was giving away her real name. "I-I mean... Kasumi! Kasumi Reyes!"

Lacus already knew. "You must be Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb. You're engaged to Athrun Zala of ZAFT, right?"

Cagalli felt herself blush while Miri was surprised to hear that. "Y-yes... that's... correct..."

"I wondered why you looked familiar. I've met you before, when Kira and I accompanied Athrun to meet you."

"E-enough about that... I still don't know him well enough!"

"Then could you please answer my next question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you, the Princess of Orb, with an EA vessel?"

"This is only temporary. I was on Heliopolis when it was attacked by ZAFT, and this was the only ship that could take me to the nearest Orb base."

"I see. Well, thank you for chatting with me," Lacus said as Miri was dragged out by Cagalli.

Back in the cafeteria, no one had said anything following Flay's outburst. It was an awkward situation. Flay just sat with a frown on her face, not feeling sorry for what she said.

"Are you a member of Blue Cosmos?" Kuzzey finally asked. Originally, Blue Cosmos was an environmental pressure group, but now they were _**the**_ most radical of anti-Coordinator activist groups. Their tactics even included piracy and terrorism.

"No, I'm not." Flay retorted, "But I don't think their cause is completely wrong. People who have altered genes when they don't need them are against nature. They're abominations!" She paused and peered to the others. "Don't you agree?"

Toelle got up and left, while Kuzzey just stared at his food. "You know, you're forgetting one thing." He said, "Miri's a Coordinator and if she hadn't piloted that Gundam along with the rest, we'd all be dead." He spoke the truth, as Miri had saved his life hours before when the ZAFT Recon GINN opened fire on his collector pod. "Just think about all that she's gone through."

Suddenly, Flay's argument lost its validity. She recalled that it was Miri who retrieved the lifepod that she had been on. Now she felt like she had alienated herself.

Miri had locked the door to Lacus' room and was ready to head down the hall. However, before she even took a step, Sai caught up to her.

"Miri." His friend said, "Toelle told me what Flay said. I'll go talk to her later about it." With the way he had to defend her, he sounded more like her attorney and less like her boyfriend. The two of them seemed an unlikely couple to Miri until she had learned about the letter.

Just then, a soft, soothing voice drifted from the room, and Miri and Sai listened closely. It was Lacus and she was singing. It wasn't much of a surprise, for she was a pop idol after all. Miri could easily understood why she was well known in the PLANTs.

"That's so beautiful," she murmured, enchanted.

Sai nodded. "Yeah, but did she get that voice from her altered genes, or was she already born with that talent." He chuckled and headed down the hall.

Miri blinked and followed after Sai. Her friend's remark may have been a joke, but it certainly killed the inner peace she had.

Officer Pal sat at his communications station on the bridge, sipping at his water bottle, when a message appeared to be breaking through the interference. He tossed the bottle away, and then checked the instruments. "Captain!" he shouted. There was excitement in his voice.

"What is it?" Murrue asked. She and Natarle dashed over to him.

"It's an encoded message from the Eighth Fleet!" Pal said.

"Admiral Halberton." Murrue muttered. "Can you trace it?"

"I'm already on it." Pal said, his fingers flying over his keyboard. Moments later, a voice crackled through the speakers.

"This…Eighth Fleet vanguard…Mongomery…come…Archangel. Come in." Though it was coming trough jumbled, the message made everyone know that friendly forces would soon be joining them. Excitement built within the bridge.

"What's their position?" Natarle asked, peering at the monitor.

"They're still a fair distance away." Pal answered.

It didn't matter, for they'd soon meet with the allied ships. Neumann and Tonomura even exchanged a high-five due to their excitement. The crew and its crew had been on their own from the start, and finally there was some hope. The initial excitement shortly died. All they had to do now was be patience for a while longer, meet with the ships from the Eighth Fleet, and then reach the moon. Hopefully then they'd have news on their families.

As the news spread, Sai had a particular piece of delightful news for Flay.

"My dad, really?" she beamed.

"He's with the ships that'll meet us." Sai told her. "He went over the ship's roster and found your name, so he personally requested to make the trip. You'll see him soon."

Flay just smiled and hugged Sai. She had never felt so happy in quite some time.

However, Miriallia, Cagalli, and Canard realized that one person wouldn't be rejoicing once the ships from the Eighth Fleet arrived, Lacus. She sat in her room, playing with Haro, alone.

"So where you do think we're going, Haro?" she asked her robotic companion. Haro simply rolled about, chattering on. She giggled, feeling so carefree.

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 9

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

----------------------------------

(Previously)

"So where you do think we're going, Haro?" she asked her robotic companion. Haro simply rolled about, chattering on. She giggled, feeling so carefree.

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

Miriallia was glad that she had some time to relax before working on her unit. She strode through the halls on her way to the showers. Thanks to all that ice gathered, everyone could now enjoy a long shower or bath. As she passed the cafeteria, she heard some of the crewmembers excitedly chatter. The topic was the same for all of them; they were all glad to be reuniting with fellow EA forces. She reached the showers and went inside to find a person with red hair... and a face covered with something strange. She squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, come now, Mir." Flay groaned, "What is it?"

"What you mean?" Miriallia countered, "What is with that stuff?"

"It's just a facial mask." Flay answered as she peeled it off, "Can't you tell?"

"It figures you'd have that, but why'd you even bring it along?"

"Well, my dad is coming with the advance fleet, and the daughter of a Vice Foreign Minister of the Atlantic Federation has to keep up appearances. Besides, I owe it to him since I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Yeah, whatever." Miriallia shrugged as she stripped and stepped into one of the showers.

Flay continued to look herself over in the mirror. "Now if there only something I could do with my hair." She sighed, tugging at it. "Oh well, I guess it'll have to do, this is a crisis we're in after all."

Miriallia would have rolled her eyes had seen she not been shampooing her hair. But all she could do was give a frustrated sigh. Flay made the situation seem like a fashion crisis instead of a tense situation.

Meanwhile on the bridge, the Montgomery's signal came in crystal clear, free from any interference. The captain, Copeman, appeared on the screen. "Our ships will wait here for you to rendezvous with us. At that time, the Archangel will fall under our command. We will then rejoin the rest of the fleet and escort you to the moon."

Murrue, along with the current bridge crew, were relieved at the thought of finally being back in the fold. She looked forward to accepting orders, not give them.

Another man suddenly appeared on the screen next to Copeman. He was middle-aged, about 40+ (guessing), and dressed in an expensive looking business suit, which, Murrue secretly thought, was a bit ridiculous during this tense situation. "I am George Allster, Vice Foreign Minister (is that right?) of the Atlantic Federation," he stated. "I must thank you all for rescuing the stranded civilians from Heliopolis, and their safe delivery from Artemis. I must understand my surprise when I had gone over the roster and found my daughter's name on the list of those that stayed. I was wondering if I might be able to speak to her now."

Copeman raised a hand. "Now Vice Minister, there'll be enough time for that after the rendezvous. Now is not the right time."

Sai smirked. "No doubt about it, that's Flay's father," he whispered.

Later, down in the hanger, Miri busily typed away on the keyboard, continuing to modify the Gundam's OS. She only paused when she saw Murdoch appear in front of her. "Yes, is something the matter?"

"No, I was just checking in on you and the other pilots." Murdoch answered, "It looks like we'll join the Eighth Fleet soon, so you won't have to worry about this machine much longer. That is, unless you decide to stay on." He then left.

'No way in hell I'm staying.' Miri thought to herself. Once everything was over, she was going to return to a civilian life, or maybe at least wait up in the PLANTs until she was needed. She thought about her time piloting the Heavyarms Leopard up to this point. Soon it'd be over. She wouldn't have to fight Dearka anymore.

In Canard's case, he had just finished adjusting his Gundam. "Damn it, still no sign of Kira Yamato. I wonder if he's on Earth. In the meantime, who the hell is the pilot of the Strike? He seems familiar, but how? Maybe I'm thinking to much." Canard was mumbling to himself. "Ah well, whatever the case, I'll take him down this time." He then dozed off within his unit's cockpit.

'I really don't want to have to leave soon. I hate to admit it, but I'm becoming fond of this ship. And once I get back to Orb, I'll have to get ready for my planned engagement,' thought a blonde Princess. 'I hardly even know him. He's too quiet and reserved... and the son of a Natural-hating man. I could learn to love him, but I wonder if he will ever even fall in love with me eventually.' Cagalli sighed and wished that she could slow time down, at least for her, a bit.

----------------------------------

(Vesalius)

Meanwhile, the Vesalius, along with the supply ship Maersk and two other Nazcas, still on its search and rescue mission for Lacus Clyne, detected a group of Earth Alliance ships on the radar screens. It indeed wasn't expected and it caught the ZAFT forces undivided attention.

"What could the Earth Forces possibly be doing all the way out here?" Ades wondered.

Rau rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he stared at the readouts. "Perhaps the legged ship is planning to rendezvous with these before it reaches the moon."

"But then what?" Ades asked, "Will they re-supply, or maybe rejoin their fleet?"

"The Lacony and Porto Teams are with us now, and the Gamow, Galileo, and Pasteur are nearby. Only the Rock and Roll teams (be silent. They're the other two Nazcas that were ahead of the Archangel), are behind," Rau said. "If the Naturals intend to re-supply, we simply cannot let them go."

"We can't?" Ades asked. The small ZAFT fleet was itching for battle, and a small EA advance fleet was just the right meal. He wondered what the Commander was thinking as he looked at the thin smile on his face. "What about Miss Clyne?"

"We are soldiers, first and foremost." Rau said, "We cannot overlook the chance to deal a blow to the enemy for the sake of one girl. We'd be remembered in history as laughingstocks."

In another part of the ship, Kira silently prayed. 'Lacus, please be safe and unharmed.'

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

Excited voices filled the bridge as the Montgomery appeared on the radar screens at last. However, Officer Pal frowned at his own screen. He tried to adjust the gauges, thinking that there was just a glitch. It didn't go away. "What is this…?" he muttered.

Murrue turned. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"N-Jammers!" Pal shouted, "The interference is increasing!"

Joy to despair as their screens filled with static. In this giant game of hide-and-seek, they had been seeked, and now, they could possibly be sunk.

The Montgomery and their escorts also detected the approaching ZAFT ships. The crew was thrown into a frenzy as Copeman began to hand out orders. "Contact the Archangel, tell them to withdraw!"

Vice Foreign Minister Allster's jaw dropped. "We're canceling the rendezvous? Then I came all this way for absolutely nothing!"

"If this ship is sunk," Copeman told him, "then it will have been for less than nothing!"

Murrue, and the rest of her crew, couldn't believe what was happening. It was a recurring nightmare that they could never awaken from, and it was all too real when the crew detected the five Gundams along with several CGUEs, Heavy-Leos, and some mobile turret platforms (see footnote for description). That meant that the repaired and reinforced Le Creuset team was back, and toting massive firepower. She clenched her fists.

"Captain, there's an incoming message from the Montgomery!" Pal called. "It reads 'Rendezvous has been cancelled, Archangel is to withdraw immediately!'"

Sai stood up. "But we have to join that fleet! And Flay's father is with them!"

Murrue bent her head down, unsure of what to do now. Right now, she had to make a call, as the crew looked to her. "Even if we withdraw, there's no guarantee that we'll escape. All hands, level one battle stations! We're going to continue the advance! Protect that fleet!"

Battle alarms blared as Miri, Cagalli, Canard, and Mu dashed for the locker room. Out of the corner of Miri's eye, she noticed that the door to Lacus' room was open once more. Lacus poked her head outside and saw Miri coming.

"What's going on here?" she asked, "What's with all the noise?"

"It's an alert." she answered. "You really need to stay inside."

"Is there going to be another fight?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it may have already started." She gently pushed her back inside her room.

"Are you going to fight as well?"

Miri looked into her ice-blue eyes, trying to find the right words to say. "Look, it's important that you stay inside, all right? Please just stay right here." She nudged her back and locked the door, momentarily wondering what the problem with the lock actually was. She then felt someone tug at her arm. She turned to find Flay.

"Miri, what's all this about a battle?" she nervously asked. "Is my dad all right?"

Miri was getting annoyed with Flay's dual personas, and to make things more annoying, her eyes were welling up.

"My dad will be fine, right? Nothing's going to happen to him?"

She didn't have the time for this; she had to get out there to fight. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Yes, everything's going to be fine." She gave a fake smile and quickly pulled her hand away. Then she ran down the hall once more, practically undressing as she went (hey, it's a battle. No time to worry about flashing others. And as a well-trained agent, she's used to it. Time is of the essence here). Once she made it to the locker room, she smoothly hopped into her flight suit in record time and sped towards the hanger. She had just enough time to see Mu's Strike II take off, followed by Canard. Cagalli was being moved into the catapult that Mu just vacated.

"Hey you're late, kid!" Murdoch hollered.

"I know, I know!" Miri answered, almost apologetically as she leapt into the cockpit. She started up the Heavyarms Leopard as Sai briefed her on the situation.

"There's three Nazcas, three Laurasias, and two support ships, all supported by CGUEs, Heavy-Leos, new mobile turret platforms, and the Heliopolis five. Be careful out there!"

Her hands paused slightly at the news of the five Gundams. That meant Dearka was back in one of them.

Sai's voice came from the intercom. "Miri, remember that Flay's father is aboard the Montgomery. Please try to make sure that nothing happens to them."

That only put more pressure on her. Fighting Dearka while trying to protect the Montgomery would be daunting. With a heavy heart and a dreaded feeling, she moved the Heavyarms Leopard to the launching pad.

----------------------------------

(Battle begins)

Kira flew his Gundam in between the ships. He was preoccupied with the fact he didn't know whether Lacus was alive or dead. He wanted to find her and be done with it.

"Hey, Kira!" the pilot of a nearby CGUE exclaimed. "Let's see what that mobile suit of yours can really do with your abilities!" There was no mistaking the excitement in his voice.

Dearka was also preoccupied. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight Miri this time. He randomly fired his weapons in Shotcannon mode at wings of Mobius. 'Miri, don't come here.'

Yzak on the other hand was happy for more battle. He aggressively tore though the Moebius wings like a flamethrower through flies. "Give me a real challenge! Come on, legged-ship!"

Nicol skillfully wove his way in and out of the EA fleet, taking potshots at poorly defended sections. "Will the legged-ship come to save them?"

A trio of Moebius streaked from one of the Earth Forces' ships and immediately fired a barrage of missiles at the Aegis. The Aegis effortlessly evaded and shot down the missiles, then began to eliminate the mobile armors. A single shot from the beam rifle brought each one down. With them out of his way, Athrun began to gut enemy ships. He came within range of one, targeted the engines, and opened fire. With its engines out of commission, the ship was tumbling out of control.

On board on the Montgomery, a controller called out, "Sir, escort ship Bernard has been hit and is tumbling out of control! X303 is now engaging the Law! The X105 and the X103 are obliterating the Mobius wings! The X207 and the X102 are wreaking havoc on the Jury and the James!"

Another controller called out, "The Marcos has been sunk! Two CGUEs on approach! The mobile turret platforms and the escorting Heavy-Leos are firing! The James, the York, and the Blanca have been sunk!"

Vice Minister Allster gawked in disbelief. "We're being defeated by own machines?! This is simply absurd!"

A CGUE closed in on the disabled Bernard. A Moebius attempted to flank it, but it was shot down. Suddenly, a cannon slug tore through the ZAFT mobile suit. Everyone looked to find the Archangel charging right into the battle.

Allster was overcome with a sense of relief. "They've come to help us!"

However, Copeman wasn't happy. "Those fools." He muttered, clenching his fists. "They shouldn't have come."

Athrun maneuvered behind the Law in mobile armor mode. He activated the Scylla multiphase energy cannon, and a blast of blinding light shot forward, piercing the Law's hull down the central spine. From the side, Athrun saw the approaching red MS (ZAFT still doesn't know about the Zeo Astray). He returned his Gundam to its mobile suit form and opened fire.

Mu had already shot down one CGUE right from the start and took out the second right after. The final two were now attempting to trap him. He deployed his gun barrels, trying to take at least one down. However, the ZAFT pilots took the advantage and fired on the Strike II. A bazooka shot tore through a Gunbarrel. As he turned to retaliate, the Duel appeared in front of him.

"Crap!" Mu shouted. He was now occupied by three MS and counting. The fact that the mobile turrets and the Heavy-Leos were providing long-range support didn't help. "Damn it! How can I protect the Archangel and the other EA ships!?"

During the massive free-for-all, Flay managed to enter the bridge. She stepped inside in time to hear Sai report that the Strike II was trapped in battle and wouldn't be able to provide support. Murrue was began to worry, knowing only the three remaining MS and the remaining Moebius units were left to fight now.

"Missiles from the Vesalius and two weapon platforms are heading for the Law!" Pal shouted.

"Align Gottfried number one!" Murrue ordered, "Fire!"

Flay felt fear from the chaos; the screens flashed, people shouted, and weapons fired. Everything was happening too fast, but only one thing made her move. She ran to Kuzzey at his station. "My dad! Where's my dad's ship?"

Kuzzey was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Natarle craned her neck back. "We're in the middle of a battle!" she roared, "Leave the bridge now!"

But she refused. "No, what about my dad!? Where's the ship he's aboard!?"

On the screen, the Law took numerous missile hits, and the ship shook before exploding into a fireball. Flay's face went pale at the sight.

Copeman's stressed face appeared on the monitor. "Archangel, leave here immediately! That's a direct order!"

"But, sir –!" Murrue began, but was interrupted by Flay's cries when she saw her father sitting behind Copeman.

"Captain, this is unthinkable!" Allster yelled, "If they leave us now –!"

Copeman cut him off. "Archangel, get out of here, understand? They're too powerful! Retreat and find another way to the 8th Fleet!" He switched off the communications, turning to a subordinate officer. "Get Vice Minister Allster to an escape pod, quickly!"

Back on the Archangel, Flay was even more hysterical as Sai tried to get her off the bridge. She had grappled to the railing, and refused to let go.

"Captain, mobile suits are heading for the Montgomery! They only have one mobile armor left!" Pal reported. "The Jury and Bernard are tumbling out of control! The Carlsbad and the Donald are weaponless and retreating!"

Sai did what he could to comfort Flay. He had finally got her out of the bridge. "Miri. What's she doing? What are all those pilots doing?" she whispered.

"What?"

"She told me everything would be all right." She looked up in despair. "Where is she? Where are the other pilots?"

"Miri's fighting the Buster. Cagalli is locked in combat with the Aegis. Canard has his hands full with the Blitz and the Strike. And Lt. La Flaga is trapped fighting the Duel and other MS." Sai explained, "It's a tough fight, but don't worry, everything will be all right." He kept repeating that as he got her to her feet and began to walk her down to her room.

Further down the hall, they could hear the faint sounds of singing. Sai recognized the soft and gentle voice; it was the girl, Lacus. A dark frown formed on Flay's face and she tore herself from Sai's grip. She dashed over to the door and threw it open, finding Lacus and her little robot sitting on the floor.

"Yes?" she smiled, "What is it?"

A dark and evil plan filled Flay's mind as she gripped Lacus' arm. "Come with me." She threatened.

Natarle watched the horrifying battle continue. The last of the mobile armors had been shot down, and now the CGUEs concentrated only on the Montgomery. The four remaining and disabled EA ships were completely ignored as all ZAFT weapons beared down on the heavily damaged Montgomery. Three weapon platforms kept the Archangel and their MS away. "Prepare to fire the Lohengrins!" she shouted, "Where the hell is the Strike II?! Or the Hyperion!? Even the Zeo Astray! Where are they!?!"

Mu suddenly appeared on screen, looking tired, but unharmed. "Don't worry about us right now! Just pull back or we won't make it!"

The Heavyarms Leopard was so preoccupied with the Buster, that Miri couldn't support the ship at all. Canard and Kira were aggressively attempting to outdo the other, but ended up in a stalemate every time. With the Blitz appearing and disappearing near the Hyperion, Canard could not afford to turn his back to protect the Montgomery or the Archangel. Cagalli and Athrun were locked in mortal combat, their fighting rather violent. Each one tried to deliver the fatal blow to the other one's cockpit. And finally, Mu was really pushing his limit by trying to fend off four CGUEs and the Duel. With only five functioning Gunbarrels and his weapons, it would be a close one.

After Flay's outburst, Murrue couldn't concentrate on what to do. Her lack of experience annoyed Natarle. Everyone watched as a CGUE hefted its bazooka and fired, its round destroying the Montgomery's main gun. Another disabled some of the engines, The doors opened to reveal Flay, dragging Lacus behind her.

"Tell them that this I'll kill this girl if they destroy my dad's ship!" she screamed, her eyes filled with mania, "Tell them now!"

Natarle liked the way Flay thought, but it was already too late. On the screen, the Vesalius and three other weapon platforms fired their main guns and scored a direct hit. The hull of the Montgomery flash-melted as the ship was shattered from the onslaught of six Positron Cannons and two Heavy Ion Cannons. All that remained were fragments of the hull sections that weren't in the direct paths of the beams. The rest was nothing but a metallic atom cloud.

Flay stood motionless for a moment before completely breaking down. She fell to the floor, screaming and sobbing. Sai and Flay stared at her as she quivered. The ZAFT forces now had their sights set on the Archangel. Murrue froze, not knowing what to do next.

"Captain!" Natarle said, but she didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she leapt up to upper level, and snatched Kuzzey's intercom. "Attention ZAFT forces, this is the Earth Alliance ship, Archangel. We presently have custody of Lacus Clyne, daughter of Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne. Hold your fire."

Murrue stared at her, wondering what she was planning.

----------------------------------

On the Vesalius, Ades saw the pink haired girl on the screen. "It is Miss Lacus."

Natarle's broadcast continued. "We discovered her lifepod and rescued her as a humanitarian gesture and she has been under our care. Should you attack this ship, we will see it as an insult to our goodwill." She paused before coldly adding, "Furthermore, it will be seen as abandonment of Miss Clyne and we will act accordingly."

It was easily to see through the minced words, if they attacked, Lacus would be executed. Rau sneered. "They claim it to be goodwill, yet they use her as a shield when backed into a corner." He turned to Ades. "Get ready to recall our remaining forces and withdraw." 'Now Kira, let's see your anger flow!'

The mobile suits had heard Natarle's broadcast too. Miri, Cagalli, and even Canard couldn't believe what they heard.

"Nothing but damn cowards! Hiding behind the Chairman's daughter's skirt!" exclaimed Yzak.

"Bastards!" Dearka muttered through gritted teeth. "You call this justice, using a civilian hostage as a shield? Are these cowards the friends you've chosen to fight along side, Miri?"

Miri couldn't answer. There was nothing she could say. He was right.

"Kira! What now!?" asked Athrun.

"You...! You sorry _SONS OF BITCHES! __**HOW DARE YOU!!!**_" roared Kira as he gritted his teeth, and his controls, tightly. His eyes began to flicker between normal and something unknown. Then, spotting something, he jetted towards it, and held it within his hand. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

The Archangel crew wondered what the Strike was holding. All of a sudden, "Captain! An EA distress signal is coming from the device that the Strike is holding! It's an escape pod! Priority Distress Level 1! (Made it up)."

"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed both Murrue and Natarle. Even Flay stilled. "It can't be!"

"Father... FATHER!!!" wailed Flay.

Kira switched to an EA frequency (remember, former EA Gundam). "If you do so much as bruise Miss Clyne, I swear that this seemingly important dignitary will die right in front of you!"

"Your bluffing!" Exclaimed Natarle.

"Am I!? Well, take a look for yourself!" Kira tossed the pod straight at the bridge of the Archangel. Everyone cowered as the pod rammed into the bridge glass. Surprisingly, it held. But what the people saw through the pod's glass was an injured Vice Foreign Minister Allster.

"FATHER!!! SOMEONE, ANYONE! SAVE HIM!!!" wailed Flay.

But then, Kira was right in front of the Archangel's bridge. He grabbed the pod back while holding a combat knife right up to the bridge. Had it entered, it would slice off Natarle's arm holding Lacus. "As you can see, I'm not bluffing! Kindly, and I mean kindly, escort Miss Clyne back to a private room, completely unharmed! _NOW!!!_" He didn't hesitate to hold the pod in front of them, threatening to crush it.

Murrue, not wanting to chance anything, said, "Officer Pal, please escort Miss Clyne back to her room. _Immediately_." She never took her eyes off the Strike. "Now, will you hand back Vice Foreign Minister Allster?"

"Not yet. I propose a trade. If you will hand back Miss Clyne, then I will hand over the Vice Foreign Minister. And to help you with your decision, we WILL destroy half a surviving EA ship every 10 minutes. Once all four remaining ships are annihilated, we will begin to destroy an engine from your ship every 5 minutes! Once those are gone, then every two minutes, we will put a hole in a random section of the ship!"

"Then that's not much time now to decide is it? What if you hit Ms. Clyne?"

"Trust me, I won't. And yes, that's not much time. Send out an MS with Ms. Clyne in it within 10 minutes or you can say goodbye to half of one ship's crew!"

"You think that you have all the cards! We still have Ms. Clyne!" countered Natarle.

"Touch her again, AND HE _**DIES**_!" To prove his point, Kira actually smashed in the lifepod's glass with one of the Strike's fingers.

"_FATHER!!!_"

"Don't worry, he's not dead. But if I remove the finger covering the hole, then he will not even have a chance to scream. You have 10 minutes, beginning now."

Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, and the remaining ZAFT MS began to pull back. "I swear that I _WILL_ rescue her." He said before the Strike streaked away.

Miri had never felt so ashamed. Neither did Cagalli and Canard.

Back on the bridge, tension filled the air. Murrue violently switched off the intercom and she and Natarle exchanged a harsh stare down.

"I couldn't allow this ship and the remaining MS to be destroyed." Natarle said, defending her actions.

"I'm aware of that, _**Ensign**_." Murrue stiffly replied, harshly reminding Natarle of her rank.

Elsewhere, Sai watched over Flay as she slept. She had to be given a sedative to calm her down. Meanwhile, Lacus was escorted back to her room. She felt horrible about what had happened.

And while the ZAFT MS retreated for the time being, one man had an evil smirk on his face. 'Yes... That's it Kira. Let your anger further you along the path that you were meant to travel... As the Ultimate Coordinator!!!'

----------------------------------

Mobile Weapon Platform

Each gun platform is triangular in shape from a bird's eye view (reminds me of an equilateral triangle-shaped Star Destroyer from Star Wars) and about as long as a Laurasia from point, to point, to point. With all weapons retracted, it's also roughly as tall as a Nazca. Each one is equipped with six Dual Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets; like the Gottfrieds, one on each 'point' above and below the hull, several Homing Missile Launcher blocks, and two Positron Cannon Turrets; like the Loengrins, but sideways, 1 on top and 1 below and mounted on the center. They are powered by three toroid particle accelerators (two slightly smaller ones to power the Heavy Ion Cannons and one large to slowly charge the two Loengrins; all are N-Jammer resistant) and hidden solar/microwave panels (only revealed when not in combat). Their main setback is the recharge time of each turret. Each platform alternates fire (to counter recharge times) between the (if facing it) left and right turret pairs while holding the center pair in reserve for a critical moment. As for the Positron Cannons, they can be slow charged by the reactor, or in a heated battle, siphon power from the top and/or bottom turrets for faster-than-normal shots, though that runs the risk of overheating the weapons and making the platform defenseless. The only other weapon that provides some defense (from anything less than a Heliopolis Gundam) are the missile launchers.

To answer some people's questions, I'm in the mood for mass-destruction (IN THE STORY! NOT REAL LIFE!) right now.

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 10

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

Disclaimer: Same as before...

----------------------------------

(Previously)

Elsewhere, Sai watched over Flay as she slept. She had to be given a sedative to calm her down. Meanwhile, Lacus was escorted back to her room. She felt horrible about what had happened.

And while the ZAFT MS retreated for the time being, one man had an evil smirk on his face. 'Yes... That's it Miri. Let your anger further you along the path that you were meant to travel... As the Ultimate Coordinator!!!'

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

Murrue watched as the ZAFT mobile suits from the immediate area. She glared at Natarle, sickened, disturbed, and upset by what had just transpired. Natarle had threatened the safety of Lacus Clyne in order to protect the Archangel and everyone on board, but that plan partly backfired when the Strike got its hands on the Vice Foreign Minister. Now, instead of a possible peace negotiation, it was a critical hostage situation. One girl for the life of the George Allster and four damaged, but surviving EA ships. Natarle's present actions made her a complete hypocrite, especially when she constantly badgered them about military regulations. Just hours ago, the Archangel swept through the remains of Junius Seven like scavengers and now had to use a civilian girl like a human shield. With the fate of the crew, the Vice Foreign Minister, and the four surviving EA vessels weighing heavily on her shoulders, she grew more and more frustrated... and lost.

"We've only managed to dig ourselves into a deep pit thus far, and I think that it's going to get deeper if we don't do anything shortly." She said. "They have left for now, but they'll be back in God know how long."

Natarle sighed as she straightened her collar out. "At least I have given us a chance to reorganize and plan." She said, "We need to get to Earth or the Moon as fast as possible."

"Yes, that would nice, but you forget one thing: We still have a VIP and four ships held hostage. Add to that the fact that once they're gone, we'll be breathing vacuum moments later." Murrue sighed. At that moment, she was at a loss on what to do next. Then, a temporary flash of light and energy was detected.

"Um, Captain?" question Pal.

"What is it now?"

"We lost half of the Bernard."

----------------------------------

(Hangar)

The moment Cagalli landed the Zeo Astray back in the hanger, she launched herself from her cockpit right up to Mu. "Just what the hell is going on here?" she demanded. "I thought that this ship would have more morals than just using a high-ranking civilian we saved out of goodwill as a human shield!"

"It's just as it looks like." The older pilot said, "We're trying to stay alive." He turned away and headed back to the bridge.

"Oh yes. We're trying to stay alive. By hiding behind an innocent civilian!?" Miri furiously added. "Is this an army or a band of thugs? What was the Captain thinking, letting Natarle do that?"

"Is this really the way the Atlantic Feds handle things? By turning an innocent woman into a hostage!?" growled Canard.

Mu turned about face and leaned over Carnard, Miri, and Cagalli. "The Captain had nothing to do with this!" he shouted, Miri only flinching a bit. "The first mate did it because she thought it was the best way to keep us alive! It may be sad, but war can drive people to do wicked things. In the end, though, we're nothing more than spineless weaklings."

Miri said nothing further as Mu left. She heaved a heavy sigh and headed towards her quarters where she hoped to get some rest, regardless of the situation. As she was leaving, she heard Cagalli mutter, "Damn it. And I was starting to like this ship! I'm going to have a chat with the Captain!"

"Hey Cagalli! Wait up!" called Canard.

----------------------------------

(Bridge)

"Captain Ramius! Why won't you let me hand back Lacus Clyne!? If I get captured, it won't hurt you in any way!"

Before the captain could speak, Natarle had to interrupt. "We simply can't hand over Ms. Clyne! We have no guarantee that they will actually trade Vice Foreign Minister Allster to us! They're in the exact same position we are in!"

"You're wrong! They have all the time in the world! They have several Mobile Weapon Platforms, 5 Nazcas (the advance group + the Vesalius and 2 others), and 3 Laurasias! They also have two supply ships to further augment them! Even as we move, they're already boxing us in!" Canard pointed towards the visuals. On all the monitors, the Archangel was very nearly boxed in. Two Laurasia's were covering the sides, two Nazca's were covering them above and below, and the Vesalius plus two other Nazcas were shadowing them from behind. All of them were just out of the Archangel's maximum effective firing range. Two MWP's were following from a distance, while the remainder remained locked on to the hostage ships; one of which had no bow. "The only reason they haven't boxed us in completely is because our forward arc has two positron cannons. Look! They're already deploying 'mines' (delayed attack missiles waiting for a target to enter their attack envelope)!"

Another flash appeared, followed by a warning beeping afterwards. "Captain, we lost the Bernard."

Murrue gritted her teeth in loss. "But, even if the trade was completely successful, they could still sink us in a heartbeat. I'm sorry, Cagalli, Canard. But with the way things are going, we just can't hand Ms. Clyne over. Dismissed."

"You'll regret this..." muttered Cagalli. "If you don't hand her over before the last ship is gone, then I'll be leaving this ship, and leaving you short one battle-ready MS." She turned and stalked out.

"Even though I'm Eurasian, I'm not bound to you Atlantic Feds in any way. I too will leave should you decide not to hand over Ms. Clyne. And, I'll take the Strike II with me. If you should dare interfere, I will not hesitate to fire my weapons within the hangar." Canard then turned and went down a different direction.

"... Well, that didn't go well at all," muttered Mu.

"... All I can say is that I have a very bad migraine and an equally bad feeling about this," muttered Murrue as he had to recline her chair for a moments rest.

----------------------------------

(Another part of the ship)

Miri was nearing her room when, as she turned the corner, heard frantic screams wails, immediately identifying the voice as Flay's. She carefully went in the direction of the infirmary. When the door opened, she saw Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey trying to calm her down. She looked half-crazed as she shook, cried, screamed, and tossed. Her face and hair were a complete and utter mess. Sai was holding her close, trying to comfort and calm her.

"This can't be true!" she wailed, "It just can't be! Why? Why couldn't they just force them to give my daddy back!?" she was quivering.

Miri steeled herself and cautiously stepped inside. "Flay?"

Her head snapped and bloodshot and hate-filled eyes fixed on her. "You lying bitch!" she screamed, "You promised that everything would be all right because you'd be there! So why didn't do anything!?" Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't even put up an effort, didn't you?" she accused. "It's all because you're one of those damned Coordinators!" Flay then stood and took threatening steps towards Miri.

Her words cut deep into Miri. The entire reason she was fighting was that she was only one of four who could pilot an MS to defend the ship. She now felt like everyone thought her as a spy or a traitor.

"You are a stupid, retarded, and genetic mistake of a bitch! You are inhuman! And all abominations like you should just DIE!!!" Flay roared.

That was the last thing needed to cause Miri to snap. "_**I'm**_ _a stupid, retarded, and genetic mistake of a BITCH_!? If anyone is any of those things, **it would be **_**YOU**_!!! You are nothing but a shallow, misguided, disgraceful, and pathetic excuse of a woman! All you care about is yourself! You don't even try to understand how others feel nor do you try to comprehend what your actions result in! In fact, your very actions led to your own father's capture and four surviving ships held hostage!!!"

"Oh, and like some inhuman abomination would know!?" Flay attempted to scare Miri by thrusting her face right in front of Miri's.

Miri's vision was clouded by red. With surprising speed, she had grabbed a hold of Flay's neck and slammed her hard into the nearby wall. It was her turn to lean in dangerously close to the struggling girl. "Well at least this... inhuman abomination was willing to show some humanity by dragging in your sorry lifepod and by attempting to defend this ship! Had this abomination not done so, then your sorry little life would have been another piece of space debris and nothing more than a statistic! Don't think for one minute that I don't have feelings and emotion!" Miri then let go of Flay and punched the wall so hard it dented. "And as for the record, I never promised."

She couldn't think straight anymore and turned to run out. She crashed into Cagalli, quickly apoligized, then ran wherever her legs took her. Tolle, Kuzzey, and Cagalli tried to call after her, but she ignored them completely.

----------------------------------

(Miri's location)

No one could understand what she felt as she fought, especially since she fought against her own race. She had tried so hard to fight off the aggressors that attempted time and again to sink them, but instead of receiving comfort, all she received were disappointing remarks. She eventually found herself in the 0-Gee Observation Deck and tried to clear her thoughts by staring into the vast space of stars (the view only being ruined by the ships that closely followed). Her mind was filled up with so much confusion, rage, fear, loss, and want of acceptance that tears flowed freely from her eyes. Finally, she couldn't contain it anymore. "RAAAHHH!!!" she wailed, before letting her body go limp from the tightness.

A moment later, a voice asked, "What's the matter?"

She went alert and lifted head up to see Lacus' face. Lacus reached out her hand in an attempt to console Miri, but Miri dodged her touch.

"Why are you out here?" whispered Miri as she attempted to pull herself back together.

"Taking a walk."

She sighed. "Look, you can't just keep wandering out when you feel like it," she told her, "People might start thinking that you're a spy for ZAFT."

"But Mr. Pink loves to go on walks." She said, pointing to her robotic pet, "He hates being confined. Whenever he finds a locked door, he just finds a way to open it."

Miri simply couldn't believe that the little (demonic) pink robotic ball was the reason she kept getting out of her room. She watched as Lacus lightly kicked off the floor and floated closer up to the window.

"Is the fighting over?" Lacus asked as she stared at the ZAFT vessels.

"Yeah, for now anyway," she answered, "Because of you."

"Me?" Lacus then remembered how that came about. "Oh, yes." She paused before looking back to her. "You seem sad, but I'm sure that whatever happened wasn't your fault." She smiled.

Miri felt a bit perturbed. "You see, I... I really don't want to fight, since I'm a Coordinator. And what's worse is my (denies boy)friend, Dearka, is one of the pilots that I had to face so..."

"Dearka?" she suddenly asked, "Do you mean Dearka Elthman?"

Miri nodded and explained everything to her, omitting no detail. She listened intently as she told the story. After she finished, she floated over to her and took her right hand. "I understand completely." She said, "Both you and Dearka are good people. This is so sad that it's turned out this way."

A bright flash signaled the destruction of half of another EA ship. A moment of silence passed.

"You actually know Dearka?"

"Yes, Dearka is in fact one of my fiancée's fellow pilots." She revealed, "Kira says that Dearka is annoying most of the time. He along with Yzak, Nicol, and Athrun are subordinates to Kira and Commander Le Creuset."

Miri could just see Dearka driving a man up the wall with his bright (and annoying) personality. She had to let out a short laugh. "So Dearka hasn't changed a bit," she said. "He even made me go crazy too sometimes."

"Really?" Lacus' eyes gleamed in interest.

"Yeah, its true. But if we had met under better circumstances, then you would have seen his better side, for a lack of a better term."

"That would have been nice." Lacus paused. "Miss Athha, you can come out now."

Miri turned in surprise as Cagalli sheepishly came out of hiding. "Were you here the whole time?"

Cagalli replied. "Yes, just to make sure that you were okay. But I heard the rest of the conversation." She then turned to Lacus. "So you know Athrun, correct?"

"Yes I do, but as a friend. Why, do you want to know a bit more about him, seeing that you'll have to marry him soon?"

Cagalli's cheeks tinted pink. "Um, well... Oh fine. Yes. I'll admit it. I want to know about the man I'm destined to marry. To be honest, I am actually afraid. I'm afraid that he would be just like his father... and would treat me like a slave just because I'm a Natural." Cagalli had to look away, embarrassed.

"Oh Cagalli, I understand. No need to be embarrassed. I'll tell you about Athrun. He's not what you think. He's kind, caring, but somewhat introverted, shy if you will. He rarely questions orders, just because he's hesitant about any unexpected things that may pop up. He loves making robotic pets, which by the way, Mr. Pink is one of his inventions, just because Kira begged him to make something nice that I could play with. Anyway, Athrun is nowhere like his father. He has his late mother's looks and personality. But to be honest, I think he's a bit naive and easily misguided."

"Oh... I never knew about his mother. What happened?" questioned Cagalli.

"She was in Junius 7."

The three girls were silent for a long moment. Then, another flash of light signaled the end of the second EA ship.

"Why is that MS pilot so aggressive?" asked Miri after another moment of silence.

"Kira is just very protective of me. After all, we are both engaged and we both truly love each other. Threatening me to him is basically signing your death warrant."

Miri suddenly missed Dearka more than ever. Miri hoped that she and Dearka hadn't had a falling out. But hoping for that would only make the next battle more difficult. Miri was getting very tired, especially with being called a traitor and with Lacus being used as a hostage and threatening her life when she had done nothing wrong. "This is just wrong."

Lacus tilted her head, not quite understanding what she was talking about. Neither did Cagalli. "What are you talking about?"

"Please come with me," Miri said, abruptly taking Lacus's hand. She nodded, trusting her.

"Oh... I get it. Alright then, I have an idea. I'll launch out with you, while having Canard pretend to go after us for leaving. Then, we'll hang back while you make the exchange."

"Really? You're not going to turn me in?"

"No," Cagalli said. "Using a girl as a shield is something that the bad guys in movies do. So I take it that you agree?"

Miri nodded and gave Cagalli a quick rundown of the specifics as they went down the corridor towards the pilots' locker room. Miri and Lacus slipped inside while Cagalli served as a lookout.

Miri pulled a spare spacesuit out of one of the lockers and held it out to Lacus. "Here, put this on over what you're... wearing..." she looked her over, realizing that there was no way that Lacus could possibly to slip the suit over such a detailed outfit.

Lacus saw her confusion and knowingly grinned. As she quickly disrobed the lower excess skirt, Miri blushed and looked away, out of courtesy. All of a sudden, a momentary surge of pain hit Miri. She doubled over and clutched her head. 'Not now...' she glanced at her Control Wristband. She needed to take another dose of ZSER. Lacus, who had noticed, asked "Are you alright?"

Miri recovered and said, "Yes, I just had a sharp, sudden headache. It'll go away." 'Only if I take my medication,' she added in thought. Lacus gave her a skeptical look but said nothing.

Once they had both suited up, they exited the locker room just to have Cagalli laughing. "Since when did Lacus get pregnant?" she giggled. Miri just shook her head.

----------------------------------

A couple of minutes later (and Cagalli notifying Canard), they were within empty hanger. The plan was that Canard would come in a couple seconds later should anyone else notice their exit and pretend that he had no knowledge of what was happening. He would then board his Hyperion Gundam and take off after them to 'bring them back'.

The two entered the Heavyarms L's cockpit and Miri started up the OS. It was going to difficult to pilot the Gundam with Lacus inside the cockpit as well (and the fact that she was beginning to suffer from ZS's Effects on her), so she hoped she wouldn't have to fight at all. Moments later, Cagalli appeared on a side screen. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"What's going on here?" Murdoch's voice shouted through the intercom, "What are you two doing!?" He and other mechanics and several soldiers had rushed in the hanger.

Miri switched on her external speakers. "I'm going to open the launching bay hatch. Everyone evacuate the hanger right now. This is my only warning."

Murdoch and the others immediately turned and made a mad dash towards the exits. While Miri was stepping onto the launch catapult, Cagalli strapped the Lightning Striker Pack to her MS and stepped to the next launch pad.

On the bridge, warning signals and sounds blared, causing everyone to jump in surprise. On the screen everyone saw the Heavyarms L followed a moment later by the Zeo Astray streak out from the ship.

"Miri!" Natarle yelled into the intercom, "What do you think you're doing?"

Canard's face appeared on one of the monitors. "It looks like the she's taken the girl." He said, playing innocent and running his fingers through his hair as if it was complicated and annoying. "I heard their plan just as they were heading for the launch bay. I wasn't able to stop them in time, so I'm going to go out and bring them back. Canard, out."

As the comm went dead, another flash of light signaled the partial destruction of a third vessel.

"What?!" Natarle gritted her teeth and clenched her fists under they hurt.

"... Well, That didn't go well. They made their decision without us. Captain, please radio Murdoch and tell him to prepare the Strike II. I'm going to make sure that they come back alive." With that, Mu turned and ran out of the bridge.

Among the commotion and chaos, Murrue partly grinned. "Well, it seems that we lost. All hands, prepare for possible combat!"

----------------------------------

(Vesalius)

Rau had just finished his shower when his desk notified him of an incoming transmission from the bridge. He switched on the radio. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, we've detected three mobile suits from the Earth Forces legged ship. It's heading this way."

'This is unexpected,' he thought. "I'll be there right away." He cut contact then dressed himself. He then went over to his desk, pulled out a bottle of pills, and took two. Whatever he was suffering disappeared as he put on his mask quickly and efficiently. With his facade back to normal, he went straight to the bridge.

----------------------------------

(Outside)

Miri put her radio on all ZAFT frequencies (remember her MS designation) and switched on her intercom. "This is MS unit ZGMF-H96-003, Heavyarms Leopard of the Earth Alliance's battleship, Archangel (odd, I know). I have Miss Lacus Clyne with me and I am willing to hand her over in exchange for Vice Foreign Minister George Allster and the release of the surviving EA vessels," she paused. "Her release will come under three conditions, the first being that the ZAFT fleet will cease pursuit, the second being that only the Buster, and two other MS and their pilots will come to meet with me, and third, as I had just stated, the return of the Vice Foreign Minister and the release of the EA vessels." She then hesitated before adding, "If any of the conditions are not fulfilled, then I cannot guarantee her safety."

Lacus remained calm as she knew that it was an empty threat. She understood what Miri was doing, and she trusted Miri to not harm her.

Miri's focus then momentarily wavered. 'Ugh... my head...' she thought. Small beads of sweat was beginning to form on her forehead.

Lacus, feeling something was off, glanced at Miri. Miri was holding her control sticks and seemed to be panting a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh... Yes. Don't worry about me."

Meanwhile, Cagalli had taken up a sniper position with the EM Cannon activated to cover Miri while Canard primed his beam-submachine gun and had his shield systems ready for a moments notice.

"Do you think that they will attack?" questioned Canard.

"It's possible," responded Cagalli.

----------------------------------

(Vesalius)

On the Vesalius, Ades and Rau carefully listened to the incoming transmission.

"What could they be up to?" Ades pondered.

Before the Commander could offer an opinion, Kira's and Dearka's face suddenly flashed on one of the screens. They were currently standing at one of the comm stations within the hanger. "Commander, please allow us to go out," asked Kira. "I'll be the one to confirm if it is really Lacus!"

Rau then asked, "All right then. How about you Mr. Elthman? What's your reason?"

"One, that was part of that girl's requirements, and two, I have a plan. I request to take Nicol and Yzak along."

"Oh? But we still don't know what their intentions are." Rau cautioned. "Nor do we really know if Miss Clyne is in fact aboard that mobile suit."

"Please Commander, I'm asking you to trust me on this," (nearly) begged Dearka.

Rau seemed to contemplate the matter momentarily. "All right, you, Yzak, and Nicol may go also."

"Thank you, sir." Both Kira and Dearka saluted and then ended the transmission.

"Are you sure of this, Commander?" Ades asked.

"No, not exactly." The Commander turned to leave, but paused a moment. "Stop all vessels and prepare my CGUE just in case. Also, tell Athrun to be ready.

Ades nodded and saw to it immediately.

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

Back on the Archangel, everyone watch intensely as the events unfolded.

"Captain, they're actually doing as she says." Natarle said to Murrue, "This would the perfect opportunity to launch an attack!"

Mu chimed in on the intercom. "If we were to do that, missy, Miri may just turn around and attack us. But then again, maybe not."

Natarle was speechless. As a military officer, couldn't fathom such a betrayal.

Murrue let out a small sigh. It's been only a couple of weeks since she had become a Captain, yet here she was, already burdened with so much. Officer Pal then reported that the Buster, the Strike (with an escape pod), and the Duel were closing in on the Heavyarms L, and Murrue hoped everything would go well. They didn't notice a faint distortion moving in right behind the Heavyarms L...

----------------------------------

(Space)

As soon as the Buster, Duel, and the Strike launched, a faint distortion could be seen slowly exiting the Gamow's launch bay and positioning itself for a surprise. Meanwhile, Dearka was the first to initiate contact.

"... Is this Miriallia Haww I'm speaking to?"

"Dearka? Is that you?" Miri hailed over the radio.

"Yes. I need to confirm if Ms. Clyne is really there with you."

"Understood." Miri then turned to Lacus. "I need you to wave to them via the camera." She then opened a visual link to Dearka. "Here she is."

Dearka smiled, then opened a link to Kira. "Sir, I confirm Ms. Clyne's presence. She's safe and unharmed."

"Thanks. I'll take over from here." Kira then moved in front of Miri. "May I have her back?" he asked as he reached out a hand.

"Not just yet. I need confirmation on Vice Foreign Minister Allster's presence."

Kira sighed, but responded. "Very well. See for yourself." He held the pod out in front of Miri's head (MS-wise). Miri scanned and visually confirmed that Allster was there.

The Minister then attempted to talk to Miri. "Don't hand that Coordinator over! She can be used–!" Kira shook the pod warningly.

"Open your hatch," Miri then commanded, as her MS activated the Chest Beam Gatlings and took aim. At this, the Duel raised its rifle in warning while he Buster had its weapons in Shotcannon mode. Kira remained calm and did as he was told.

Thankfully, his flightsuit protected him against the vacuum of space, but even with backup, the Chest Gatlings of the Heavyarms L could still end him. However, Kira trusted his subordinate's (Dearka in this case; remember Kira's White Coat status) knowledge that he knew Miri well enough and that she wouldn't do anything stupid or rash. He watched in silence as the Heavyarms L's hatch open to reveal a slim figure and someone else in a standard spacesuit.

"Go ahead and say something." Miri told Lacus.

"Hmm?"

"He can't see your face from here. Let him know that it's really you."

The figure waved. "Hello Kira, it's wonderful to see you again. I'm completely safe and unharmed!"

Kira could no doubt recognize the voice immediately. He then breathed a sigh of relief, then said, "Confirmed, it is Lacus." He radioed the Vesalius.

"I'll hand her over to you at the same time you hand over Mr. Allster."

Kira, not wanting to show his impatience, sighed again. "Very well. Here. With his hatch still open, he slowly moved the pod containing the Vice Foreign Minister towards Miri.

"Canard, please take the pod. Now," radioed Miri.

"What? Why!?"

"Because, I still have their princess, and besides, only you have an impenetrable shielding system."

"Alright... Fine. But take care of yourself." Canard slowly stowed his weapons and slowly approached the Strike.

Miri then radioed the Strike. "He'll be picking up the Minister. As soon as he's away, you may have Lacus."

"How can I trust you?" Kira said, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because... Even if I did try to escape with her, I would be too slow." Miri then slowly nudged Lacus. "Please, help me out here."

"Kira," she stated. "I promise that she won't leave. I'm still here."

"... Alright. I trust you Lacus."

She giggled despite the situation. "As I, you."

The Hyperion by now was reaching out for the pod containing George Allster. Kira reluctantly handed the pod over, then turned to face the Heavyarms L again. "Get him back to the ship now, Canard," commanded Miri.

"... Understood." With that, Canard turned and left.

"Now, here's Lacus, as we promised." Miri then gave Lacus a well aimed shove, propelling her out of Miri's cockpit, and straight into Kira's outstretched arms.

"Lacus! I'm glad. Glad that you're safe and here with me now."

"So am I, Kira. So am I."

Kira then turned. "Thank you, Pilot." Then he turned back to Lacus. "Let's go." Lacus only responded with a nod. Then, as she was getting situated in the Strike's cockpit, she waved to Miri as the hatch closed. A moment later, the Strike was on its way to the Vesalius.

As Miri closed her hatch and powered down her chest weapons, she heard Dearka come over the radio (and a secured link at that). "Miri! Please, come back with us! There's no need for you to stay with them anymore!"

"B-but, my friends!"

"Weren't they on the shuttle that left Artemis?"

"N-no... they ended up staying onboard the Archangel..."

"Damn it. Then, if you don't want them dead, help us capture it! Destroy the engines or something!"

"I... I just can't! I'm sorry Dearka, but I just can't!" Miri was beginning to lose it. The pressure within her head was making her lose focus. "Ugh... My head..." she muttered.

"Then, if you won't join of your on will, then I will have to take you back with me!" Dearka then terminated the transmission and shouted, "Do it now!"

A black MS then appeared behind the Heavyarms Leopard... With its Glepnir claw and wire already tightening around it. The Blitz had slowly and effectively laid its trap for the Heavyarms L.

"Wha!?" Miri exclaimed as the wire ensnared her unit, and prevented her from effectively escaping.

"Miri!!!" Cagalli yelled. She then fired two bursts of the EM Cannon at the Blitz... only to have it blocked by the Duel's shield. "Damn it!!!" She attempted to fire several more shots.

While the Duel covered the Blitz, the Blitz effectively ended any chance for the Heavyarms to escape by pinning it with its arms. "This is Nicol! I'm heading for the Gamow! Cover me!"

On the Vesalius, once Ades reported that the Strike was leaving, Rau ordered the fleet to start its engines and attack as he launched in his CGUE, immediately followed by Athrun.

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

As for the Archangel's crew, they had immediately detected the oncoming enemy mobile suits. Officer Pal informed Murrue that, "The ZAFT fleet is beginning to move!"

Mu's agitated voice came through the line, "Crap, I was afraid this'd happen!" He was waiting in the Strike II, ready to launch. "Permission to launch, Captain?"

"Granted." Murrue's voice replied.

The ace pilot didn't waste a moment and shot out of the hanger.

Canard, who was just coming in, radioed Mu. "Lieutenant, what's happening?"

"It looks like they're going attack, now that they have their little princess back!"

"What!?! Shit!"

----------------------------------

(Space)

Rau contacted Kira and informed him to take Lacus back to the Vesalius. Kira complied as Lacus was first and foremost, his priority. Second, he didn't dare go into battle with his beloved in his cockpit. And third, Kira trusted the other pilots to complete Dearka's plan.

But he was surprised when she suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the microphone.

"Commander Rau Le Creuset, stop this at once!" she ordered, "Do you really intend to start hostile actions while I, the official representative of the Junius Seven memorial service, am in your custody?" Her voice displayed a tone of authority and maturity the likes of which her fiancée had never heard before.

After a short pause, the Commander's voice replied, "No ma'am. All units! Return to the ship!"

Kira was surprised by her sudden action. He was reminded of the fact that she had her father's strength and determination as he watched her quietly shut off the comm system and just smile innocently.

Unfortunately for Miri, she struggled a bit within the Blitz's arms and wire. "Damn it... let, go!" But her unit was effectively dead. And to top it all off, a sudden, overwhelming surge of pain course through her body, but mostly in the head. "UUUAAAHHH!!! My head! It hurts... Make it stop!!!" Another wave hit her, this time, it robbed her of her ability to scream. At that moment Dearka came on-screen. The sight that he saw confirmed his worst feeling.

"MIRI!!! Miriallia!" he yelled. "Answer me! How bad is it!"

"Bad... It hurts so much... Make... Please make... It stop..." she whispered. Her control wristband was warning her (and Dearka) of her dangerous situation. Just as Dearka was about to say something else, Miri finally fainted.

"Miri!? MIRI!" Dearka then opened a channel to Nicol. Hurry and get her to the Gamow! I'll be there in a moment!"

As for Cagalli, she panicked when she found out that Miri was lost. She attempted to fire off several more shots, but each one missed... or were blocked by a shield. "D-damn you!!!"

She and the Lieutenant, who had just arrived, watched as all the MS immediately pull back, with a captured Heavyarms Leopard in tow. There was nothing that they could do.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens." Mu said, resignation in his voice.

Cagalli quietly turned and followed the Zero back to the Archangel. Her mind was on Miri's well-being. Lacus was okay, but Miri seemed to not respond the Cagalli's hails.

"That girl was quite an extraordinary pink princess, wasn't she?" Mu asked, but Cagalli didn't answer. "Hey, something wrong, Princess?"

"Yes," answered Cagalli. "We lost Miriallia."

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…

----------------------------------

For all possible questions regarding this turn of events, Yes, Miri needs A drug. Yes, Miri is suffering from ZSE (Zero System Effects). Yes, Miri needs ZSER (Zero System Effect Reducer). Yes, she acted somewhat like a druggie on Gamma Gleptin withdrawls between 30 minutes to an hour after the medicine is gone. No, she needs it only once every 1 to 2 months. No, it has nothing to do with her status as a Perfect Coordinator, but everything to do with her Zero System Synchronization Implant (mentioned in one of the beginning chapters). Yes, this is where some divergence begins. And Yes, soon I'll be introducing 'new' characters into the lineup and one very special character that's going to be paired with Canard. To the ShihoxYzak lover(s), I may have to move her in sooner than I intended. Be on the lookout!

----------------------------------


	15. Chapter 11

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

Disclaimer: Same as before...

----------------------------------

(Previously)

"Yes," answered Cagalli. "We lost Miriallia."

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

Cagalli and Canard stood in the interrogation room, and in a closed court. Natarle was the prosecutor while Mu served as the defense.

"The course of action taken by the defendants, Cagalli Yula Athha and Canard Pars, was not only foolhardy, but it endangered the ship and the entire crew." Natarle said, shifting a cold glance to the two.

"Captain, I mean, your honor!" Mu studdered. "That is an over exaggeration of the facts! I move that it be stricken from the record!" Though he sounded professional, it was clear that this was his first time.

"Granted." Murrue said.

"It is also stated that taking a civilian hostage violates Article 4 of the Corsica Treaty," Mu continued.

"But the actions taken clearly fall under Exception Section C of the same article, 'Measures Taken During Wartime'." Natarle effectively countered.

"Exception Section C?" Mu stammered. "I don't know that one…" He frantically flipped through the pages of his copy of the OMNI military rules and regulations manual. While he had trouble with it, Natarle clearly had the entire document memorized. "Well, it has to be acknowledged that the ZAFT fleet withdrew and we escaped a difficult situation thanks to the exchanging of hostages."

"Indeed it has, but we lost an MS and its pilot." Natarle coldly countered.

Murrue decided it was time to bring the argument to a halt. "Princess Athha, Mr. Pars, is there anything you would like to add?"

Cagalli stood up straight. "We didn't rescue her to only end up using her as a hostage! We did out of goodwill!"

"And I helped them as I too knew it was wrong! And besides, the lives of many that were aboard those surviving EA ships and that of the Vice Foreign Minister were more important than the life of one girl! _Your very actions, __**Ms.**__ Badgerule_, led to the execution of three ships and _**all personnel on board!**_" added Canard.

"Had we not attempted a trade, this ship would have become the newest and most advanced addition to the ZAFT Fleet! They had _**US**_ surrounded and they were slowly closing in! And not to mention, those Mobile Weapon Platforms were ready to fire on our engines! Though what I'm about to say hurts me especially, the exchange of Ms. Clyne and unfortunately, Miriallia, saved the last ship and the Vice Foreign Minister!" continued Cagalli.

Mu grimly smiled. "That's unfortunately right, if anything, those two saved many more lives."

"Objection!" Natarle shouted, standing up. She couldn't believe that Mu was actually agreeing.

Murrue twisted her head. "Will the defense please refrain from unnecessary comments?"

Mu only shrugged and Natarle returned to her seat.

"Now then," Murrue continued, "Princess Cagalli's and Mr. Pars' actions are in direct violation of Article 3, Section B, Article 10, Section F, and Article 13, Section 3 of military law. Under such circumstances, the offender, or in this case, offenders, would be subject to the death penalty." She froze briefly when the look of concern appeared on Cagalli's face and a look of angered horror on Canard's. "However, in the Princess' case, this would only apply to those in the EA Military, and with Princess Athha the daughter of the neutral nation of Orb, would have had severe repercussions. As for Mr. Pars, he falls under the jurisdiction of the Eurasian Forces, and that is out of our hands. As such, I now adjourn this court case."

With that ordeal over, Mu patted Cagalli and Canard on the back, as Natarle let out an exasperated sigh and left in a huff.

"Good work, kids." Mu said, "Sorry about all this, but had to be done."

Cagalli shrugged off Mu's hand. "Frankly, Mr. Flaga, I could care less. What matters is that we saved a warship along with their surviving crew." Canard nodded, but it was somewhat unnerving to him that he could have suffered a possible execution. They stepped out of the room to find Sai and Toelle waiting.

"Are you both okay?" Sai asked, "What'd they say?"

"Thankfully I only got a warning this time." Canard answered, "I'm not being punished, though a death threat was awfully disturbing."

"And because I'm an Orb representative, they can't touch me," added Cagalli.

"That's good to hear." Sai said, "The truth is that we were worried." He hesitated, uneasy to continue. "Well, the fact is Kuzzey overheard you talking to Lacus and he heard about how you, Cagalli, is engaged to the pilot of the Aegis, and how Miri was friends with the Buster's pilot, and then told us."

Cagalli tripped slightly at the revelation. What would everyone think of her and Miri, now that they knew the truth?

"Anyway, I for one am glad that you came back to us." Sai then said. He spoke with truth and both Canard and Cagalli could tell.

Both Canard and Cagalli felt better knowing that they had some support. They continued on, chattering away, though none of them realized that Flay had been hiding around the corner. She had been eavesdropping on them, thinking about how to approach them, but found that she had no courage whatsoever. Though she hated the fact that it was some Coordinators and a Natural (she didn't know Cagalli's background) who saved her father, she owed them a debt of gratitude and needed to apologize for her behavior.

----------------------------------

(Gamow)

On the bridge of the Gamow, Yzak, Nicol, and Athrun stood by the strategy panel, contemplating any new attack strategies. With the Vesalius on its way to transport Lacus Clyne and hand her over to the Lacony Team, the Gamow was temporarily the lead ship of the small ZAFT fleet pursuing the Archangel.

Nicol intently studied the panel. "We can still certainly follow the legged ship before it reaches the 8th Fleet." He did several calculations. "However, we'd only have a window of ten minutes at best."

"So then let's not waste those precious minutes." Yzak said. Nicol and Athrun exchanged a concerned look. "By the way, where's Dearka?"

Nicol answered. "As soon as we dragged in the prototype Heavyarms Leopard, he hopped out of the Buster, made his way towards the prototype, opened the hatch, and ran off with the pilot. I could have sworn he was sweating and unnerved."

"I wonder what's so special about that damn pilot that we had to capture it instead of blasting it?" questioned Rusty.

----------------------------------

(Dearka's room)

"Miri! Miriallia! Stay with me!" muttered Dearka as he stripped off the upper half Miri's flightsuit and rested her on her back in his bed. She was shivering and whimpering in pain.

"It... hurts..." she mumbled slightly tossing and turning.

"Not for much longer... this should do it..." Dearka muttered as he pulled out a small suitcase, inputted the code, opened it, and grabbed a syringe filled with a metallic purple liquid. "This might hurt just a bit, but it's necessary." He then held Miri's head to face the wall, and then quickly injected the liquid into the artery in her neck.

Miri let out a small cry of pain, but the medicine was already taking effect. Her shivering was lessening, and she wasn't sweating anymore. Her panting and whimpering also began to die down.

Phew... "God, Miri, I swore that you were dying," he said as he took a moist towel and wiped away the sweat that had covered her face. After a minute of dabbing her face, he took a slightly colder and moist towel and set it on her forehead. By now, Miri had quieted and was simply resting. Dearka on the other hand, put away the syringe and grabbed another one, this time filled with a metallic light-blue liquid. "Now here's the real dose." He quietly took Miri's right arm, held it firmly, and then injected the medication into her vein. After another minute of silence, he quickly but quietly put everything away. As he got up to wash off some of the sweat he had built up, he was surprised to see that Yzak was standing off to one side while Nicol, Athrun, and Captain Zelman were in the doorway.

"What exactly just happened here?" questioned Zelman.

"Captain, I can explain!"

"Then please do. Please explain why you decided to capture the prototype and its pilot; then only to inject her with something."

Dearka bowed his head for a moment. "It's not what you may think."

"Think!? The only thing I think is that you knew the pilot but refused to tell us! Now tell us why you did what you just did!" countered Yzak, frustrated with his friend's unusual behavior.

"... Fine. Miriallia is–"

"I knew it! You know her!" interrupted Yzak.

"Be quiet and let him finish," stated Zelman.

"Miriallia Haww is not a Natural. She's a Coordinator."

"What!?!" came the collective gasps. "But, why?" questioned Nicol. "Why did she fight us?"

"Forget that, why did you inject her?" interjected Athrun.

"Just let me finish. Miriallia is not a normal Coordinator, and genetic testing will have her show up as a Natural." Before anyone could interrupt, he continued. "She is a top secret project of the PLANTs and ZAFT. Because the details are classified, I will not tell you anything else except that her parents are Naturals living in Orb and as her Controller, I have to ensure she gets the required treatment." Dearka then turned and sat next to Miri's unconscious form and held her hand, which, to the surprise of everyone, returned the grip.

"Dearka..." she muttered as she turned over, unfortunately giving the Captain and the three other pilots a view of her nicely toned upper body and blue sports bra. Realizing this, Dearka quickly covered her with his red coat that was lying on the foot of the bed.

After a moment to recover, the Captain then said, "If she is a Coordinator that's involved as part of a PLANT/ZAFT project, why was she at Heliopolis and why has she fought us? Even though we're of the same race?"

"... Because of Junius 7."

"... Come again?"

"Because of Junius 7. Even though she was a Coordinator, her public genetic records listed her as a Natural with Natural parents living on the colony. Worried for their well being, those personnel involved with the project sent them to where they thought was a safe haven, Orb. But we lost contact with them, or at least, their interim watchers, for a time. That's why I didn't know she was at Heliopolis until I faced off against the prototype Heavyarms and detected her."

"Your story has some loopholes, making it hard to believe. Exactly how did you manage to detect her? How did you manage to sneak apparently experimental and restricted medication onboard? And how did she gain the abilities to pilot an advanced Coordinator prototype MS? Please explain," commanded Zelman, some distrust evident.

Getting fed up, Dearka let go of Miri's hand and stood. "I can detect her with this!" he raised his right arm and revealed what looked like a metal armguard with various numbers and screens on the top. "The guards at the gate were explicitly given orders to bring it onboard, and Miri can pilot the unit due to the project's idea! Now, if you want to know more, you will have to ask Chairman Zala and Dr. Durandal, two of the people I am permitted to mention."

Needless to say, Dearka then turned to watch Miri as she rested. Yzak, at a loss at his friend's aggressive counter, then turned to Athrun, and Nicol. "Get out! Get out now!" He ushered them out and closed the door behind him, leaving Captain Zelman alone with Dearka.

"I have to report your insubordination to my superiors. And I'll have to at least confirm if your story holds true. In the meantime, get some rest and make sure that she doesn't cause any unnecessary trouble."

"Understood, sir."

----------------------------------

(A short time later…)

Miriallia slowly came to about three hours later (time between Archangel rendezvous and 8th Fleet has been extended for story purposes). "Ugh... Where, am I?" she said softly while looking around. Then, past events jolted her fully awake. "Wait a second, I'm on a ZAFT ship!" in a moment of sheer panic, she hopped out of bed and made for the door... only to run into Dearka upon opening it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" he questioned as he caught her and pinned her against the wall opposite the door.

Still in a panic mode, she attempted to break free of the grip he had on her. "Let... go... of me! I won't... submit... to anyone!" she muttered.

"Aww... that really hurts. Not even to the love of your life?" Dearka said.

"!!! Huh? D–Dearka?" Miri stuttered as she opened her eyes and looked up into amethyst ones.

"Of course! How could anyone else manage to firmly pin you?"

"Sh–shut up!"

"And besides, I absolutely refuse to let you go out in what you're wearing," Dearka stated as he looked her up and down lecherously.

Miri looked down to see what she was wearing. Nothing but panties (not hers) and a bra (again, not hers) covering the sacred areas and a blue bathrobe that has fallen open. "EEEP!!! PERVERT!" she yelled as she automatically attempted to cover herself. Unfortunately, Dearka still had her pinned.

"Relax. It's not like I've haven't seen you naked before. And besides. I had to beg some off duty females to bathe you, as you were covered in sweat. As a guy, I very well couldn't take you into the bathroom here (remember, ZAFT pilots pair and share a room and shower) and rinse you off, as my partner may come in here for whatever reason he has. Also, I needed someone to clean your undergarments and give you fresh ones. I did however, tell them your respective sizes."

"B–but still–!"

Before Dearka could sufficiently calm Miri down, his room's door slid open... with Yzak walking right in. He looked up to see Dearka pinning Miriallia's arms to the wall...

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? Dearka! She's recently conscious and you're already attempting to sleep with her!? On second thought, you already know each other! Get a different room! I for one don't want to be kept up late because of you two! Damn!" Yzak raved before finally turning around and leaving. "And if you both can't hold it, then make sure to do it on Dearka's damn bed!" he hollered as the door closed. "Damn it! Already pouncing on her! Geez!" Yzak's voice echoed through the door and faded away.

Dearka, who jumped off Miri when Yzak entered, turned red in the face. Miriallia, re-tightening her bathrobe, too was red in the face. "Well... that's not what I expected..."

"Shut up, Dearka."

"Well, it's nice to know that you're feeling better. What does your control band say about your status? I haven't had a chance to check," Dearka asked, getting serious.

"Mmm..." Miri pulled up the right sleeve of her bathrobe and pressed a couple of holographic buttons on her Control Wristband. Several screens overlapped, each displaying a different vital. "Pulse, respiration, nerve impulse, mentality, sync rate, temperature... all normal. I'm feeling a lot better than when I was suffering from ZS Effects," Miri stated.

"Well, that's very good." He paused for a moment to glance at the clock. "Well, I have to attend a mission briefing. While I'm out, please... please stay in the room and rest. I'll have someone send you a standard female's uniform. I'll be out for a while." Dearka then turned to leave.

"Dearka!" Miri called. He turned to her. She looked down and away for the moment.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Thanks... for taking care of me," she said looking up and directly at him, a small smile gracing her face.

"Heh. Sure." He smiled and turned to leave again.

"I love you..." she softly stated.

Dearka turned fully around and walked back to her and gave her a hug, which she returned. "And I love you too, Miriallia. Rest now, I'll be back in time." He turned and finally left the room.

Miri stood in her spot a bit longer, then looked around the room. Her eyes rested on a photo of her that Dearka had taken. She couldn't help but smile. She walked towards his bed and decided to get some shut eye. Ten minutes later, she was asleep.

----------------------------------

(On the Gamow's bridge)

"Well, what is the plan now? Do we get to use the new parts yet?" Dearka questioned as he entered the bridge while saluting at the same time.

"Not just yet. We have about 15 minutes of an open window once we sufficiently catch up with legged ship. Using the new parts would slow us down in our MS. So we're going for a blitzkrieg type assault. If we have the chance, we cannot overlook it," Yzak stated.

"I agree." Dearka added, "We won't know if a surprise attack would work until we try it."

"Perhaps, but something could go wrong in those fifteen minutes." Nicol cautioned, "There may end up being some variables that we would never anticipate."

Yzak shot a harsh glare at his fellow pilot. He wondered how somebody with Nicol's attitude had ever graduated the academy, let only became an elite pilot. "When the Vesalius returns, we shall greet them with the news that we sunk the legged ship." He was growing excited and eager for glory. He saw this as his chance to finally step out of Athrun's shadow. "So, are you all with me?"

"Always." Dearka grinned, giving a thumbs-up.

Both Nicol and Athrun nodded slightly and the plan was put into action.

"By the way, the Laconi team is lending us the use of two additional MS, the CGUE and the CGUE DEEP ARMS," interrupted Zelman.

Yzak stiffened. "Shiho…" he muttered.

"Hey, isn't that the cute girl that you're arranged to marry?" questioned Dearka.

That woke Yzak from his reverie. "Shut the hell up, Dearka! You have no right to even call her cute! Keep your eyes to that girl that you already have!" With that, he stomped out of the bridge.

"Well, that brought him back. Let's go you two," snickered Dearka as he followed Yzak out.

Nicol and Athrun looked at each other, sighed, and just followed.

----------------------------------

(Vesalius)

Meanwhile, aboard the Vesalius, Kira went to the door of Lacus' quarters and tapped the intercom's switch. "Lacus, it's me, Kira. May I come in?"

The door opened and a pink ball flew at him. "Haro! Haro! Hello, Kira!"

Kira caught the tiny robot in midair.

Lacus was watching and laughed. "Haro must be very happy to see you again."

"I'm pretty sure he can't display emotions." He said smiling. Every time he'd see Lacus smile at him so innocently, he always felt a warm, fuzzy feeling. Even if they hadn't seen her in a while, he still always felt comfortable in her presence.

She caught his semi-dreamlike expression. "Kira? Yoo hoo, Kira?"

"Mmm, oh sorry. I just wanted to check up on you, especially after such a draining ordeal."

She only shrugged and smiled. "Oh, I'm doing fine. Your subordinate's friend on the Earth Forces ship took good care of me."

That was a small surprise. "Which one?"

Lacus only smiled. "Dearka. He has a friend on board the Archangel… and she's the one that your group captured."

"He's a fool… a fool in love, though." Kira impulsively stated. "Well, I can't exactly force my subordinates to shoot down someone they love, right?"

Lacus gently ran her fingers through Kira's brown hair. "Right. Just as you couldn't exactly shoot down the Archangel with me on board."

"I would've even though I knew your location via Haro…, but I didn't know the complete layout of the ship, and that could've cost you your life… and my sanity."

Lacus looked at him with those mesmerizing eyes of hers. She reached to touch his cheek, but he pulled away, slightly embarrassed that he was willing to sink a ship with her on it as long as he didn't cut life support. Lacus ignored than and pulled Kira's face back to face hers. He his composure. "The Siegfried Fleet will arrive soon. We should head down to the hanger. But first, I want something that you have been holding from me." He then advanced towards her.

"And what might that be?" Lacus said, a hint of seduction in her voice.

He looked directly into her eyes. "A kiss."

"Very well, then. My paladin shall have his kiss." (What they do next is entirely up to the reader.)

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

"It's been difficult, but we only have a couple more miles to go." Sai stated to Kuzzey. The two sat in the mess hall, finally able relax and eat. Soon the Archangel would join the 8th Lunar Fleet. This harrowing adventure would come to an end and the students would be reunited with their families.

"I hope we get to return to Orb after we get to the fleet. I'm already tired of this military stuff." Kuzzey said.

"But then why did you join in the first place? And remember what Miss Ramius said, about us maybe having to wait we make contact?"

Kuzzey shrugged. "Well, I thought that I would be assigned a simple task, not an 'up-in-your-face-view of battle! And as for Ms. Murrue's statement, that shouldn't take much longer, right?" His expression then turned sad. "So, what do you think will happen to Miriallia, Cagalli, and Canard?"

Sai shook his head, unsure of the answer. Everyone had taken for granted that they were one of them. But the Earth Alliance wouldn't overlook the facts that they were not affiliated with the Atlantic Federation and that they had their own non-EA MS. Would they just allow them to go?

Cagalli and Canard then entered the mess hall and glanced at Sai and Kuzzey, who both looked away. Canard had the suspicion they had been talking about him, and possibly Cagalli and Miriallia, but didn't go into it. He decided to get a drink of water, when Flay wandered in.

Sai stood up and said, "Flay, you all right? You should be resting."

She didn't reply, instead looking straight at Cagalli and Canard. She took a small step back, but all she did was stand still, her head hung down. "Cagalli… Canard…" she finally said, "I'm sorry about everything."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I was upset with the way things had turned out, and even yelled at you two and Miriallia also. But even then, all three of you attempted to save my father, the only thing I have left." Tears began to stream from her eyes. "Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Flay, you don't need to worry about apologizing to us. The one you should apologize to is Miri. She practically traded her life and Miss Clyne's for your father's life and the lives of the remaining advance fleet ship crews." Cagalli stated, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

She shook her head. "But I–"

"No buts. It was you who verbally abused Miri, so you have to pay the price if and when she returns," stated Canard, glaring at her.

"I know…" she paused a moment. "I hate this war!" She spat suddenly, "I wish it'd end soon!"

Their conversation abruptly ended when the alarms began to scream, signaling all hands to go to Level One battle stations. Canard downed his drink and rushed after Sai and Kuzzey, with Cagalli following close by. He ran out into the corridor, when a small girl from Heliopolis tripped into him and fell.

"Sorry!" Canard stated as Cagalli knelt down to pick her back up. "Are you okay?"

Flay suddenly stepped right in front of them and quickly pulled the child away. "Don't you both have something important to do!? Save this ship! Save it for Miriallia!" She then told the girl, "There's another fight, but we'll be okay. They're going to go and protect us."

"Really? The girl asked timidly.

"That's right; they're going to take care of all the bad guys."

"Cagalli! Canard! Hurry! Mu is already launching!" Sai called up ahead.

Cagalli and Canard quickly smiled at the girl, then took off once more. Cagalli paused to take one last glance over her shoulder, and saw Flay and the child holding hands. She then rounded the corner and what she didn't see was Flay hugging the girl and quickly led her to an escape pod.

"Stay here. I'll go notify your mother and bring her to you. (The girl's mother stayed on board to help as a nurse and to be with her tech husband. This is just for story purposes.)" Before the girl could protest, she closed the escape pod door and made directly for the Medical Ward.

----------------------------------

(Bridge)

On the bridge, Sai radioed the Strike II, the Zeo Astray, and the Hyperion and informed each pilot of the situation. "There are three Laurasia-class vessels, one of them in the lead, two Nazca-class vessels, 4 Weapons Platforms, and two CGUEs, one of them a variant, and they are accompanied by the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Aegis." He then checked the readings, "All systems go! Strike II, Zeo Astray, you're both cleared to launch! Hyperion! You're next!"

"We only need to hold on until the 8th Fleet arrives! They'll be here soon!" Murrue was nervous. The pursuing fleet hasn't given up and were determined to finish them off. "Ready the Igelstellungs and anti-beam depth charges! Load all stern missiles!"

The four enemy Gundams came at them in a close formation. Suddenly they scattered as the Gamow fired a shot.

"Take evasive action!" Murrue ordered immediately. The Archangel barely managed to dodge the first shot, but not the second. The hull shook and she struggled to keep seated. "Dirty tricks…!" she muttered.

Their own strategy was simple. Mu's Strike II would take on the Buster, Cagalli in the Zeo Astray would engage the Duel, Canard's Hyperion would take on the Aegis, and the Archangel itself would fend off the Blitz and the two CGUEs. As all the Gundams closed in on each other, the situation began to grow really tense.

"Valiants, fire!" Natarle shouted, opening the battle.

The enemy Gundams evaded the shots, when the CGUEs opened fire and the Blitz suddenly disappeared.

"I've lost the Blitz!" Tonomura shouted, "It's deployed its Mirage Colloid!"

"Fire the anti-beam depth charges and ready anti-air shrapnel!" Murrue ordered, "And keep firing on the two CGUEs!"

The depth charges were fired and dispersed, scattering a cloud of charges. Natarle knew they could calculate the Blitz's position by watching the firing points when it would take a shot. Once the data was gathered, it was loaded into the stern missile's computer.

"Fire anti-air shrapnel!" Natarle commanded.

The missiles exploded, sending their deadly projectiles in all directions. The Blitz had to disengage the Mirage Colloid and reactivate the Phase Shift, as both systems couldn't be used simultaneously. As for the CGUE and CGUE DEEP ARMS, they both had to sharply pull back to effectively dodge the shrapnel and CIWS fire.

It was a temporary countermeasure, as the Blitz and the CGUE combined their attack with their full arsenals. The blue DEEP ARMS stayed back and took potshots with the shoulder beam cannons.

Cagalli shouted angrily as she fired at the Duel. The enemy was blocking her shots, and that was beginning to tick her off. Meanwhile, Mu had his hands full with fighting off the Buster with his Gunbarrel-equipped Strike. Even with deploying his gunbarrels, the enemy's clever maneuvering skills allowed it to narrowly evade each gunbarrel beam while the PS Armor absorbed the Strike II's shoulder railguns' shots. And Canard was having a tough time fending off the agressive Aegis, as it kept switching modes in an attempt to wear down his battery and his patience. The Gamow fired its guns once more, this time joined by the Pasteur, scoring another hit on the Archangel. The Blitz and the CGUE were relentless as well.

----------------------------------

(Gamow)

Miri awoke to the sounds (or rather, the vibrations) of battle. "Oh no… the Archangel!" she got up from the bed and donned a spare red coat belonging to Dearka. 'I must get to the Heavyarms!' she thought. Afterwards, she made a dash towards the direction of the pilot locker rooms and the mech hangar. She forced open several lockers until she found one that contained a pilot suit roughly her size. After changing, she made a mad dash for the hangar. 'Thank god ZAFT is busy with the battle!' she thought as she entered the hanger unimpeded. She then stood in front of her unit, and said, "Please lend me your strength to save my friends!"

"Hey, if you're going out to battle, then launch now! We don't have time!" yelled a nearby tech, momentarily startling Miriallia.

"Uh, oh! Sorry! I-I'm taking off now!" she stated as she entered the cockpit. As she launched, she heard what was going on with the Archangel. "No!"

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the Gamow's bridge, Zelman was interrupted by one operator. "Captain! The prototype Heavyarms Leopard has taken off!"

"What!?" Who took off in it!? I didn't receive any notice of it joining the battle!"

"… We can't identify the pilot!"

"WHAT!?!? Radio Pilot Elthman and tell him that his girl has launched without orders!"

----------------------------------

Dearka, on the other hand, was having a tough time with the Strike II and the equipped Gunbarrel pack. Despite his best efforts, he was effectively blocked from getting any closer to the legged-ship.

"Damn it, why do you have to interfere!? Just die already!" He primed the Shotcannon and fired a blast directly at the Strike II. As the unit evaded, three warning tones caused him to pull back momentarily. One tone signaled the appearance of another MS, another signaled the hails of the Gamow, and the third… signaled the presence of Miriallia.

"Shit! Miriallia!" Dearka immediately disengaged and attempted to pursue Miriallia, while still dodging the shots of the Strike II.

----------------------------------

(In space)

Canard was facing his own set of problems. The Aegis was continuously attempting to prevent Canard from retreating to the Archangel while at the same time, make its own way towards the ship to finish it off. "Like hell I'll let you!" roared Canard as he then charged the red MA. As they collided, the Aegis switched back into MS mode and attempted to grapple with the Hyperion. Once again, they were at a stalemate.

Sai's voice then crackled through the electronic interference. "Cagalli! Canard! Return… ship! We've… hit! Blitz… CGUEs are…!"

Canard took a quick moment to glance at the situation. "Negative, Archangel! No can do!" he regretfully replied. "Stalemate with Aegis!"

Barely dodging the Duel's saber, Cagalli turned to see the ship was in mortal danger. The Blitz and a silver CGUE were strafing the ship at point-blank range, while the dark blue CGUE variant was easily adding its own firepower to the mix. That resulted in the Archangel's armor becoming severely overheated.

Miri, who had just launched, too noticed this. "I must… protect… the Archangel!" Time seemed to slow for Miriallia as something strange happened.

----------------------------------

(In Aprilius One; under the Supreme Council Headquarters)

In a dark, isolated hangar whose doors were marked with: "High Level Security Clearance Required, All Unauthorized Personnel WILL be Fired Upon," a pair of eyes suddenly flashed through the darkness with a bright blue glow. Inside the thing, several panels lit as words and code flashed across the screen. It then stopped, blanked, then the words, "**G**ENERALIZED… **U**NILATERAL… **N**EURO-LATERAL… **D**EVASTATINGLY… **A**RMED/ARMORED… **M**ECH… Ver. 0.0." appeared. Then those words faded as new words appeared. "ZERO SYSTEM ENGAGED…" those words then minimized to the top as more words appeared.

"PILOT NOT DETECTED… SEARCHING… SEARCHING… FOUND." The screen then blanked again. "HOST NOT IN CONTACT WITH UNIT. BEGIN INSTALLATION…" as those very words appeared, a download bar appeared, with the download address clearly visible. Target Destination: ZGMF-H96-003 Heavyarms Leopard/SYSTEMOS/TR1/. (TR - Trans-Receiver; a combination Transmitter/Receiver).

----------------------------------

(Back in space near the Archangel; Alternating views)

Miri failed to notice a small download bar appear on her screen as the Zero System installed a phantom of itself into her unit. As it completed, her unit's eyes flashed momentarily as the Zero System took control. Miri, now not fully thinking, instinctively cried, "Zero System, engage!!!" The implant in her brain synchronized with the Zero System via the phantom system and the trans-receiver unit, causing Miri's eyes to partially blank as she entered Zero State. She then focused on stopping the Blitz and the two CGUEs somehow. She then realized something. Even at max speed, she wouldn't make it in time. Disengaging the recoil inhibitors in her hand weapons, she aimed it directly opposite the Archangel and fired. Using the momentum gained, she performed a complicated AMBAC maneuver in an attempt to stop the danger to the ship.

Meanwhile, Cagalli recalled Flay telling the girl that they'd protect everyone on board. She couldn't allow any of them to die. "The Archangel… I won't let any of you sink it!!!" Her mind flashed as she saw the Duel bring its saber down again, but this time in slow motion. Her senses seemingly and suddenly sharpened as well as her ability to simultaneously perceive things. She swung her own saber and sliced into the Duel's side, sending sparks violently flying. Afterwards, she then fired her thrusters and rushed to the Archangel's aid. But it was strange, for she could 'feel' the Duel chasing her. It fired its rifle, but Cagalli easily avoided the shot. Her focus was completely on the Blitz and the silver CGUE that managed to get past the defenses. She barely 'felt' the presences of the Heavyarms as it streaked towards her same targets.

The Blitz tried to spring back, but Cagalli was quicker as she maneuvered the Zeo Astray to knee the Blitz in its torso. She charged the CGUE next, drawing her beam saber. She was momentarily stopped when the CGUE used its shield to stop the blade, but after a brief stalemate, Cagalli's blade cleaved through the shield, taking the CGUE out as well. She turned back in time to face the Duel, which had closed in fast. It had its saber and Armor Schneider knives at the ready. Cagalli suddenly grasped one of the knives from her unit's upper legs and then jabbed it into the damaged armor. Sparks flew and a small explosion in the cockpit followed.

At the same time the CGUE was cleaved in two, Miri saw the Blitz and the DEEP ARMS fire once more at the spot were the armor was melting. Knowing that there was no other way to defend the Archangel, Miri AMBAC'd directly into the path of the beams, and took the hits to her cockpit armor. She cried out in pain as she was forcefully slammed into the back of the pilot chair. She blacked out a moment later when her head was thrown hard into the monitors despite the helmet's cushioning. Her unit had also slammed into the Archangel as a result of taking the hit, then slowly began to float away as physics took a hold.

As Yzak felt as something tear into the flesh of his face, he cried out in pain as he tightly applied pressure to the gaping wound. "It burns… damn it, it burns… IT BURNS!!!"

"Yzak! No!" The young pilot of the DEEP ARMS raced to the damaged Duel and began to carry the Duel away, followed by the Blitz.

Shiho Hahnenfuss immediately contacted the Buster and the Aegis. "Mr. Elthman! Mr. Zala! We need to withdraw now! The enemy fleet is closing in fast, and Yzak is badly injured!" Only Athrun noticed that she didn't use Yzak's last name.

"Dammit!" Dearka cursed, slamming his console. The enemy ship had surprising armor resilience that withstood the firepower of two CGUEs and the Blitz as well as its crew finding a way to overcome the Blitz's Mirage Colloid by using shrapnel volleys. And their MS' pilots were formidable. But as he was pulling back, he remembered something. "Miriallia!!!" He immediately made his way towards the legged-ship and on his flyby, caught the inactive Heavyarms and towed it back towards the Gamow. He would have to pay for Miri's actions later.

Dearka switched the channel to the Heavyarms. "Miri? Miri! Are you all right? Please, answer me!" The only answer was a faint whimper and a soft whispering of his name. He relaxed a bit before shutting off his comm system. "Thank god... you're alright."

----------------------------------

(Aftermath)

Cagalli, Canard, and Mu watched as the enemy Gundams retreated. They all let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Hey, Princess!" Mu's voice suddenly said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well," the Lieutenant seemed to be at a loss for words. "Wow, you're amazing. No, you're more than amazing."

Cagalli grinned at the compliment, but then frowned almost immediately. "Hey, if that Heavyarms unit took the shot for the Archangel, then do you think it could have been…" she trailed off.

"…I think so. But we lost her again. We inadvertently traded her life once more for the lives onboard the Archangel," muttered Canard.

Suddenly a new voice came through, interrupting any remaining thoughts. "The 8th Fleet is here!" Tonomura said.

Everyone cheered as a vast number of allied ships came up to the Archangel. Especially Flay. She had been sitting with her father while the battle raged on. Though she had been scared, she didn't hesitate to keep her father secured to the bed while he was still recovering. "Thank you, Cagalli, Canard, and Mr. La Flaga," she whispered as she collapsed on her father's chest.

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…

----------------------------------

More questions to answer. Yes. Flay is a nicer person throughout this story. After all, Kira is in ZAFT and there's no real plot without a Kira, right? Anyway, I need her alive for the possible sequel. Yes. I know I did say one drug needed for Miri, but the first one given is nothing more than a stabilizer. The real drug is the second one that is injected. As for their metallic color, that signifies the fact that they have nanomachines within so that the medication can be directly administered to the brain while bypassing the blood-brain barrier (a natural defense system of the body to prevent many things from affecting the brain). Yes. Yzak and Shiho are engaged as their parents are on the Supreme Council and this is a marraige for political reasons. The personal reasons between Yzak's and Shiho's quiet acceptance of this arrangement will be revealed in time to come. Yes. I possibly didn't cover the fifteen minute battle as well as I should have. I have no defense other than it was already hard trying to find a way to tie in Miri's momentary comeback and the Zero System activation.


	16. Chapter 12

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

Disclaimer: Same as before...

----------------------------------

(Previously)

"…I think so. But we lost her again. We inadvertently traded her life once more for the lives onboard the Archangel," muttered Canard.

Suddenly a new voice came through, interrupting any remaining thoughts. "The 8th Fleet is here!" Tonomura said.

Everyone cheered as a vast number of allied ships came up to the Archangel. Especially Flay. She had been sitting with her father while the battle raged on. Though she had been scared, she didn't hesitate to keep her father secured to the bed while he was still recovering. "Thank you, Cagalli, Canard, and Mr. Mu," she whispered as she collapsed on her father's chest.

----------------------------------

(Now)

Inside the hanger of the Vesalius, most of the ship's personnel assembled to see Lacus Clyne safely off. While the Commander wasn't keen on her prior interference with an earlier encounter with the legged-ship and its escort MS, he hid it rather well.

Lacus gave him a respectful nod and said, "Commander Rau, thank you for everything."

He responded with a smile. "The Siegfried Fleet will be responsible for your safety and will see you back to the homeland."

"Will the Vesalius be able to return in time for the Memorial Service?" she asked.

"It's difficult to say." He answered, with a feigned frown on his face. This was typical of her, asking about other things he viewed as trivial when he had battles to fight. Yet he needed to continue being diplomatic.

"I suppose that it cannot be helped." She said, "I agree that some battles are important, but we must never forget the victims."

"I'll take that to heart, Miss Clyne." Rau smiled. Diplomacy aside, this was like a verbal sparring match. It surprised him to find that Kira's fiancée had an iron will and a steel spine. He reminded himself not to ever underestimate her.

Lacus approached Kira and grinned. "I look forward to the next time we see each other." She then shared a quick, passionate kiss with him before boarding her ship.

After the shuttle departed, Rau took Kira aside for a quick update.

"You heard about Yzak?"

Kira nodded. Indeed he heard the news of Yzak's injuries. Thankfully they weren't life threatening.

"He'll survive, but next time we not be as fortunate." The Commander said, "Next time it could be Dearka, Nicol, Athrun, or even you. Remember your mission, Kira."

"To destroy the legged-ship and any that oppose the peace that the PLANTs want."

----------------------------------

(Archangel and 8th Fleet)

The ships of the 8th Fleet slowly gathered around the Archangel, with its flagship, the Menelaos, leading the way. The 20 various carriers, cruisers, and destroyers encircled the Archangel and the Menelaos. On the bridge, Murrue gave the order to match the Menelaos' speed. Admiral Halberton himself personally arranged their navigational course in order to conduct a visual examination of the newest ship.

The Admiral was the one who personally had backed the development of the Gundams and the Archangel right from the start more than other high ranking officers in the Atlantic Federation. It was his belief that those new weapons would change the course of the war, which Murrue also agreed with. She had nothing but utmost respect for her commanding officer and looked to him as a mentor.

With the ship now on auto-inertial navigation, Murrue left bridge in the care of the crew. "Watch over things here for now." She told Tonomura and Chandra, "I'll be back shortly."

She exited with Natarle following behind her. The pair entered the elevator and once the door shut, Natarle decided that the time had come to ask the Captain a vital question.

"What do you intend to do with the Strike II, the Hyperion, and the Zeo Astray now that we've rendezvoused?"

"What do you mean, do?" Murrue inquired.

Losing some of her patience, Natarle went straight to the point. "You, as well as everyone on this ship, knows that the only reason we were able to survive this long is due to those MS's and their pilots' abilities. Are you just going to allow them, with the exception of Lt. La Flaga, to simply leave?"

Murrue frowned. Only days ago, Natarle protested at the very thought of two unaffiliated teens (Cagalli primarily, but Canard to some extent) piloting advanced battle hardware. Now she wanted the Atlantic Federation to conscript them into their forces. Her logic sometimes was baffling.

"I see your point." Murrue said, "However, it changes nothing. Cagalli Yula Attha is not a soldier in OMNI Enforcer. She and her machine belong to Orb. As for Canard Pars, I don't think that Eurasia will be willing to hand over one of their best MS pilots without a very good reason. And besides, the Strike II is actually theirs."

"But their abilities are far too valuable to just let go."

Murrue locked eyes with her. "Abilities or not, the Atlantic Federation cannot simply draft a citizen of Orb nor an officer of the Eurasian Forces. You realize that, correct?"

Natarle said nothing and they rode the rest of the way without another exchange of words.

----------------------------------

In another part of the ship, Canard was busy adjusting Mu's Strike II. "I really can't see what the fuss is all about. We've joined with the 8th Fleet, right?" Canard said, looking into the Strike II. All around him, Murdoch and the other mechanics worked like there was no tomorrow.

Mu looked up at the teen. "If there's anything that's not at one-hundred percent, I can't relax. And if I'm not able to relax kid, then you aren't able to relax." He grinned.

Canard had been looking forward to taking a break, but instead now worked harder than ever to get both the Zero and the Strike in topnotch working order. It all seemed absurd to him, as he thought that no enemy would dare take on a fleet of such a size. With all the ships and mobile armors, he thought that they were adequately protected. And yet the Lieutenant wouldn't relax a bit.

Cagalli, who had just entered the bay, asked Murdoch about Mu's behavior, and the officer laughed.

"Canard is complaining about having to keep maintaining the MS when he's close to being returned to Eurasia! Sure, the 8th Fleet's big," he said, "But a lot of their pilots are just amateurs. If things were to get dicey, they'd probably call on us to help out."

Cagalli glanced at the Strike II, with Mu harassing Canard. After seeing Mu in action, she could see why he earned the nickname "Hawk of Endymion". With his previous mobile armor, the Mobius Zero, then with the Strike II equipped with the Gunbarrel Pack, Mu had taken out several GINNs and held his own against the Buster. Cagalli on the other hand had trouble with taking down a certain enemy Gundam. Her thoughts then went to the loss of Miri and the fact that the Strike II is headed for Eurasia.

"So what'll happen with it now?" she asked Canard as she approached the Strike II. "Will the OS be left as is? Or will Eurasia adjust the OS to their Hyperion's Natural OS version?"

Mu stopped pestering Canard so that he could answer. "I don't know." He shrugged. "If we change it back to the original settings, it'll lower the specs for sure, especially since the Orb version is more responsive."

"Well then," Murrue said from the upper deck, "We'll just have to find a pilot that's skilled enough to operate it."

Everyone looked up to find the Captain walking along the catwalk before she hopped down to the hanger floor.

"So what brings you down here?" Mu asked, "You want to get your hands dirty with the rest of us?" He then winked.

Murrue smiled. "No, I just need to borrow Cagalli and Canard for a moment. Would that be all right?"

"Fine by me." Mu answered, "Just give Canard back when you're done. I need him to finish adjusting the Strike II."

Murrue led Canard and Cagalli through the hanger, eventually making their way to the corridor which would take the Captain back towards the bridge.

"With all that's happened lately," she kindly said to them both, "I haven't had the proper chance to have a chat with you two."

"Yes? What is it?" questioned Cagalli.

"I just wanted to say thank you both, and Miri, who is not here, for all you've done for us." Murrue then formally bowed to them.

This surprised both teens. "Umm... Well, your welcome," murmured Canard, who was unused to such formal behavior.

Murrue put a gentle hand on each of their shoulders.

"We forced both of you out into facing extreme perils, but you both faced them head-on." She continued, "Even though they might not say it, everyone here is very grateful for your help. Thank you for everything, Cagalli, Canard." Murrue paused. "But the one we need to thank the most is Miriallia. She fought against tough odds, and even while captured, managed to save us once more."

The two pilots never expected this kind of praise. "Oh, it's quite all right, Miss Murrue," answered Cagalli. "I believe that Miri will be safe, and will come back on her own time."

"I only now worry that the two of you might get into some predicament once you get to Earth," Murrue stated as she patted both pilots' shoulders. "Keep strong, okay?"

They nodded. Murrue then left to return to the bridge while Canard went back to his work on the Strike II and Cagalli made some final adjustments on her Zeo Astray.

----------------------------------

Later, the crew gathered inside the hanger and waited as a shuttle with the Admiral's insignia docked. Admiral Lewis Halberton was a man whose very presence commanded authority and respect. He glanced over the Archangel's crew before he stepped towards the dock. Everyone saluted simultaneously.

He first came to Murrue. She had been a memorable student during her time in the Academy, and he had put so much trust in her that he personally selected her to lead the development of the Gundams. "It's good to see you again, Murrue Ramius," he said while shaking her hand. "We feared the worst once we heard the news about Heliopolis. But you've done an extraordinary job in reaching here."

"Thank you, sir." Murrue replied.

Halberton stepped then to Mu and saluted back.

"Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Mobile Fleet, Admiral." Mu said.

Halberton smiled. "It certainly was a stroke of luck that you happened to be at Heliopolis right when you were needed."

"Well, I'd prefer another form of luck, sir." The ace pilot joked.

The Admiral smiled then went on down the line of officers, greeting every last one. When he came to the students, they only stood up straight and didn't say anything. They had no idea how a civilian was to properly regard a high ranking military officer. Except for Canard and Cagalli, who were standing beside them, saluting.

Murrue came over and stood next to Halberton. "These are some of the student refugees that escaped Heliopolis." She introduced. "Thanks in part to their efforts; we were able to arrive here safely. As for those two, they are MS pilots. One of them is from Eurasia, and the other, well, is classified and not aligned with us nor ZAFT."

The Admiral nodded kindly. He understood what troubles these civilian youths had faced in the recent weeks. "I have information for you youngsters that your parents have all safely been taken to Earth. They should have reached Orb by now."

The students fought the urge to loudly cheer at the news. Knowing that their parents were safe lifted a great weight off their shoulders.

"And as for you two, regardless of your affiliation, thank you for helping us get the Archangel back to safety," the Admiral said as he looked at Canard and Cagalli. Before they could say anything, a stout man slowly approached Halberton from behind. "Pardon me, Admiral, but we have vital business to discuss with the officers." He politely reminded him.

"Very well." Halberton turned to the students again. "I hope we are able to have a decent conversation later on today." He had always preferred to be an officer who spent time with the common soldier, personally acknowledging their efforts and letting them know that they were appreciated. He left in the company of Murrue, Natarle, and Mu and one of officers in his staff.

----------------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Captain Ades' eyes scrolled across a recent communications report. "Commander, the Gamow, Pasteur, and Galileo have rendezvoused with us. The Rock, Roll, Laconi, and Porthos Teams have also rendezvoused at their designated coordinates."

"Do you the Naturals know of our presence?" Rau asked, quickly and mentally checking over his plan.

"Their fleet has significantly pulled back, so they more than likely unaware of us."

Rau sensed his prediction hadn't been correct. "I was certain that they'd return to their lunar base. But it now appears that they are indeed moving towards Earth."

"Do you believe they plan to land at JOSH-A?" Ades questioned. JOSH-A, (Joint Supreme Headquarters-Alaska), located in the Yukon Delta, was the primary headquarters of the Earth Alliance's Atlantic and Eurasian Federation military forces on Earth. If the Archangel made it that far, ZAFT would never be able to destroy it then.

"It's highly probable." Rau answered. "I'd like to sink the enemy ship while we still have the chance, but how?"

"The Rock, Roll, Laconi, and Porthos teams have at least 40 GINNs, 8 Heavy Leos, and some other MS, and we have five mobile suits including the Strike." Ades said, "And the Gamow can send out the Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and CGUE DEEP ARMS."

Staring out the window, Rau began to calculate a battle plan. With more than enough mobile suits, five of them being the captured Gundams, at their disposal it would be likely that they could indeed launch an attack on Halberton's massive fleet. A sinister smile crept on his lips at the thought.

----------------------------------

(Onboard the Gamow)

Dearka was currently in Captain Zelman's office, awaiting punishment for Miri's actions. "Red Coat Dearka Elthman. Under normal circumstances, you would be sent back for reevaluation and your ward, that young woman, punished. But luckily for you, I have received orders directly from Head of Defense Zala not to punish you nor touch the young woman for her misconduct that resulted in the increase in danger to our other pilots out there."

Deaka let out a quiet sigh of relief. Miri was safe.

"But remember this, if she fires upon any allied unit or ship, we will consider her an enemy and shoot her down. Is that understood?"

Dearka saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Very good. You are dismissed until the mission briefing." With that said, Zelman began writing his usual report.

Dearka took that as his cue to leave. Right after that incident, he decided a bath would do him some good. Upon entering his room (Yzak requested and received permission to take a spare room... and yes, he's sharing that with Shiho), Dearka took a moment to adore Miri's sleeping form before stripping down to his boxers and heading to the shower. As he was about to enter, he found two arms snake themselves around his well-toned abs. "Miri?" he questioned.

"Of course, silly. Who else would it be?" she asked.

"An Yzak gone gay?" he joked.

"Mmm... Nah. He is no where near as skilled as me," Miri stated as she rested her head on his back. "So, did I get you in major trouble?"

"No, not really, but I did receive a warning."

"Which was?"

"If you attempt to take off again and open fire on any ZAFT unit, you would be considered an enemy."

Miri went silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Dearka. I... I just have some friends that I wanted to protect."

"I know. I understand, but I don't want to have to fight you. Please, don't make it any harder for me."

Both lovebirds remained quiet for a long while until Dearka said, "Though I do want the moment to last longer, I have to take a shower and freshen up for the upcoming mission."

Miri, not wanting to think about what the mission was over, decided instead on a completely random topic. "Hey, do you want to take a shower with me?"

"... What?"

"Well, just like you said, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. And besides, I haven't had the chance in a long while to shampoo and massage your head like we used to when we were younger."

"Yeah, but... we're older. And we're on a military vessel. Isn't that kind of odd?"

"Are you now afraid? Is my fearless protector actually embarrassed?"

"N-no... not really..."

"Then let's go! I'll massage your head for a bit, then after the shower, you massage my back, just like we used to!" Miri stated as she began to drag Dearka towards the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, Miri completely stripped before grabbing a towel. "I thought that we were taking a shower together? Doesn't that involve no form of cover?"

"We are you silly pervert. But you have to go in first and sit. The towel is so that I won't slip off of the seat! Now go!"

Dearka just laughed as he turned on the shower and warmed it up to just the right temperature. Before sitting on the floor of the wide stall he pulled down a bench that was folded against the wall opposite the shower knobs. He sat right in front of the bench, where he could rest his head just above the edge. He then turned and looked at Miriallia. "Well? Are you going to enter? Or do you prefer to be a sexy statue that I can stare at while relaxing here?"

Miri blushed a bit. "Shut up. Or else." She then set the towel on the bench and sat down. "Hand me the shampoo," she commanded.

"Here you go." Dearka handed her a bottle of men's AXE Shampoo (I do not know if there is such a thing). Miri took a moment to read the label, then sniffed. "You really believe that this stuff will attract women?"

"Nope. None whatsoever. But it really does smell good and it keeps my hair healthy!" Dearka stated as he rested his head on Miri's knees.

"Who says? Just you? Or the girls that you've probably flirted around with?" she retorted.

"Not only them, but even Yzak! Even though he denies that it does work," sighed Dearka.

Miri had to laugh. "Seriously? Yzak actually uses this stuff!?"

"Yup! And so does Athrun and Nicol!"

"Well, you're all crazy. But if you say it works for you, then so be it. Here lift your head for a moment. I'll begin my end of the bargain."

Dearka did as she said. Soon, his hair was completely covered in white, shampoo lather. Miri then began a very good (not to mention very relaxing) massage on Dearka's head. After a couple minutes, he let his head relax against the bench and between Miri's legs as he began to fall asleep. "Wow, Miri... I could just fall asleep right here. This massage feels very good..." he murmured.

"Well I'm glad that you like it, but if you dare fall asleep now and not uphold your end of the bargain, then I'll make sure that you'll be in pain for a week!" she devilishly said as she finished massaging his temples. "There. Done. Get up and rinse your head off. With all that foam, you look like a tanned surfer with a small alibino afro!" she lightly giggled.

"Hey. You probably did that after you finished massaging my head, all just for fun! But I'll get up. I don't want to be soprano for a week," Dearka stated as he slowly stood and stretched. Miri lightly blushed at the site of his bare back, and looked away.

"Do you want me to shampoo and massage your scalp?" Dearka asked as he finished washing himself with soap.

"No, not this time. I simply want my spa massage," she stated as she too finished rinsing off the last traces of soap and shampoo. She then left the shower and toweled herself mostly dry. she then wrapped the towel around herself and waited for Dearka to do the same.

"Here. Wrap your towel around your waist and lie face down on the bed-turned-spa massage table, while I get the next best thing to herbal massage oil," he stated as he went towards his drawer.

Miri did as she told then turned her head to face Dearka. "And what would that be?"

"Aloe Vera Lotion. I'm terribly sorry, but the service here is rather lacking..."

"Then fire your supplier and get a new one," she said, playing along with Dearka's joke.

"You're right I should fire my supplier, but the customer must come first."

Miri relaxed and closed her eyes as Dearka massaged her neck, upper back, middle, back, and lower back, and shoulders with the skill of a pro. "This is very nice..." she murmured as Dearka skillfully kneaded her back and removed any knots that she may have had.

"Thank you, miss. That is very good to know, but I ask that you please fill out a Customer Survey after your treatment," he softly joked. Miri just smiled as she began to fall asleep.

"There. All done."

"Thank you, Dearka..."

"No problem. Just rest now."

Soon, Miri was asleep and that gave him a chance to properly recover from his 'personal' issue. 'Miriallia has grown since I last saw her...' he thought. 'And filled out nicely too.'

He then shook his head. 'I won't think of her that way. She is a lot more to me than just a beautiful girl. She's the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with,' he thought. Reaffirming his vow, he donned a fresh uniform, kissed Miri's cheek, covered her in a spa sheet (whatever that white blanket that they use to cover those that already have had their massage), shut off the light, then headed out for the mission briefing.

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

Admiral Halberton was now seated at the large desk within the captain's room, with Murrue, Natarle, and Mu standing at attention before him. To his side, Halberton's staff officer, Captain Hoffman, stood as well.

"It's hard to think that this ship and the Strike II unit, supported by Mr. Pars' Hyperion and Ms. Yula's (yes, Cagalli hid her identity) Zeo Astray, allowed the destruction of both Heliopolis and Artemis." Hoffman said bitterly.

"It couldn't be helped." Halberton countered, coming to Murrue's defense. "In regards to Artemis, we can be thankful that the base was spared after the initial firefight. But above all, it is fortunate that this ship and at least one of the mobile suits is still in our possession."

"The officers at Alaska would beg to differ on that opinion." Hoffman replied.

Halberton snorted. "What do Sutherland and the rest of those paper-pushers know about warfare in space? Lieutenant Ramius delivered both the Strike II and Archangel, safely relying only on mere ingenuity on her part. There is no room to criticize."

Murrue could feel the knot in her stomach loosen. The Admiral's praise was reassuring. She shifted her eyes to Mu and judging from his expression, she too had his full support no matter what.

Hoffman changed the topic. "So what about this unknown individual, Cagalli Yula? Ingenuity aside, this is a rather delicate situation we've are in."

Murrue then spoke. "Cagalli Yula only piloted her Zeo Astray in order to protect her friends aboard this ship. I must admit that had it not been for her abilities, as well as the Canard Pars and Miriallia Haww, we certainly would be dead right now. However, it has been difficult for her to be forced to fight near continuously, but she did so without hesitation. She has earned our trust."

"But to allow her to simply leave would be unthinkable." Natarle said, interjecting herself. "Begging your pardon, Admiral, but I do agree with Captain Hoffman." She knew Murrue and Mu were glaring at her, but she chose to ignore them. "She does possess remarkable abilities, yes. But now that she has piloted an advanced MS and seen the interior of the ship, letting her go would pose a threat to security."

Halberton steepled his hands and leaned forward. "ZAFT already has the other five mobile suits." He reminded Natarle, "And I don't if you're aware of this, but news of their existence has been circulated around the PLANTs. Even civilian children know about the Gundams now."

Natarle didn't let up that easily. "But her abilities alone should remain at this army's use, if at all possible."

"And how do you propose that, Ensign Badgiruel? What if she doesn't wish to enlist? We cannot just draft an Orb citizen after all."

"Her parents are probably Naturals who escaped Heliopolis and are now on Earth." Natarle said, "Maybe if we were able to bring them into our protection, she'll be persuaded."

Murrue couldn't believe what she was hearing. It felt underhanded to even suggest using a girl's parents as a means to get her to join the military. Natarle's own ambitions and blind loyalty to the military was disheartening. This was worse than her act of hostage diplomacy with Lacus Clyne. That one nearly resulted in them getting sunk.

Halberton suddenly slammed his fist down on the desk. "How can you suggest such an outlandish idea?" he demanded, "Not even ZAFT would use a coerced soldier." His polite demeanor was replaced with one of stern and unquestionable authority.

Natarle stepped back, startled. "Forgive me, sir."

The Admiral stood. "Never mind that, we have more pressing matters to attend to." He turned to Murrue. "From here on, the Archangel will set course for JOSH-A. You'll have to maintain your present crew."

Before Murrue could protest, Hoffman spoke. "I'm afraid that there's no other way. The relief crew was lost with the vanguard we sent out. That means that there are no other personnel to spare."

"We also need to get the Strike II to Alaska as quickly as possible." Halberton added, "Most of our data was lost at Heliopolis, but we must do all we can to expand development of our own mobile suits. ZAFT is continuing to roll out new models onto the battlefield and we must catch up to them."

Halberton explained that the 8th Fleet would escort the Archangel to the orbital separation point, and then the ship would descend straight to JOSH-A.

"Understood, Admiral." Murrue said, and saluted, "In accordance to your wishes and on the behalf of the Archangel's crew, we accept the mission to Alaska."

Halberton smiled and wished them the best of luck.

Later, Cagalli had changed back to his civilian clothes and walked into the hanger to take a final look at the Strike II and the techs.

"Do you think you'll end up regretting your decision, should you leave?" Admiral Halberton was walking across the catwalk next to where the Zeo Astray was docked. "Your name is Cagalli Yula, correct? I read the report on you and I must say that I am impressed by all you did."

Cagalli only shrugged.

The Admiral looked over to the Zeo Astray and the Strike II. "We originally built something like this hoping to make them a match against ZAFT's GINNs, but thanks to you it's now a very powerful weapon indeed." He paused before then asked, "Your parents are Naturals, right?"

"Yes, sir," she said still a bit wary.

"Given all that's happened to our world in the recent decade, they must've envisioned a peaceful future for you, since they made the choice to make you a Coordinator." Halberton then sighed. "My dream is to bring an end to this terrible war and perhaps user in an era where both Naturals and Coordinators can live in peace." At that moment, another officer came up to the Admiral and whispered something to him. "I must be off now, but it's a shame I couldn't have a longer conversation with you. Before I go, I must thank you once again for protecting this ship." He turned to leave.

"Excuse me sir, but what'll happen with Miss Ramius and this ship now?" Cagalli asked.

"They'll head to Earth along with the remainder of the original crew." The Admiral answered, "From there, they'll continue onward to the next battlefield." He then noticed the youth's expression. "I imagine that you're concerned for them, aren't you?"

"Yes." Cagalli said, thinking about something Mu had said to Miri early on. "If I have the ability to make a difference, I should put it to use, right?"

Halberton nodded. "Perhaps, but only if the will to do so." He said, "Remember, it's your choice, Princess Athha." He then left to make his way towards the bridge, leaving a stunned Cagalli alone with her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Natarle and Hoffman had gathered the other students and now passed out a series of military discharge papers. They had explained that even in the case of an emergency, civilians were not legally allowed to perform military duties. So, in order to avoid a legal mess, the students had all been listed as enlisted personnel. Suddenly, Flay, who had been listening in, stepped forward.

"Excuse me." She said.

"You weren't involved in any of this, so you have nothing to worry about." Natarle said.

Flay shook her head. "No, that's just it. I want to enlist."

Everyone was stunned by what she had said. None of them ever imagined someone like her wanting to join the military. They listened as she went about how had thought about it ever since her father was badly injured and in need of proper medical attention. She claimed to feel guilty if she went to Earth where she would be safe, despite the ongoing war. She said that none of it mattered until she saw her father badly hurt. Simply put, she said she wanted to carry on his work in any way possible while he recovered.

Natarle nodded and was ready to assist her with the enlistment process, when Sai abruptly tore his discharge papers in two.

"Sai?" Tolle asked.

"I feel the same way Flay does." He said, "Besides, I cannot leave her behind like this."

The others looked at their own papers, then at each other. They knew that the Archangel was short on staff and that they could fill in. One by one, they each tore apart their papers until there was no more evidence.

When the Menelaos sent word to the Archangel of the incoming ZAFT ships, the crew hurried to track their movements. A small ZAFT armada was on their way, and would arrive within the next fifteen minutes.

"It's Rau." Mu whispered.

"How can you be sure?" Murrue asked.

"I can tell."

Murrue shivered as Mu's tone. She did agree that the enemy commander had the habit from striking from the shadows. She then started to give out orders for the approaching battle.

----------------------------------

When Cagalli reached the landing deck, she found almost everyone was in a state of frenzy. Various pieces of equipment were quickly being unloaded and secured down. She could overhear Murdoch going on about a pair of Skygraspers, a new terrestrial fighter plane model.

"Hi!" A tiny voice suddenly said.

Cagalli looked to see the little girl she had bumped into before, only now she was accompanied by her mother.

The child held up a tiny origami flower. "Here, this is for you." She said, "Thank you for protecting us."

Cagalli smiled as she accepted her gift and bid the girl and her mother farewell as they made their way towards the medical ward. She turned around and saw Tolle and the others coming over to her.

"Cagalli, are you planning to leave us now?" Tolle said, as he entered the hangar.

"What's all this?" Cagalli asked, pointing to their uniforms.

"We're staying." Sai explained, "The funny thing is that Flay was the first to volunteer, so we all decided to stay as well. We all want to help somehow."

Cagalli was surprised. At that moment, alarms blared, and everyone had a brief time to say their good-byes to her. As she watched them leave, conflicted thoughts collided within her head. This was her chance to go ahead and take off for Orb. Her friends also had the chance to go, but they chose to stay and as a result, she had realized how deeply she became attached to the crew on the ship.

"Hey, there!" a guard shouted to her. "Are you taking off yet? The battle is about to begin! If you take off now, you can make for Orb within the hour!"

Cagalli looked down to the origami flower in her hands. 'Should I?' she questioned. A moment later, she made up her mind.

A moment later, the words:

**ORB M.O.S. Activated**

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

Appeared on screen. "Cagalli Yula Athha, Zeo Astray! Launching!

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…

----------------------------------

Well, it's almost time to introduce the aforementioned upgrades... I wonder if anyone is interested. And for any would be queasy people regarding the Dearka and Miri scene, remember, it was not too long ago when they had to part ways for awhile. Anyways, you know the drill!

----------------------------------


	17. Chapter 13

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

Disclaimer: Same as before...

----------------------------------

(Previously)

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Zeo Astray! Launching!

----------------------------------

(On board the Gamow)

The sound of klaxons blared at near ear-splitting decibels, and pilots scrambled to board their mobile suits. Yzak himself burst from the infirmary. Part of his face had been wrapped with bandages and his wounds still throbbed, but he swore he wouldn't sit on the sidelines in this battle.

The doctor and one nurse tried to hold him back. "Please, you need to rest!" they pleaded, "You're not fit enough to even think of going out!"

"Shut the hell up and let me go!" Yzak growled, fighting out of the medics' grips. Once free, he began to run towards the hanger bay, when someone stepped in his way. "Hey! Watch whe–" he stopped as the person collided into him and hugged him.

"Yzak! Are you so insistent on fighting even when injured?" said the voice, her hair floating freely behind her.

"Yes! Now please let go, Shiho!"

"... So nothing I say would get you to change your mind and rest?" Shiho's face remained facing his chest.

"... Sorry, Shiho... But I have my honor that I must regain!" Yzak said as he stroked Shiho's hair.

"Does it still hurt? Did you at least take some pain medication?"

"Yes, it does hurt a bit, and no, I didn't take any meds. It'll unbalance me too much. Now, if you please excuse me, I have to go and fight!" Yzak stated as he firmly but gently pried Shiho off of him, and then began making his way towards the hangars once more.

It was true he was still in pain, but it was nothing next to his psychological wounds. When the unknown red MS dealt the near-fatal blow to the damaged side of the Duel, it triggered a small console explosion inside the cockpit, which sent bits of his visor slicing into his face. If the cockpit itself had been breached, he would have died instantly. But instead, he had survived to face an insult that was worse than death, at least in his mind. The fact he couldn't shoot down someone he thought was a Natural antagonized him so. Both his family's honor and his own reputation were threatened to be tarnished. Throughout his time piloting, he had scored many victories on the battlefield... until recently. The red unit, along with the Strike lookalike and the Special Forces Eurasian MS were somehow miraculously able to counter the Aegis, Strike, Duel, and Blitz despite the odds.

As the made his way towards the pilot ready room, he caught Shiho following. "Why are you following?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

Shiho simply stated, "Someone has to make sure that you come back intact and kicking. And besides, I need to find an answer to some questions that I have."

"Such as?"

"I'll ask you when the time is right."

They quickly changed into their flightsuits and boarded their machines. The Duel was now repaired and equipped with extra weaponry called the Exia Assault Shroud, which greatly increased its close range firepower and mobility while adding some extra armor and some ranged weapons. These new weapons and armor had been salvaged from experimental MS components, courtesy of the ZAFT R&D Division via Patrick Zala. A pair of powerful Shiva railguns were now mounted on the shoulder, closer to the head, with a missile pod on their outside. Also, the base unit was completely upgraded with some equally new and experimental weapons and systems, classified as GN Systems. Judging by the specs alone, he would say that his unit was virtually unparalleled in close combat.

As for Shiho, her unit didn't receive any fresh upgrades, but then again, she was primarily a support unit. She didn't mind watching over Yzak and supporting him.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?" a deck officer questioned as he noticed Yzak, "Have you been given medical clearance?"

"It doesn't matter whether or not I have clearance! Just do your damn job and leave me the hell alone!" Yzak yelled, not looking up. "Back away and let me work!" he then shut the cockpit's hatch right in the deck officer's face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Commander Rau Le Creuset's voice hailed over the comm system, "Our primary target remains the legged ship. Do not waste time on the other ships and mobile armors, but if they get in your way, eliminate them." In a subtle way, Rau just told them to eliminate the entire fleet, as they were between the legged ship and the ZAFT fleet.

Yzak didn't waste any more time. He launched, his mind filled with revenge, and he would get it, even if it meant disobeying the Commander's orders. Right after him followed Shiho, hoping to prevent him from getting into more trouble.

The mobile suits shot forth from their ships, ready to engage the oncoming enemy mobile armors and destroyers. Unnoticed to any of the Captains, the Heavyarms Leopard also took off, and quietly boosted towards the EA fleet. "Dearka... I'm sorry."

----------------------------------

(8th Fleet)

Admiral Halberton had given the orders to all ships in the fleet to keep in a tight defensive formation and to protect the Archangel at all costs.

All hands on the bridge intently watched the battle taking place in front of them. Indeed, the 8th Fleet boasted a massive number of ships and Moebius mobile armors, but the Nazca-class Vesalius, along with the accompanying armada, the stolen Gundams, several Heavy Leos, a couple CGUEs, and a handful of GINNs had overwhelmed and annihilated the Montgomery and its escorts in a pervious sortie. Natarle ordered every weapons system to be readied, from the Igelstellungs to even the Lohengrin. If any enemy unit got too close, they would not hesitate shoot it down. But they had their hands full with their present task. The bridge crew was now at the bare minimum, and the descent sequence hadn't even begun.

"Hey, sorry we're late." A voice said.

Murrue and the other officers craned their necks to see the students had not only stayed on board, but now returned to their posts. This was truly a surprise.

"You've all came back?" Murrue was in disbelief.

"That's right," Natarle said, looking up from her post, "I gave approval after Captain Hoffman had them go through enlistment. "As of now, they're our newest recruits."

"I'm afraid that Cagalli has left." Sai informed them, "But at least this is better than leaving the ship undermanned."

Tolle and Neumann exchanged a high five as the youth took his spot. The crew was glad the students had returned, since they not had sufficient numbers to effectively man the Archangel. Although she was initially happy at first, Murrue feared if the students would later regret their decision.

Before she could continue her train of thought, a bridge officer wailed, "Captain! We're detecting five new MS! No! They just disappeared off of the radar!"

"What!? See if you can bring up a visual!"

"Captain, could it be-?" questioned Natarle.

"I don't want to believe it…" responded Murrue.

"Visual confirmed! Bringing it up on the main screen!" Everyone looked up as the main screen displayed the new MS, all five emitting a strange particle cloud.

"!!! Those are-!" Natarle exclaimed.

"The stolen G-Weapons!" finished Murrue. "And they have heavily modified them!"

"The computers can no longer recognize them! Quick! Re-enter those specs for the Strike, Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel! And find out what's with the green particles they are emitting!"

----------------------------------

(Outside)

Explosions erupted as the ZAFT MS and Earth Forces Mobius mobile armors exchanged fire. Many of the mobile armors were brought down by machine gun and bazooka rounds. In the middle of the scuffle, the upgraded Aegis swooped in like a falcon, transformed into its mobile armor mode, and fired its Scylla cannon. All Mobius units in the beam's path were destroyed, as well as any ship that was unlucky enough to end up in front of the beam. It then turned and charged another Mobius MA wing, and fired its GN Beam Submachine Gun and its Beam Rifle, quickly tearing through the MAs as if they were butter. Meanwhile, the upgraded Duel sliced and diced through waves of mobile armors as the seconds ticked by.

The upgraded Buster charged up its GN Bazooka and fired a massive beam that punched holes in four ships, then raked the beam across parts of the 8th Fleet, quickly slicing through anything unfortunate enough to get in its way. The upgraded Blitz had its Mirage Colloid active, and was sniping ship bridges, engines, or MAs that were within range. And last but not least, the upgraded Strike (w/ an upgraded GN Aile Pack) was skillfully placing each shot in critical locations along the ships of the 8th Fleet.

----------------------------------

On the bridge of the Menelaos, Admiral Halberton could only watch as the machines he had heralded as the next generation of EA Mobile Weapons become the worst nightmare of his fleet. "Dammit all," He swore, "The X Numbers are here after all, and ZAFT has once again 1-upped us by enhancing the basic frame."

Captain Hoffman was standing beside him. "They truly are impressive machines." He grumbled bitterly. "I only regret that they are now in enemy hands, and upgraded."

----------------------------------

The GN Strike dove in on a Nelson-class and strafed the ship, unleashing its Regular and GN Beam Rifles. The beams tore into the ship's hull and gun turrets before triggering a massive explosion in the ship's engine room. Half of the ship was literally vaporized by the out of control plasma. Next the GN Strike got alongside a Drake-class and brought it down with a two shots from its GN Rifle. The ship began to list to one side and was then engulfed in flames. Three Moebius units then tried to concentrate an attack on the mobile suit, but two were blown away by the head vulcans and the third was cleft in half by the GN Strike's beam saber.

Another Nelson-class fired on the Aegis, but the Gundam easily evaded the volleys and fired the Scylla into the engines. Numerous blasts followed and the ship was paralyzed. Meanwhile the Blitz engaged its Mirage Colloid and disappeared from sight. It suddenly reemerged directly in front of a Drake's bridge. A hit from the Gleipnir anchor partly crushed the bridge.

The Buster came in then and raised both its weapons. In quick succession, an anti-armor (shotcannon) blast was followed up by a high energy shot. The resulting explosions tore the ship into several pieces. The Duel attacked from the rear flank, unleashing its weapons at the unprotected sides of nearby ships. Another Earth Alliance warship was taken out.

----------------------------------

Back on the Menelaos, operators scrambled to keep track of the ships and mobile armors that were being destroyed. They constantly were calling out and reporting negative feedback.

"Admiral! Communications with any base has been completely cut off! Ship ranged communications are being jammed! Only the laser-based communication systems are working, but are also experiencing problems!"

"The Lexington is hit and incapacitated, as is the Concord!"

"The Georgia and Virginia have been sunk!"

"Sir, we've lost both the Dakota and Ptolemaios (Gundam 00 anyone?)!"

Hoffman was stunned. "The battle's barely started and we've already lost that many ships!? And how did we lose communication with the fleet all of a sudden!?"

"Admiral, an enemy Nazca-class and Laurasia-class are approaching from dead ahead!" an operator called out.

"They've locked onto the Lexington and Concord!" another reported.

Halberton couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were planning to destroy two disabled ships that couldn't fight back? "This isn't a battle! This is a massacre! Le Creuset, you sadistic bastard!" he roared.

----------------------------------

(Vesalius)

On the bridge of the Vesalius, Rau observed his mobile suit forces as they demolished the enemy fleet. Once the crippled enemy ships were in the crosshairs, both the Vesalius and Gamow opened fire. The damaged ships disappeared in a blinding flash of light and were reduced to wreckage. As the battle continued, Earth Alliance ships were downed, one after another, wilting before the small ZAFT Armada. However, the 8th Fleet kept up the defense and didn't back down.

"It appears that Halberton believes he and his troops can protect the legged ship every step of the way," said Rau. "It's very noble and unselfish of them, though incredibly foolish."

"Perhaps it'll make the task easier for us should they keep their Strike, that Eurasian Hyperion, and their red MS out of this battle." Ades replied.

Rau laughed. "Yes, perhaps." He continued to observe the battle, taking a twisted delight in watching the enemy soldiers threw away their lives in a vain attempt to protect the Archangel.

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

Everyone on the bridge of the Archangel grimaced at the sight of the destruction in front of them. Mobile armors and ships, outmatched by the ZAFT machines, were dropping like flies.

"Captain! We've identified the particles!"

"Well!? What are they!?"

"Their composition it too hard to study from this range, but their properties are similar to N-Jammer Systems!!!" That caused the bridge crew to grow silent. If ZAFT had found a way to stick some type of N-Jammer System onboard their MS, then that would wreak more havoc for the 8th Fleet. "All communications except for close laser-based systems have been jammed! Those particles are distorting radar, communications, and other sensors!"

Suddenly the intercom on the Captain's chair rang, breaking the Captain's grim silence. Murrue quickly answered.

"Hey, why am I still just on stand-by!?" Mu asked from the cockpit of the Strike II. "Those guys out there have their hands full with those standard ZAFT MS, let alone the Gundams!"

"Lieutenant La Flaga," Murrue calmly replied, "We haven't been given the permission to engage. Just wait on stand-by until we have further orders. And besides, the Gundams are now even deadier than before." She knew that the Strike II was fully repaired and that La Flaga was eager to fight, but she didn't like the idea of sending him out into a fierce battle like this one all by himself. Cagalli and Canard had already taken off, and Miriallia was still in ZAFT hands. Above all else, she had her orders. She had to get both the ship and the Strike II safely to JOSH-A. Otherwise, the lives lost recently would all be in vain. As the minutes passed, more and more EA ships were falling. It was terrible just watching the destruction in front them and not being able to do anything to help. Soon she knew need had to make a quick decision if the 8th Fleet was to survive.

"Pull away from the Menelaos and begin descent operation!" she commanded.

The moment the ship started to move away, Halberton's face flashed onto the monitor. "Captain Ramius, what are you doing?"

"With your permission, I want to separate from the fleet and prepare the sequence for descent, Admiral."

Hoffman appeared next to Halberton. "Do you people aim to escape alone?" he demanded.

Murrue was defiant. "The ZAFT forces want only us. As long as we remain here, the fleet is in danger."

"You'd never reach Alaska from here." Halberton reminded her, "However you can still drop down into Earth Alliance territory. That way, you should be able to lose the ZAFT MS during reentry."

Murrue shook her head. "Sorry, Admiral, we have to protect the fleet."

The Admiral cracked a smile. "You can certainly be unreasonable at times, Murrue Ramius."

"I had a very good teacher," she countered with a grin.

"Very well, you are to commence your landing sequence immediately. We'll hold on as far as the drop point. After that, you'll have to fend for yourselves."

In the hangar, Mu was incredulous. "You're kidding, right!?" Mu exclaimed at Murdoch, "We're going to descend during all this?" He sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so rash with Murrue. "Well, it's better than just sitting around, I suppose," he smiled.

----------------------------------

Hiding within a wrecked EA cruiser, Cagalli was contemplating the upgrades to the Gundams. "Those particles... Wait a minute! That system was only being researched by Orb! If they have it, then it means that a scientist has sold the plans to ZAFT! I guess I have no other choice but to destroy them!" Cagalli then targeted the closest MS, which unfortunately was, the Duel.

----------------------------------

(8th Fleet)

Halberton hailed all the remaining ships in the fleet. "Attention all ships, our primary objective is to defend the Archangel until it reaches Earth's atmosphere. Protect it at all costs!" He briefly paused. "We must not lose that ship, for the very future of mankind may depend on its survival!"

As the Archangel started to descend, the ZAFT and EA units continued their violent struggle. Beams, gunfire, and bazooka rounds brought down many of the mobile armors, but the 8th Fleet's ships answered back with their main guns, blasting the mobile suits to bits.

Yzak had destroyed another two mobile armors, when he received a laser transmission from the Vesalius. The message informed him and the other pilots of the legged ship's attempt to flee. He grinded his teeth. "Damn you, legged ship!!!" He took the Duel straight into the enemy fleet's vanguard, with the Buster following close behind. They dodged oncoming fire, all the while slicing into ships' hulls and blasting their engines into pieces. Despite the onslaught, they pressed on.

Shiho detected Yzak's sudden foray into the EA fleet, and not wanting to let him die, charged through the same path of destruction that Yzak and Dearka had made. "I will not let you die..." she muttered as she took quick potshots at any MA or EA ship that was attempting to strike her as she caught up with the Duel and Buster.

In another part of the battlefield, a lone white unit was single handedly taking down offending ZAFT MS. "Damn! Looks like my rendezvous with Eurasia has been canceled!" roared Canard as he filled yet another GINN with beams. Suddenly, his console flashed red, signaling the Archangel's new mission, as well as the Duel, Buster, and a custom CGUE attempting to interfere with the mission. "Well, better late than never!"

The Hyperion Gundam turned around, then charged towards the descending Archangel.

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

On the Archangel's bridge, the crew made their preparations for reentry. Systems checked out and everything was nearly ready.

"Captain!" Officer Chandra shouted, "The Duel, Buster, and a modified CGUE are breaking through the defense lines!"

Tonomura added, "The Menelaos has entered combat!"

"This is too much to bear." Mu said as he then hailed the bridge, "Captain, please let me go out there while we still have time!"

"What do you mean? The ship is descending shortly!" Murrue asked.

Mu then responded. "According to the data specs of this MS, it may be possible for the Gundam to descend into the atmosphere safely on it own."

"But it has never been tested!"

By her tone, he realized she was worried for him. However, as long as people he knew were fighting, he wanted to be there fighting with them.

"The Menelaos is in danger!" he said, "Do we have permission to engage?"

Murrue was uncertain. True, she had great faith in Mu's skills, but if they lost the Strike II during reentry, everything would be all for nothing.

"All right, you can go!" Natarle suddenly interrupted, "But return by Phase Three."

"Roger that." La Flaga said and signed off.

Murrue stood up. "Ensign Badgiruel!" she scolded.

Natarle matched her glare. "We cannot allow Halberton's forces to be decimated if we can do something to prevent that!"

Murrue glared at her executive officer. Time after time, she had overstepped her authority. This time however, her decision may prove costly. She watched as the Strike II was catapulted out and joined the fray.

----------------------------------

Unbeknownst to either side, the Heavyarms Leopard was watching over the Archangel from behind some EA ship wreckage. Inside, it's pilot was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "I don't want to kill any Coordinators, but I can't let the Archangel sink! And I most definitely don't want to be sniped by ZAFT in this hellacious battle! Why did they not leave when they were supposed to!?"

----------------------------------

(Menalaos)

The Menelaos continued its assault and was under heavy fire. Various operators called out changes in the status of allied ships.

"The Belgrano is gone!"

"Sir, there's only five minutes before reentry!"

"Admiral, we must pull back!" Hoffman shouted, "The ship can't much more damage!"

"No, not yet!" Halberton yelled back. Just then, the bridge shook after taking a hit from the Buster.

"Admiral!" a communications officer called out, "The Strike II has just launched from the Archangel! Wait, we're also picking up the Hyperion approaching from above! The red Orb MS has appeared fighting the Duel!"

"What?" The Admiral stood to see the tri-colored fuselage of the Strike II as it battled with the Buster while the Hyperion was facing off against the beam equipped CGUE. But the vicious battle between the Duel and the red Orb MS was the one that stood out. He knew that only one person could pilot the mobile suit with such skill.

"Young Lioness, perhaps it really is your fate." He thought to himself.

"Admiral, a Laurasia-class is closing in!" Hoffman cried.

----------------------------------

(Vesalius)

On the Vesalius, Ades watched the Gamow suddenly boost straight forward. "What are you doing, Zelman?"

A comm. channel opened and Zelman's face appeared amidst the static. "We've come this far, and Halberton is willing to do what it take to protect the legged ship. I'm only doing what it'll take to ensure its destruction." His tone was calm and unafraid.

The line went dead as the Gamow surged forward. Ades couldn't understand why Zelman was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice as though it was his fault for allowing the legged ship to survive this long. Rau watched the screen in silence, a chilling expression on his face. Ades shuddered as the Gamow plunged right into the enemy lines at full speed; weapons blazing. When he glanced back at the Commander, it was very disturbing in that he saw Rau Le Creuset actually smiling.

Seeing the ZAFT ship was heading right for the Archangel, Halberton ordered the Menelaos to block the path and intensify fire on the enemy Laurasia-class. Despite the pounding it was sustaining, the Gamow didn't let up. La Flaga disengaged from the Buster to inflict further damage on the Gamow by unloading as many beams as his unit could fire into the enemy ship, but nothing changed. Explosions burst from its hull, but it opened fire on the Menelaos.

----------------------------------

(Menalaos)

"What are they doing, a kamikaze run!?" Hoffman exclaimed.

"Hurry and abandon ship!" Halberton ordered, "You've all done your duty! Hoffman will advance you all for you courage and bravery in battle! Now go!"

As the ship began to launch escape pods towards any allied or neutral area on Earth, Hoffman decided to do something drastic. "Sorry, Admiral, but only the Captain goes down with the ship!" He knocked Halberton unconscious, and told the remaining bridge personnel to take him to an escape pod.

Both the Menelaos and Gamow were badly damaged as they continued to be pulled in by Earth's gravity. The Menelaos was beginning to list to one side as the last escape pods were jettisoned. The mighty flagship of the 8th Fleet would soon be sunk, but at least its crew would escape to fight another day.

----------------------------------

(Archangel)

Murrue froze in horror as the pair of ships fought all the while their hulls were being enveloped in flames.

Natarle watched the readings. "Captain, we have two minutes before reentry! The ablation gel is ready to be deployed!"

"Recall the Strike II!"

"We've also picked up faint signals from Mr. Pars' Hyperion as well as the Princess' Zeo Astray!"

"Call them back also! We won't let them fall into ZAFT hands!"

Suddenly, the Gamow slammed right into the Menelaos. The ZAFT ship's armor broke away and was incinerated. The Menelaos' hull glowed white in the intense heat and began to crack apart. Both ships disappeared in flames and were reduced to nothing.

Murrue drew her hand up for one final salute. "Thank you, Admiral." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

----------------------------------

(Outside)

"Captain Zelman!" Nicol cried, unable to believe what he had seen.

Athrun watched the Gamow's suicide attack on the enemy flagship. It seemed so pointless that its crew would give their lives for something that wouldn't help in their cause. He didn't understand why it happened.

"Guys, we've been ordered to pull back!" Kira's voice called over the intercom.

"Wait, where's Yzak and Dearka?" Nicol asked.

"They're too far in!" Kira answered. "They're already caught well within Earth's gravity well!"

----------------------------------

The Strike II immediately fired an anchor into the forward deck of the ship and reeled itself in. After making his way into the launch bay and having the hatch safely shut behind it, La Flaga jumped out of his mobile suit. "Hey, where's the kids that just reappeared!?"

"They're not back yet!" Murdoch shouted.

La Flaga came to a complete halt. The descend sequence was in the final phase and the bridge crew were rushing to complete the last operations. Flay tried to contact the Hyperion and the Zeo Astray, but there was no reply. Upon reaching the atmosphere, a metallic gelatin-like substance was released and coated the exterior of the Archangel's hull, protecting it from the heat and friction.

----------------------------------

The Zeo Astray and Duel were still battling fiercely, their blades clashing. Cagalli pushed the Duel away and dodged the shots from its rifle. When they charged each other again, Cagalli kicked the enemy Gundam back and retreated. Suddenly a familiar shape came into view. Cagalli looked to see the escape shuttle that held the remaining evacuees of the Menelaos was flying right between them. Yzak saw the shuttle too and saw that its model was similar to the ones used by high ranking officers of the Earth Forces. He believed that Halberton and his staff escaped the flagship before it burned up. He was determined that he wouldn't allow the enemy officers to escape. He took aim... and fired.

"No!!!" Cagalli cried out as she fired her verniers, rushing forward. He could see the worried faces of the evacuees looking out the windows. "I won't make it!!!" wailed Cagalli. The beam passed through space. Stunned, Yzak looked at what changed. There, streaking down faster than any sane person would, was the Heavyarms Leopard, the shuttle safe within its arms.

----------------------------------

Miriallia has seen the last escape shuttle leave the Menalaos before it exploded, and in the chaos, followed it. When she detected the Duel planning to fire on it, she didn't hesitate to grab and cover it.

"Miriallia!!!" a voice that she knew well called out to her. "What are you doing!? You'll burn up!!!"

"I know, but I will not allow a defenseless escape shuttle to be destroyed, Dearka!" She then released the shuttle, which was out of Yzak's effective firing range, to head towards Alaska under its own power while she began to slow her speed as best as she could. She noticed that Dearka was attempting to follow her in his Buster Virtue.

"Miri! There's only one way to survive reentry without a shield! Activate your unit's GN Drives!"

"What!?"

"Just do it! And spread the particles in front of your unit! That's the only way to keep yourself from being toasted alive! I will not lose you this way!"

Miriallia did as he asked, and activated the GN Drives that had been fitted into her unit. The green particles that she had noticed coming from the upgraded Gundams was now flowing from hers as well. "Setting the system to maximum reentry dispersal mode!" Soon, her cockpit's temperature began to fall back to normal levels. Unfortunately for her, she was already suffering from severe heat stroke, and soon passed out. Also, the Archangel was not on the same trajectory as she was.

----------------------------------

Cagalli, grateful for Miri's sudden reappearance, turned back to the Duel. "I've had it with you and your reckless destruction! I've had it with your stealing of Orb secrets!!! Let me reveal to you the true power of the GN Drive! ACTIVATE!!!" Suddenly, the Zeo Astray's internal frame began to expand and alter the shape of the unit as the Zeo Astray's armor began to separate along its seams. A gold glow was clearly seen where the internal frame was exposed by the gaps in the armor.

All the units within the immediate vicinity (the Duel and the Archangel for example) were stunned for a full minute before Cagalli then boosted towards the Duel. Yzak quickly responded, but found that the unit that was before him was just an illusion. "What!?!"

Cagalli kicked him hard from behind, and sent him spiraling out of control. She then took aim with her rifle... and pulled the trigger...

----------------------------------

"Yzak!!!" Shiho, who had been sparring with the Hyperion, turned and charged directly for Yzak. Realizing that the tables has been turned, she fired her shoulder beam cannons at the red MS in order for Yzak to recover. Unfortunately for her, she came in too fast and was now heading for the Archangel. "Sorry, Yzak... But you must live," she stated as her unit crashed into the back deck of the Archangel.

"SHIHO!!!" Yzak wailed. "Damn it! I won't let you get taken by those bastard Naturals!" He adjusted his unit's GN Drive to atmospheric reentry, and dived right for the Archangel.

"And just where the hell do you think your going!?" Cagalli roared as she followed the Duel.

Canard, who was higher than the rest, shook his head. "Well, I always wanted to try the Angel Dive (a real and dangerous military parachute style) from this high up." He began his fast descent behind Cagalli towards the Archangel.

----------------------------------

Those on the bridge were stunned at the capabilities of Cagalli's MS, as well as the unexpected crash of a CGUE on the ship's hull.

"Is it just me, or has the situation been really messed up?" Natarle asked.

It was already too late to dock the Zeo Astray, the Hyperion, and the Heavyarms, for if the hatch was opened, the Archangel would burn up. It looked like Cagalli, Canard, and Miriallia were on their own.

----------------------------------

"The Zeo Astray and Hyperion are on direct approach! But the Heavyarms Leopard is on a different entry angle!" Pal shouted, "At this rate, it'll land in a completely different area!"

"Miriallia, can you make it back to us?" Flay called over the radio, but there still was no answer, "Miri, can you hear me!?"

"It's no use." Natarle said, "The jamming systems of ZAFT are crippling any communications. Even if she could hear us, the Heavyarm Leo's propulsion isn't strong enough!"

"But this ship's thrusters can! Bring the ship over to her after the Zeo Astray and Hyperion land!" Murrue ordered, "Use the thrusters so we can maneuver ahead and catch the Heavyarms Leopard!"

"But we'll be thrown off our course!" Neumann protested.

----------------------------------

Yzak managed to reach Shiho's damaged MS, and he quickly picked up the upper half of the unit, where Shiho lay. "Shiho! Are you okay!? Answer me! Please!"

"Yzak... Why... Why haven't you escaped...?"

"God, you're alright! Don't talk! I will get us out of here!" He looked at the current situation that he was in. The Zeo Astray was quickly closing in on him, closely followed by the Hyperion, riding the wake of the Zeo's GN Particles. The Buster was a ways out, and it was already heading for the lair of the Desert Tiger. He once again activated his GN Drives to the max, and jumped off of the legged ship just as the Zeo Astray brought down it's beam saber.

"Tch! Missed!" Cagalli said as she deactivated her GN Drive and powered down her unit. Canard landed a minute later, and he too powered down.

----------------------------------

"If we left them behind, then those MS would be used against us!" Murrue shouted, "Now do it!"

Neumann obliged and moved the ship over and ahead of the Heavyarms Leo. The Buster Virtue pulled away from the incoming ship and the Heavyarms Leopard. Slowly, they were able to catch the mobile suit, but there still was no word from Miriallia.

"Calculate our landing point." Natarle ordered Pal.

After some quick figures, Pal looked horrified. "Estimated landing point is Northern Africa!"

Everyone on the bridge froze and fell silent. They would land right in the middle of ZAFT territory... And the lair of the Desert Tiger.

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…

----------------------------------

**New/Upgraded Units**

----------------------------------

**Mobile Suit Name:** GN Strike E

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X105-GNE

**Codename:** GN Strike

**Unit Type:** (Experimental) Enhanced MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base)

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base), ZAFT (upgrades)

**Operator:** Kira Yamato

**First Deployment:** C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso (similar to the Gundam Exia's from Gundam 00).

**Power Source:** 1 Ultracompact Battery (Secondary) and 5 Mini GN Drives (Primary; 1 in each shoulder back and each lower back leg, and one in the torso, used to power the GN Weapons and charge the battery).

**Head Height:** 17.72 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 80.14 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Battle Computer, 1 Battle AI, 1 GN Regulator, Variable Phase Shift (VPS) Armor, enhanced power unit, and hardpoints for mounting Striker packs.

**Fixed Armament: **2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS (fire-linked), 2x "Armor Schneider" Combat Knives (stored in hip armor), 1x shield (Can mount on forearm or can be held), 1x GN Sword/Rifle (mounted on right forearm), 2x "Grand Slam" Foldable Long Blades (The sword from the 1/60 Perfect Grade Strike; stored on hips and slightly facing back), and 2x GN Beam Sabers (hidden under upper arms).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any EA or ZAFT weapon made (thanks to upgraded weapon plugs).

**Mobile Suit Description:** This is a somewhat major upgrade to the original Strike. Using research derived from the N-Jammer systems, ZAFT came up with a slightly more efficient version using a variation of normal neutrons that were produced in a solar furnace system. The result was a system called the GN Drive. In a way, it was more powerful, and more focused, than an N-Jammer device. It could completely cut communications, provide a type of energy shield that can be used against beam weapons, provide atmospheric reentry, provide limited hover capabilities as well as limited flight, and could 'cloak' the unit from any radar system. Another benefit of the system is that it the amount of GN particles that it releases can be controlled for specific purposes and that it can be used underwater with little resistance. But the biggest advantage of the system was that it does all this without producing excess heat. The upgraded Strike can now hover and fly to a certain extent thanks to the GN Drives installed, and has several new weapons added to the base unit. The Grand Slam swords are experimental Anti-PSA long blades that were intended for GINNs and CGUEs to use against Phase Shift equipped units. The GN Sword/Rifle and the two GN Beam Sabers uses a miniature GN Drive installed in the unit's torso for power (for a better idea of the weapons, just look up the Exia's profile on MAHQ . Net). The upgraded Strike also has shoulder armor similar to the Avalanche Exia's, but with Kira's personal insignia on the right shoulder and the ZAFT Insignia on the left. Also, the machine's ID code is now officially recognized as ZGMF thanks to the modifications on the unit and the fact that it is now controlled by ZAFT. The only reason the battery on this unit wasn't removed was because a full GN Drive would interfere with mounting any packs. So instead, the packs themselves have a GN Drive added to them. In the Aile Pack, the regular engines are completely replaced with GN Drives. In the Launcher Pack, the backpack has been modified to have a GN Drive instead of a battery, and the "Agni" Cannon has a Micro GN Drive built in for faster firing, at the expense of faster overheating. In the Sword Pack, the backpack has also been modified to have a GN Drive instead of a battery.

----------------------------------

**Mobile Suit Name:** Avalanche Duel Exia

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X102-AE

**Codename:** GN Duel Avalanche

**Unit Type:** (Experimental) Enhanced Close Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base)

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base), ZAFT (upgrades)

**Operator:** Yzak Jule

**First Deployment:** C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso (similar to the Gundam Exia's from Gundam 00).

**Power Source:** 1 GN Drive (Primary; cone-shaped device on the back), and 2 Mini GN Drives (1 in each lower back leg).

**Head Height:** 18.1 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 66.4 (base unit only); 105.6 (w/ Assault Shroud) metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Battle Computer, 1 Battle AI, 1 GN Regulator, Variable Phase Shift (VPS) Armor, and an enhanced power unit.

**Fixed Armament (Base):** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS (fire-linked), 2x Beam Sabers (mounted behind shoulders), 2x GN Sword/Rifles w/ attached Small GN Shields (mounted on forearms and each equipped w/ 2 175mm RPGs; like the ones mounted under the Duel's original Beam Rifle), 1x GN Long Blade, 1x GN Short Blade, 2x GN beam sabers (mounted on waist, above hip armor), 2x GN Beam Daggers, and 2x GN Shields (mounted on upper arms).

**Fixed Armament (Avalanche Assault Shroud):** Extra Armor, 2x "Shiva" 115mm Railguns (mounted on shoulders), 2x 220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pods (mounted right next to Railguns), 2x Shoulder GN Shields (each contain a Triple GN Drive Thruster), 2x Mini GN Drives (on Leg Armor Parts).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any EA or ZAFT weapon made (thanks to upgraded weapon plugs), but doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This is the massively upgraded version of the Duel. Boasting 7 GN Drives when fully equipped (11 if you split the Triple Thrusters), the Duel is geared for high-speed close combat despite the heavy Extra Armor. Though the unit may seem somewhat overpowered, the unit will be very vulnerable if the unit loses the GN Drives, and with the Shroud still equipped. And once the railguns, missiles, and RPGs are empty or gone, the unit only has its wide array of close range weapons and two mini GN Beam Rifles, which are reliant on the back mounted GN Drive for energy, for combat. The regular thrusters built into the unit by default would only serve as quick direction changers and not for continuous hovering or flying, as the weight of the unit with the Shroud would cause them to quickly overheat. And as with Kira's unit, Yzak has his Family Crest on the right shoulder armor and the ZAFT insignia on the left. The battery was removed to make space for the main GN Drive.

----------------------------------

**Mobile Suit Name:** Buster Virtue

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X103-V

**Codename:** GN Buster Virtue

**Unit Type:** (Experimental) Enhanced Ranged Combat MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base)

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base), ZAFT (upgrades)

**Operator:** Dearka Elthman

**First Deployment:** C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso (similar to the Gundam Exia's from Gundam 00).

**Power Source:** 1 GN Drive (Primary; inside a redesigned backpack), and 2 Mini GN Drives (1 in each lower back leg).

**Head Height:** 18.86 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 90.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Battle Computer, 1 Battle AI, 1 GN Regulator, Variable Phase Shift (VPS) Armor, and an enhanced power unit.

**Fixed Armament (Base):** 1x 350mm Gun Launcher (mounted behind right arm; can be combined with 94mm high-energy rifle), 94mm High-Energy Rifle (mounted behind left arm; can be combined with 350mm gun launcher), 2x 220mm 6-Tube Missile Pods (mounted on shoulders).

**Fixed Armament (Virtue Extra Armor):** 2x Shoulder-mounted Twin GN Cannons (each Cannon pair also has a pair of Micro GN Drives), Virtue Extra Armor, and each Leg Extra Armor has 2 GN Hover Jets for faster movement.

**Optional Hand Armament:** 1x GN Bazooka (two firing modes: Charged Particle Blast, similar in beam size and power to a warship-grade Positron Cannon; or High Energy Blast, similar to a warship-grade 225cm High-Energy Beam Cannon).

**Mobile Suit Description:** This is the enhanced version of the Buster. It can now equip the Virtue Extra Armor, which adds high-speed ground hover abilities similar to a DOM, as well as a pair of twin beam cannons. The Extra Armor was based off of an early concept idea for a heavy duty assault MS that was later shelved (which Terminal would later use for their DOM MS), but spare parts combined with the new GN technology created a rather effective Extra Armor option for the Buster, just like the Assault Shroud intended for GINNs went to the Duel instead. The unit, when fully equipped, looks almost completely like the Virtue from Gundam 00, but the head is still the Buster's, just with a bit of Extra Armor. In this form, the Buster gains the ability to quickly relocate to a better firing position without having to overheat the regular thrusters. Also, the recombine-able weapons of the Buster can still be used alongside the GN Bazooka, just as long as the bazooka is in High Energy Blast mode (resting on either shoulder). When the GN Bazooka is used in Charged Particle Blast mode, the Buster has to remain still (on the ground or hovering) and move the bazooka in front of the unit and hold it with both hands. Then, using the front connectors to the GN Drive, it has to charge the weapon for about a minute or two. Afterwards, it can fire a powerful beam that can eliminate ships and reinforced buildings (for a better idea, look for a picture of the Virtue holding the weapon in front of it). The battery was removed to make space for the main GN Drive.

----------------------------------

**Mobile Suit Name:** Blitz Dynames

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X207-D

**Codename:** GN Blitz Dynames

**Unit Type:** (Experimental) Enhanced Espionage MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base)

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base), ZAFT (upgrades)

**Operator:** Nicol Amalfi

**First Deployment:** C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso w/ Adv. Sniper Scope (similar to the Gundam Dynames' from Gundam 00).

**Power Source: **1 GN Drive (Primary; built into backpack), and 2 Mini GN Drives (1 in each lower back leg).

**Head Height:** 18.63 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 78.5 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Battle Computer, 1 Battle AI, 1 Adv. Targeting System, 1 GN Regulator, Variable Phase Shift (VPS) Armor, and an enhanced power unit.

**Fixed Armament (Base):** 1x "Gleipnir" Rocket Anchor Claw (mounted on left forearm; can be fired out on a line), 1x "Trikeros" Offense/Defense System (mounted on right arm; equipped with: 1x 50mm High-Energy Beam Rifle; 1x Beam Saber Emitter; and 3x Lancer Darts).

**Fixed Armament (Dynames Extra Parts):** 1x GN Sniper Rifle (stored behind left shoulder), 1x GN Beam Pistol (stored on left hip), Dynames Extra Armor, and 2x GN Full Shields (folds over the unit in a similar fashion to the Gundam Deathscythe Hell).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any EA or ZAFT weapon made (thanks to upgraded weapon plugs), but doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This is the enhanced version of the Blitz. This makes up for what the Blitz lacked, which was long range capabilities, while still keeping with its intended design of stealth. The GN Sniper Rifle allows the unit to make long distance sniping possible in heavily defended/monitored areas. With the Mirage Colloid system active, the unit can silently take aim, fire off about two to three shots, then quickly move on while the opponents are confused. The reason the engineers decided that the Blitz would be equipped with the Dynames Extra Parts is because the GN Drive would block any effective enemy communication, while at the same time, increasing the Blitz's thin armor. The parts also hold extra tanks of Colloid Gas/Particles, thus further increasing Mirage Colloid use. And since the particle gas can't be effectively used within Earth's gravity, the GN Drive can take over in visually cloaking the Blitz (actually done in Ep. 8 of Gundam 00). The Extra Armor parts give the Blitz a slight resemblance to the Dynames w/ its full armor option from Gundam 00, but sleeker and 'stealthier'. The battery was removed to make space for the main GN Drive.

----------------------------------

**Mobile Suit Name:** Aegis Kyrios

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X303-K

**Codename:** GN Aegis Kyrios

**Unit Type:** (Experimental) Enhanced Transformable MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base)

**Constructor:** _**Morgenroete**_ (Initial Base), ZAFT (upgrades)

**Operator:** Athrun Zala

**First Deployment:** C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso (similar to the Gundam Exia's from Gundam 00).

**Power Source:** 1 GN Drive (Secondary; hidden under back parts), and 2 Mini GN Drives (1 in each lower back leg).

**Head Height:** 19.0 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 84.2 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Battle Computer, 1 Battle AI, 1 Command System, 1 GN Regulator, Variable Phase Shift (VPS) Armor, Transformable Frame and an enhanced power unit.

**Fixed Armament (Base MS):** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS (fire-linked), 4x Beam Sabers (1 mounted on each arm and leg), 1x Shield (mounted on left arm), and 1x 60mm Beam Rifle (stored on right hip).

**Fixed Armament (Base MA):** 1x "Scylla" 580mm Multiphase Energy Cannon

**Fixed Armament (Kyrios Plus Parts):** 1x GN Beam Submachine Gun and 1x GN Shield (stored with the regular Shield).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Any EA or ZAFT weapon made (thanks to upgraded weapon plugs), but doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This is the enhanced version of the Aegis. The Kyrios Plus Parts are meant to give the Aegis functional MA abilities within the Earth's atmosphere. The parts are nothing more than additional wings and armored sections that provide the necessary lift (wings) abilities in MA form, giving it a faint resemblance to the back half of the Kyrios in MA form. The GN Shield is mounted under the claws in MA form while the other Shield mounts on top of the claws for streamlining purposes. The GN Beam Submachine Gun takes the place of the Aegis' regular Shield on the Left side in MA form while the 60mm Beam Rifle turns and faces forward. The "Scylla" Energy Cannon can still be used; instead of the claw splitting in four directions, they split horizontally, with one section going up and back, and the other going down and back, while still maintaining a semi-sleek look. And thanks to the GN Drives, the Aegis can momentarily hover in the air to fire the Scylla if needed. The battery was removed to make space for the main GN Drive.

----------------------------------

**Additional Upgrades**

**Heavyarms Leopard:** ZAFT replaced the MagCoil Generators in the arms and legs with Micro GN Drives, giving the unit some hovering and very limited flight capability.

----------------------------------

**Additional Notes**

All GN weapons produce a dark pink colored beam, regardless of weapon type.

GN Particles are a kind of mutation neutron discovered by chance, it is the origin of the research behind the GN Drive. When the GN Drive is in operation, these particles are automatically generated. This enables a unit to fly without any apparent propulsion or exhaust besides sparkles of light emitted from the GN drive on its back. When a large amount of GN particles are emitted, they have the special property of shutting down all radar and radio systems completely, similar to the N-Jammer devices. The Gundams can also use GN particles to shield their suits during atmospheric re-entry. –Quoted from Wikipedia

The GN Particles also have the ability to optically (visually) stealth the unit, as seen in episode 8 of Gundam 00.

All the Extra Parts/Armor/Shrouds can be ejected and self-destructed if needed.

The GN Drives are top secret technology being researched, also referred to as the "Solar Generator". When mass is destroyed without the discharge of gun particles, a great amount of positrons and photons are generated. Smaller units have also been designed, and the special advantage is the non-generation of excess heat. The (stolen) GUNDAM units are (now) powered with this technology.

Yes, Cagalli's unit is equipped with an advanced Orb version of the GN Drive, and it produces gold particles instead. It also allows for an illusionary diversion when operating in Maximum Output mode. When in Maximum Output mode, Cagalli's unit does something similar to the Unicorn Gundam.

----------------------------------

Please Read and Review!

**Note:** For those that wanted a bath scene in the previous chapter, it is there.

----------------------------------


	18. Chapter 14

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

Disclaimer: Same as before...

----------------------------------

(Previously)

"Calculate our landing point." Natarle ordered Pal.

After some quick figures, Pal looked horrified. "Estimated landing point is Northern Africa!"

Everyone on the bridge froze and fell silent. They would land right in the middle of ZAFT territory... And the lair of the Desert Tiger.

----------------------------------

(Desert)

"Has her fever gone down any?" Flay asked, staring down at Miriallia.

She along with Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey were inside the Archangel's infirmary where Miriallia was immediately taken to upon the ship's landing. When some the mechanics pulled her from the Heavyarms Leopard Gundam's cockpit, she was unconscious and her body felt hot to the touch. The temperature inside the cockpit inside the cockpit during reentry had been excruciating until she managed to activate the GN Drives. But by then, she was already suffering from a massive heat stroke.

Cagalli gently wiped away sweat that was dripping down Miriallia's face while Tolle and Sai just stood by and waited for the doctor's answer as he checked Miriallia's vital signs.

"This fever isn't caused by any infection, so the only thing I can do for her is keep her well hydrated and monitor her temperature." The doctor told them. "Though I must admit this is the first time a patient of mine has been a Coordinator, or at least, a half Coordinator."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances to one another.

"But there's no cause for worry." The doctor assured, "As you are aware, Coordinators, even half Coordinators, are physically more durable than us and their immune systems are stronger as well. I'm certain she'll pull through." He noticed that the youths didn't seem sure of that. "Tell me, do you know exactly how high the cockpit's temperature reached?"

"No."

"A Natural would've died, but your friend somehow survived."

That indeed was true. But it was still chilling to be reminded how different Miriallia really was from the rest of them. Outwardly, they all looked the same, but that's where the similarities seemed to end.

Tolle stepped up beside Cagalli. "You should get some rest. I'll stay and watch over Miriallia for now."

Cagalli shook her head. "No, I want to stay."

"It won't do you any good if you get exhausted. Besides you have a duty on this–"

"I want to stay with her." Cagalli repeated, more curtly this time.

Tolle nodded and he, Kuzzey, Sai, and Flay left the infirmary. For the most part, they remained quiet as they walked down the hallway.

"You know," Kuzzey finally said, "I'm somehow really glad."

"About what?"

"That Miriallia's a Coordinator." Kuzzey told him, "If she wasn't…"

Tolle understood what he was saying. If Miriallia was a complete Natural, she'd now be dead. "I'm glad too."

----------------------------------

Night was falling around the Archangel, which now rested in a desert somewhere in Africa. Their current location was far from its original destination.

"Here's Alaska right here." Murrue said, pointing at the map. Her finger moved over to the African continent. "Here is our current location."

"Wonderful." Natarle sighed, "We're right in the heart of ZAFT territory."

"It can't be helped." La Flaga told her, "If we hadn't landed here, we would've lost the girl and the Heavyarms Leopard."

"I don't see what was so special about rescuing her. We had the Strike II and the Hyperion at least," muttered Natarle.

"One of the reasons we rescued her was out of gratitude for helping us survive this far," sighed Murrue.

"... And the other?"

"For reasons similar to why you wanted to force the Orb Princess to work with us. So that ZAFT wouldn't get ahold of this ship's data. Besides, that unit has the same special system that was equipped on the stolen G-Weapons as well. Isn't that enough to satisfy you?" questioned Mu.

"Technologically speaking, then yes," replied Natarle. "The strategic value of such an advanced system would help turn the war in our favor."

Mu and Murrue sighed. Natarle only cared about the military, and only a military reason for saving Miriallia was going to quell Natarle's doubt about the rescue.

During reentry, they were forced to change their landing trajectory in order to catch the Heavyarms L. Now their course had put them somewhere inside Libya. With Miriallia and her unit safely recovered, they had to find any way possible to escape undetected and reach JOSH-A. From there, they hoped that the data from the Gundams (Heavyarms Leopard, Hyperion, and Strike II) could be used to speed up production of the Atlantic Federation's own mobile suit forces. And having access to the special system that caused chaos among the 8th Fleet would allow the EA to develop a possible counter.

However, that entire undertaking wouldn't be easy. Thanks to ZAFT's use of the N-Jammers, as well as the very same system that was used against the 8th Fleet, electromagnetic waves were disrupted, so there was no way to get an SOS out to any friendly forces. That and radar was unreliable, but at least nuclear weapons couldn't be used against them.

Murrue stared at her executive officer. She secretly and partly blamed Natarle for their present predicament, all because of her overstepping her authority and ordering the Strike II out into battle. She hadn't considered the risks in making such a decision, and now she remained quiet for the most part of this briefing. She understood that Murrue could easily discipline her for her actions, but the Captain had been tolerant of her behavior for now.

Murrue heaved a heavy sighed and sipped at her cup of coffee, which had gone flat and cold.

"Our mission hasn't changed." She said, "We must deliver the Strike II to Alaska, by whatever means necessary."

"All right." La Flaga and stood up, "I'll go check on the girl's status and then get some rest. I suggest you two ladies do likewise. It won't do any good if you both are exhausted." He then winked at Murrue and walked out, followed by Natarle.

Murrue poured what remained of her stale coffee down the sink, and then undressed into the minimum required garments, climbed into her bed, and took one last look at the map. They had to find some way to reach Alaska. Hopefully they would find the solution soon.

----------------------------------

(In the Vesalius)

"Ah, there you are, Athrun."

Kira found his fellow pilot and friend sitting in the ready room. He was accompanied by Nicol as he stepped inside. "I heard from the Commander that both Yzak and Dearka were able to safely land on Earth."

Athrun idly nodded. The battle was rather one-sided, and Athrun, despite his anger at the EA for Junius 7, found that this was a wasted effort. They didn't even get to sink the ship. "Is there any information on Yzak's wounds?" he then asked, remembering Yzak's injury.

"There's nothing solid," Kira answered, "But it couldn't have been too severe if he had been able to pilot his mobile suit, and especially with his stunt in saving Shiho while reentering the atmosphere."

"I see."

Nicol and Kira glanced out the window overlooking the hanger. Their Gundams, the Blitz and the Aegis, now stood along side of Kira's Strike. After the Gamow had been lost, Nicol and Athrun were taken aboard the Vesalius.

"It doesn't make sense." Nicol sighed, "The legged ship is indeed strong and the three MS protecting it are impressive, but they aren't invincible. How could they have escaped destruction when we had five of the same machines? In fact, machines that we had upgraded?"

Athrun shrugged. "I suppose that they've been lucky."

"I think that it must be Destiny…" murmured Kira.

"What do you mean?" questioned Nicol. Athrun too, looked up.

"Mmm… It's nothing special… I'm just wondering if Destiny had a bigger plan for that accursed ship…"

Nicol shook his head. "Luck isn't the reason, nor is destiny. Neither of those two have anything to do with that ship's continued survival." He turned to his fellow pilots. "I don't know about you guys, but I believe that everything happens for a very good reason. I simply hope that we can manage to sink that ship as soon as possible."

Athrun looked at Nicol. He knew that Nicol was a bit of a realist with some trancendentalistic ideas, due to his love of music. His philosophy, like many musicians, was unique to a military teen like Athrun. He wondered if Nicol was really meant for the battlefield.

"What do you think will happen to us now?" Nicol asked, "Do you think the Council will issue a recall order?"

"I doubt it." Athrun told him, "We'll more than likely get new orders any time now."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Nicol smiled, "Anyway, I'll see you both in the dining hall." He then left, as did Kira.

"Get some rest, Athrun. I was told to go ahead and prepare for a new mission soon," Kira said before the door closed.

Athrun was alone once more and became lost in his thoughts.

----------------------------------

(Back on the Archangel)

"I've studied the manual and it looks easy to operate." La Flaga said as he looked over one of the three new Skygraspers. With his unused Moebius Zero mobile armor disabled in Earth's gravity, it had been stored away. "But their main function is to carry the Striker Packs. And who is going to pilot these things? I have the Strike II, Canard has the Hyperion, and the Princess has the Zeo. We also have the Heavyarms Leopard, but the girl is currently out of commission. Will whoever plans to pilot those Skygraspers become the delivery boys, or gals, for the Strike and Zeo Astray?"

The Skygraspers were able to utilize any of the Striker Packs as well, but primarily, they were meant to be support units for the Strike Gundam.

Murdoch had to laugh. "I wouldn't count on it, Lieutenant. Or I should say, Lieutenant Commander."

La Flaga found his new rank a major annoyance. The late Admiral Halberton had given the entire crew field promotions. The young former students turned volunteers were now Crewmen, Second Class, while Miriallia had the rank of Ensign. As Cagalli was clearly an Orb citizen, and Canard a Eurasian Forces MS pilot, whatever their ranks were, were the same.

"I'll admit the higher pay is a nice bonus." La Flaga said, "But what good is it if I can't spend it?"

Murdoch shrugged. "There's always the option of you retiring."

"Sure, if I happen to live that long..." Mu muttered.

"Anyway, how's the girl's fever?"

"As I said. She's out of action, and as far as the doctor could tell, probably for a long while." Mu replied. "Since she's only a half-Coordinator, She's gotten very ill due to the intense heat she was exposed to. Even if she was to recover faster than expected, she isn't allowed to pilot for a bit longer."

"That's not good to hear." Murdoch stated softly.

"I've been meaning to ask this," Mu stated, changing the subject, "Miriallia, as well as the Princess and even Canard, have been calling their mobile suits 'Gundam'. That's their acronym for the startup screen, right?"

"Yes, sir indeed. Just like what comes on the start-up screen." Murdoch explained, "It stands for General Universal Neurolink…something or other. Put it together and you get the acronym. It's a catchy name, if I do say so myself."

----------------------------------

"So Miriallia's still unstable?" Flay asked in between bites. She had been eating her dinner and sat with Sai in the dining hall.

"Yeah, she's been moved into a more private area, and into an ICU Pod (I have no idea what it was called, but Shinji Ikari from Evangelion was stuck into one after suffering a major 'heat stroke' of sorts)." Sai replied, "Cagalli went to go check up on her a little while ago…well, here she comes now." He waved to her, "How's Miriallia doing?"

"Not much better, her temperature momentarily skyrocketed, then came back down. The doctor decided to put Miri in the pod for awhile, where the automated systems can better monitor and treat her." Cagalli paused, "It's sad to see her completely helpless there…"

"That's not much news." Flay suddenly said, "We can only hope she's going to be all right."

"Cagalli, you should get some rest for now." Sai told her, "You've been watching over her all this time."

"No, I'm fine, I really don't mind." She got another drink of water and turned to walk out.

"Hey, Cagalli…" Sai started, then gave up. Cagalli was too much of a hard head.

"Do you think that she'll be alright?" questioned Flay.

"I think so. She's just concerned over a brave friend that she recently met."

----------------------------------

(ZAFT Base: Somewhere in the Libyan Desert

In a ZAFT base somewhere nearby, Yzak was watching over an ill Shiho. "Why did you have to do that?" he questioned softly. He absentmindedly ran his thumb up and down the girl's hand he was holding as he pondered over Shiho's reckless behavior.

Shiho, who had just awakened enough, softly replied. "Because... you're important. I promised your mother... that I would watch over you..."

"And you're not important? Your parents are also part of the High Council."

Shiho turned away. "Not as important as you..."

Yzak sighed. "Shiho. To me, if to no one else, you're important. I don't want to watch you recklessly endanger yourself just for my sake."

"You're just saying that... since we're to be married soon."

"You're more hard-headed than I am. Listen up, and listen well, for I will say this only once." Yzak bent close to Shiho... and whispered something.

Shiho found herself madly blushing by the time Yzak finished. She already began to blush when he was rubbing his thumb up and down her hand, and got a bit redder when he came closer. "Y-you shouldn't say things like that...!" she tried to protest. But the result was even worse than she intended. Yzak simply kissed her. And it wasn't a simple kiss to the cheek either.

After drawing a soft whimper from Shiho, Yzak slowly pulled away. "That's my answer to any doubts you may have." He then kissed her forehead. "The doctor said that you should be fine in about a day. Just rest up and recover." He then turned and left, leaving a momentarily stunned, confused, and tired Shiho.

'He kissed me!' she thought, before falling asleep, with a small, secret smile on her face.

In another part of the base however, Dearka was mulling over the fact that he lost Miriallia. "Damn, I was so close! I could've dragged her safely away, but that blasted legged-ship had to change course! Damn it!" He punched the wall to his room. "I _**will**_ get her back, no matter what!"

----------------------------------

(Desert, near Archangel)

Out in the desert, a small group of people laid in hiding among the dunes. They had observed the unidentified ship fall from the sky and now were on reconnaissance to find out what they could. One of them zoomed in on the ship with a pair of night vision goggles.

"I've only seen photographs of it before, but I'm positive," he said to the others. "That is the new Earth Alliance ship that was built in secret at Heliopolis. If I remember correctly, its name is the Archangel."

Just then, the communication equipment in one of the group's ATV buzzed. One of the others pressed a switch.

"What is it?"

"The Desert Tiger is on the move." The voice somberly said. "I repeat, the Desert Tiger is on the move."

----------------------------------

End Space Arc...

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…

----------------------------------

So... How was it? Sorry if it was short, but the next chapter will be longer.

----------------------------------


	19. 3rd Interlude

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

**

* * *

**

Sigma Level Report

Case #: XXXXXXXX

Subject: Test Subject PC #XX01, Miriallia Haww

Status: Currently Active

Overview:

Controller XY01 has maintained contact with PC XX01, but has failed to sway her opinion. According to his report, she is doing well, but she is still attempting to protect her friends onboard the legged-ship. His report also stated that she had entered the Earth's atmosphere in a unit ill-equipped with the proper shielding technologies. Only the GN Drive systems allowed her to survive. Her actions are considered reckless and a danger to her body. If she hadn't had the GN Drives, she would have most likely died. We are currently considering a reevaluation of her abilities, and a decision will be made soon. XY01's actions are in need of reevaluation. He is too lenient with PC XX01. Current results show low levels of success for both parties.

On the other hand, PC XX01's battle performance was very exceptional. Her actions showed that the training and conditioning that she has received was worth it. Now that she has proven the true abilities of the trained PC's of her group, HE has ordered that PC 02 – PC 09 be sent into full active duty. Starting tomorrow, PC XX02 and her partner, PC XY03, will be sent to the Himalayas to assist Captain Kathryn Dubrinsky and her Frost Battalion.

* * *

A report recovered from a scientist's damaged computer.

----------------------------------


	20. Chapter 15

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

Disclaimer: Same as before...

----------------------------------

(Previously)

"What is it?"

"The Desert Tiger is on the move." The voice somberly said. "I repeat, the Desert Tiger is on the move."

----------------------------------

(Desert)

Cagalli and Tolle were making their way towards the cafeteria, but stopped when they heard Sai's voice. They overheard him trying to speak to Flay about what had happened earlier, but they never heard her respond. They slipped off and went down another corridor.

Tolle whispered, "Did you know that Flay is Sai's fiancée?"

"They were actually engaged?" Cagalli was surprised by that. "I thought they were simply dating."

"The relationship was arranged by her father. He thought the two made a perfect pair."

"But now he's in a coma…"

They went on down the corridor for some time without saying anything.

"You know," Cagalli finally said, "Flay's behavior is weird. She used to hate Miriallia and keep her distance from her once she found out that Miri was a Half-Coordinator. But now, she doesn't really care one way or the other."

Canard shrugged. "I guess that people change. Especially after a family member was saved by one they supposedly hated."

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, something was afoot in the desert. It was early in the morning, before sunrise, and two figures stood atop a nearby sand dune and watched the Archangel.

"So is there any activity from the enemy warship?"

Martin DaCosta looked through his pair of night-vision binoculars once more before he turned to his commanding officer. "No, sir, it's just sitting there."

Andrew Waltfeld, a.k.a., "The Desert Tiger" stepped forward. He was a feared soldier in the ZAFT military and had all the qualifications of a leader. He was confident, fearless, and was able to adapt to any situation. "That's not surprising, what with all of our N-Jammers interfering with the airwaves. It has no other choice but to simply sit quietly." He then took a sip from his mug. "Hmm."

"What is it, sir?"

"Well I altered the amount of Mocha Matari for this particular blend. You should sample it." When he wasn't preparing strategies, Waltfeld spent much of his free time experimenting with combining various blends of coffee. He then turned around and headed down the sand dune, with DaCosta, head shaking, close behind.

At the bottom waited a group of soldiers standing next to several mobile suits and a number of attack helicopters. As their commanding officer came up, they immediately stood at attention.

Waltfeld tossed his empty cup to DaCosta and spoke to his soldiers. "Men, we are about to commence our attack on the new Earth Forces battleship, the Archangel. Our objective is to gather data on the combat capabilities of both the ship and the mobile suit it carries in Earth's gravity."

"So that means we can't just go and destroy both?" a soldier joked. The others chuckled, but a stern glare from their commander silenced them.

"We're worry about that when the time comes." Waltfeld said, "But remember that the famed Le Creuset Team couldn't sink that ship and Admiral Halberton's entire 8th Fleet sacrificed itself to ensure it could land on Earth. Our task is now to make sure that it doesn't leave the continent, and I know you all can do that." He saw the confidence beaming from his soldiers. "I pray for your success." He saluted and his men returned the gesture.

"All pilots to your machines!" DaCosta ordered, and the soldiers scrambled to board their respective machines, whether mobile suit or helicopter.

DaCosta then climbed into a jeep where Waltfeld waited.

"A great cup of coffee puts me in an even greater mood." The Commander smiled. He motioned for DaCosta to drive. "We now have a battle to win."

As he drove, DaCosta saw a glint of excitement in his superior's eyes. He knew the Commander was most dangerous when he had that look in his eyes.

----------------------------------

"We're here to start our shift." Flay said as she and Sai came onto the bridge.

"You two are late." Neumann scolded.

Sai took his seat and was able to listen in on Kuzzey and Tonomura's conversation taking place behind him.

"We'll be able to evade enemy infrared sensors with the ship's advanced cooling system."

"How about radar?" Kuzzey asked.

"We can't rely on it, but neither can the enemy."

Kuzzey sighed. "That's because of the Neutron Jammers, right? Isn't there some way to just get rid of them?"

"I'm afraid not." Tonomura answered, "The Earth Alliance has been searching for a solution, but nothing's been found. They're buried so far underground that we really have no idea of the exact number." He paused. "Though they are a nuisance, we should consider ourselves lucky. If ZAFT had retaliated with their own nukes after Junius Seven, the Earth would probably be ruined right now."

That was a sickening thought to Sai and Flay, the possibility of Earth being destroyed. Of course, when ZAFT commenced Operation Uroboros and released the N-Jammers, its backlash was the present energy crisis that gripped many parts of the world. They couldn't even imagine how the war could get worse.

Right then, Natarle entered the bridge. "Have there been any changes in the surrounding area?"

Tonomura stood at attention. "No, ma'am."

Natarle then came up to Neumann and passed him a drink. "How's the strain on the ship's hull?"

"The stress curve is well within the limits." He took a sip and was about to let his drink go.

"Ensign." Natarle briskly said.

"Yes?" Neumann then saw that he was about to let his drink just drop. He hadn't quite readjusted to Earth's gravity yet. "Oh."

"What's this anomaly here?" Natarle then asked, pointing to several gauges. Sai leaned over to look at them as well.

Neumann typed away. "Based on our prewar data, this area once housed numerous petroleum and natural gas mines, but they've been long abandoned. However, we cannot pinpoint their precise locations."

"Which means what exactly?" Sai asked.

"It means that there are large cavernous holes beneath the ground, therefore we must be careful when we land."

"So is the ground we're on now safe?" Sai asked nervously, "It won't cave in, right?"

"Hopefully."

Abruptly, alarms wailed, causing nearly everyone to jump out of their seats. A shout came from the CIC. "We've been targeted by lasers!"

Natarle sprang into action. "Alert all hands, we are under attack!"

The alert for all hands to get to level one battle stations was sent through the PA. In her cabin, Murrue leapt out of bed and immediately dressed.

Canard was awakened by the alarms. "The enemy!" he whispered. He rolled out of bed and hurried to dress. "Damn it, can't a guy even get a decent rest!?" With that, he dashed out the door.

Cagalli, who had left the cafeteria to check on Miri, looked up as the alarms blared. "Crap! So soon!?" She took a quick glance at the pod containing Miriallia. "We'll hold the fort. In the meantime, you get better, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer from the silent pod, she dashed out to the mech hangars.

----------------------------------

A barrage of missiles shot out from behind a sand dune. Mere seconds before they would strike, the ship's Igelstellungs opened fire and brought them down. The shockwaves of their premature explosions still rocked the ship. Canard was down in the hanger by that time and could see both Cagalli and La Flaga running to their respective machines. He climbed into the Hyperion's cockpit, but found it to be more difficult in gravity. When he switched on his radio, he could hear the numerous chatter.

"They're attacking from behind the dunes! We can't pinpoint their locations!"

"Start up the engines!"

The ship vibrated as the engines came to life. Canard powered up the Hyperion and was ready to fight. "Flay, open the hatch!" he called in, "I'm itching to kill whoever disturbed my sleep!"

"Canard, don't be so cranky. You'll get your chance in a couple of minutes." Flay lightly scolded, "All systems, green, you're cleared for launch!"

Canard lowered his helmet's visor. "Thank you!" A moment later, he was speeding down the launch catapult.

Cagalli was now loading the Lightning Pack onto her Zeo Astray. "Docking complete... This is Cagalli, I'm heading out!"

"Don't forget about adjusting for gravity!" reminded Flay.

"Thanks, I won't!" Soon, Cagalli was in the air.

Mu was the last one, and was currently equipping the Launcher Striker Pack onto the Strike II. "Docking complete... Mu La Flaga, requesting permission to launch!"

Before Flay could give him the go, Natarle, who had just entered the bridge, managed to interrupt. "Hold on, we still aren't sure of either the enemy's position or numbers!"

"Just send it to us ASAP!" Mu shot back as he sped down the catapult.

On the bridge, Natarle was momentarily stunned by his harsh tone. They had never heard him talk that way to anyone before.

Natarle turned to Murrue. "Well, Captain?"

"I may not like that tone of voice, but he's right. We need to figure out who's attacking." She said, "But we don't have any other choice."

Upon hitting the ground, Mu was glad that he got Canard to alter the movement pattern for the Strike II. As he scanned the surrounding area, a ZAFT attack chopper swooped in and fired a volley of missiles. Unfortunately, Mu was more of an aerial fighter, not a ground pounder. The missiles struck, but the Phase Shift armor absorbed the blast. Right as the smoke cleared, Mu aimed the Agni at the chopper, only to have the target disappear behind another sand dune.

Canard on the other hand was annoyed. Another attack chopper buzzed around, using the sand dunes as cover while firing missiles at the Hyperion. "Hold still, you damn pest!" He tried to think of what he could do, when an alarm sounded, alerting him of another enemy. He looked to see a shadow of a mobile suit leap out from behind a dune.

Cagalli detected the new unit also, and watched as the mobile suit's fuselage slid along the terrain on caterpillar treads before it raised itself into a four-legged configuration. She wasn't familiar with the quadruped design of the approaching enemy MS. The way it could maneuver the terrain surprised her. She decided to hover above the terrain as a precaution. Mu however, immediately recognized the design and tried to move out of the way, but the sand slowed him down. The enemy jumped, slammed into the Strike II, and knocked it down. It then spun around and fired missiles from its back-mounted missile launcher.

"Mr. La Flaga!" Cagalli cried as she saw flames engulf the downed Strike II on her monitor. But she sighed in relief when she saw the Gundam was unharmed.

"I'm okay, Princess! Just try to snipe the damn thing!"

"What are they!?" questioned the Princess as she attempted to snipe the BuCUE. "Damn it, hold still!"

Back at the Archangel, Sai ran through the data on the enemy mobile suit. "I have five confirmed mobile suits! They're TMF-A-802 BuCUEs!" The mobile suit had a four-legged design, with wing-like launchers on its back.

Canard was dealing with another BuCUE. "Die you bastards! You woke me up!" He managed to damage it, but it was still operational. It had speed going in its favor. "Damn it!"

Mu struggled with regaining his footing as the BuCUE, now joined by two more, circled around him. When he tried to get up, one of the enemy units would knock him back down. They were too agile to get an accurate lock with the Agni. They enemy swarmed around him. "Damn it, I could use some help here!"

"I'm trying but–!" Cagalli was cut off as several missiles from the fifth BuCUE impacted her Zeo from behind. "Damn you!" She fired... and missed.

----------------------------------

On the bridge, Natarle bit her lip in frustration. The Strike was being overwhelmed by the enemy and no one knew how much longer the Gundam would hold out. "Fire the Sledgehammer missiles! Target the BuCUEs!"

"But from this position, we might hit the Commander La Flaga, Princess Attha, or Mr. Pars!" Chandra said.

"The Strike and Zeo have PS Armor! The Hyperion has shields!" she reminded everyone. While the Phase Shift would protect against projectile weapons, any friendly fire hits would drain its energy, potentially leaving it vulnerable to further attacks from the BuCUEs. But if they were able to take out the enemy mobile suits with the attack…

Tonomura was reluctant to press the firing switch.

"Do it!" Natarle shouted, "That's an order!"

"Understood, firing the Sledgehammers!" Tonomura winced as he hit the button, firing missiles from the Archangel's stern missile tubes.

The moment the missiles came down, the BuCUEs fled quickly, but the Strike was not as lucky. Thanks to its slightly delayed response time and the terrain, Mu couldn't very well. One missile after another exploded all around him, knocking the Strike to its knees. The crew on the bridge watched on in horror as the Gundam was pummeled by friendly fire.

"What the hell!? Damn it, Archangel!" Mu roared.

----------------------------------

"Oh, ho." Waltfeld chuckled as he observed the onslaught, "The Captain certainly isn't too kind to their precious mobile suits."

The BuCUEs resumed their attack. Mu finally righted himself and leapt into the air, returning fire with his shoulder-mounted 350mm machine cannon. The ZAFT mobile suits evaded effortlessly and waited for the Strike II to land. But as soon as it did, four beams forced them to scatter.

"Did you forget about me!? Die!" Canard was chasing after the BuCUEs while Cagalli began to reprogram her unit's targeting for planetary deviations. Cagalli's fingers swiftly flew across her keyboard as she made quick modifications to the Zeo Astray's Targeting and Tracking System to adapt to planetary deviations.

At the same time, Mu used Canard's momentary distraction to readjust the movement options to fit his piloting style The next time he landed, the ground didn't crumple under his feet. He pushed the pedals and slammed the back of the Agni into an oncoming BuCUE, knocking it down. He then held it down with the Strike II's foot, pointed the gun muzzle right at its chest and pulled the trigger. "You've caused me quite a bit of trouble tonight."

"Confirmed, one enemy mobile suit destroyed!" someone shouted and cheers shot up from the Archangel's bridge, but the relief was quickly dashed.

"More missiles inbound!" Chandra called.

"Take evasive action!" Murrue ordered, and the Archangel rose from the ground. The Igelstellungs shot down many of the missiles, but the surviving ones impacted the ground where the ship was only moments before. Their blast waves rocked the ship.

"Where are they firing from?" Natarle shouted.

"They're came the southwest, roughly thirteen miles away!" Sai replied.

"We can find their position without radar!" Tonomura said, looking up from console.

"I'll find them!" stated Cagalli over the intercom, "I'll tag it and send you the firing coordinates, and you can guide our own missiles with that!"

"Very well, but be careful!" Murrue argued.

"Understood." replied Cagalli as she shut her comm off.

"Second volley incoming!" Chandra yelled, "They're coming right at us!"

----------------------------------

Canard saw the missiles as well and knew there wouldn't be time for the ship to evade them all. He finally snapped as both threats of the missiles and the BuCUEs divided his attention. His focus sharpened, and he swung his Hyperion around and fired the Forfanterie beam cannons. The beams tore through the nearest BuCUE and went onward to destroy several missiles. He then raised both of his Zastava Stigmate Beam SMGs and opened fire. "Aaaahhhh!!! Fall! Damn it!" The sheer volume of beams destroyed the remaining missiles. As the last missile was destroyed, both battery cartridges warned him that he was out of energy for the SMGs. Also, his weapons had overheated and weren't usable for a while.

Cagalli managed to locate the enemy land battleship. Catching them off guard, she quickly began to open fire while giving the coordinates to the Archangel.

"Rrrraaahhh!!! You'll pay!!!" Cagalli angrily shot at the turrets and engines, completely rendering the vessel helpless. Moments later, a large missile swarm battered the vessel, until it finally expired from the impact. She didn't wait for the final explosion; she needed to get back to the Archangel ASAP.

Unfortunately, a second battleship opened fire on Cagalli. "Wha!? Another one!?" This time, the enemy battleship was larger and deadlier. She detected several artillery MS on the deck of the ship. "It's too dangerous here! I have to warn the Archangel!" She then caught the name of the ship on the side. Her eyes widened. "He's the one here!?"

Meanwhile, Mu had turned back to the last three BuCUEs. He aimed at closest one and fired. He managed to damage it, but as he was about to fire again, a set of alarms rang out. He looked to see that the energy gauges were all nearing the redzone. He had overused the Agni and was almost out of power. He was backed into a corner as the mobile suits, now joined by several attack choppers moved in. If he fired anymore or took any more hits, the Phase Shift would fail and he'd be an easy target. "Well, this isn't good. How are you holding up, Canard?"

"I've overheated my SMGs. All I have left is my beam cannons and my Romteknicas. My battery is at 20 percent. At most, all I'd have left is either four shots, or several seconds of shielding." Canard went back to back with Mu. The two remaining BuCUEs as well as the ZAFT attack choppers surrounded them.

----------------------------------

Abruptly, something hit one of the choppers and it came crashing down into the sand. Right after that, one more and then another were brought down. Both men wondered what was happening, when they saw a group of ATVs speeding into the battlefield. Their riders fired rocket propelled grenades at the ZAFT vehicles, diverting their attention. One of the ATVs drove up to the Strike and Mu saw someone with black hair stand up. Whoever they were, they fired a wire into the Gundam's fuselage.

"Pilot, listen carefully if you want to live!" stated a man's voice via the communication wire. A map of the nearby surrounding then appeared on his monitor and Mu could a red blinking light. "There's a trap set up at this point. Lure the BuCUEs over there and we'll do the rest." He cut off the link and she and the driver left.

Mu wondered who he was. Something told him that he had some authority, but there wasn't time to think about that. If he was on the level, then this was his only chance. He relayed the plan to Canard.

"What!? You want us to play bait!?"

"We have no other choice! The Princess is still dealing with the enemy battleship!"

"Fine...! Fine...! Let's go!"

By this time, the ATVs had withdrawn and the BuCUEs gave chase to the fleeing Strike and Hyperion. From his vehicle, the man smiled. The overeager ZAFT soldiers had taken the bait. All he had to do now was wait for the right moment.

Mu checked his gauges again and saw that they'd reach zero shortly. Whatever those people had planned, he hoped it happen fast. With one last jump he and Canard reached the location indicated on the map. As he turned to face the BuCUEs, his Phase Shift gave out. At that moment, the ZAFT mobile suits pounced. The Strike II and the Hyperion dove out of the way and the trio of BuCUEs landed on the spot where they had been standing. But this time, there was a massive explosion and the mobile suits all fell into an abandoned mine. There was a second blast which ignited the remaining fossil fuel inside and the BuCUEs were completely obliterated.

Waltfeld frowned as he watched the end result play out. "Gather our remaining forces and withdraw." He told DaCosta. "We've achieved our objectives." Their objective was to assess the battle strength of the enemy ship and it's MS, and it had taken roughly twelve minutes and came with a grave price. Five BuCUEs were lost against an enemy who was battle-weary and had only three MS. But it was the Zeo Astray's pilot he was most intrigued in. Whoever he was, he started out a pathetic shooter, but quickly adapted. And there was also that fact the unit wasn't recorded within the databanks. It meant that the red unit was a completely new and advanced design. He wondered if a normal Natural could operate such an advanced MS.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, everyone on the bridge of the Archangel breathed a sigh of relief when the ZAFT forces were defeated.

Flay received a laser communication on her screen. "I have a message from Cagalli!" She read it out loud. "'Have found second enemy battleship, but cancelled attack plans. It is the Lesseps.'"

Murrue's expression grew grim. "So, we only sunk a support vessel. Figures."

"What's the Lesseps?" Natarle asked.

"It's the flagship of Commander Andrew Waltfeld." Murrue explained.

Natarle shook her head. "I've never heard of him."

"Oh, yes you have." Murrue then told her, "Only you may know him as 'The Desert Tiger'."

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…

----------------------------------

Sorry for the freeze, Writer's Block is never fun. Nor is dealing with tests. Sorry if the chapter's shorter and not and immersive as the previous ones. I promise to make the next one better.

----------------------------------


	21. Chapter 16

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

----------------------------------

"It's the flagship of Commander Andrew Waltfeld." Murrue explained.

Natarle shook her head. "I've never heard of him."

"Oh, yes you have." Murrue then told her, "Only you may know him as 'The Desert Tiger'."

----------------------------------

(Presently)

The Archangel had sat down in the desert soil right after the ZAFT forces withdrew. The ATVs that arrived during the attack were parked nearby. In between the tiny vehicles and the ship stood the three MS; the Strike II, the Hyperion, and the Zeo Astray. From the bridge, the crew could see the assortment of men step out from their ATVs. It was a diverse group, with members ranging from their teens to adults. By their attire of desert garbs and some military gear, it was clear that they didn't belong to any regular army. In fact, they looked more like freedom fighters.

"Do you think they're friendly?" Natarle questioned.

"It's hard to tell, but they did come to our aid." Murrue answered as she left the bridge, "I'll at least try to speak with them. They may end up as a great help to us." With that she stepped onto the elevator. Before the door closed, she added, "And besides, we need to find out what their intentions are." Then the doors closed and she headed down.

On the deck, Honomura waited with a number of other crewmen. Each checked their sidearms in the event they were needed. Murrue arrived then and went to the hatch.

"Ready?" she asked, to which Honomura nodded. She then pressed the switch and she and Honomura walked out while the other crewman remained hidden with their weapons at the ready.

She looked to the group to see one step forward. He was an older bearded man with a scar along his cheek. She entertained the thought that he was the group's leader.

"I'm Murrue Ramius of the Earth Alliance OMNI Enforcer's 8th Fleet." She said, "We'd like to thank you for your assistance."

"The 8th Fleet, you say?" a young man laughed, "We heard that the fleet was annihilated."

Murrue glared at him, as did the leader. "Quiet, Ahmed." He then turned back to Murrue. "No thanks are needed as we didn't come to fight for your sake."

"So who are you?" Murrue asked.

"We call ourselves Desert Dawn. My name is Sahib Ashman."

"I take it then that you're a resistance group?" Honomura asked.

Sahib chuckled. "We prefer the term, 'Freedom Fighters'. Not that I'd expect people in a top secret warship to know."

Both Murrue and Honomura were surprised. How could a person like Sahib know who they were?

"So what else do you know about us?"

"I know your ship is the new Archangel-class and that you came to Earth while escaping the Le Creuset Team." Sahib told them and then he pointed to the mobile suit. "And that is the GAT-X105-II, the one in the middle is the CAT-X1/3, and the last one is an ORB-X12…"

"The Strike Gundam Mk. II, the Hyperion, and the Zeo Astray respectively," interrupted another voice from behind Sahib, "The first one is an improved copy of one of the latest prototypes of the Earth Forces mobile suit development program. The second is an advanced unit belonging to the Eurasian Federation's MS Division. The last is an Orb prototype." Then out stepped the source of the voice, a tall man with black, wavy hair. He then faced Murrue. "So what is it you plan to do now that you're in the Tiger's territory?"

"We would appreciate any help you could offer us." Murrue simply said, cutting to the chase.

Sahib threw a sly grin. "If you want to talk, have your troops lower their guns first." He was aware of the soldiers that were hiding in the shadow of the hatch. He then looked to the three MS. "Have your pilots come out as well."

Murrue signaled to her the crewmen to lower their weapons and then took a communicator from her waist. "Commander La Flaga, Lieutenant Pars, and Ensign (Murrue decided to try and cover Cagalli's real title) Athha, please come down."

Mu, Canard, and Cagalli climbed out of their unit's cockpits and joined Murrue and Honomura. Mu removed his helmet first, followed, by Canard, then finally, Cagalli. The moment Mu had removed his helmet, every one of the resistance fighters were stunned.

"The Hawk of Endymion is now a mobile suit pilot? And these kids are the mobile suit pilots?" Sahib asked, shaking his head. "Wow. I'd never had expected to meet the Hawk, nor would I have imagined that the Earth Alliance were now sticking teens into MS."

The other man stepped forward. "You!" He yelled authoritatively at Cagalli, "What are you thinking, piloting that thing for the Earth Forces? You revealed more than what was intended! And cover yourself up with this, you're showing way too much skin!" He stepped up to her, handing her his desert cape (remember, form-fitting FAFNIR pilot suit minus the funny block shoes).

To the surprise of Murrue, the Archangel Crew, and Sahib, the girl timidly grasped the cape, donned it, and stepped back a bit. "I-I had to! Otherwise...! Otherwise..." Cagalli looked away.

The man calmed and gathered her up in a bear hug. "...I understand. But your father will not be as pleased."

After the hug, Cagalli looked away as she answered. "Truthfully, I sort of had no choice."

That only made the man laugh. "You had no choice?" he repeated, "That's your excuse? You could've headed straight for the alternate destination right after the incident."

"I know... But still...!"

"It's okay. I've confirmed your survival, and I shall report it in." The man turned and headed for one of the jeeps.

"What do you think that was about?" La Flaga whispered to Murrue.

Murrue's only reply was a shrug.

----------------------------------

(Gibraltar Base)

Hundreds of miles away, Yzak, Shiho, and Dearka had finally reached Gibraltar, one of ZAFT's main frontline bases. They had made it through the ordeal of plummeting through Earth's atmosphere, landing near the Desert Tiger's base, then having to deal with a moderately ill Shiho before they could move on to Gibraltar. Now they listened to a pre-recorded message sent by Le Creuset in regards to any further orders.

"It's a great relief that you both survived and now have arrived at Gibraltar." The Commander said, "However, the legged ship slipped away once more, but now is in the African continent. It may prove useful in the long run that you two now on Earth. In the meantime, I want for you to rest before I give you any new orders. That is all." With that, the message ended.

"Well this sucks." Dearka griped, "He wants us to stick with the occupation forces?" To him, he wasn't ever interested in even stepping foot on Earth. Of course, that was the normal mindset of many second generation Coordinators. The very thought of having to walk in a 'contaminated' Earth was very foreign. He then turned to see Yzak slowly removing the bandages that had been covering his face. He'd thought his comrade's wounds were very severe since he joined the last battle, but he quickly changed his mind.

A hideous scar now ran down Yzak's face. Current medical surgery could easily repair the damage. However, Yzak wasn't about to goes through such a procedure yet. "Staying here on this planet suits me just fine, as long as we get the chance to destroy the legged-ship and the bastard that did this to me," he stated through clenched teeth. "I swear that I'll be the one who takes that bastard down!" He suddenly felt a calming influence as someone rested their hand on his shoulder.

"Yzak... Don't let anger get the best of you." Shiho then stood before Yzak. She gently traced the scar with her right hand. "We'll help you take down that ship and its defenders, but you mustn't fight them alone. We're part of a team remember?"

Yzak was strangely at peace. Shiho didn't realize how much influence she had on him. "I won't. I promise not to lose control." He grabbed her right hand with his. "But if anything should happen to you, I..."

"Shh... No need to say anything." Shiho softly shook her head. "I promised that I would ensure your survival. You're very important, you know."

"Not as important as you. God, you scared the hell out of me when you crashed into the legged-ship. You scared me even further when you were taken by a mild fever. I am not going to lose you, Shiho."

"Yzak..." he didn't realize just how much Shiho actually cared for him. She didn't want him to die. He was more valued than she ever was. Her parents weren't exactly happy that she became an MS pilot instead of a bridge bunny. But she knew how much Yzak's mother doted on Yzak, and how she constantly checked in with her to check on her son's safety. "You're just saying that because we're arranged to be married." Her arranged marriage to Yzak was mainly to strengthen ties between the Jule and Hahnenfuss families, though Shiho secretly believed that it was also so that her parents could get rid of her. Secretly, she did feel deeply for her childhood friend, but she wasn't sure that Yzak truly felt the same for her.

"Shiho... It's way more than that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Yzak was secretly getting frustrated with Shiho. He had tried time and again to let her know that she was loved, but she seemed to continually deny it. He had been the one that watched over her as she recovered from her mild illness.

Shiho looked directly at Yzak. "We're at war, Yzak. There's no telling if and when it'll end, or whether we'll survive. You can't make such promises to me until this war is over... Otherwise..." Shiho suddenly pulled her hand away from his, and ran down the corridor. A tear had escaped her as she turned to run off.

"Shiho..." Yzak stated softly. "I promise, to ensure that both of us will come out of this war alive." After a moment, he turned and walked off.

Unbeknownst to the two, Dearka had slipped off into a nearby hallway upon seeing Shiho coming to cool Yzak down, giving the couple some privacy. Though he heard the whole thing, his mind kept drifting back to the brunette that he wished would voluntarily leave the EA. He hoped that she was doing well, since she did suffer severely from atmospheric reentry. "Miriallia... Please... Be safe."

----------------------------------

(Libyan Desert)

Back in the desert, the Archangel carefully followed the ATVs as it was guided through a rocky ravine between the mountains. The path widened and narrowed at various points and the ship scrapped the side of the side of rocks several times before it finally came to rest near one of the rebel's bases. Right away, the crew and the three pilots commenced rolling out camouflage netting to conceal the ship.

Several men ran from one of the many caves that lined the rocks and stared in shock and awe at the ship and officers following Sahib.

"Sahib, what's all this about?" one questioned.

"These people are my guests." Their leader simply replied as he walked by them. Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga followed close behind him as they were lead inside the opening of a cave.

Inside, they were led down a winding path. They glanced around and found that smaller caverns held supplies of ammunition, food, an assortment of weapons, and other items. They passed by many other men, but there were no women whatsoever. The main cavern itself was dimly lit and filled with revamped computers and other machines. In the middle was a large table with a map spread out over it.

"Do you people actually live here?" La Flaga asked.

"No, this just is just a frontline base we use during our campaigns." Sahib told him, "We actually live in the nearby towns," he paused. "At least, the ones that haven't been burned to the ground. We have many volunteers from Moula, Tassil, and even as far away as Banadiya."

La Flaga nodded and twisted his head to see the man that talked to Cagalli standing off to the side, but still within listening range. "So who is he?"

"His name is Ledonir Kisaka." Sahib said, "So, you want to reach Alaska." He quickly changed the subject and went to the map on the table. "You'll have to escape the continent, which unfortunately for you is under ZAFT control. Normally their forces wouldn't be out this far, but since the Victoria Spaceport fell–"

"Victoria fell!?" Natarle exclaimed, "When did that happen!?"

"Only three days ago." Sahib grimly answered. "The African Community sided with the PLANTs at the start of the war, but the South African Union held out as long they could before the Earth Forces abandoned them. Everyday the battelines shift."

"With Kaohsiung and now Victoria in ZAFT's hands, all that remains is Panama." Murrue muttered. If that base fell too, then the Earth Alliance would lose nearly all its access to send material to its space forces.

"At least you guys are still fighting hard against the ZAFT occupation forces." La Flaga said, but Sahib threw him a sharp and hard glare.

"From our standpoint, the Earth Alliance and ZAFT are one in the same. They come only to rule and take what they please from others."

"If that's how you feel, they why do want to help us now?" Natarle asked.

"It's because we same a common enemy." Sahib answered. "But back on our original subject, how well does your ship operate within the atmosphere?"

"We can't reach very high altitudes." Murrue told him.

"If you can't fly over a mountain range, you may have to try to break through Gibraltar."

"With our battle strength?" La Flaga almost laughed, "I think the odds would be stacked against us."

"Then you'll have to fight your way to the Red Sea, then make your way over the Indian Ocean to the Pacific Ocean. The alternative is fight your way to the Red Sea into Saudi Arabia, then speed through the Himalayan Mountain Range until you get near Bhutan, upon which then you must speed directly for Laos and into the Pacific Ocean." His tone made it sound like such a task would be easy. Then again, it wasn't his concern.

"We can't go either path without stopping to restock on supplies." Natarle said.

Murrue looked at the map. "I know that the Oceania Union is allied with ZAFT, but is the Equatorial Union still neutral? If so, maybe we can perhaps negotiate some sort of arrangement with the nation's government."

"It won't matter whether or not they're neutral if you don't get past here." Sahib said, jabbing his finger back on a point on the African continent. "You'll first have to get past the Desert Tiger's lair."

----------------------------------

(ZAFT Base)

DaCosta stepped into his commander's office only to be confronted with an overpowering and strange aroma. His superior sat at his desk mixing a blend of some new coffee, looking almost like a chemistry student working on his latest creation.

"Yes, what is it?" Waltfeld asked as he stirred the black liquid.

"Commander, have you every thought of ventilating this room?"

"...That's why you came in?"

"Uh, no sir." DaCosta answered, standing up straight. "I came to tell you that the preparations for sortie are complete."

"Excellent." Waltfeld then poured his latest brew into a small cup and gave it a quick taste. "Hmm, the desert spices I added makes this an interesting blend." With that, he followed DaCosta down to the deck.

Waiting for them was a line of soldiers and three BuCUEs. Everyone was eager for a bit of revenge for the previous night's losses.

"Last night, we suffered defeat at the hands of renegade insurgents who came to the aid of an ill-prepared battleship." He said to his troops. "Tonight, we'll teach those renegades a lesson they won't soon forget. We are going to strike at their very hearts. Tonight, we will attack the town of Tassil!"

----------------------------------

(Back at the rebel camp)

As the afternoon turned to dusk, Cagalli took the opportunity to take a break after all the work she did in helping with the camouflage netting. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man named Kisaka walking towards her. She nearly took a step back, slightly fearful that he'd chew her out.

"Cagalli. Come with me, we need to talk."

Instead, she hung her head down. "I…I wanted to say that I'm sorry about... Heliopolis..." She said, "Please forgive me."

Kisaka only smiled. "Relax. I'm not going to bite your head off. That's your father's job."

Cagalli cringed a bit. Her father wasn't called the Lion of Orb for nothing. He had teeth. "...Is he very angry with me?"

"He is, but that's because he worries about you, like a good father should."

"I know..."

"The real reason I came to talk with you is about your upcoming wedding. Did you forget about that? Or did you just want to run away?"

Cagalli momentarily glared at him, then turned away. "Neither. It's just that... I'm not sure how you would put it... I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that I'll be secretly abused when I go back up to the PLANTs to live with my husband-to-be." She sighed. "And I don't know if I'll ever learn to love him. I've thought about running away several times, but I promised myself that no matter what, I won't shame my father nor Orb."

Kisaka was quiet for a moment. "Then if that's your final decision, then you have permission to remain with the Archangel until it reaches the Pacific. Then, I'll escort you back to Orb."

That surprised Cagalli. "Wha... How... Why...?"

Kisaka smiled. "Your father said that as long as you won't run away, and that you'll return to Orb voluntarily, I won't have to commadeer your mobile suit and head straight for Orb this instant, with you tied and gagged."

"That's not funny! Was that last part true?" she demanded.

"Only the part about tying you up," he said. "You can't imagine how troublesome you are when unleashed."

She nodded. "I guess you're right." She then countered his smile with her own. "But if you gag me, I'll scream rape and pedophile all about Orb."

"That's something that I know only too well." Kisaka then turned to leave, but paused. "I'll be joining you in the Archangel when you leave."

Before Cagalli could ask why, the voices of other people drifted in. Cagalli knew the voices.

"Hold on, Flay!" commanded Flay's father, "What's with you?" He had recovered from his hostage ordeal, and had his head and left arm wrapped in white bandages.

"I told you already!" Flay shot back, "Not all Coordinators are bad!" She came out from behind a rock and upon seeing Canard, who was approaching Cagalli; she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his arms and torso in a gesture of gratitude.

"Uhh... What the hell is going on here?" questioned Canard, who was completely confused by the sudden gesture.

"If you really must know," Flay turned back to her father after letting go of Canard, "He's a Coordinator, and he's with the Eurasian Federation!"

Cagalli just slipped into the background. This was going to turn nasty.

"That's because Eurasia is nothing but a load of pathetic garbage! They're willing to turn a blind eye if they can hire a Coordinator! Coordinators can not, and will not, be your friends! They'll backstab you the moment they get!"

"You don't know anything, father! The girl I went to visit, the one that's in critical condition, she's a Coordinator too! She's the one that traded her life for yours, twice! She suffered... because of my selfishness..." Flay had to turn away a moment to cry and get a hold of herself. Then she turned back. "I will make amends, I will determine for myself if all Coordinators are as bad as you say they are." With that said, she turned and ran up the ship's crew ramp.

"Damn it, why… why can't you understand…!?" muttered Flay's father. He glared at Canard, who has since then regained his malacious smirk, then turned and stalked back into the ship.

Cagalli was bewildered as she watched them leave. Until the other day, she had been doting on her father when he was ill. This sudden shift didn't make sense, especially since Flay recanted her statement that she hated Coordinators known. It now looked like her father lost the daughter he raised to hate Coordinators to the kindness and sacrifice of one.

Meanwhile, Tolle and Sai overheard the entire exchange. They had been afraid that something like this would happen, but not so violently. They couldn't understand why Flay's father didn't accept his beloved daughter's wishes.

"Well, I'd better go and check up on Flay. I'll see you later." Sai made for Flay's room, where he found the girl crying. All he did was gather her up in his arms, and let her cry freely until she finally fell asleep.

Back outside, Canard turned to Cagalli. "So... little miss red head got into an argument with her father regarding Coordinators... right?"

"Umm... Yeah... That doesn't disturb you any?"

"Nah. I've had my fair share of it. Remember, I used to be held in handcuffs almost every other day while at Artemis. Speaking of which, have you ever found out just what that bald bastard Garcia did to this ship?"

"No... What did he do?"

"I've just had time to explore the ship properly, and I found out that bastard has installed a miniaturized and more efficient version of the Umbrella of Artemis into the ship." Canard laughed. "Well, if there's one thing to thank that bald bastard for, it would be for that."

"So, where and how did he install the devices?"

"He added the shield's beam emitters into the CIWS turrets as well as into certain portions of the ship. The layout was strategically planned to allow both maximum coverage, as well as spot coverage. The only setback is that the CIWS in the turrets can't be used at the same time, since the emitters place its triangular portion of the shield directly in front of the CIWS' direction. However, since the shield segment is mounted on a turret, the system allows for projecting that section anywhere within the turret's coverage arc." If there was one thing that was unknowingly shared between Canard and his brother, Kira, it was their passion for technology, though neither knew of that link.

"And how was this not detected?"

"Because the command program to use them was hidden deep within the Captain's console."

"What...!? You hacked into the Captain's command console?"

"Yeah, though I may be a failure, I still have the skills."

Cagalli, having no real interest in the technical aspects, jumped on a different thought. "What do you mean, 'though I may be a failure'?"

Realizing he had said too much, Canard turned and quickly ran up the ramp. 'Too close, I have to watch what I'm saying. Damn it, Kira Yamato, when I find you, I'm going to kill you and prove that I'm not a failure!'

----------------------------------

(Evening)

By the time that night had fallen, DaCosta had pulled the jeep he and Waltfeld rode in up to a ridge overlooking the town of Tassil. By the looks of everything, it appeared that the townspeople had all turned in for the night. Just a few lights shone in the windows of a number of houses.

"It looks like they're all preparing for bed."

"There are some people who enjoy attacking while the enemy sleeps, but that isn't my style." Waltfeld said before turning to his second-in-command. "DaCosta, go down and inform them that we're give them a fifteen minute warning. When the time expires, we'll commence the operation."

"Sir?"

"Hurry up and go."

"Yes, sir." With that DaCosta hopped into a second jeep and drove down towards the town.

----------------------------------

Back at the camp, a shrill alarm rang though the camp, bringing everyone to their feet. Murrue, Natarle, and La Flaga listened closely as Sahib grabbed a radio.

"What's happening!?"

"There is fire in the sky!" the voice shouted back, "It's coming from the direction of Tassil!"

A look of horror spread across Sahib's face. "The Tiger." He whispered.

The rebel camp was now in a state of near chaos as men ran back and forth. They clamored about gathering ammunition and weapons. Watching his comrades, Sahib climbed atop of crates and waved his arms.

"Everyone calm down, don't lose your heads!" he called out, "We have to be cautious in case this is a diversionary attack! I want half of us to remain here!"

Both Murrue and La Flaga stood by, trying to keep out of the way.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"I've never heard of any atrocities committed by Andrew Waltfeld." He shrugged, "But of course, I don't personally know the man."

"The Archangel should remain here in case this is a diversion meant to draw us out, but these people may need help." She turned to the Commander, "Why don't you go?"

"You mean me?"

"Take the Strike II with the Lightning Pack. It's the fastest MS available."

La Flaga nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"And I'll send a doctor with any officer as a sign of goodwill, since they helped us, even if it wasn't for our sake."

"Roger that, Captain." With that, La Flaga dashed off it get suited up.

When the news for all crewmembers to return to the ship and take battle stations reached Cagalli while she was just watching over the pod that held Miriallia, she too hurried to make her way to the hanger. Canard too, headed for the hangar. Using a special remote, he pre-activated his Hyperion.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tassil had now become a raging inferno, with flames completely engulfing the town. DaCosta had returned and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"So it is over?" Waltfeld asked, opening one eye.

"Yes, sir."

"What about causalities?"

DaCosta was baffled. "None of our troops or mobile suits were lost."

"I mean on both sides."

"Well, there may have been the random person who might have suffered some burns, smoke inhalation, or took a stumble. However, the troops were careful not to kill anyone, as per your orders."

"Good, now let's withdraw. The renegades may be back soon."

DaCosta was surprised. "Wasn't that the plan, to lure them into an ambush?"

"Of course not." Waltfeld leaned back in his seat. "We've completed our objectives here. Now let's head back to the Lesseps."

"Yes, sir." DaCosta relayed the message to the troops.

----------------------------------

(Near Tassil)

The Desert Dawn fighters sped as quickly as possible. Tassil was a fair distance from their base, but the blaze lit up the night sky, and they all could see the horrible sight.

"The town…" Cagalli gasped, zooming in on the situation while in an Aile-equipped Zeo Astray. Though a bit further away, she was higher up and was quickly gaining.

"Damn! What a mess!" Canard stayed with the Archangel, but zoomed in as close as he could from his position hovering above the ship.

"What about the people?" Ahmed, a teen, asked Sahib. It was a question everyone feared the answer.

Just then, the Strike II flew above and past them. La Flaga began to circle the remains of the town. Most of the shops and houses were already ablaze, and those that weren't would soon be. "This is bad, absolute destruction." He then thought he spotted something, lowered the MS, and was surprised to see what he found.

On an elevated ridge, he found a large group of elderly men, along with women and children. "This is La Flaga." He radioed, "I've located survivors."

"Thank goodness." Murrue's voice said, "How many?"

"Here's the thing. It looks like everyone managed to get out alive."

"What, how is that possible? Where's the enemy now?"

"I don't know; they've already gone." With that, he quickly landed near the group moments before the Desert Dawn members arrived. He watched as the men jumped out and searched for their families.

Right then, the jeep Murrue sent out reached the area and Natarle joined La Flaga. "What happened here, Commander?"

"It looks like a small miracle of some sort." He folded his arms.

They continued to watch as Sahib hurried through the crowd, directing those who could to help the injured. Suddenly they spotted Sahib talking to a small boy. After a moment, he went right back to the task at hand and found one of the town's elders. By this time, Cagalli had joined him. "How many people were killed?"

"Not a single life was lost tonight." The elder informed them.

Sahib, Cagalli, Mu, Murrue, Natarle, Canard, and the other Desert Dawn members were nearly floored by the news.

"How did that happen?" Sahib asked.

"They gave us an advance warning."

"'They' who?" Cagalli then asked.

"The ZAFT soldiers." The elder explained, "One came down and told us we had fifteen minutes to flee before they would attack. And true to his word, a full fifteen minutes past before they began to set fire to the town. They destroyed food, water, ammunition, and fuel, every last bit of supplies. It's true no one lost their lives, but what are we going to do now?"

Sahib clenched his fists. "What is that man up to?"

"You know, survival is still possible." Mu said, stepping forward. He and Natarle had been listening in as well. "This was probably retaliation for your intervention last night. You should be thankful he was this merciful."

"You've must be kidding!" Cagalli rushed up and grabbed his shirt. "You call this merciful, leave an entire town all but homeless?"

Mu edged back, but she didn't release her hold. "I apologize if I upset you, but you have to remember the ZAFT forces are a professional army. They could've easily demolished this town without warning if they wanted to. If they had, then maybe no one would be alive right now."

Cagalli's anger subsided, and she let go of Mu. "...Though I hate to admit it, you're right."

However, Ahmed's anger didn't. "That man's no tiger, he's a jackal. He's attacks a defenseless town while we're not around and calls it a victory. Everyday we fight on courageously; we even destroyed three BuCUEs last night. Now that coward tries to get us back with an attack like this. Damn that man!"

Sahib only watched on until one of his men ushered him to the side. Mu saw it too, but didn't see where they went. When he looked back at Ahmed, he shuddered. He had a very furious expression. He privately worried that the boy would do something reckless.

"You got a point, that Desert Tiger's a lowlife," he stated, trying to calm the boy down.

"Oh, to hell with you!" he shouted and then she stomped off.

----------------------------------

A ring of fighters had gathered by the time Sahib joined them. "What's all this about?"

"There's still a chance we can catch up to them if we leave now." One of his men said, "We can kill him if we act quickly."

"No, that's out of the question!" Sahib exclaimed, "It's too reckless! If you feel that you must do something, then stay with your wives and children. They take precedence."

"What good will that do?" another demanded, pointing to the burning ruins, "Tassil is gone and other towns will suffer the same fate if the Tiger is left alive! Our minds are already made up!"

With that, the men jumped aboard every available ATV and sped off into the night.

"Stop!" Sahib called out and one of the men who hadn't left came forward.

Ahmed rushed up as well. "What are you going, Sahib?"

Mu and Cagalli overheard the situation as well.

"I have to stop them. What they're doing to far too dangerous." He climbed into another ATV.

"I'll go with you!" he said.

But Sahib held up a restraining hand. "No, I want you and the other boys to remain here." His ATV then sped away.

Nodding at each other, Mu and Cagalli headed back to their mobile suits.

Ahmed kicked the sand in frustration. Just then, Kisaka pulled up in another ATV. He hopped in and followed after Sahib. They waved to him as they caught up to him.

"I told you to stay behind!" he shouted to them.

"Sahib, have you already forgotten that we were the ones who destroyed the BuCUEs last night?" Ahmed joked.

"There aren't any of our traps where we're going!"

"Even without the traps," Ahmed said holding an RPG, "we have other weapons." The ATV then accelerated ahead.

Sahib feared what was going to happen.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mu contacted the Archangel and reported on the situation as he began to follow the jeeps.

"Why didn't you try to stop them, Commander?" Murrue demanded, glaring through the monitor.

"If I had, they'd probably have turned on us and still be chasing after the enemy. Besides, we have a town of unarmed civilians that need our help. Food, and especially water, is badly needed."

Murrue sighed. "All right, I'll send what supplies we can spare over right away."

"What about the men followed the enemy?"

"You and Cagalli will go ahead and pursue. I'll send Canard to back you up. We cannot allow them to be slaughtered."

----------------------------------

Meanwhile out in the desert, Waltfeld's group made their way back to base, but their speed concerned DaCosta.

"Commander, shouldn't we quicken our pace?"

Waltfeld opened one eye and glanced over. "Are you that eager to get back to base, DaCosta?"

"No sir, it's just that what if the renegades try to pursue us? They may catch up to us."

Waltfeld just leaned back and rested his head, almost as though this was a casual weekend drive. "Their weapons are no match for our BuCUEs. Then again, there is the old saying, 'I'd rather die'. I've heard some people say it, but how many of them actually mean it?"

"Sir?"

Before Waltfeld could elaborate, the radio sounded as a message from one of the pilots, Kirkwood, came in. "Sir, I've detected eight objects closing in on us. They appear to be ones from the resistance."

"So I guess that some people would foolishly risk their lives." Waltfeld muttered.

----------------------------------

(Desert Skirmish)

The Desert Dawn fighters sped across the dunes until they found their target. They then gunned their ATVs' engine and swarmed down, hefting RPGs and taking aim.

"Go after that jeep!" one fighter shouted, "Kill the Tiger!"

The projectiles were blocked by the BuCUEs as the ZAFT jeeps hurried to safety. The mobile suits' mono-eyes flashed as they targeted the tiny enemy vehicles. The ATVs spun away, narrowly dodging missiles that came their way. The Desert Dawn fighers returned fire, but their shots went wide and missed the charging BuCUEs. As one raised a limb to swat away the ATVs, Ahmed aimed her RPG and fired, scoring a direct hit to the mobile suit's face.

While the machine was stunned, the other immediately took aim and fired another volley. Several hits impacted the leg joints, but when Kisaka's shot hit, the mobile suit crumpled to the ground. The Desert Dawn warriors cheered at the sight, but their jubilation died quickly.

The second of the three BuCUEs had switched to its treads and rushed forward. It came in behind several of the ATVs and with a surge of speed steamrolled the vehicles. Both man and machine were crushed in an instant.

"Damn it! I can't fire! I'll hit the Desert Dawn jeeps!" wailed Cagalli as she attempted to track the BuCUEs through the chaos.

The remaining ATVs tried to scatter, but it didn't matter which way they went. The third BuCUE swung one of its front limbs and knocked over the ATVs unfortunate enough to be in the path. The ones that did escape then had to contend with the other BuCUE as it flattened the ATVs in its direct path and used missile to blow away the others. Soon only Sahib's and Ahmed's ATVs were among the only ones left.

Ahmed turned the steering wheel, bringing the ATV right under the nearest BuCUE. Once underneath, he and Kisaka opened fire at the underbelly of the machine. Suddenly, the mobile suit decelerated and let the ATV get in front of it. Kisaka knew what was coming next.

"Quick, jump off!" he shouted before he leapt off.

Ahmed wasn't fast enough, and the BuCUE's leg swatted the ATV as though it was an insect and sent it flying. When it crashed down, Cagalli gasped in horror at the sight of his broken and bloody body still strapped in the mangled and flaming wreckage. Though she didn't know him personally, she feared for him. Sahib had to distract the BuCUE in order for Kisaka to flee. His plan worked too well and the machine gave chase. The ATV didn't have the speed to escape and it'd only be moments until it would be crushed.

Finally finding an opening, an angry Cagalli unleashed a green beam of energy, nearly striking the ZAFT mobile suit, causing it to change course.

Sahib looked up to see the Zeo Astray attempting to distract it.

While the first shot was off its mark, the second was on the mark. It hit the BuCUE's missile launcher, which was quickly jettisoned before it exploded. Now it lacked a portion of its weaponry. Cagalli came in fast, drew her beam saber, and sliced the unit neatly in two.

Mu on the other hand, was having problems. He didn't immediately realize that the desert heat was interfering with his unit's aim. "Damn it!" Frustrated, he barely managed to evade the counter-fire from the BuCUE that chased after him while he switched the targeting to manual. "I don't have time to make any adjustments!" This time though, relying on his own judgment, he was able to place two shots from his Electromagnetic Cannon into the unit, ending the battle. The unit lost both left legs and it's railguns. It was disabled.

Cagalli took a quick assessment of the situation. She saw the dead body of a Desert Dawn comrade and bitterness filled her.

----------------------------------

DaCosta had pulled the ATV to a safe distance where he and Waltfeld could observe the battle. "When did the Strike II and the red unit come?"

"They probably went after those rebel lunatics in an attempt to stop them. But unfortunately for them, their comrades were too close to our MS for them to fire. Look at both of them, they have different weaponry than from the previous encounter. It appears that their new equipment is designed for higher mobility." Waltfeld noted, "And both pilots were able to change their weapon's settings almost instantly. I doubt that the Strike II is piloted by a Coordinator, otherwise, he wouldn't have missed that many shots before switching over to manual targeting. But the other one... Hmm..."

Whoever the pilots were, they were good. Waltfeld then twisted his head to see the disabled BuCUE start to rise back to its feet. He grabbed the wireless.

"Kirkwood, let me take over and pilot your mobile suit."

"Sir?" the pilot's confused voice replied.

"Just do it! That's an order!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Commander, what do you think you're doing?" DaCosta exclaimed. "This is completely unorthodox and goes against every protocol."

Waltfeld smirked. "I didn't earn my nickname by following protocol and being orthodox, now did I?" He leapt out of the ATV to switch over to the mobile suit.

----------------------------------

As both Mu and Cagalli targeted the BuCUE that Mu disabled; something impacted Cagalli from the side. She was knocked back, and to her surprise, and Mu's as well, saw that the machine they had thought was out of action was in fact back in the fight. She got the Zeo Astray back on to its feet and dodged the incoming missile attack. Now the functioning BuCUE was attacking with an unusual amount of skill. Mu had to retreat back into the sky, and tried to gun down the unit. Cagalli however, attempted to duel it in close combat. But as both pilots attempted to double-team the BuCUE, it unleashed a key volley of missiles that forced both of them to disengage. In such close quarters, they couldn't dodge all the missiles and impact tossed both the Strike and the Zeo back. The BuCUE then would take the initiative and ram Cagalli while she tried to recover.

It was an ingenious strategy meant to effectively prevent either Gundam from firing on it. While the BuCUE tangled with the Zeo, it prevented Mu from sniping it. As it closed once more on Cagalli, a strange sensation overtook her senses once more, rapidly sharpening them. It was like she could perceive everything around right down to the smallest detail. She pulled back mere seconds before the BuCUE slammed into her. Using the shield, she momentarily disoriented the ZAFT MS with a swift toss that got in its way. Mu then opened fire, forcing the BuCUE to pull back momentarily.

But before it could come to a new strategy, the Hyperion finally arrived, unleashing a pair of beam SMGs on the BuCUE. Deciding that retreating was the better part of valor, the BuCUE then retreated.

----------------------------------

Mu came out of the Strike and surveyed the battlefield. Smoke filled the air and wreckage and bodies laid scattered about in the sand. Sahib now scowled at his men that were lucky enough to survive.

"Are you proud of yourselves now?" he scolded, "Was this what you wanted? How will you now face the women who've now lost their husbands and the children whose fathers are now dead!?"

The men hung their heads in shame, but the dying Ahmed spoke up.

"Sahib, we didn't want anyone to die... but, we had to do this... We had to take the fight to him...!"

"So you thought you could win using just with RPGs against mobile suits?" Canard asked as he came down from his unit, "Didn't you think of how stupid that was?"

"What?!" exclaimed a rebel. He grabbed Canard's collar. "Can you say that to them?" he pointed to the bodies of his fallen comrades. "How dare you say that they died for nothing? We're all fighting to protect the places and people we care about!"

Trying to protect home and family was one thing, but dying out in the middle of a desert as the result of a foolish attack was another. Canard knew that those men had died because of naivety and thanks to their own ignorance. As he was about to punch the gut of the rebel that held him, he saw Cagalli run up to the rebel and slap him hard across the face. "You protect nothing when you throw away people's lives!"

Letting go of Canard, the man just stood there, his eyes wide in shock as he felt the stinging pain of the mark Cagalli's hand had left.

Meanwhile in Banadiya, Waltfeld had returned to his headquarters and now sat his in private office.

"Andy, are you going to eat?" a soft voice spoke, "I made you your favorite."

He smiled as a slender arm curled around his neck. "Of course, Aisha, it's just I have my mind on something else at the moment." He looked to her lovely figure.

Aisha gave him a bright smile. Her lovely raven black hair came down over her shoulders and the slight orange highlights shone in the light. She wore a blue colored form fitting outfit that showed off her figure. Waltfeld had met her at a desert warfare conference back at the PLANTs. It turned out that they shared many common interests. Since then, the two were nearly inseparable.

"Tell me, my dear, Martin's seems so agitated. What happened today?"

"I think I have finally overcome my greatest foe." He was talking about his boredom.

"Really, how so?"

"There is an enemy pilot or two that has piqued my interest." He explained. "And I believe that things are only going to become more interesting very soon."

----------------------------------

To Be Continued…

----------------------------------

So... Would this make up for the previous chapter's deficiency? Please Read and review!

----------------------------------


	22. Chapter 17

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

(Previously)

"I think I have finally overcome my greatest foe." He was talking about his boredom.

"Really, how so?"

"There is an enemy pilot or two that has piqued my interest." He explained. "And I believe that things are only going to become more interesting very soon."

--

(Next Day)

"It's getting close to four o'clock." Cagalli said, looking at her watch, "You need to hurry."

"We will, but you two will need to be careful." Kisaka cautioned.

Their small group had snuck into Banadiya, east to the remains of Tassil, which was the home of the Desert Tiger's garrison. It was risky, but they had to take the chance in order to gather supplies for the refugees and hopefully procure replacement equipment and weapons. Cagalli, along with Canard acting as her escort, were charged with searching the local markets for the supplies, while Sahib, Kisaka, Natarle, and Neumann would meet with a black market dealer.

"Dismissed, Ens-, I mean Canard." Natarle said, nearly calling him by his rank. One slip of the tongue would compromise the mission. "H-Have a good time."

--

(Onboard the Vesalius)

"Commander, you've called for us?" Athrun asked as he, Kira, and Nicol entered the bridge.

"What kind of task, sir?" Nicol asked curiously.

"Well, let me get straight to the point. Are you five all aware of who Andrew Waltfeld is?"

"Sir, he is one of the best commanders and one of the best terrestrial-combat MS pilots of ZAFT." Kira replied.

"Correct. And he has contacted me stating that he has a report that is to be submitted to the chairman. I want your team to go to his headquarters and get it."

"In short we become a mailman or something like that?" Athrun asked while raising an eyebrow with a faint hint of annoyance.

"Exactly."

"But sir, why is it that it can't be sent through other soldiers or through mail?" Nicol politely asked.

"It's 'Eyes Only', and prioritized for the Chairman's viewing only. We are the team that the chairman trusts the most, so that is why he assigned us this task." Rau stared at each of them before continuing. "Once you three land on Earth, all of you will go straight to his headquarters, pick up the documents, rendezvous with Yzak, Shiho, and Dearka at Gibraltar, and send the documents with an aide loyal to the Chairman, understood?"

"Yes sir, the three of them said in unison before turning to make preparations.

--

(Meanwhile)

With a farewell wave from Sahib, the ATV sped down the street, leaving Canard and Cagalli in the town's square. The local scenery bored Canard as he watched people go to and fro from the numerous vendors. He continued to gaze around as he and Cagalli made their way through the crowd.

"This is really the Tiger's base?" he asked, "Everything seems so boring around here."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and grasped his hand. "Come with me." She said, not allowing him to object. She guided him through another crowd and around one corner.

What Canard saw then made him stop right in midstep. Just beyond a group of children playing soccer stood scores of buildings that had been burned out, and a number had also been reduced to rubble. Pockmarks from explosions and bullet holes gouged the street and some nearby buildings.

"As you can see, looks can be deceiving." Cagalli said and she pointed further down the street. "And that over there is part of the cause."

Canard looked to where she pointed and spotted a land battleship. It was Andrew Waltfeld's personal ship, the Lesseps, a fortress-like ship whose sheer size and weaponry were fearsome to behold. He twisted his head back to the homes and shops. He understood why the people didn't rebel, as fierce retribution would happen. It irked him when something like the events at Tassil occurred, despite the fact that he didn't usually care much. Right now, the remaining supplies were sustaining them, but the amount was dwindling. And yet the Desert Dawn fighters still vowed to stay the course for their cause. That was something Canard couldn't understand.

--

"What the hell is that kid thinking, leaving all this junk just laying in here?" Murdoch grumbled as he picked out meal trays, cups, and other trash from the Hyperion's cockpit. As the refuse came flying out, Flay waited with a garbage bag. She was very displeased with doing the trash detail.

Murrue and La Flaga were watching from a catwalk nearby. They stared at the red haired girl as she scooped up whatever piece of litter was flung out.

"Sai is still her boyfriend, right? Especially after what happened the other day?" Murrue whispered.

"Yep," La Flaga finished, "I don't think that they will be breaking up anytime soon."

The rumor that Flay and her father had a major fight with each other reached La Flaga, who then informed the Captain. They weren't planning to pry into Flay's or Sai's private life just based on gossip, but rather to be informed on anything relating to the ship's security or the mental state of its crewmembers. They then slipped out into the hallway.

"Is it true that Canard's been sleeping inside the Hyperion's cockpit?" Murrue asked, not having to whisper.

"It sure looks that way."

"He hasn't getting any real rest lately, has he?"

"That'd be my guess." La Flaga answered. From time to time, he'd take naps in the hanger during alerts, but lately it seemed that Canard was spending more time in there than anywhere else.

"I wonder why…" Murrue sighed.

"Maybe since all he's comfortable with is fighting?"

They both had looked up what info on Canard that they could, and had learned just a bit of his past. He mostly spent his life fighting enemies, both real and simulated.

"Any ideas on how we should deal with this?" Murrue asked, "His battle fatigue, I mean."

La Flaga tried to think, but found himself distracted. Recently he couldn't help but notice Murrue's beautiful features. She had a shapely figure, she smelled wonderful, and her hair was shiny. Then there were her lips… He then saw that she was giving a cold glare as though she was reading his mind.

"I really can't think of anything right now." He said, looking away, "But hopefully this outing will help him unwind. He needs to remember that even though he's a Coordinator, he's still human."

"I certainly hope so." She then turned her back to him and walked away.

As the old saying went, La Flaga hated to see her go, but loved watching her walk away. 'That is some nice derrière...' he thought lecherously.

"Do you think it was wise for the Captain to let Canard and Cagalli off the ship?" Chandra asked, "I know it's just for a few hours, but it seems like a big chance."

"I understand how you feel," Flay replied, "I can't seem to relax when they're not here. Sure, Mu's a great pilot, but still…"

Kuzzey felt the same way. He was worried about the threat of an enemy attack happening while Canard and Cagalli were away.

"Don't you worry," Sai smiled, patting Flay on the shoulder, "I'll protect you."

"You promise?" she teased.

Kuzzey chuckled, but it didn't change his mood. Lately he had been regretting staying on board the ship and wished he had gone with the shuttle. If he had, he would've been home by now.

--

Sahib, Kisaka, Natarle, and Neumann had been waiting for some time before another man finally entered. He wore expensive clothes, some jewelry, and a sly grin. Al Jakarta was well known for arranging the sale of certain items that couldn't be legitimately purchased. As he sat, he locked eyes with Sahib.

"You seem to be doing well." Sahib sneered. "No doubt thanks to your monopolizing of the water supply."

Jakarta just smiled. "I had hoped that you would've changed your way of thinking by now, Sahib. Living by following faith alone can be rather hazardous, my friend."

In spite of his mannerisms and seemingly courteous, Neumann already didn't like Jakarta. He seemed like the kind who'd sell out his family if he saw a profit in it.

"I didn't want to meet with you face to face, but we cannot allow our water supply to be depleted," Sahib said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, yes, no matter where it comes from water is water, a precious thing that sustains all life."

"Enough of this!" Sahib almost shouted, "This isn't a casual conversation between friends. Will you hear our requests or not?"

"But of course," Jakarta nodded, "Countrymen should help out one another, shouldn't they?" He then let out a sly hyena-like laugh, "Come, we'll discuss the details in the factory."

He led the group to an underground facility hidden underneath a building near the outskirts of the city. Natarle glanced around to see numerous containers with both Earth Forces OMNI and ZAFT insignias labeled on their sides.

"Your food, water, fuel, and other requests have already been prepared," Jakarta informed them, "The only thing left are these items." With a snap of his fingers, a group of shady-looking men brought out several more crates and opened their lids.

Neumann inspected the contents. He found 75mm AP rounds, EQ17 magnetic interception unit components, equipment for a Mark 500 radar array, and other pieces of equipment that had been requested. "These are the genuine articles," he said, almost surprised.

"Where did you…?" Natarle started to ask.

However, Jakarta cut her off and waved his finger as though he was disciplining a small child. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ask me no questions."

Natarle was bewildered that Earth Forces military equipment and munitions had somehow turned up on the black market.

Sahib then turned to her. "What do you think? Will these do?"

"Yes," Natarle reluctantly nodded, "These are just what we need."

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that," Jakarta grinned, "Now here is the bill. You'll find that everything you've requested will be for a reasonable price." He handed a paper to Sahib.

Neumann took a peek at the bill and his jaw dropped. "You call this reasonable?" he demanded.

Jakarta shrugged, "Well, I'd offer a discount, but as Sahib has already implied, we're not friends."

Sahib ignored the comment and passed the bill to Kisaka.

"Can we pay you with Earth currency?"

"Certainly, money is money," Jaili said, "Now that's settled, we'll transport your purchases right away."

Neumann and Natarle were nearly stunned by the fact that Kisaka was allowed to make the final decision on the price without even arguing. They had just thought he was only Cagalli's bodyguard, but now they weren't so sure. In any case, they had procured the items they needed.

--

(On the Vesalius)

It didn't take long for Kira, Athrun, and Nicol to prepare for planetary descent, and they were already on their way down. Thanks to the GN Drives, their descent was undetected by any of the EA and civilian radar systems. Also, the GN Particles were in active camouflage mode; further hiding them from view.

--

(Back in the desert)

Canard placed the numerous sacks he had practically been forced to carry down as he took a seat at an outdoor café. Cagalli meanwhile made one last check of the list.

"Well, we've got pretty much all we can." She said, "But I have to say that Flay made some pretty ridiculous requests. I mean, where'd she get the idea we could find Elizaio brand face cream and fancy skin moisturizers anywhere here?"

Canard laughed, but soon stopped. He was getting a bit grouchy, and all he really wanted to do now was get back to the Archangel. A waiter then brought their food and drinks. Canard set his eyes on the exotic dish. Atop thin pieces of bread were vegetables and pieces of flame cooked meat. "What are these?"

"Doner kebabs!" Cagalli said, licking her lips, "After all that shopping I'm starving." She then picked up a nearby bottle. "Here, chili sauce goes great with these."

"Hold it right there!" a voice cried out.

Canard and Cagalli turned to see a tall man dressed in a bright red and canary yellow Hawaiian shirt, straw hat, and dark sunglasses. He looked liked a tacky tourist.

"Why waste kebabs by ruining them with chili sauce?" he boldly asked, "Yogurt sauce is a far better choice. In fact, not putting yogurt sauce on kebabs should be considered a form of blasphemy and gross insult to the chief who prepared them."

"Just who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" Cagalli demanded, "What gives you the right to walk up to strangers and tell them how they should eat their food?" With that, she dumped chili sauce on her meal and took a giant bite.

The man nearly wept. "Oh, such a sad, sad waste…"

Cagalli ignored him and decided to add further insult. "Delicious!" she smugly grinned. She then turned to Canard. "Here, doner kebabs and chili sauce are practically made for one another."

"Oh no, you don't!" the man said, shoving the bottle away with his own.

"Forget it!" Cagalli countered, "I won't let you corrupt this guy."

"Corrupt? All I want to do is give him yogurt sauce."

The two continued to battle in the strange tug-of-war of sorts with their respective bottles. With a sudden splat, the kebabs on Canard's plate were smothered in the two sauces. The dish, which had looked appetizing, now was covered in mixture of red and white. Seeing the result of their quarrel, Cagalli and the man sheepishly backed off. Canard, getting very hungry by now, decided to sample his meal.

"So how is it?" the man asked as he took a seat at their table.

"Hmm… not bad." Canard said. He spoke the truth, as the blending of the two sauces created a unique flavor.

"You've been doing some serious shopping, I see." The man then commented as he glanced at the bags, "Are you two throwing a party or something?"

Cagalli was growing more frustrated with him. "Mind your own business!" she snapped at him. "We didn't invite you to join us! Hell, we don't even know who you are!"

As she went on voicing her objections, the man suddenly shifted his gaze to one side.

"Get down!" he suddenly shouted and kicked up the table.

Canard grabbed Cagalli, got her behind the overturned table and her head down. And just in time, as an explosion shook everything around them, and was followed by a stream of bullets. Customers fled in panic.

"Are you both all right?" the man asked as he removed a pistol from an ankle holster.

Before Canard or Cagalli could answer him, a group of armed men and even two women charged, firing assault rifle.

"Die, Coordinator, you damned space invader!" one man called out.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" one of the women shouted.

Cagalli gasped. "Those people are Blue Cosmos members."

Originally, Blue Cosmos was an environmental pressure group, but now were the most radical of anti-Coordinator activist group. Their tactics even included piracy and terrorism to achieve their goal, the complete extermination of all Coordinators. Canard was afraid, not for just himself, but for Cagalli. He wondered how these people knew that he was a Coordinator.

The patrons that hadn't fled suddenly pulled out their own weapons and returned fire against the terrorist. One after another, the attackers fell.

"Keep firing!" the man who had been pestering them shouted to the others, "Don't live any of them alive!"

Canard looked at him in surprise. Amidst the fighting he saw a handgun drop near him from the dead body of one of the terrorists. The man then stood out from his cover and shot down one attacker who was trying to run away. Canard abruptly noticed something out of the corner of his eye and saw that another one of the attackers was hiding behind a corner and was aiming at the man's unprotected back. Without thinking, Canard leapt from behind the table, scooped up the gun, aimed, and fired. The shot was a direct hit to the gunner's arm, which Canard followed up with a hard kick to the head from his steel tipped boots. The would-be assassin tumbled to the ground, unconscious and with a broken nose.

By then the attack was over and quickly as it had started. Nearly all of the Blue Cosmos terrorists were dead, while the others would soon be. Canard saw one of the armed patrons rush over to the terrorist he had incapacitated and then shoot him in the skull, killing him. Strangely, Canard slightly felt sick at the sight of the act.

"You idiot!" Cagalli exclaimed, "You spilled sauce all over me!"

While she was chewing him out, Canard was thankful she hadn't been hurt. He then started to laugh when he looked at her, for she was now smothered in kebab sauce and tea.

"What's so funny?" she scolded.

Canard had to look away and turned back to the man. He noticed that he was being stared at, even though the man's sunglasses hid his eyes. What made Canard feel like shuddering was that now the man was smiling for some unknown reason.

"Commander!" a new voice called, "Are you all right, sir?"

Canard and Cagalli looked to see a red haired man in a ZAFT uniform run up to the man who had been bothering them.

"Yes, DaCosta, I'm perfectly fine," The man answered, "And it's all thanks to this young man here." He then removed his hat and sunglasses and smiled.

Cagalli gasped. "That's Andrew Waltfeld," she whispered.

Canard realized that he had saved the life of the Desert Tiger.

--

(At the Desert Tiger's Mansion)

"Here we are," Nicol announced.

"Oh, you're the ones that were sent here to talk to Andrew?" A lady wearing a deep blue dress with dark midnight blue hair asked.

"Yes m'am," replied Kira.

"He hasn't come back yet, but he's already on his way. Would you mind waiting?" She asked them.

"No, we'll be alright, we can wait," Athrun politely answered.

The woman then opened the door wide so that the ZAFT soldiers could enter.

"Please come inside, may I offer you gentlemen some drinks? Snacks, maybe?"

"Thank you ma'am," Athrun said politely as they were led to one of the many waiting rooms inside.

"Please take a seat and wait while I get your drinks and some snacks."

The three of them just nodded their heads and sat comfortably at the chairs. They started to have their conversations with one another.

"So this is just a quick report?" Athrun asked them.

"Yes, I believe so," Kira stated.

--

"What do you mean Canard and Cagalli haven't come back?" Murrue said.

"They haven't returned to the rendezvous point as scheduled, it's that simple," Kisaka told her, his face barely showing through the static caused by the N-Jammers, "Have Sahib and the others made it back there?"

"No."

"There's something else," Kisaka said grimly. "There has been a Blue Cosmos terrorist attack in town."

There was a collective gasp, followed by concerned muttering.

"How is that possible?" Murrue asked, "How could anyone have known Canard was a Coordinator?"

"I don't believe that he was the target," Kisaka replied, his face and voice being further distorted by the static, "But we haven't been able to contact him nor Cagalli, and I cannot conduct a search alone."

Murrue turned around. "Officer Pal! Get a hold of Lieutenant Badgiruel at once!"

--

"Look, we're fine, really." Canard insisted for the umpteenth time.

He and Cagalli had been driven to the mansion that ZAFT forces had converted into a headquarters. While they tried to remain casual, it was difficult when they found themselves in front of rows of soldiers and seeing a number of GINN Ochre mobile suits in the courtyard.

"He's right," Cagalli added, "We should really get back home."

"No, no," Waltfeld told them, "I rudely interrupted your meal and end up having you save my life, so the very least I could do is let you clean up and give some fresh clothes."

Canard and Cagalli looked at each other, and then slowly stepped out of the jeep and right into the middle of enemy territory. They watched as the soldiers saluted Waltfeld as he walked past, not seeming to care that he was out of uniform. As they followed him inside, Canard saw that the red haired solider eyed him suspiciously before averting his gaze. As they turned down the hall, they saw a beautiful woman appear.

"Welcome back, Andy." She smiled.

"Hello, Aisha." Waltfeld said back as he wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss to her lips.

"So I take it this is the girl you mentioned?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"Yes, please do what you can with her. As you can see, she's been plastered in her lunch."

"Come this way." Aisha said, taking Cagalli by the hand. Both Canard and Cagalli became anxious and she saw it in their eyes. "Now, don't you worry," she told Canard, "I promise to take good care of her and we'll be back soon." Remembering something, she turned back to Andy. "Oh, and by the way, should I ask the Creuset team to come inside? They were waiting at the other lobby."

"Please Send them in." Andrew replied while pouring Canard another cup of coffee. Aisha then left to send in the guests.

"So what's the deal!! You don't just bring people here to dress them up like what you're doing to Cagalli right now!?" Canard snapped out the question with irritation and annoyance.

"Would you rather die here? Is being dead better than being alive?" Andrew asked him with seriousness as a smirk formed on his lips. He waited for a reply, didn't receive any, and ended up continuing. "And besides, your friend did help save my life. My house will not to be made into a battlefield." Andrew lightly stated.

Canard didn't like the fact he was separated from Cagalli, especially inside an enemy base.

"Relax." Waltfeld called to him, "Why don't you make yourself at home? Would you care for some coffee?" He had already started brewing a pot.

"As long as you didn't poison it," Canard answered and looked around the room. The décor was very different than what he had seen while growing up in space. The room itself was large, with silk runs lining the floor, an antique writing desk placed near the window, and there was even a working fireplace. It was then he spotted something he did recognize. Sitting atop a mantelpiece above the fireplace was a scale replica of Evidence 01, the fossilized remains of an alien lifeform discovered by George Glenn during his voyage to Jupiter.

"Have you ever seen the real thing?" Waltfeld asked as he brought over a pair of cups.

Canard shook his head. The real one was kept somewhere on one of the PLANTs.

"People call this the 'Winged Whale Rock', but I really don't know why." Waltfeld said, staring at the object, "It appears to have wings, but whales don't have wings now, do they?"

"No." Canard nodded, "But it is an alien species."

"You do have a point. Anyway, please try this." Waltfeld handed Canard one of the cups, "I've blended together one of the highest quality mochas with another special blend."

Canard took a sip. "This is very good."

Waltfeld's face brightened. "Oh, you really like taste? Most of my men here don't quite have an acquired taste for it. Tell you what, why don't you feel free to take some of the beans back with you?"

"Why are you being so kind? It's not how a feared ZAFT commander acts."

"Ah, but when has a feared commander ever act their part of the stereotypical feared commander? Everyone has their unique quirk that helps mold them into who they are."

"I see," muttered Canard. Just then, three men walked in.

"I've been waiting for you three." Andrew told the Creuset team as they walked in.

Canard took a fast glimpse of them... and recognized Kira Yamato. 'Damn it! He's with ZAFT!? Then being here complicates things a bit!' Canard was furious that he was so close to Kira Yamato, but yet, he couldn't kill him. At least, not here.

"Have a seat, you three." Andrew told them. As they passed Canard, Andrew then stated, "By the way, this is a friend of mine. He saved my life while eating out in town, so please don't mind him." The three teens accepted the offer as they headed towards the two blue couches near the corner windows. The jade-haired and azure-haired teens sat on the couch while their captain, the young brown-haired teen, stayed standing beside the glassed windows.

"On with business, you might be all wondering on what I would like for the chairman of ZAFT to hear as directly as possible and private too." Andrew told them with seriousness in tone.

"Yes sir, even he himself is curious about it" Athrun sternly informed him. "What is this really about?" Athrun asked him, his curiosity well hidden from his face.

"Well, I seem to have some presumptions that Orb-" Andrew tried to say but was cut-off by Nicol. "Has Orb joined the EAF?" Nicol asked, leaving Canard to stiffen in surprise. Canard personally didn't care much about alliances, but he bristled at the thought of the EA joining with Orb."

"I don't think that they are; but it's the actions of one of the noble families, the Seiran Family, that make me worry." Andrew told them.

"Orb is such a great nation. I thought that it would be the only country that would stay neutral." Nicol firmly stated.

Andrew laughed. "Come on, did you forget? Your fellow comrade, Athrun here, is going to wed the young princess of Orb! If anything, that will strengthen the alliance between the PLANTS and Orb!" Andrew told them.

That caused Canard to perk up in surprise. 'I didn't know Cagalli would be wedding a ZAFT soldier; and Athrun Zala no less,' Canard thought.

"Is that all? The report about Orb, or rather, a ruling family, trying to force Orb into an alliance with the EA?" Athrun asked.

"For now. But I must warn you, by the way, there's more to the EA's newest warship than you'd expect," Andrew said as he started to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"What makes you say that?" questioned Kira, who had been silent the whole time.

"Mmm… That's for you to find out."

Canard was very annoyed. Waltfeld was an unpredictable character.

"Commander Waltfeld, we will take our leave then," Kira stated as he began to head for the door.

"Why don't you boys stay for a while and have a drink first?" Andrew offered. The three ZAFT soldiers looked at each other, shrugged, and began to head back to their seats to have a drink.

Athrun, who was still near the door and on his way back, stopped when he heard a knock. A moment later, Aisha entered with Cagalli hiding behind her. "Well, what do you think?" she stepped aside and unveiled Cagalli's new look; or rather, tried to. Cagalli had side-stepped behind the door the moment Aisha moved.

"Come on, don't be shy, you look stunning" Aisha said, trying to convince the blonde girl to come inside the room.

"Couldn't you just call Canard and–" Cagalli tried to argue with her.

"Don't worry, Andy wouldn't tease you," Aisha said, grateful that the door of the room was open and that she could easily push Cagalli inside it. After a momentary struggle, Aisha got Cagalli into the room, where they met by the backs of three ZAFT soldiers; two that had sat down, and one that hadn't turned just yet. Cagalli didn't notice, for she was looking down and had hidden behind Aisha again.

"Oh so you're finished with the girl?" Andrew asked as he handed Kira and Nicol mugs of coffee.

"Yes, and you should–" Aisha paused to push Cagalli out. "Come on, you look beautiful," Aisha says as she urged Cagalli to show herself. Since Cagalli was forced to wear heels, she almost tripped; and would've hit the floor if she hadn't fallen into the arms of the ZAFT soldier who had turned just in time to catch her.

Athrun didn't immediately recognize the young beauty before him; her face was buried into his toned chest. Admittedly, she smelled very nice.

As for Cagalli, she was madly blushing; a man's arms were protectively around her, preventing her from falling further. Normally, she would've beaten the man, but for some reason, she didn't want to. She was just feeling too awkward to.

Andrew and Aisha exchanged a silent gesture of laughter while Kira and Nicol stood up to see what had transpired. Canard's mouth had slightly fallen open; he too, came to the immediate conclusion that Aisha and Andrew came up with.

"Miss, are you ok?" Athrun decided to ask.

"Um… yes, thank you…" Cagalli murmured as she looked up at the man that caught her… only to freeze. The man that had caught her was none other than Athrun Zala, her future husband.

Athrun too, quickly recognized the girl that he was intended to marry. "Princess Cagalli?" he questioned, a bit stunned. Both remained very quiet as they examined each other. Athrun was very tempted to kiss her pink lips despite the fact that they were still strangers to each other, and the only thing that held him back was that he remembered he had company.

Cagalli wanted to force herself to deny the fact that Athrun was actually rather handsome, but she too, had the urge to just kiss Athrun. By now, she was standing on her own, and tried to pull away from the hands that still held hers; only to end up being dragged closer. "Let go of me," she stated, unfortunately coming out rather softly.

"An answer first, please?" questioned Athrun and he firmly stared into Cagalli's eyes.

Cagalli averted her gaze. "Yes, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb."

That caused Kira and Nicol to reevaluate the newcomer. "So, you're the one that my friend is to wed," stated Kira as he walked up to the two, his hand held out in greeting. "It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you."

Athrun reluctantly let go of Cagalli. Despite the initial surprise, and the fact that he and Cagalli were both still strangers to each other, he felt a bit jealous letting Kira hold her hand and kiss it in a knightly manner.

"Umm, pleasure to meet you too…" Cagalli was uncomfortable with the situation, but since she was nicely dressed, she couldn't just act her self. She was at the moment, a Princess of Orb.

Athrun, regaining the initiative, then realized something and asked. "Princess, if I may inquire, what is your reason for coming here, to this fairly barren desert?"

Cagalli stiffened. She didn't have a response for that, but the Desert Tiger did.

"She was recovered from an atmospheric reentry-capable escape pod from Heliopolis."

Now it was Kira's, Nicol's, and Athrun's turn to stiffen a bit.

Andy continued. "Since she was in an escape pod, we immediately gave her shelter and food, as per the Good Samaritan Law."

"That was a while back; how come you didn't send her back to Orb ASAP?" questioned Kira; he did have a slight suspicion of his own.

"She didn't want to just yet. She wanted a small idea of things in this part of the world."

Cagalli and Canard couldn't believe that the Desert Tiger was such a good liar. But since he was covering for Cagalli; neither complained.

"Princess, you should be more careful at this time; a new and advanced Earth Alliance warship has been detected in the nearby area," warned Nicol.

Canard and Cagalli slightly winced.

Athrun then had a nice suggestion. "Princess, though our mission is to hunt down the new warship, would you like us to escort you to Orb?"

Cagalli slightly paled. "Um, the offer is very generous, but I'm going to have to pass. Mr. Waltfeld here promised me another tour before I planned to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then, please take care. I'll see you in Orb soon." Athrun bowed, and turned to leave, Nicol following behind. Kira lingered just a bit longer, examining the girl that his friend was to marry. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he questioned.

"Um, sorry, no."

Kira's eyes narrowed just a bit. "Then forgive me. I felt like I knew you from somewhere. Forgive me." Kira then saluted Waltfeld, turned, and left.

"Hey… you were cute back there," Canard smugly stated after the ZAFT soldiers left.

Cagalli's face went from embarrassed to annoyed. "What was that!?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I've never seen the Princess side of you before," Canard explained while smiling, but that made it worse.

"That's pretty much the same thing, jackass!" she shouted, stomping her foot.

By now, both Waltfeld and Aisha had started to laugh at the exchange. Both Canard and Cagalli then felt very sheepish. They took a seat on the couch as Aisha excused herself. Cagalli then sampled some of the coffee, not saying anything until she had finished her cup.

"So what's the big idea with making me wear this get-up?" she asked, "Is this another one of your games, Waltfeld?"

Waltfeld tilted his head. "Aisha selected that outfit. Besides, what's all this about games?"

"You know, wearing disguises and sneaking around town, or running the residents of Tassil out of their town before burning it to the ground?"

Canard couldn't believe what she was doing, confronting him so directly, especially after Waltfeld covered for her.

"You're certainly direct." Waltfeld said, locking eyes with her, "I like that, especially since I don't like playing games."

"Don't toy with me!" Cagalli snapped, slapping the table hard.

"Cagalli…" Canard grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. He could feel her shaking and remembered that the man sitting across from them was responsible for the deaths of many of the desert rebels. Waltfeld's good natured expression disappeared, replaced by one that was bone chilling. Cagalli, and Canard to a certain extent, were nearly petrified by his cold glare.

"So do you have a solution to end this war?" he asked, "I'd like to hear the opinion of two fellow mobile suit pilots."

Cagalli gasped. "How'd you know that we–?"

When Waltfeld burst out laughing, they both realized that it had been a bluff and Cagalli had fallen into it.

"There are those who think of war as a complex game, but they are very wrong," Waltfeld stood and stepped across the room, "Unlike in sports, the game of war has no set time limit and no points are awarded, so how do you determine the winners and the losers? Does it end when all your enemies are dead?" Right then, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at his 'guests'.

Canard drew Cagalli closer to him, not taking his eyes off the older man. But at the same time, he considered his enemy's questions. When would the war end? He realized that it wasn't a game and one of them had to die for this current predicament to end. He scanned the room for any possible exit. He could easily jump out a window, but what about Cagalli? Her present formal attire wasn't designed for anything combat related.

"You really should consider giving up," Waltfeld told them, "Even if you both could get past me, neither of you wouldn't be able to fight your way out of here since everyone here is a Coordinator." He paused, "How do I know that both of you are pilots? Because I've watched you in battle twice and even briefly engaged you both the other day. Canard, your piloting skills were clearly better than a Natural's, and you, Princess, are rather formidable despite the fact that you're not a Coordinator. I don't know why you both have chosen to fight against ZAFT, especially since one of you is a Coordinator and the other is about to marry one, but because of it, the two of you and I are enemies, and as stated in the military creed, you must kill your enemy whenever you see him."

Canard backed away and Cagalli shut her eyes, both expecting to hear the gunshot that was sure to follow. However, it didn't happen. Instead, they were surprised when Waltfeld actually lowered his weapon and put it away.

"But not today," He continued, his good natured expression returning, "After all, you saved my life today and this isn't the battlefield." He paused. "Well, you're free to go since you aren't my prisoners." As the youths turned to leave he said, "Oh, and one last thing." He tossed over a blue colored pouch to Canard. "Those are some of the beans, as promised. I've enjoyed our conversation, though it might have been better for us all if it hadn't happened."

Canard and Cagalli exchanged quick looks before they went to the door. As it was pulled opened, Waltfeld had one final thing to say to them.

"See you on the battlefield, Canard and Cagalli."

Neither of them could even muster up a reply and shut the door behind them. They found Aisha standing in the hall right away. She smiled kindly and handed Cagalli a bundle.

"Your clothes."

Cagalli took her cleaned garments and looked at herself. "Um, the dress…"

"You can keep it. It really looks good on you." Aisha led them to the door. "Please hurry, your friends are looking for you as we speak."

The pair lowered their heads and quickly left.

Waltfeld watched them leave the building from the window.

"So how do you think it went?" Aisha asked as she stepped next to him.

"I feel so terrible." He answered, "I really like those two."

Aisha laughed knowingly. "Yes, me too." She nestled into his arms.

When they were a safe distance away, Canard and Cagalli took one last glance at the building. They couldn't shake the feeling the ZAFT troops would come chasing after them, but nothing of the sort happened.

"It's strange." She said, "He didn't take us prisoner and just let us go like it was nothing."

Canard nodded, and his mind went back to Waltfeld's questions about the war. He made a number of valid points. When he had them at gunpoint, he could've easily killed them, but instead he released them. "Is he truly the enemy?" he whispered to himself.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Finally, after a Summer of moping about due to the Hard Drive failing, the stories are once again in progress, updates will be slower, since the fellow writers have gone to their respective colleges (myself included). I'll take what we have planned so far, and continue the stories.


	23. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Gundam SEED: Different Reality

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

(Onboard the Vesalius)

"Le Creuset here."

"It's me." The voice on the other end whispered.

"Ah, Chairman Zala. Are you still at a council meeting that this hour?"

"Yes, for the time being, as we still have two or three members holding out. But I promise I will persuade them very soon. I'll give you the precise details when we're done, but I should inform you that I want you to command the real Operation Spit Break." Zala's voice clearly displayed an ulterior motive.

"I am certain that you'll succeed Clyne as Supreme Council Chairman after the upcoming elections," Le Creuset commented, "But until that time, make careful preparations."

Zala chuckled. "If things go as planned, then nothing will stop us. With Orb's technological skill to augment our weapons of war, no one will be able to even touch us."

"You are a twisted man, using your son's wedding to the Orb Princess as a means to an end. I like that very much." Le Creuset stated.

"Heh. All the Naturals except for the ones in Orb will be exterminated. After all, we don't want to spark an unnecessary fight with a valuable nation. Well, my break's up." Zala hung up.

Rau let a grim laugh escape from his constricted throat. "Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

(Desert)

Meanwhile, back on the African continent, both the Archangel's officers and senior members of Desert Dawn calculated their plan for the upcoming battle.

"This area here is full of abandoned mining holes." Sahib explained, his finger moving to encircle a section of the map before stopping on one spot, "We've placed a minefield here. If we're going to plan a battle, this would be the place to carry it out."

"Are you sure?" Mu asked, "It sounds risky."

"If we were to give in and work under the Tiger, we'd be guaranteed peace, much like in Banadiya. In fact, some of the men's wives have asked us to at least consider doing so." The rebel leader told them, "But we're fighting for own independence, and with this attack we will break the ZAFT forces' hold on the region."

Murrue smiled. "Understood. Then we'll gratefully accept your cooperation in breaking past the Lesseps." Despite an easy start, she had grown to respect Sahib and his men. Whether the sentiment was mutual or not, she didn't know. If the ZAFT forces were driven off, then the Earth Alliance would surely move in and occupy the territory. And then these people would be again in the same spot, under the control of foreign rulers.

--

"That's fifteen kills! Impressive!"

Cagalli had overheard some commotion in the corner of the ship's hanger and went over to see what was going on. She found Sai, Kuzzey, and Neumann gathered around the Skygrasper simulator.

"Hey, what's all this?"

"Cagalli, check this out!" Kuzzey shouted, "Tolle's an ace!"

Tolle was sitting inside the simulator; grasping the controls and piloting past a group of computerized enemy GINNs. He was doing rather well, handling the controls like a professional, evading oncoming fire and shooting down targets with ease."

"Your name's Tolle, right?" Neumann asked as he watched, "You defiantly good. Do you have any previous piloting experience?"

His only reply was a proud smile. Pulling the trigger again, he took down the final target, which ended the simulation. His results appeared on the screen and his name was shown near the very top of the standings; only Mu, Canard, and Cagalli herself were higher. But compared to the rest of his friends, he outscored them by a great margin, but he looked displeased. "I got hit twice," he muttered as he climbed out of the seat.

"That's still very good," Kuzzey complimented, "When I tried it, I got shot down right at the start."

"Yeah, and though I did get some kills in, I still took too much damage," Sai sheepishly added.

Cagalli shook her head. "You guys are pitiful. I mean, you're soldiers fighting in a war, yet you've never even fired a gun."

Neumann smirked. "That's true, but then again, firing weapons really isn't something to brag about."

Sai looked at the simulator with interest. "Hey, can I try this again?"

"Sure, but if you get shot down before killing five GINNs, you're on KP duty."

Sai took the seat and started a new round. As the others watched him operate the simulator, Cagalli stepped over to one of the real Skygraspers. A mechanic spotted her and moved in front of her.

"Can I help you?" he politely asked.

Cagalli smiled. "Yeah, do you know who would most likely pilot that?" She pointed at the shiny white and blue fighter plane.

"Well, since you, Mr. Pars, and Mu are MS pilots, most likely the next best scorers on the simulators."

"I see, thanks." With that, Cagalli headed off to the ICU unit to check on Miri.

Miri had recovered from the worst, but she still was still in a comatose state. The lid that had enclosed her was retracted, but Miri was left within, just in case.

"Cagalli?" Flay asked upon entering. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" She turned on the light and stepped inside.

"Just quietly thinking." Cagalli glanced back at Miriallia's sleeping form. "I do hope she wakes up soon. Other than just seeing her back in action; though I hate to say it, we still need her help in defending the Archangel as well."

Flay sat down next to her. "I know…" she looked down at her lap. "I still haven't been able to tell her thanks for rescuing my dad…"

Cagalli nodded. "I'm just hoping we manage to survive the upcoming battle."

"Same here." And with that, both girls remained silent as they continued to watch the sleeping Miri.

* * *

"What the hell is command thinking?" Waltfeld demanded, tossing the documents aside. "I specifically requested BuCUEs, and they send us only 2 of them and the rest all ZuOOTs."

DaCosta felt the same way, however neither had expected to lose the number of BuCUEs they had, four destroyed and two badly damaged, in such a brief time. "I'm sorry, sir. Gibraltar said that's all they could send."

The TFA-2 ZuOOT was a terrestrial combat artillery mobile suit. In desert conditions, it could transform from a humanoid configuration to roll on caterpillar treads. In spite of its firepower, it was cumbersome compared to a BuCUE. Waltfeld was dissatisfied with the equipment he was given, especially since he was preparing for a critical battle. Apart from the newly arrived ZuOOTs (and 2 BuCUEs), the only other mobile suits he had available were GINN OCHER units and one TMF/A-803 LaGOWE.

DaCosta looked the gunwale's window to see a transport carrier unloading the red colored ZuOOTs along with two mobile suits he had never seen before. He then saw one male and one female wearing modified red flightsuits that identified them as Special Forces pilots.

"Well, they've also sent us two members of the Special Forces."

Waltfeld rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sure they have experience in desert combat." He sardonically stated.

"They are from one of the Chairman's Spec Ops," DaCosta reminded him.

"I'm not so sure about their combat skills," Waltfeld commented, "I've never even heard of them until now. No records whatsoever." He then stood. "Oh well, let's go meet the new arrivals." He, along with DaCosta, went down to the Lesseps' deck.

When they arrived, they found the new pilots holding their hands to their faces to block the sand-laden wind.

"This place is depressing…" stated one of the pilots.

"You'll get used to it," Waltfeld stated as he waved to the newcomers. "Welcome aboard the Lesseps. I'm Commander Andrew Waltfeld."

Both pilots stood at attention and saluted. "Ruby Maakan, reporting in."

"Zander Maakan, the same."

That their last names were the same surprised Andrew. "Are you two siblings? Or married…"

"Married, sir," stated Ruby as she intertwined a hand with Zander's.

"…How did that come to be…? You're both still kind of young…"

"We have been promised to each other since our births, and we have known each other just as long."

Andy decided not to pursue the strangeness of the situation. "I heard you had a somewhat difficult time adjusting from space," Waltfeld stated.

Zander calmly replied. "Not really; we just had a difficult time adjusting for desert combat."

DaCosta had been quietly watching the couple. He did find it strange that they were so young, yet married and part of some secretive ZAFT Special Forces.

"So… where is the elusive legged-ship?" questioned Ruby.

Waltfeld smiled. "It's currently located about one hundred twelve miles to the west. We've sent out unmanned recon drones to take photos. I trust you'd like to see them?" He then stepped past them to look over the pair of mobile suits being unloaded. He took clear notice of both MS; they had a slight Gundam-esque feel to them; but then again, they were ZAFT's early attempt to create a Gundam chassis. (Very early GuAIZ Test Type"F" and GuAIZ Test Type "J" prototypes; only the body and weaponry are reminiscent of the final units; Freedom and Justice, and the GuAIZ TT "J" has a permanently attached version of the Fatum. Both have batteries as well as a Particle Accelerator installed; the Accelerator engine was copied from ZAFT's Heavy Leo units produced by Orb.)

"Excuse me, Commander Waltfeld," Zander stated, bringing the Tiger out of his trance. "We've heard that you've engaged the Earth Forces' mobile suit as well."

Waltfeld turned and shrugged. "Yes, I've fought against it; I'm wondering how well your units will fare against it." He then chuckled.

DaCosta worried a bit for the Tiger. He was acting a bit out of character. He decided it would be best to notify Aisha and have her try to talk to Andrew.

* * *

As the Archangel was brought fully online, personnel were running around, making sure that everything was working in full condition.

Cagalli held her hand over her heart; where her stone of protection was nestled. There was so many things riding on the outcome of the approaching battle and she needed all the strength she could muster to fight it.

* * *

Back on the Lesseps, activity surged as sensors lit up.

"Have they begun to move?" Waltfeld asked as he walked inside the bridge.

"Affirmative. They are currently advancing to the eastward."

Waltfeld checked the map and studied the possible course. "They must be heading for the sea. That is an interesting move." He paused. "I'd do the same with I were in their shoes."

"Commander, your orders, sir?" DaCosta asked.

His superior rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I had planned to wait a bit longer, but now things have changed."

Ruby and Zander remained quietly near the back of the bridge. Their main mission was more to observe, rather than fight.

Waltfeld momentarily eyed them before turning to his crew. "Prepare to move the Lesseps. Contact the Petri and relay the orders." As he crew obliged, he folded his arms. If the enemy wanted a fight, then he and his men were going to give them one.

* * *

Canard realized that it wouldn't be long until he'd face the infamous Desert Tiger. He was annoyed by the fact that he was acting different than his usual self. It didn't help that the Desert Tiger's words also affected him. So he did what he normally would do when he was annoyed. He focused his hate at Kira Yamato. Once he cooled off, he headed for the hanger, spotting Cagalli and Mu.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was debating what do equip on her unit. "Mu, do you recommend I use the Lightning Pack? Or use the Hyperion Pack that you took from Artemis?"

"Since your unit has a bunch of hidden features that we don't know about, I'd suggest you use the Hyperion Pack. After all, your little stunt during reentry was amazing," Mu stated. "I'll use the Lightning Pack, since it's fast and suitable for my current needs."

"So we're going with two defense capable units and a sniper for this battle?" questioned Canard as he came towards them.

Mu turned. "Yes. We have no choice, since Ms. Haww's still out of action, and we don't know just what tricks the Desert Tiger has waiting for us. If necessary, we'll launch Tolle to provide me or the Princess with an alternate Pack."

"Why Tolle?" questioned Cagalli.

"He is the only other person available that scored well on the Sky Grasper simulation. Of course; he'll be relegated to Pack supplier only.

"…I see. And what's the strategy?"

"You two are to go on ahead of us to scout out and if necessary, trigger any of the Tiger's traps. I'll provide cover fire from above and behind, as well as long range spotting. Remember, they are here to destroy us; we must be sure to prevent that."

Canard nodded, knowing the enemy would do whatever it took to keep the Archangel from breaking through.

Mu smirked at the two. "Anyway, both of you just do your best out there."

Flay's voice then came through the PA system. "Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga, Ms. Cagalli Yula Athha, and Mr. Canard Pars; we've detected an unknown approaching. Please board your units in the event of hostilities."

As they dashed towards their machines, Cagalli still felt some remorse on having to kill the Tiger; no matter how friendly he was.

--

"Contact!" Kuzzey shouted, looking at his console, "The signal's weak, but there is something approaching from 0-1-0! Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be a friendly!"

"I've got two large heat sources!" Chandra added, "It looks like one land carrier and one land destroyer; both matching ZAFT specs!"

Murrue decided that they were the Lesseps and an escort ship. "Begin the attack!" she ordered.

--

Down in the hanger, all three pilots were ready to go.

"Good luck out there!" Murdoch stated as he opened the launch bays.

Canard nodded, "We'll need it!" He then moved his unit to the left catapult.

Cagalli loaded the Hyperion Pack, then got into launch position in the right catapult. "Ready!"

As the catapults charged, Flay gave them the go ahead. "Hyperion, all clear! Zeo, all clear! Take care, you two!"

"Will do; Canard, taking off!"

"Understood! Cagalli, launching!"

While both units sped off ahead, Mu loaded up the Lightning Pack. "Pack loaded; ready whenever," he stated.

"Strike II, all clear! Take care, Lieutenant!"

"Always will Flay!" Mu saluted. "Mu La Flaga, Launching!"

Back outside, both Canard and Cagalli quickly began to assess the situation. The Lesseps and its escort were closing in, and they began to rain artillery shells, beams, and missiles on them. Unfortunately, the Lesseps' hatch then opened and began launching its mobile suit force. Canard, having more experience on the battlefield, recognized the GINN design, but noticed some different armaments. GINN OCHERs came equipped with three smoke dischargers mounted to their right shoulders, a hyper velocity rifle, and a heavy axe weapon in place of a sword. He counted five of them as they battlefield.

"Cagalli, I'll distract the GINNs! You go and see if you can take out the weaponry on the destroyer!"

"Understood!" Cagalli then charged the destroyer.

Meanwhile, Mu was hanging back; shooting down as much enemy fire that he could. Whether in a mobile armor or mobile suit, the Hawk of Endymion was a force to be reckoned with, and his skills clearly showed.

* * *

Waltfeld now donned on his signature orange and black striped flightsuit. Fangs and eyes were painted on the helmet, making it appear a tiger's head. He was making his way to his new mobile suit when Ruby and Zander approached him.

"Do you want us to join the battle actively? Or do you wish for us to just provide support fire?" questioned Zander.

Waltfeld turned. "No offense, but I doubt your desert combat skills. Just provide support fire for the time being."

"Sir!" Both pilots saluted, before heading for their units.

"What's the matter?" Aisha questioned as she approached Waltfeld. She too wore a custom flightsuit, only hers was a pale pink.

Waltfeld sighed. "So young…"

Aisha work a knowing smile "You just don't want to involve young teens; neither those two or the ones that we're about to fight, right?"

"You know me too well," stated Andy.

"That's because I love you enough to know you."

Andy smiled and quickly embraced Aisha. "Well then, it's time for our battle to begin in earnest…"

Aisha giggled as if she could read his mind. "Remember this isn't personal. Both of them are the enemy after all."

"Yes, I know."

Aisha took her seat in the front gunner's chair while Waltfeld took the pilot's seat. Much to the surprise of many, Aisha had the best aim of the entire squadron, outperforming everyone else. They were now settled in the cockpit of the fearsome TMF/A-803 LaGOWE. The yellow-orange colored machine was similar to the BuCUE, but far more powerful. Twin beam cannons were mounted to its back and beam sabers were placed horizontally within its "jaws".

"DaCosta, take care of the ship while we're away," Waltfeld ordered.

"Yes, sir," DaCosta replied, looking at his superior's face on the monitor. He swore he had never seen Waltfeld so excited in all the time he had served with him. "You're clear to launch, sir."

* * *

"Fire Gottfrieds and Valiants!" Natarle shouted. At her command, the Archangel's weapons unleashed a fury of firepower at the enemy in a brutal back and forth clash.

Canard was handling the OCHERs well, but they were proving rather annoying in their team attack against him. Only one had fallen due to a lucky shot.

Back on the bridge, several monitors at Sai's station flashed. "ECM and ECCM strength is up seventeen percent!"

"The Gottfrieds' barrel temperatures are reaching the redzone!" stated Officer Pal.

"Captain, permission to use the Lohengrins?" requested Natarle.

"No, it'll cause too much damage and contaminate the surrounding area!" Murrue countered, "Coordinate the output of the Valiants and Gottfrieds via the charge cycle!"

"But–!"

"That's an order, Lieutenant!"

Natarle reluctantly obeyed. She wanted to make the point that everything would be lost if the ship was destroyed.

On the screen, everyone noticed the Zeo Astray concentrating on the destroyer. Cagalli's dual Zastavas wreaked havoc; filling the ZuOOTs stationed on the deck and the main turrets and missile launchers with holes. She alternated one of her weapons with a beam machete; carving severe damage to the upper hull. Multiple explosions quickly followed; forcing the destroyer to abruptly slow its speed and change course, veering away from the battle. Cagalli immediately fell back to assist Canard.

"The destroyer's retreating!"

The crew let out a small cheer at the sight of the ZAFT ship falling back. Now all that remained was the Lesseps… or so they thought. Just a couple of minutes later, a tremendous shock shook the ship. Something had hit them from behind.

"What was that!?"

Tonomura looked to the radar. "There's another enemy ship coming right at us from one-eighty!"

"They had another ship waiting to ambush us." Natarle growled.

Murrue realized she had underestimated Waltfeld's tactics. While attacking from the front, another ship moved around and snuck up behind them. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles and cannon fire stuck the Archangel, causing it to tilt and plow into several sand dunes. Now immobilized, it was a sitting duck as the Lesseps closed in.

"Fire the Heldarts and Corinthos!" Natarle ordered, trying to get some sort of counterattack underway.

Tonomura had just finished analyzing the data of the Lesseps as it closed. "Two unknown units are on the deck of the Lesseps!"

The crew couldn't believe the news as if having known units fighting them, it was worse when even one unknown showed up.

"Quickly identify them! Neumann, give me full thrusters and ascend at once!" Murrue ordered, "The Gottfrieds' firing line can't hit them from here!"

"I'm trying, Captain!" Neumann called back. The impact forces from the continuous barrages effectively forced them to remain low.

--

Cagalli pulled back as beam fire streaked her way. "Wha!?" she exclaimed. She looked to where the beams originated from… and found that it came from the two unknown MS standing on the deck of the Lesseps. "Canard, watch out! Two unknowns on the Lesseps!"

"Damn it!" stated Canard as he battled one of the GINN OCHERs, beam machete against axe. Canard leapt into the air and brought the machete straight down, splitting the ZAFT mobile suit in half. Without wasting time, he hurled the machete, piercing the mono-eye of another of the ZAFT machines.

Cagalli assisted him, firing a shot from her beam submachine gun at another of the GINN OCHERs, filling it up with holes and causing a violent explosion. In a short time, both of them were able to destroy all five of the enemy mobile suits.

Both Cagalli and Canard were panting just a bit. The fight against skilled MS pilots drained them a bit.

"I'll go help the Archangel…! You take care of the Lesseps…!" stated Cagalli as she turned to help, only to have a pair of beams flash by. "Holy–!" She was forced to reverse back a bit to track the firer. She turned to find an orange colored mobile suit; similar to the BuCUE, but that she had never seen before.

"Is that him…?" she whispered to herself as she dodged another volley.

"Cagalli! Are you alright!?" questioned Canard as he hovered back to her; absorbing the beams from the two unknown MS with his energy shields.

"Yes…! Go, stop the other two MS! Stop the Lesseps!" she stated as she began her attack run on the orange unit.

"Very well! Watch yourself!"

--

"You were right, Andy. They're very good." Aisha said as she kept her eyes to the scope.

Waltfeld observed his opponents' movements. "Both of them are fighting very well," he commented as he skillfully maneuvered the LaGOWE. "If worse comes to worse, do you think they'd surrender?"

"No."

Waltfeld knew that it wouldn't be any fun if any of them simply gave up. "And neither will we." The LaGOWE charged.

--

Mu was busy with protecting the Archangel against incoming helicopter attacks and missile fire. It wasn't easy, since the second destroyer was out of his attack range while still launching missiles and cannon fire. However, the Lesseps, which had moved in closer to allow the units remaining on its decks to fire, proved somewhat of a better prey. Pulling the trigger, he grimly smiled as a turret soon disappeared.

Meanwhile, Canard quickly gained on the Lesseps, dodging the incoming fire from the two unknowns, before streaking down towards the red one. "DIE!" Canard brought up one of his Zastavas and began to rain down fire at the unit.

"Wha–!?" Ruby exclaimed as she took to the air to evade the attack. She then countered with two shots from her unit's "Fortis" Beam Cannons, only to have them absorbed by the Hyperion's Armore Lumiere shields.

"Ruby!" Zander exclaimed as he turned his unit and fired at the Hyperion.

"Shit!" Canard was forced to break off his attack in order to dodge the cross-fire from both units. But he quickly resumed his fight; this time, purposely diving towards the other unit on the deck of the Lesseps. He opened fire with one of his Zastavas, and blocked the counterfire with the energy shield on the other arm.

"Crap!" Zander dodged back as the Hyperion neared him. He was lucky, for the Hyperion had just pulled out its beam machete and gouged a good canyon into the deck where he was moments ago.

Ruby charged the Hyperion with two beam sabers drawn. "Get away from him!"

"You think you can stop me!?" roared Canard. "Think again!" He activated the full out Armor Lumiere system, incasing his unit in an impenetrable field of energy.

"Pull back! This is too dangerous at this range!" warned Zander as the Hyperion unleashed both of its Zastava Zigmates at them.

At the same time, Mu used Canard's distraction to snipe off some of the remaining ZuOOTs that had remained on the Lesseps' deck as turrets. After quickly weighing his options, he decided to warn off the other destroyer.

Back on the Archangel, Neumann had finally managed to get the Archangel back into the air.

"Quickly! Target the Lesseps! Fire the Gottfrieds!"

When the order came, the Gottfrieds fired, sending high powered energy beam at their target. Zander and Ruby boosted up and away, narrowly dodging the shots. The beams struck the Lesseps' main gun, taking both it and the unfortunate ZuOOT next to it out. Thick smoke billowed from the ship's hull as it internal systems failed.

Canard continued to laugh as he poured beam fire into the ship's hull. His shields protected him from the blast, but on the other hand, the time remaining on it considerably shortened. Eventually though, he boosted off the deck, and away from the ship as his timer reached 0.

--

With Cagalli, she was doing all that she could to fend off her enemy's attacks. It was definitely stronger than a BuCUE, and in the hands of its pilot, proved even tougher. She suddenly recalled Waltfeld's words; "The game of war has no set time limit and no points are awarded, so how do you determine the winners and the losers? Does it end when all your enemies are dead?"

To kill or be killed… Cagalli took a quick glance at her console. Her intense fighting was running the energy reserves faster than the generator could replace. If that kept up, she'd be in major trouble.

"This is bad, Andy," Aisha said, seeing all the damage the Lesseps had sustained.

"How can the ship still be moving after everything we threw at it?" Waltfeld muttered through his teeth. There were no more ZuOOTs or GINN OCHERs; his two remaining BuCUEs had been left to guard the other destroyer, and now the GuAIZ TT "F" and "J" were in a stalemate with the Hyperion and the legged-ship. They wouldn't be much more useful now that the Lesseps and the other destroyer were out of commission. He shouted in frustration and sped the LaGOWE forward, charging the red unit. The Gundam sidestepped the charge and fired, taking off the LaGOWE's right forearm.

"Watch it, he's going to get us!" Aisha cautioned.

"I know, I know!"

The red unit prepped for another shot, but Aisha was faster, hitting the rifle's energy clip. Cagalli was forced to toss it away as it exploded. In that moment, Waltfeld saw his chance and rushed the unit again. The red MS then pulled out a beam saber and the two mobile suits clashed, resulting in the LaGOWE's being cut apart and rendered inoperable. Waltfeld pulled back and hailed the Lesseps.

"DaCosta!"

His subordinate's face came on the screen. "Yes, Commander?"

"DaCosta, give the order to retreat. Gather what forces we have remaining and withdraw back to Banadiya. After that, contact Gibraltar and inform them of the situation. He switched off the channel, not waiting for a response. He then turned to Aisha. "You should get away while you still can, my love."

Aisha turned back and smiled. "I think I'll stick around and see what happens."

"Don't give me that; you know what's going to happen."

"Right, and I'll stay right with you until the very end."

Waltfeld had to smile. He gazed into her eyes and every feature of her beautiful face. After a moment, he looked up, pure determination on his face. "All right then!" he shouted and charged the LaGOWE once more.

Cagalli didn't want to kill the Tiger, even though his taste in food was questionable. He definitely didn't feel like an enemy when the met. "Waltfeld, please stop this! This battle's over!" she pleaded.

"Not for me, it isn't!" Waltfeld's voice countered. "This isn't over until one of us is dead!"

Cagalli couldn't understand why Waltfeld was still fighting. His forces had retreated, the Lesseps wasn't in any condition to fight, and the Archangel was safe. The LaGOWE's beam sabers came close to cutting into her unit. "But why!? Your forces are pulling back!"

"It's as I told you, there are no clear rules for ending a war!"

Cagalli dodged the attack, but not without having one of the Hyperion pack's Forfanterie Beam Cannons sliced off. She managed to skim the back of the LaGOWE's back, causing some sparks to fly. This was the battlefield, and this was to be a fight to the death. As Cagalli prepared for another attack, an alarm warned her that her energy reserves were too low to continue using Phase Shift; which quickly resulted in the unit turning a dull grey in color. With no other choice, she ejected the Hyperon pack and pulled out two of her unit's Armor Schneiders. As the LaGOWE charged her once more, she allowed it to ram her head on, but in return, she stabbed both blades into the unit's back.

Cagalli gritted her teeth as her unit slammed into the ground hard. After a quick moment, she recovered her senses and waited. Nearby, the LaGOWE collapsed; smoke and sparks being emitted from the stab wounds.

Waltfeld pulled at the unresponsive controls as warning alarms blared. He knew what was going to happen next. He reached down and took his lover's hand. "Aisha, I'm sorry…" He couldn't that she had been too good for the likes him, but at the same time it was good to be by the side of someone who deeply loved him.

"I have no regrets, Andy." She said, "As long as I'm with you."

--

As for the Archangel, Mu, Canard, Zander, and Ruby; they spotted a huge fireball erupt from behind a dune. Both sides wondered if it was the Zeo Astray or Waltfeld's machine that had been destroyed. Just then, Canard heard a voice crackle through the radio. It was Cagalli's.

"I didn't want to kill him…" was all she said.

--

"…Secondary mission failed. Retreating," stated Ruby as she and Zander sped away from the burning battlefield.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

New Units and Personnel:

**Name:** Ruby Sullens/Maakan (married to Zander Maakan)

**Call Sign:** Purple Dust, PC #XX04

**Age:** 16

**Characteristics:** Short, red hair, green eyes, and passive/aggressive.

**Bio:** Ruby is one of nine Perfect Coordinators born from the alternate 'Ultimate Coordinator' Project. She is younger than Miriallia, Zander, PC #XX02, and PC #XY03, but older than PC #06-PC #09. She can use any weapon type in battle, thanks to her training. Her specialty is close combat, and she usually carries four hidden blades with her at all times.

--

**Name:** Zander Maakan

**Call Sign:** Ghost Phantom, PC #XY05

**Age:** 16

**Characteristics:** shoulder length dark-grey hair, cool and composed, even in battle.

**Bio:** Zander is one of nine Perfect Coordinators born from the alternate 'Ultimate Coordinator' Project. He is younger than Miriallia, PC #XX02, and PC #XY03, but older than PC #06-PC #09. Long-range combat is his forte, though his training allows him the ability to use any weapon in battle. He usually carries around two handguns and 4 shurikens.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Name:** (Proto) GuAIZ J

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X600 P-Mod.RS

**Unit Type:** Prototype Custom GuAIZ

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** Ruby Maakan

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 2 Ultracompact Batteries (1 primary, 1 reserve)

**Head Height:** 20.24 meters (Head antenna included)

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 81.50 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Standard GuAIZ equipment, but with a customized C3 Computer for team link. The thruster pack seen on the final version of the GuAIZ isn't present on this unit; it's instead replaced with an early version of the Fatum 00.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Proto-Lacerta" Beam Rapiers (stored on hips), and 2x RQM22 "Bassel" Proto-Beam Boomerangs (mounted on shoulders), and a permanently attached variant of the Fatum 00 (that the Justice Gundam uses) called the **Proto-Fatum:** 2x M6M6 Turret Machine Guns, 2x MA-2B Beam Cannons (mounts over shoulders in HiMATmode), and 4x GAU2 Machine Guns.

**Optional Hand Armament:** 2x Longswords.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS was developed based on data from the CGUE, and GINN series of mobile suits, and this base prototype version (along with its sisters) are first given to the PC Assassins. This version also tests out a future weapons layout based on technology from the stolen Gundams, which will eventually result in the GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type and later, the Justice Gundam. The beam weaponry were tacked on to test their feasability, and are not part of the original unit. As they were rush copies of the originals found on the stolen Gundams, their effectiveness isn't as high, hence the reason the "Proto-Lacertas" are classified as Beam Rapiers (because the focused beam is thinner than the original).

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** (Proto) GuAIZ F

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X600 P-Mod.ZM

**Unit Type:** Prototype Custom GuAIZ

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** Zander Maakan

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 2 Ultracompact Batteries (1 primary, 1 reserve)

**Head Height:** 20.24 meters (Head antenna included)

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 82.24 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Standard GuAIZ equipment, but with a customized C3 Computer for team link. The thruster pack seen on the final version of the GuAIZ isn't present on this unit; it's instead replaced with an early version of the Freedom's wing and plasma cannon assembly.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Proto-Lacerta" Beam Rapiers (stored on hips), 2x M50 "Proto-Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannons (stored in wings, mount over shoulders when firing), 2x MMI-M7 "Proto-Xiphias" Rail Cannons (folded underneath hips, extended when firing), and 1x Shield (mounted on left forearm).

**Optional Hand Armament:** 2x Handguns (stored on waist holsters).

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS was developed based on data from the CGUE, and GINN series of mobile suits, and this base prototype version (along with its sisters) are first given to the PC Assassins. This version also tests out a future weapons layout based on technology from the stolen Gundams, which will eventually result in the GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type and later, the Freedom Gundam. The beam weaponry were tacked on to test their feasability, and are not part of the original unit. As they were rush copies of the originals found on the stolen Gundams, their effectiveness isn't as high, hence the reason the "Proto-Lacertas" are classified as Beam Rapiers (because the focused beam is thinner than the original).


	24. 4th Interlude

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before...

* * *

Sigma Level Report

Case #: XXXXXXXX

Subject: Test Subject PC #XX01, Miriallia Haww

Status: Unknown.

To: –NERV-RI–

From: PC #XX04 & PC Controller #XY05

As per the mission plan, we –linked– up with the Desert Tiger and his forces. We carried out the primary objective; to see if Subject PC #XX01 was capable of fighting. Unfortunately, no sign of –her– was present in battle. But the scanners did pick up her –signal– emanating from the –Archangel-class– battle carrier. As we were unable to get closer to download –her– vitals, we can only come up –with– the conclusion that –XX01– was out of action.

The –fighting team– of the EA vessel is formidable, and did cause us some difficulty. Unfortunately, we failed our secondary mission to assist the Desert Tiger in disabling or destroying the enemy vessel and its MS team… (DATA UNRECOVERABLE)

We –are still tailing– the legged vessel, and it's headed –towards the– Red Sea. Commander Marco Morasim has that area under –his– watch, and we have received clearance to rearm on one of his vessels.

--

Sigma Level Report

Case#: XXXXXXXX

Re: Subject: Test Subject PC #XX01, Miriallia Haww

To: PC #XX04 & PC Controller #XY05

From: Classified

You are –not– to directly engage. Remain playing support. Your primary –mission is– to confirm the status of –PC #XX01–. The loss of Commander Morasim is of –little– consequence. If –unable– to confirm the status of PC #XX01, tag the –Archangel– warship with a tracker and fall back to the attached coordinates.

(ATTACHMENT UNRECOVERABLE)

A report recovered from a scientist's damaged computer.

* * *

The (–) signs indicate recovered portions of Fragmented Data.


	25. Chapter 19

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before…

* * *

(Onboard the Archangel)

After the fateful battle with the Desert Tiger, the Archangel decided to follow Sahib's direction to take the Red Sea into the Indian Ocean, then into the Pacific, then finally on a direct course for Alaska.

The crew was in good spirits, as they haven't suffered a single attack for the past few days. Even better, Miriallia had finally recovered from her ordeal, though if she was to sortie, she would have to be relegated to a support role.

"…So, how are you feeling?"

Miriallia turned to the source of the voice. "Cagalli!" She smiled. "I'm feeling a bit weak and stiff, but being out here helps." Miriallia was just wearing a light-yellow sundress and standing on the back deck of the Archangel.

Cagalli smiled. "That's good to hear. I went to check up on you, only to find that your room was vacant." She then turned to stare at the sea. "It's very peaceful here… Almost as if we weren't in a war, doesn't it?"

Miriallia looked back at the sea. "Yeah… If only it was like this more often…" she murmured.

"Is this your first time on Earth?" question Cagalli.

"No, it's not the first, but it's been awhile since I was last here on Earth," replied Miri.

"I see. Well, that's good."

They were soon joined by Flay, who also asked Miri how she was doing and if she was enjoying the momentary peace. Soon the three girls just relaxed and enjoyed the day on deck, before turning in after watching the sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, Athrun, Kira, and Nicol were quietly relaxing on the deck of a ZAFT Vosgulov.

"So that girl we saw back at Commander Waltfeld's base was the young Lioness of Orb?" questioned Nicol.

"Yes. I've only met her once before, and that was when we were younger…" Athrun trailed off before shaking his head. "She's always been so quiet…"

Kira sensed something was amiss. "Are you afraid that she might end up becoming a 'yes'-woman to you, Athrun?"

Athrun then looked up at Kira and wanly smiled. "You know me too well… But yes, I do worry that she may have been taught to act prim and proper. The marriage was arranged after all, so it could've been that they could've subdued some of her emotions. But really, I don't mind marrying her; I can learn to love her, but only if she has an independent spirit of her own."

"…Athrun, you're an idiot," Kira said with some humor.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"You and your beliefs… so old worldish…" Kira smiled. "If her father is the fearsome Lion of Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha, then most likely, the Princess will have some of his bite. In fact, I think that her Princess side she showed us was just out of diplomacy and formality more than because of how she was raised."

Nicol lightly chuckled. "Athrun, you're obviously worried about her. But not as you say you are. Am I right?"

Athrun too, had to smile. "Yeah. Both of you know me too well. I am worried about her. After all, there were rebels back there in the desert, and combined that with Commander Waltfeld's death, makes it possible that she could've been kidnapped, injured, or killed."

"And though not trying to sound heartless, but why does that get to you?"

"…I honestly can't explain it… but I do worry a bit over her, despite the fact that we're still technically strangers to each other."

"Well, I'll just drop the subject then." Kira then paused for a while. "So Nicol, when will we hear you play?"

Nicol smiled. "At Athrun's wedding reception. I'm invited as a special performance guest, and I'll be playing two songs; one of them a solo, and the other a duet with a violinist."

"Sounds like it'll be fun. I'm looking forward to hearing it," stated Kira, before looking out to sea.

* * *

In another portion of the Red Sea, two MS landed on the deck of a ZAFT Vosgulov; one of four that was under the command of Commander Marco Morassim.

As soon as they entered the bridge, the two pilots introduced themselves as they saluted. "Ruby Maakan; reporting."

"Zander Maakan; same."

"You two married…?" questioned the blond commander in a gruff voice.

"Yes sir."

"Well then, I'm Commander Marco Morassim, and welcome aboard."

"Thank you sir."

"When you contacted me, you two said that you had something worth mentioning. What was it?"

Zander spoke up. "The Earth Alliance's newest warship, the Archangel, is en-route to the Pacific, and they're route will run across yours."

Commander Morassim looked sharply at them. "Are you two sure about your information?"

"Yes sir. We tailed them throughout the day. They are most likely to attempt crossing the Red Sea, into the Indian Ocean, then into the Pacific, on their way to Alaska."

"Hmm… This could be a chance to gain a rank promotion. If you two are correct, then leave that ship and its defenders to me and my team. We'll sink them in our territory."

"Just remember that ship has three, maybe four fully functional MS to help defend it," warned Ruby.

"Heh. We'll see how well they'll fare in the sea."

While Morassim began formulating a plan, Ruby and Zander took their leave and retired in a spare cabin that they were assigned.

"He's an idiot. I give him only a matter of hours after he engages the Archangel before he meets Davy Jones," stated Ruby as she stripped down to the bare essentials before climbing into the bed.

Zander lightly laughed. "I probably only give him less than an hour." He too, stripped to the bare essentials, and joined Ruby in bed. Pulling her close, they shared a quick kiss. "We better rest. Tailing that ship for a whole day was rather stressing."

Ruby just smiled. "Indeed." She gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight."

Zander returned the smile and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." And with that, both teens fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Another day passed for the crew of the Archangel, and once again, they were granted some time off (in shifts) to enjoy the scenery. While Natarle disapproved of it on the grounds of possible enemy attack, Murrue knew that some R&R would help.

This time, the deck was occupied by Sai, Flay, Tolle, and Kuzzey; who all stood at the railings and stared into the deep blue water.

"So is this your first time on the ocean, Kuzzey?" questioned Sai upon seeing his friend's timid gaze at the water.

"Yeah, I thought the desert was something, but this seems just as unusual to me. How far does it go down?" As with Tolle, Kuzzey was born and raised in outer space, and obviously wasn't quite used to some things on Earth.

"I'm guessing pretty deep," replied Tolle, who was way more willing to see new things.

"Yeah, and they say there are sea monsters too…" Flay stated, sparking a light round of laughter.

When everyone returned back inside to begin their shift, Canard then came out to relax. He was bored and annoyed at the same time. He had been so close to Kira Yamato, but yet, the situation had prevented him from killing the teen and properly claiming the title of Ultimate Coordinator.

A door opened behind him and he heard Cagalli call out, "There you are." She came out and sat next to him. "What's the matter? You look bothered."

"Nothing's wrong; I'm just bored out of my mind," lied Canard.

"Are you sure? You've been annoyed since we left the desert," Cagalli stated.

"It's something personal. Sorry, but I don't feel like sharing it."

Cagalli shugged. "I understand. Sorry I pried."

"Nah, don't worry about it," responded Canard.

"By the way, did you know that Miri had recovered?"

"Yeah. I'm glad that she was able to. She had been out for week."

"Same here," responded Cagalli. As there wasn't much more to talk about, they just sat with their backs near the deck entrance and stared out to the sea for what seemed like eternity.

Canard then remembered something. "Where's your bodyguard?"

She turned to him. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

Canard laughed then shrugged. "Well, he usually follows you around."

"He simply needs to mind his own business!" muttered the girl as she folded her arms.

Canard had to laugh. "But then again, you're the Princess of Orb."

"Shush! Don't shout that out loud! No one's supposed to know!"

"I thought that everyone on the ship knows," stated Canard as he calmed down.

"Well, other than the bridge officers, and maybe the security personnel, but most of the others (the civilians that stayed on to assist, such as the doctor, or a nurse, etc) that stayed aboard the ship doesn't!"

"Okay… fine… fine… I'll just shut up now…"

Eventually, after just a peaceful time, they went back in to begin their shifts; cleaning and checking on the status of their units.

--

"So are they crazy or stupid?" questioned Kisaka after hearing the current state of things.

"Maybe a little bit of both?" Mu replied.

"It's stupid for the Earth Alliance military to leave us to our own devices," muttered Kisaka.

Murrue sighed. While the Archangel and Strike (II) were the state of the art weapons that were meant to tip the scales in the favor of the Earth Forces, HQ had repeatedly denied their requests for reinforcements and supplies. She wondered if the upper brass thought they were expendable. "The only thing I'm certain of is that we must try to avoid enemy contact until we reach Alaska."

"However, if we try to run the gauntlet to get to the Indian Ocean, we'll have nowhere to go if we do come across enemy forces," Natarle said.

"Perhaps, but then again the likelihood of meeting a major ZAFT force out here is slim," Kisaka said, "At most, we may run into a patrol, but nothing more."

"Yes, but a patrol can still report our location," reminded Natarle.

"We'll have to do the best that we can…" Murrue trailed off, "The rest will be up to luck."

But the big question was; would luck carry them all the way to Alaska?

"Will you two knock it off?" Tonomura's voice suddenly erupted from their right, "You both are giving me a headache."

"What is it?" Natarle asked.

"These two nutcases one the consoles here have been bickering about something with the sonar for the past twenty minutes."

"Well, these blips keep coming and going," Chandra stated, "I don't know what they are, or if it's just a glitch somewhere." He looked at the gauge again. "See, they've appeared again."

Pal looked at the gauge as well. "They might be civilian craft, but their signals are too faint to properly tell."

Natarle took a look for herself. "Wait a moment… they can't be civilian craft, their moving too fast!"

"Then you think they might be…?"

"Enemies? Yes, I'd say so."

"All hands, battle stations!" Murrue shouted.

As the alarms blared, a pair of AMF-101 DINN mobile suits streaked across the sky, rapidly closing on their target. They were constructed in a similar manner to the GINNs, but with atmospheric flight capabilities in mind. Their armaments included the standard assault rifle, a shotgun, and missile launchers. The moment the Archangel was in sight, they moved in to attack. The Archangel returned fire as Mu launched in the Strike II equipped with the Hyperion Pack; closely followed by the Zeo Astray with the Aile Pack. Canard remained on deck to defend the ship from any enemies that managed to get past Mu and Cagalli.

As Miriallia boarded her unit and started it up, Flay called her from the bridge. "Are you sure that you can fight?" she questioned.

Miri responded. "I can. Please open the hatch!"

Flay was about to say something when she turned and listened to someone giving her a command. "The Captain says that you are to watch the back of the ship. As your unit's the heaviest, there's a chance that recovery will be tough if you fall in." Flay then winked. "And besides, we can't let you hurt yourself just after recovering! So take care!"

Miri had to smile. "Sure thing!"

--

Just as Miriallia launched and made her way towards the back of the ship, Tonomura gave a new warning. "I've picked up three more blips on sonar!"

"What?!" Natarle exclaimed, "What are they!?"

"Judging from their speed and propulsion, they have to be mobile suits!!"

"What, how could mobile suits attack from the water!?" Natarle demanded.

"Whatever they are," Tonomura replied, "they've just fired torpedoes!"

"Engines, maximum thrust!" Murrue ordered, "Neumann, get us out of water!!"

Neumann yanked the control stick, bringing the ship out of the water. Moments after they got above the surface, they saw the wakes of the torpedoes as they passed right under. They then spotted an off-white colored mobile suit bob out of the water before diving back down.

"Enemy mobile suit indentified!" Chandra called out, "It's a UMF-4A GOOhH!"

As a specialized amphibious attack unit, the GOOhN could attack enemy ships and bases from the water. With its armaments, it was a fairly dangerous machine in and out of the water.

As soon as the Archangel locked on, the GOOhNs then just disappeared beneath the water and resurface elsewhere to resume their attack. From their spots, Canard and Miri tried to follow their movements and took some potshots only to miss. After several attempts, the GOOhNs simply kept away from the firing arcs of both units. But two new units then came charging in, going directly for Miri.

--

On Miriallia's end, she had only begun to fight when two distinct warning blips caused her to look down at her control band. Her eyes widened as she recognized the personnel codes. She then quickly linked her control band into her unit's comm. system. "Ruby!? Zander!? What are you two doing here!?" Miriallia exclaimed as she sent off a warning volley at the two new units that appeared.

Ruby effortlessly dodged several shots that came her way while responding. "We were just sent under orders to check up on you, PC #XX01; or rather, Miriallia Haww."

"What!? Why!?" The Heavyarms Leopard then unleashed a volley of missiles.

"Because, now that you've been found again after disappearing on us for several years, the project heads are still interested in how their favorite assassin is doing," replied Zander as he shot down and dodged the missile volley.

"…I no longer want to be a part of that!"

"It's too bad. We, as the final results of the Perfect Coordinator project, were to become assassins for the current Chairman after the initial project plan was a success. Remember, he was the one that allowed our existence, granting the necessary funds to the splinter group that created us," stated Ruby as she mostly hovered and dodged.

"And as such, we have no choice but to follow their orders. And right now, we simply have orders to check up on you," added Zander.

Miri vigorously shook her head in denial. "I don't want to go back! I've killed so many… And the worst part, I killed them hiding behind the façade of a young girl!"

"Well, all of us Perfect Coordinators are being recalled after disappearing to hide from anti-Natural sentiments. And you're the last one. Only you can use that special unit; only you can pull its trigger. Once you're taken back into the fold, your intended mission plan will become public assassinations."

"I won't! I will not use that unit! It's too dangerous! And besides, the program was never intended to create assassins!"

Ruby gave a resigned smile. "We were meant as breeders for the Coordinator race. But the project needed money, and the lenders attached a footnote concerning what they get out of funding in return. And unfortunately, there were children 'fresh from the kettle' who wouldn't know better. We were turned from breeder coordinators to assassins. How sad is that?"

"I had my own reasons for not checking in after the initial anti-Natural propaganda spread on the PLANTs."

"You wanted to forget the killing you did behind the scenes, right? Just like the so-called 'disappearance' of a passenger shuttle that carried several Blue Cosmos members, right?" questioned Zander.

"Shut… UP!!" Miri renewed her assault; mostly aimed at the GOOhNs and DINNs that kept harassing the ship. "I didn't know that there were innocents aboard as well! It was…! It was only Dearka that ever told me the truth of what I had done!"

"But had they told you, you would've never killed the former head of Blue Cosmos. Your actions bought all Coordinators some time to further counter and undermine Blue Cosmos while they scrambled to find a new leader. Which was more important? Cutting the head off Blue Cosmos and granting valuable time? Or the loss of a few innocents?"

"SHUT UP!!" Miri unleashed a fusillade of beams directly at Ruby and Zander; which they barely dodged.

"You know that it was the right choice. It was the best choice. At least… you didn't have to annihilate a whole town."

Miri froze. "What…!?"

Zander grimly smiled. "While you got to kill the head of Blue Cosmos, the other teams, Ruby and myself included, were ordered to raze towns aligned with Blue Cosmos. Suffice to say, we don't think anyone could've survived the result." Zander's unit then shrugged. "Who do you think got the short stick?" He then fired off his weapons, more to look like he was fighting rather than talking.

Miri blocked the shot with the Heavyarms Leopard's gatling shield. "…If you knew what you're doing, why don't you leave!?"

"Because it was orders directly from the current Chairman. And besides, these pretty bomb-necklaces don't need to go off."

Miri silently cursed. "What's going on!?" she angrily exclaimed as she mostly kept up a volley of warning shots.

--

On Canard's end of things, he decided to try something new. Suddenly remembering, he went back into the hangar, looking for something.

"Hey!? What are you looking for!?" yelled Murdoch.

Canard quickly looked around before he found it. "This," he stated; holding up a large, silver sword. "I'm going for a Grand Slam with this thing!" (Yes, it's the Grand Slam Sword from the Perfect Grade Strike Model)

"What…!? How are you going to fight with a sword!?" yelled Murdoch.

"Don't worry, old man, I'll take care of it!" he stated as he rushed back outside. He then made some quick movement adjustments and dove into the water. Spotting a GOOhN leaving the water, he engaged his thrusters and charged it. The GOOhN fired in an attempt to stop him, but his Armor Lumiere shield rendered it useless.

"We're having fish tonight!!" Canard manically roared as he 'harpooned' the GOOhN dead center. Just before it exploded, he pushed off it, and sped back towards the deck of the ship. "One down!" he exclaimed. Spotting another GOOhN, he jumped for it, and managed to impale it as well. But as he was about to jump off, another GOOhN rammed into him, sending him into the water as the GOOhN he stabbed exploded.

"Damn it!" he muttered. His adjustments for underwater movement worked, but not to the extent he had hoped for. "I guess I have to fight here," he muttered as another GOOhN slammed into him, knocking the Hyperion aside before quickly speeding off in another direction. Then another GOOhN moved in, and due to overconfidence, lost its dorsal fin and some armor, but not enough to count it out. The first came back for another attack, but Canard dodged it and grabbed hold of its fuselage as it passed. As he was pulled along, he tried to impale it, but his proximity alarm blared. Before he could react, a heavy shock struck him, causing him to lose his grip. A torpedo had hit him, but it didn't come from the other GOOhN. As he looked for the source of the torpedo, a new machine then appeared before him. He quickly scanned the unit and ran the data, finding out that it was one of the newest ZAFT mobile suits, the UMF-5 ZnO.

As it began its own attack run against him, the two GOOhNs resurfaced to attack the Archangel once more. Canard couldn't chase them as the ZnO extended its long arms and fired two green beams. He managed to evade, but he realized that he was in even more trouble.

"Aww, shit…" His unit didn't have phase-shift armor, but that wouldn't have mattered against a unit that could use beams underwater. "I'm screwed."

--

In the air, both the Zeo Astray and the Strike II quickly gained the advantage. The DINNs were no match against the two Gundams, and found themselves sliced by the Zeo and made 'holey' by the Hyperion Pack equipped Strike II.

The GOOhNs however, proved to be tougher, as they bobbed and weaved in the water while evading any form of effective counter fire. No matter what, whenever the guns would swing to target them, the mobile suits would simply dive down to avoid the guns' firing arcs and resume their attack on another side of the ship. Eventually, the Strike II and the Zeo just used themselves as phase-shift equipped shields for the Archangel, as their beam weaponry didn't penetrate the water well at all.

"Damn it, we can't take this kind of beating for much longer!" Natarle shouted, "What's Mr. Pars and Ms. Haww doing!?"

Murrue then thought up an unorthodox idea. "Neumann, can you get the ship to do a barrel roll!?"

"What…?" Neumann was surprised. That sort of maneuver was more suited for lighter craft, not a massive battleship. "It's possible… but why?"

"Then do it!" She yelled, "Get the GOOhNs into the Gottfrieds' line of fire and take them out! Natarle, remember we only have one shot at this."

"Understood!"

Murrue grabbed the comm. "All hands, brace yourselves!" She then turned to Neumann, "Execute barrel roll on my mark!" She quickly fastened her seatbelt. Tonomura reported the GOOhNs were approaching. "Mark!"

Neumann twisted the controls, maneuvering the ship sideways. Everyone hung on as the ship inverted.

"What tha-!?" exclaimed one of the GOOhN pilots as he and his attack partner surfaced… right in front of two turrets. They were directly in the Gottfrieds' line of fire. Natarle gave the order to fire and the beams caught the mobile suits, obliterating them.

--

As for Miriallia, she had forced her unit to hover as the Archangel did its barrel roll; stunning both herself as well as the two that were just playing observer to the battle. And as soon as it was once again under her, she landed and continued to act like she was fending off the two new MS.

"It seems like you have a clever Captain, Miriallia!" exclaimed Ruby as she fired off several beam shots.

"I didn't think that she'd do something as unorthodox as that!" countered Miri.

--

Meanwhile, back in the water, Canard was having major trouble. The ZnO was fast, and his beam sub-machine gun was useless underwater. "Damn you!!" he roared as he attempted to swipe it with the Grand Slam.

"This sea will be your grave, boy!" taunted the ZnO pilot via water-sound conduction.

"And I say, f—k you!" Canard flipped off the ZnO. At the same time, the explosions of two MS reverberated through the water, causing the ZnO to momentarily look away. "Now I have you!" Canard then closed the distance between them and thrusted the sword at the enemy mobile suit's body. At the very last moment, the ZnO spun back, causing the attack to only disable the left arm.

"Pathetic." It recovered fast and grabbed the Hyperion with its clawed hand and began to pound it against the sea floor. "What!?"

Canard managed to endure the blows until he saw found an opening. Activating his unit's forearms' energy shields, he created a furious bubble curtain out of the mixture of water and heat. Taking advantage of the ZnO's confusion, he grabbed the unit's head, and slammed the solid sword directly into the cockpit. "Perish!!" he roared, as he stabbed the unit several more times.

"Urk!! Damn you… Gundam!!" The ZnO then powered down and began to sink.

Canard then immediately pulled the sword out and began to make his way towards the surface. As the ZnO's exploded, the force futher pushed Canard up. "Hell yeah!!" he whooped as he shot out of the water. "I killed the bastard!!"

--

The crew lightly cheered and let out sighs of relief. "Recall all units," ordered Natarle.

Murrue then made a new decision. "Attention crew of the Archangel. Because we were attacked at sea, we will be taking an alternate route to get to Alaska." She then turned to Neumann. "We'll that the alternate route that Sahib had suggested. We'll make our way into Saudi Arabia, then speed through the Himalayan Mountain Range until we get near Bhutan. Once there, we'll speed directly for Laos and into the Pacific Ocean. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" replied Neumann as he slightly altered the course.

"Captain, why the direction change?" questioned Natarle.

"We're at a major disadvantage in sea combat. We have no choice but to take the land route; as we can better defend ourselves. And the mountains could afford us some extra protection."

--

As word of Commander Morassim's defeat reached Ruby and Zander, they began to fall back.

"Well, it's good to see that you're back in action, Miriallia Haww," stated Zander.

"This is where we'll part ways for now. But don't worry; we'll still be watching over you!" cheerfully stated Ruby as she waved.

"…Somehow, I don't find that at all reassuring…" muttered Miri.

"That's open for debate, but since we're all 'brothers' and 'sisters' under the program, it's necessary for us all to watch over each other. But… it's time for us to run. Take care, Miriallia!" stated Ruby as she and Zander turned and sped off for destinations unknown.

--

Back onboard a different Vosgulov, Nicol immediately reported to Kira. "Hey, we've just received word that Commander Morassim was defeated by the legged-ship!"

Kira turned. "How long ago?" he questioned as he then looked back to a battle map.

"Two hours ago. The lead sub sent a communications dispatch from this point," Nicol pointed on the map.

"Don't pursue. We'll make our way into the Pacific as planned," Kira ordered.

"Huh? We're not going to pursue it?" questioned Athrun as he joined in.

"No. Given how fast that ship is, it's probably already near land. But that won't matter; there's a chance that they'll run into the Artic Wolf, Commander Dubrinsky, if they decide to hide in the mountains on their way to the Pacific."

"And you base your guess on…?"

"I'd do the same thing if I didn't have any way to effectively fight at sea," replied Kira. "And besides, those mountains were just recently taken by ZAFT. If the legged-ship doesn't know about it, all the better." He smirked. "And besides, I doubt that any of them have fought in cold climate."

* * *

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 20

**Gundam SEED: Different Reality**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** Same as before…

* * *

(Onboard the Archangel)

A week passed without incident for the Archangel as they managed to avoid any ZAFT patrols before entering the Himalayas, where the crew believed that they'd be safe.

It was lightly snowing as the ship ventured into the mountains, and with permission from the Captain, the teens went onto the back deck to experience the snow for the first time (at least, for some of them). Of course, they were all told to dress warmly, as it would be very cold.

"Wow!! It's real snow!" exclaimed Flay.

"I-It-it's c-c-cold…" whined Kuzzey as he shivered.

"It is, but then again, we've never had snow on Heliopolis, just a mild cold climate to simulate the weather during winter," added Sai as he enjoyed Flay's giddiness.

Tolle was catching snowflakes on his tongue while madly running around. "Still, naturally falling ice is amazing!" he exclaimed.

Miriallia and Cagalli just smiled and relaxed near the doorway leading back to the ship. Both had experienced snow in the past, and were simply content letting the others get used to it.

Canard however, brooded over the snow from observation deck that was above the rear deck entrance. "She loved the snow…" he murmured as he stared at a small picture that he now held in his hands. "She would always drag me into playing outside with her." What he saw when he looked outside wasn't the Himalayas; it was the wintery land back in Europe where he was 'raised'. "Even after falling into the cold lake didn't deter her love of the ice…" He then leaned back and closed his eyes. "I wonder, how are you doing now that you're back among your kind… my first true friend, Snow Cat?"

As their time wound down, all the teens eventually returned to their posts, and allowing some other personnel to experience the snow as well. What the Archangel's sensor failed to spot soon after entering was two glowing red eyes that peeked out of the snowy whiteness.

--

"Ghost Bear to White Base, the legged-ship has entered our domain. I repeat, the legged-ship has entered our domain."

"Understood Ghost Bear. Return to base."

"Ghost Bear out." One of the red eyes turned to its counterpart. "We're to return to base."

"Understood." Once the Archangel was effectively maneuvering around a bend, two white BuCUE variants carefully came up from under the pile of snow they had hidden within. Taking one last glance at the legged-ship, they both then sprinted towards the mobile ZAFT base.

* * *

Extreme weather combat wasn't often, but ZAFT knew that it was possible, and therefore, had created a couple of teams that were capable of fighting in adverse conditions with minimal disadvantages. One of those teams was the cold climate team currently under the command of the young commander Kathryn Dubrinsky.

She wasn't originally part of ZAFT's military, but her research in cold climate combat techniques as well as the CAD redesign of her own custom variation based on the then –and still somewhat experimental– LaGOWE MS caught their attention. Given a fully paid scholarship should she join ZAFT as head of the cold climate test team, she accepted. Before she had realized it, she went from head advisor of the team to military commander of it. Her skills in cold-climate simulations were off the charts, and as part of her ranking upgrade; was given a fully completed LaGOWE Cold Climate Type based on her redesigns.

Kathryn did look like she was born of the ice; ice-blue eyes, long silvery-blue hair, and a pale beauty. She knew that some men liked her, but none dared to approach her. But then again, she was interested in only one man, and he was no longer here. "The report sent to us by Commander Yamato was accurate. As of 0900 hours, the legged-ship entered our territory. So far, their predicted course is to hide within these mountains until they get near Bhutan, where Yamato has predicted that they'd then make a run for the Pacific," she stated. "We're to either destroy that ship, or at least delay it long enough for Yamato and his team to get into position where they then can destroy it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Then we'll begin our assault at 1200 hours. Dismissed." Kathryn then picked up a phone. "Please ensure that my unit is ready by 1130 hours."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kathryn then went to her room, eased out of her jacket, and just collapsed into her office chair. "I never enjoyed fighting… But I needed the money to further my education…" she sighed. "But, if even just stopping this ship helps bring the war a bit closer to its end, then so be it." She then closed her eyes and drifted into a light nap. One word faintly escaped her lips as memories took her back in time. "…"

--

In another part of the base, two people were quietly discussing their mission.

"We were told to test her fighting skills, right?" questioned a feminine voice.

"Yes. As she is our sister, we need to see if she can still fight," responded a masculine voice.

"…If she's still able to use the power of that system, then obviously she can still fight."

The male laughed. "But orders are orders, and fighting her is one of them."

"I hate our orders… Our existence isn't fair!"

"Shh… there, there." The man then pulled the female into an embrace. "Once this war ends, then we'll be free."

The female then looked up and the man. "Are you really sure about that…?"

"Positive." Without further ado, both fell into a passionate kiss that lasted a full minute. Afterwards, they simply held on to each other.

* * *

Back onboard the Archangel, Miriallia rested on her bed, staring up at the ceiling while thinking over many things; her past included.

--

_**Flashback**_

"_You were the lucky girl chosen to pilot this powerful unit. Its name is Zero Arms, and it will accept only you as its pilot," stated an older man's voice._

_A young brown-haired girl looked up at the fearsome behemoth. Even though she was on a platform, the robot still seemed gigantic to her. Suddenly, the unit activated, and looked down upon her, causing her to scream and attempt to hide behind the man._

"_Ah, I see that you've already recognized your pilot, Zero."_

_A door then opened on the chest area, revealing a single chair and armrests._

"_You want to interface with your pilot now…?" questioned the man._

_The unit's eyes merely flashed in acknowledgement._

"…_Well, better now that later…" The young girl whimpered from behind the man, causing him to turn. "Time for you to meet your friend…!"_

"_N-no…!" the young girl struggled futilely as she was carried towards the gaping maw that was the cockpit entrance. "N-no!!"_

"_The initial synchronization will be painful. Might as well get used to it, ok?" stated the man as he placed the struggling girl onto the pilot chair._

_The moment her rear hit the seat, seven devices slammed into her upper arms, upper legs, waist, and spine; sending hundreds of ultrafine wires into her body, linking her directly to the core of the unit. She screamed, more out of pain than fear, though fear could've overtaken it at any moment. As she and the unit synced, she lost control over her body, and found herself floating._

_The man then stood back, and let the unit close its cockpit. The unit then seemed to power down._

_The girl felt scared and lost. "W-where… am… I-I…?" she quietly whimpered._

"_You… will become… me…" responded a voice. At that same moment, the young girl began to feel her emotions and personality slip away._

"_S-stop!! W-what's happening…!?" cried the young girl._

"_Surrender…"_

"_NO…!!"_

"_Surrender…"_

"_Nooo…"_

"_Become me…"_

"…" _The fearful young child was no more. In her place, was an emotionless being, ready to follow orders._

"_Hellooo…?" waved the man outside. "Are you still alive?"_

_No longer a girl, nor just a machine, the combined being then slowly opened her eyes. It glanced down at the man, and spoke. "Are you my controller…?" questioned a voice made up of both the young girl's as well as a machine._

"_Yes, I am your controller, and since it seems that your synchronization is complete, I think it's time to take you back to the center."_

_The unit's eyes seemed to dim a bit, as if scrutinizing him. "…"_

_The man sighed. "Wake up, Miriallia Haww."_

_A sharp, piercing scream emanated from the unit. The unit's eyes turned red, and it attempted to tear out of its restraints._

"_Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen!" the man then radioed the research facility. "Hey, the separation command you gave me to snap the girl out of Zero State isn't working!"_

"_Really then? Farewell, Blue Cosmos spy."_

"_Damn you!!" roared the man. At the same moment, the unit's restraints on the arms came free, and it lifted them up and formed a bludgeon with both hands. "Damn you Coordinators!!" he roared as the balled hands came down upon him, taking his life and the platform down with it._

_The unit then went back to struggling, but two young children entered and came as close to the unit as they could. "Miriallia, it's time to play!"_

"_Big sis, stop playing around by yourself and come play with us!"_

_The unit froze as the voices of her fellow Perfect Coordinators registered within the mind of the girl within. The frightened girl reemerged, forcing the Zero System to shut off to prevent losing its pilot. Several agents then came and extended a backup platform as close to the cockpit as they could, then ran towards the unit. The pilot within was unconscious._

_**End Flashback**_

"The first time I ever killed someone…" Miriallia murmured as she looked at the back of one hand, before turning on her side. "I never liked what I became when I linked with the Zero System…" She then pulled out a small picture that she had kept with her. "Dearka… I miss you…"

--

Cagalli was also in her room, contemplating her upcoming wedding. It was something that her father had decided on, and one thing that she wouldn't attempt to run away from, nor go against. She trusted her father, and hoped that this wasn't a mistake, and that Orb would benefit some from this.

"But… Will I ever fall in love with him for who he really is…? Sure, he's admittedly hot, but still… He seemed concerned, if a bit distant, with me back there in the desert… And the fact that his father doesn't seem to be the most trustworthy person…"

She sighed.

_**Flashback**_

_This was one of your usual formal balls held to honor Orb's success, and just like any ball of this caliber, various dignitaries from the PLANTs and Earth Alliance were invited (remember; before Junius 7; the PLANTs were still in a stiff hold under the Earth Alliance)._

_A young blonde girl was holding on to the hand of a silvery-white haired man; her father. She was accustomed to these annual events, but still, being around so many people unnerved her. As per the occasion, she was wearing an innocent, pale blue dress that she personally found uncomfortable to move in. But as it was her father's declaration to wear it, she did (as well as attend). After all, he was the Lion, and one that she didn't ever want to get on the bad side of (ever again. Once was enough)._

_Spotting someone in the crowd, the girl's father led her towards a couple and their young son. The man had light brown hair; almost white, while his wife and son had dark blue hair._

"_Greetings to you, Mr. Zala, Mrs. Zala, Athrun," stated the girl's father._

"_Pleasure," stated the man with a bit of a stiff voice._

"_Dear, be nice. We came here to enjoy the evening," soothed the wife before turning to the girl's father. "Sorry, he's still in a bad mood after a minor argument over trade negotiations with the Earth Alliance._

_The girl's father just returned a smile. "I can understand. Their demands are getting even more ridiculous lately."_

"_Hmph. Those bastards want more and more things, from food to products. If we give in to their demands, we'll end up with no food for ourselves."_

"_Hopefully our becoming allies in the future will help?"_

"_I believe so. The current Chairman and those on the committee, myself included, will be in full support behind Orb once our children marry and solidify the unity between Orb and the PLANTs."_

_The young girl and the young boy stayed near their respective parents, and just quietly sized each other up._

_The girl's father then gently tugged on her arm, bringing her out of her observations. "Cagalli, why don't you and Athrun go outside and talk to each other?"_

"…_Ok, daddy." The young girl then let go of her father's hand, and approached the blue-haired boy. "Want to go outside with me?"_

_Athrun looked up at his father and mother, who both nodded. He turned back to the young girl. "Sure."_

"_Well then, come on!" the girl grabbed the young boy's hand and began to lead him outside. Even at a young age, she was already showing some signs of authority._

"_If your daughter continues to grow with that attitude, I think she'll make a great leader!" teased the wife._

_The Lion of Orb laughed. "Well, she'd better, or she'll be the one to face my wrath!"_

_Back outside, on the balcony, both children were just quietly (and somewhat awkwardly) sitting on a bench near each other. Finally, the silence became unbearable to both._

"_So… Do you have a dog?" questioned the girl, in an attempt to get a conversation going._

"_Umm… yes…"_

"_What kind…?"_

"_Umm… A German Shepard… he's all black."_

"_Did you ever give him a name?"_

"_Zetsuei."_

"_Zet-su-ei?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Nice name…"_

"_Thank you."_

_Silence._

"_You know that I'll be your husband in the future, right?" questioned the boy._

"…" _the girl quietly nodded._

"_You… don't have a problem with that…?"_

"…_It's my father's will. And I must obey it."_

"…_I see."_

"…" _both ended up just remaining quiet for the rest of the night, just enjoying (if a bit awkwardly) each others' presence._

_**End Flashback**_

Cagalli sighed. "I was only told that he lost his mother on Junius Seven… And that later, he joined the military… I just never expected that he'd still be as quiet as ever… I wonder if the Tragedy altered his views to become like his father…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Archangel, as noon neared, so did the ZAFT surprise attack. Above the frozen valley that the ship was traveling in were several BuCUEs and one LaGOWE, all painted white. Two more MS stood out; one painted blue, the other painted grey. Both were modified GuAIZ prototypes.

As the minute and second hand hit 12 o' clock sharp, the command was given. "Fire."

Several Stealth VLCMs (Vertically Launched Cruise Missiles) were fired from the ZAFT mobile base, and thanks to their Radar Absorbent Material (and white coloration), caught the ship completely unaware.

--

Alarms blared, alerting the crews and waking the pilots to an enemy attack.

"Moderate damage to the forward decks!" exclaimed Sai.

"Where did the attack come from!?" demanded Natarle. "What was our radar officers doing!?"

"Sorry, ma'am! But we didn't pick anything up!"

Another series of blasts rocked the ship. "Then find out what's hitting us!"

--

"Impressive… Their armor is stronger that what I expected," stated the LaGOWE's pilot. "Switch VLCM 1 and 3 from Standard to Cluster, VLCM 2 and 4 to High Explosive, and VLCM 3 and 6 to Armor Piercing warheads."

"Understood."

--

Miriallia, Mu, Cagalli, and Canard quickly launched in succession. Miri would provide additional AA/AM fire, while Canard and Cagalli, who was using the Hyperion Pack, would provide additional defense. Mu, using the Lightning Pack, would take up the Sniper/Spotter role.

"We've tracked 6 faint signals incoming!"

"Give us suppression fire! Shoot down whatever is headed this way!" commanded Murrue.

Unfortunately, the missiles were too close. Two of them detonated just above and in front of the Archangel, sending multiple bomblets in all directions. At the same time, the four other missiles slammed hard into the front of the Archangel.

"Those aren't–!" warned Cagalli, but it was too late. The cluster munitions detonated, forcing the Archangel to land while at the same time, causing an avalanche of rock and snow to descend on the ship.

--

"Got them. White Base, cease Cluster VLCMs. Keep firing at the legged-ship. All units, attack!"

--

"Detecting new contacts; the system doesn't recognize them!"

"Bring them up on screen! Prepare the Gottfrieds! Get the Mobile Suits to intercept!" commanded Natarle.

To their surprise, the new units were white BuCUEs and what seemed to look like a three-headed LaGOWE.

"New models!?" questioned Natarle. "Classify them as enemies! Aim Gottfrieds, and fire!"

The new units were fast despite the terrain, and they effortlessly avoided the blasts.

"Damn! What's ZAFT doing here!?" muttered Neumann as he tried to get the Archangel out of the snow and rock.

As the BuCUEs and their leader got within firing range, railgun, missile, and beams rake the hull of the trapped ship. The group then spread out to force the four MS to spread out.

"Damn! Well, see if you can handle this!" Mu tracked a BuCUE, and fired. "What!?" The BuCUE had been hit squarely and froze, but it shook itself off, turned and locked on the Strike II, and fired off a barrage of missiles. "Impossible! It took a direct hit!" he muttered as he turned his attention to shooting down the missiles.

Miriallia was taking a heavy beating from two of the BuCUEs. "Did they improve their armor!?" she exclaimed when she found that her missiles only slowed them down. Thinking fast, she fired her beam gatlings into the snow ahead of the BuCUEs, melting it and causing one of them to trip. "Fall already!" she then fired everything she had into the BuCUE, successfully destroying it. But her victory was short lived, as the second BuCUE rammed her hard from the side. "Damn it!"

Cagalli had ditched the beam sub-machine guns for beam sabers, and to her utmost surprise, the BuCUE pilots could actually hold her off with their own double beam sabers. "Just who are these people!?" she cried out as a BuCUE rammed into her from behind. As one of them brought down their beam sabers, she parried it, rolled her unit to the side, and boosted up. She was using up more energy in keeping up the Armor Lumiere System and dodging than she was downing the enemy units.

Canard was having the most success, using his Grand Slam blade to fight hard. It was obvious that he was expending energy using his thrusters and shielding while using the brute force of the blade to penetrate the improved armor composites of the BuCUEs. "And… you… DIE!!" he manically roared as he tricked a BuCUE to impale itself on his sword. "And so… do you!!" using the momentum gained from pulling the sword out, he sideswiped another that had attempted to ram him.

Unfortunately, the Archangel was still in major trouble, as the cruise missile strikes kept coming.

--

"That Eurasian Mobile Suit's causing quite a bit of a problem," Kathryn stated to herself. "All units, back off the Eurasian Hyperion. I'll take care of him."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Turning from her previous assault on the Archangel, she then charged the Hyperion.

--

At the same time, the BuCUEs harassing Miri also backed away and turned their attention towards the Zeo and the Strike II.

"What's going on…?" she wondered as she turned to give chase.

"Not so fast, PC #XX01."

Miriallia froze. She knew that voice. "Mariana. If you're here… then Dion is…"

"Right here as well."

Miri turned to face the two new threats. A blue prototype GuAIZ equipped with multiple micromissile launchers all over and holding two gunblades stood before her, while to her left, a grey GuAIZ prototype equipped with six double gatling shields and what seemed to be a bladed lance stood as well.

"Did they send you here to check up on me as well…?" Miri questioned; her unit slightly crouching as she aimed her Gatling Railcannon and Double Beam Gatling Shield at both of them.

"This time, it's to check your battle prowess. We're here to see if you still have your feared bite," stated Maria as she too, crouched down.

"Why…!"

"Zero had activated several times. We're here to confirm that you were the one to activate it," replied Dion.

"…I didn't mean to activate it on purpose…!"

"But it only goes into full mode when you're near death. So we're here to push you to your limit," added Maria.

"Dion… Maria…"

"You have no say in the matter. Are you ready?" Maria locked on.

"Damn!" Miriallia fired first, her initial volleys barely avoided by both Proto GuAIZs, which then fired.

All three went all out, not sparing anything. The Heavyarms Leopard rapidly slid, jumped, parried, and fired as Miri did her best to avoid the missiles and hyper velocity armor piercing rounds that came her way, as well as the occasional blade or lance thrust.

"Impressive, Miriallia. You haven't lost your skill," commented Maria as she momentarily engaged up close with the Heavyarms Leopard. "But it isn't enough. We'll see if we can push you to your limit."

Miriallia broke off and kicked away from Maria just as Dion's lance pierced the air where she was just a moment ago. "Even with a heavy artillery unit, you're still fast," added Dion.

For Miri, she withheld her tongue as her vision narrowed to only focus on the battle.

--

Cagalli had had enough, and the strengthened BuCUEs really pissed her off. "That's it!! ACTIVATE!!" And once again, her unit entered Destroy Mode. The armor split along the seams, revealing a golden glow, and soon surrounded the Zeo Astray in a gold aura.

"This…!" almost disappearing, she used her unit's hands as weapons, and just impaled a BuCUE's torso.

"Is…!" using the power boost, she then lifted the disabled BuCUE and swung it into another that had planned to take her from behind.

"Ridiculous!!" Both BuCUEs exploded. The others then fell back to reassess the situation.

"Oh no you don't!" Cagalli charged them, and simply sparred with them, kicking and punching them until their systems froze or until they exploded.

--

Canard though, had been busy holding off two BuCUEs when he was rammed hard by the LaGOWE. "Shit!!" He then noticed that the BuCUEs fell back to assist the ones that Cagalli was torturing. "Come back here, you bastards!" he roared as he futilely fired his shoulder beam cannons at them.

The LaGOWE then simply charged him.

"You'll pay!" Canard then attempted to swipe the unit, but was caught off-guard by one of the heads parrying the blow and the other 'punching' him. "Damn! You can use those heads as weapons!?"

Both he and the LaGOWE began their fight in earnest. Unfortunately for Canard, his unit was low on battery power, used up from his reckless assault earlier. As he used momentum from dodging to swing the Grand Slam, the LaGOWE's pilot predicted the move, and using an opening, shattered the arm holding the sword.

"Oh shit!" Canard the reached for his beam machete, but it was too late. The LaGOWE slammed into him, causing the Hyperion to drop the weapon. Inside, Canard was violently thrown into the console, causing him to bleed.

--

Mu was finally left alone, but he was then occupied with attempting to shoot down any cruise missiles that he could detect… which was only 1 or 2 per volley. "Damn stealth cruise missiles!" he muttered, just as he shot another one manually.

As for the Archangel, it was smoking in several places from continuous bombardment from the assault. Bits of cable and steel peeked out from underneath.

"Why is it taking so long!?" demanded Natarle.

"I can't get the ship up! There's just too much snow and rock piled on the deck and bow of the ship!"

Murrue and everyone else on the bridge felt true fear, as for once, it really did seem like they'd lose, for good.

--

Several warning lights flashed within the Heavyarms Leopard's cockpit. Sparing a quick glance, Miriallia realized that she was very low on energy and that the Archangel was not in good shape as well. 'I… can't… die… here…!' she thought. The Heavyarms then fell to one knee.

Both Proto GuAIZ units stopped the assault as well. "Still not enough…" sighed Maria as she brought up both Gunblades.

"Miri, you're stronger than this. Prove it." Dion then raised up his lance.

On cue, both Proto GuAIZs charged the downed Heavyarms.

Miri was tired and sweaty. She hadn't been pushed that far since the battle before atmospheric reentry. A new warning alarm blared, forcing her to look up to see both units charging her. Time seemed to slow for her as the ZERO system activated, taking partial control of her. She dropped both the Gatling Railcannon and the double Gatling Shields, pulled out both beam scimitars, and just barely blocked the would-be fatal strikes.

"Reading confirmed, she has entered ZERO state."

"Rrraaahhh!!" Miri then went full out, forcing both Proto GuAIZs back. She then ejected all her other weapons to lighten up the mech, and used the increased speed to go full hand-to-hand with Dion and Maria.

"She's really powerful…! Ugh!" Maria was kicked hard, sending her falling to the snow. "Oh crap…!" She looked up, wide eyed as the Heavyarms prepared to bring down both scimitars.

"MARIA!!" Dion then froze, his lance mere inches away from the torso of the Heavyarms.

"…Fall… back…" panted Miriallia. "…Otherwise… I'll end up… killing… for sure…" Miriallia fainted amidst the warning alarms within her cockpit. Her unit then powered down as well, it's generator redlining and the reserves fully depleted. It then collapsed and fell to the side of Maria's Proto GuAIZ.

"…She resisted the ZERO system?"

"Just long enough to spare us. Come on; let's follow big sister's orders." Dion helped Maria up.

"Understood." Maria and Dion both took a last look at their older sister, then began their retreat.

--

As for Cagalli, the time limit on her Destroy mode had been reached, resulting in the Zeo Astray reverting back to its normal mode, and with almost no battery. Cagalli knelt before three BuCUEs that had been sent as reinforcements. "I guess… this is it…?" She weakly smiled. "Guess you won't have to marry me, Athrun Zala…"

--

The Archangel and the Strike II were at their own limit.

"Miriallia's vitals are erratic! She's not responding!" Flay was crying as she gave the report. "Cagalli's been surrounded! Our Gottfrieds can't aim low enough! And something seems to be wrong with Canard! He isn't responding!"

"Wow… so is this was defeat really feels like…?" muttered Sai, earning him a glare from Officer Pal.

Mu had resorted to equipping the Aile Pack, grabbed a spare Shield, and acted as a mobile wall in an attempt to stop at least some cruise missiles. He only met with marginally better results. "The Strike's at its limit. I've only enough juice to block 2 maybe 3 more volleys…"

"That's enough. We'll surrender here."

"What!?" came the various surprised responses from the bridge crew.

Murrue sighed. "We'll surrender ourselves, but set the ship and the mobile suits to self-destruct."

"Captain, you're out of your mind!" exclaimed Natarle.

"I will not lose any lives in what is clearly a futile effort. Prepare to send a surrender signal flare. It's better to lose some honor and dignity than it is to lose our lives," stated Murrue.

Everyone on the bridge then bowed their heads. They all knew that it was true.

--

"Goodbye, Eurasian warrior. You were good." Kathryn then charged the Hyperion, slamming it hard into the wall of the mountain valley. Thanks to the reinforced armoring, the main head of her LaGOWE partially pierced the cockpit of the white unit. What she heard, via direct sound conduction, caused her to freeze.

"_Canard! Canard! Please respond! Canard!! Just say something, anything!_" crackled the radio.

Kathryn took a step back, and peered into the damaged cockpit. There, bloody and unconscious, was the dormant form of Canard Pars. "It… it can't be…! They never would… It can't be…!" She then pulled out a small picture taken four year ago. Two young children, one male, the other female, were holding hands and making stupid faces at the camera. "Canard… It's really you…!"

She was forced out of her reverie when a white signal flare appeared. "Commander, the legged ship is sending a surrender signal. What are your orders?" radioed one of her subordinates.

Kathryn then took a long look at the disabled Hyperion, and a longer look at the unconscious pilot. "…It's a trap. Fall back, they may attempt to self-destruct their ship if we get too close. Cease direct cruise missile strikes. Fire off two more cluster VLCMs and ensure that they'll be buried here."

"Understood!"

Kathryn then got out of her unit, a small emergency kit with her, and climbed onto the damaged Hyperion. She managed to get the cockpit door opened, and gently eased herself into it without stepping on Canard. As there wasn't much room, due to the damage she had done, she sat on Canard's lap, took off his helmet, and gently brushed several strands of hair out of the way. "So… this is what you've been doing the past four years…" As carefully as she could, she cleaned up the blood from his face, and then applied gauze to the still bleeding wound on his forehead. "…I'm sorry," was all she said as she then wrapped his head wound.

Taking off her own helmet, she pulled out a necklace that she had kept for a long time. "It's the necklace you gave me for my birthday, before I left." Taking it off, she carefully placed it around Canards neck. "…You probably don't remember me, but I do remember you. And…" she cried just a bit. "I wish that things could've been different…" On impulse, she gently kissed the unconscious man on the lips, before pulling away. Taking one last look, she redonned her helmet, placed Canard's back on for him, and wrapped him in an emergency blanket before turning and leaving.

"Commander? Commander?" radioed her second in command.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a deep thought. What is it that you need?" she stated, once again assuming the role she never wanted.

"Thank goodness you're ok. We've recovered all our men that survived, and we were worried that you may have been attacked."

"Understood. I'm on my way back. Sorry for worrying you."

As the LaGOWE left the battlefield, multiple explosions could be heard as the cluster VLCMs brought more rock and snow down upon the fallen angels.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

New Units and Personnel:

--

**Name:** Kathryn Dubrinsky

**Call Sign:** Artic Wolf

**Age:** 16

**Characteristics:** Long silvery-blue hair (sometimes braided, sometimes freely down), ice-blue eyes, quiet and reserved, and is naturally pale. Incredibly intelligent and talented.

**Bio:** Kathryn is a Coordinator who was born and raised in Britain, and loved the snow. She had met Canard by chance during one of his escapes from the Eurasia Base nearby, and eventually became his only trusted friend. She and Canard had been close friends, and had even dated for a time. She followed Canard into the military, only to find that she didn't enjoy killing; especially those of her own race; Coordinators. Eventually, she resigned and moved with her relatives up in the PLANTs; eventually losing contact with Canard.

As she was one of the more gifted Coordinators, she quickly graduated from Aprilius University with an Associates Degree, and worked as an expert in cold climates. She drew ZAFT's attention when she was approached by a ZAFT Commander who suffered heavy losses in trying to destroy a well-defended Blue Cosmos base located in Greenland. Admittedly, ZAFT never really expected to fight under adverse conditions, such as slippery and icy terrain (after all, most of ZAFT's personnel were raised and trained within the PLANTs; not Earth, where weather conditions played a major role). The ideas and opinions she gave helped turn the tide of that battle in favor of ZAFT, resulting in them hiring her as one of their tactical advisors for arctic combat. Using her access to overview units, she ran across the BuCUE and LaGOWE units while coming up with ideas for an effective Cold Climate Assault Force. Though she wasn't privy to the blueprint specifics, she did have access to the general overview of the units, and using that, began to design her own idea of an effective Cold Climate unit.

--

**Name:** Maria (aka Mariana) Veed/Steel (married to Dion Steel)

**Call Sign:** Cerulean Viper, PC #XX02

**Age:** 16

**Characteristics:** Long blue hair w/ black streaks, blue eyes, and quiet and reserved, even in battle.

**Bio:** Maria is one of nine Perfect Coordinators born from the alternate 'Ultimate Coordinator' Project. She is younger than Miriallia and Dion, but older than the rest. She prefers ranged combat, and can use any weapon type in battle, thanks to her training. Her specialty is actually dual gunblade combat, and she usually carries two of them with her at all times.

--

**Name:** Dion Steel

**Call Sign:** Blue Streak, PC #XY03

**Age:** 16

**Characteristics:** Forward-spiked, dark blue hair w/ gray streaks, cool and composed, even in battle.

**Bio:** Dion is one of nine Perfect Coordinators born from the alternate 'Ultimate Coordinator' Project. He is younger than Miriallia, but older than the rest. He can use any weapon type in battle, thanks to his training, but his specialty is Lance/Polearm/Rod/Spear combat. He carries a collapsible metal rod that he can wield to deadly effect.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Name:** LaGOWE Custom Cold Climate Type

**Model Number:** TMF/A-803 P-Mod.K

**Codename:** Arctic Wolf

**Unit Type:** Custom Cold Climate Test-Type MS w/ Custom Weapons System

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** Kathryn Dubrinsky

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 3 Ultracompact Batteries (1 to power the MS, 1 to power the weapons, and 1 to function as a reserve)

**Head Height:** 11.49 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 72.56 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** The standard equipment of a regular LaGOWE has mostly been upgraded for cold climate use. The radar has been upgraded to a multifunction radar/sonar system to better detect incoming enemies, an advanced active/passive heating system to work efficiently in extended cold climate missions, freeze-resistant parts (such as motors and armor), snow sleeves to better prevent snow from entering the unit's internals as well as to provide additional insulation, and freeze-resistant fluids (such as hydraulic fluid or coolant), among other things.

**Fixed Armament:** 1x Double Beam Saber (in unit's 'mouth'), 4x Quad Claws (1 on each foot), 1x **Custom Weapon System (prototype Kerberos Pack):** 2x Compact Beam Cannons (1 in each 'head'), 2x Dual Beam Fangs (1 in each 'head'), 2x Dual Beam Horns (1 in each 'head'), and 2x Double Beam Sabers (1 in each 'head'); the heads are mounted on two arm booms that are able to rotate independently of each other (in other words; one head and arm assembly can turn to face the left while the other can turn to face the right).

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS is the custom redesign of Kathryn Dubrinsky; designed for cold-climate combat. The fins on the head of the unit are all swept back and bladed to prevent damage should there be a need to kamikaze through hardened walls of ice (or enemy armor), and the unit equips a customized weapons system also designed by Kathryn. To further improve early warning and targeting and tracking (EW/TT), two additional heads (based off her unit's own head) on flexible arm booms were included. Additional EW/TT systems were installed in the heads and arm booms along with extra weapons. The benefits of having the extendable heads include: the ability to peer around the corners or tops of piles of snow or terrain w/o exposing the main unit to enemy fire, the ability to fire around said areas w/o exposing the main unit to fire, and the ability to better damage an enemy that attempts close combat. The beam cannons installed are not as powerful as the regular versions equipped on the default LaGOWE's, but it was a small price to pay for better detection abilities. And since the unit was meant to operate in cold climates, Kathryn could either overcharge the shots, or fire them at a faster rate due to the advantage of faster cooling. Another unique feature of her unit is that the heating systems channel the waste heat generated by the beam weaponry throughout the unit, reducing the necessary heat requirements to keep the unit functioning, thus reducing battery wasted on heating the unit. The most unusual aspect of this unit was that the armor, modified to prevent distortion and weakening in cold climates, is also stronger than the regular armor equipped on standard ZAFT MS. As a result of the upgrades and alterations throughout the unit (and her custom weapons pack), this unit's price was roughly 1.5 times the normal price of a standard LaGOWE. The unit has been painted to an all-white color.

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** BuCUE Cold Climate Type

**Model Number:** TMF/A-802-CC

**Codename:** Arctic Fox

**Unit Type:** Cold Climate Test-Type MS

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** Black Ice Battalion

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 2 Ultracompact Batteries (1 to power the MS and 1 to power the weapons)

**Head Height:** 11.29 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 70.27 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Similar upgrades like Kathryn's LaGOWE; all upgraded for cold-climate use.

**Fixed Armament:** 1x Double Beam Saber (in unit's 'mouth') and 4x Twin Claws (1 on each foot).

**Optional Back Armament:** 2x 450mm Railguns, 1x 13-Tube 400mm Missile Launcher, or an EW/TT System.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS is a redesign of a standard BuCUE based off of Kathryn's custom unit, and is designed for cold-climate combat. Many of the modifications on Kathryn's unit were also incorporated into this redesign, making it stronger than your average BuCUE. The parts needed to construct the unit were reduced as structural revisions were made to allow the unit even more ruggedness. A feature unique to this unit was the inclusion of a turret on the back to allow more flexible firing of the optional back weapons. Other than that, this unit for all intents and purposes looks like a standard BuCUE.

Interestingly, the design style of this BuCUE variation will be used as a base for an improved Desert-type, Mountain-Type, and Swamp-type BuCUE; as the chassis is more rugged than the default version. The chassis will eventually be classified as Type II, while the older BuCUE unit chassis get classified as Type I. The cost of this unit is roughly 1.2 times more than the plain vanilla BuCUE, but many ZAFT officers working in harsh conditions insist that the BuCUE's built using the Type 2 Chassis are worth it. The flexibility of the Type II (such as the space available to equip improved EW/TT systems, and streamlined parts for easier maintenance) chassis will eventually result in the development of the "Millennium" BuCUE Hound units.

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** (Proto) GuAIZ

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X600 P-Mod.MV

**Unit Type:** Prototype Custom GuAIZ

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** Maria Veed/Steel

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 2 Ultracompact Batteries (1 primary, 1 reserve)

**Head Height:** 20.24 meters (Head antenna included)

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 81.80 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Standard GuAIZ equipment, but with a customized C3 Computer for team link. The thruster pack seen on the final version of the GuAIZ isn't present on this unit; instead replaced with an ammo pack.

**Fixed Armament:** Multiple Micro Missile Pods on the shoulders, waist, and legs.

**Optional Hand Armament:** 2x Gunblades (scaled version of the LionHeart from FFVIII).

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS was developed based on data from CGUE and GINN series of mobile suits, and this base prototype version (along with its sisters) are first given to the PC Assassins. This version also tests out a future plan for a modular micro missile pod concept that will later (in two years) develop into the Blaze Wizard Pack. The missile pods are all ejectable, and the only reason Maria bothers to keep the missile pods is because the resulting display of missile explosions are 'pretty'. Her Gunblade skills however, are not to be trifled with. Her fighting style uses them in a way that it seems as if she's just dancing.

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** (Proto) GuAIZ

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X600 P-Mod.DS

**Unit Type:** Prototype Custom GuAIZ

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** Dion Steel

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 2 Ultracompact Batteries (1 primary, 1 reserve)

**Head Height:** 20.24 meters (Head antenna included)

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 81.80 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Standard GuAIZ equipment, but with a customized C3 Computer for team link. The thruster pack seen on the final version of the GuAIZ isn't present on this unit; instead replaced with an ammo pack.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Shoulder Double Gatling Shields, 2x Hip Double Gatling Shields, and 2 Forearm-mounted Double Gatling Shields.

**Optional Hand Armament:** A bladed lance.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS was developed based on data from CGUE and GINN series of mobile suits, and this base prototype version (along with its sisters) are first given to the PC Assassins. This version also tests out a future plan for a modular gatling gun concept that will later (in two years) develop into the Slash Wizard Pack. The Gatling shields are ejectable, but even with no ammo; they're still useful as shields. Dion makes good use of the lance though in another style of combat that resembles a dance.

Yes, something not expected, but maybe worth it (the Archangel never really had its "we did the best we could, and now is the best time to surrender", so I purposely wrote one). And for once, the angel has fallen...


End file.
